


Wstrząsy wtórne

by anemone_coronaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, F/M, Family Issues, Harry Potter Next Generation, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Mystery, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Pride
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_coronaria/pseuds/anemone_coronaria
Summary: Wojna domowa to jednak paskudna rzecz, myślał Albus Potter, stojąc w kącie salonu Malfoyów, popijając czarną kawę i dyskretnie przyglądając się zebranym tu ludziom. Co innego, gdy wróg atakuje z zewnątrz, wtedy prościej sądzić winnych, oceniać, budować nowy porządek. A gdy wewnątrz społeczności tak małej, jak nasza, wybucha krwawy konflikt, można z góry przewidzieć, że przez kolejne stulecie nie ma co marzyć o spokoju. Niby minęło ćwierć wieku od ostatniej wojny, a wszyscy odczuwamy jej skutki. Wszyscy jesteśmy zamieszani w tę sieć wzajemnych antypatii, wszyscy płacimy za błędy, swoje lub nieswoje. Wszyscy dziedziczymy grzechy naszych ojców.





	1. 1

W czasie wojny wszystko wydaje się jasne. Jest jedna strona i druga; ta dobra i ta zła, ta potężniejsza i ta słabsza, ta skostniała i ta rewolucyjna – jak zwał, tak zwał, zależy, kogo zapytasz. Każda ma swoje racje, swoje cele i ideały, swoje metody walki i swoje prywatne granice, swoich przywódców i bohaterów. Dopóki trwa wojna, podział jest sztywny, zarysowany grubą kreską, a ci, którzy próbują pozostać w odcieniach szarości, prędzej czy później i tak muszą się zdeklarować, inaczej za niezdecydowanie zapłacą życiem. Prowadzenie wojny jest proste. Problemy zaczynają się potem, bo nieuchronnie jedna ze stron musi pokonać drugą, i wreszcie po miesiącach czy latach walk wojenna zawierucha cichnie. Pył bitewny opada i odsłania to, czego niby wszyscy się spodziewali, ale jednak nikt o tym nie myślał. Rumowisko.

 _Wojna domowa to jednak paskudna rzecz_ , myślał Albus Potter, stojąc w kącie salonu Malfoyów, popijając czarną kawę i dyskretnie przyglądając się zebranym tu ludziom. Co innego, gdy wróg atakuje z zewnątrz, wtedy prościej sądzić winnych, oceniać, budować nowy porządek. A gdy wewnątrz społeczności tak małej, jak nasza, wybucha krwawy konflikt, można z góry przewidzieć, że przez kolejne stulecie nie ma co marzyć o spokoju. Niby minęło ćwierć wieku od ostatniej wojny, a wszyscy odczuwamy jej skutki. Wszyscy jesteśmy zamieszani w tę sieć wzajemnych antypatii, wszyscy płacimy za błędy, swoje lub nieswoje. Wszyscy dziedziczymy grzechy naszych ojców.

– Nienawiścią w nienawiść, uprzedzeniem w uprzedzenie, z jednej skrajności w drugą – zabrzmiał ponury głos nieco na lewo od miejsca, w którym stał Al. Teodor Nott, bardzo szczupły mężczyzna o niezdrowej cerze, opierał się łokciem o sekretarzyk i nieco już mętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał w powierzchnię wina w srebrnym kielichu. – Upokorzyć, zniszczyć, przygiąć karki do podłogi, zmieść w proch niewygodnych. Nie zauważać, że w siłę rośnie ta druga opcja, a potem trzepotać rzęsami ze zdziwieniem, bo to nie do wiary, akty nienawiści, w naszym cudownym społeczeństwie? Przecież to niemożliwe!

Nott w dość oczywisty sposób parodiował lekko piskliwy głos ciotki Hermiony, i Albus skrzywił się lekko. O ile w słowach mężczyzny było trochę – no dobrze, sporo – racji, o tyle Hermiony akurat nie powinno się winić, ze wszystkich tak zwanych „bohaterów wojennych” to chyba ona miała najwięcej rozsądku i wyczucia. Pewnie dlatego, że miała ze sobą bagaż w postaci wiedzy na temat mugolskiej historii wojen i podziałów. Ona jedna mogłaby coś zmienić w polityce Ministerstwa, gdyby tylko nie unosiła się honorem i nie powtarzała, że nie będzie wykorzystywać swojego nazwiska do politykowania. A szkoda, bo inni, głupsi od niej ludzie, nie mieli podobnych oporów. Mimo uprzedzeń w słowach Notta było trochę głębszego sensu, więc Al dyskretnie przesunął się w stronę mężczyzny i oparł o ścianę, ukryty za popiersiem jakiegoś przodka Malfoyów, by przysłuchać się rozmowie.

– Nie pij już więcej, Teo – mruknęła żona Teodora, Dafne, de domo Greengrass, ciotka Scorpiusa. Była tak podobna do siostry, że Al rozpoznał ją bez problemu. – Po trzecim kieliszku zawsze zbiera ci się na refleksje polityczne. A dziś jest to chyba nie na miejscu.

– Czy ja wiem? Powiedziałbym, że bardziej na miejscu, niż kiedykolwiek. Pewna epoka właśnie się skończyła. Z wewnętrznego kręgu został jeszcze kto, Yaxley? Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Macnair? Wszyscy na dożywociu w Azkabanie. Starego Crabbe’a zwolnili ze względu na stan zdrowia, ale ma taką demencję, że jest już zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Dołohow też siedzi. Lucjusz Malfoy był ostatnim, który chodził po ulicach, drażniąc prawych obywateli swoim widokiem. Teraz wewnętrzny krąg można uznać za całkowicie zneutralizowany. I co z tego? Fizycznie może mamy pokój, ale mentalnie wciąż jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

– Dobrze powiedziane – rzucił Markus Flint, sięgając po kolejny kieliszek z tacy niesionej przez domowego skrzata. – I nie patrz z taką przyganą, Dafne, sama wiesz, że granica pomiędzy osądzeniem winnych a zwykłą dyskryminacją została dawno przekroczona. Dwadzieścia pięć lat minęło, a moja córka, której nawet na świecie nie było podczas ostatniej wojny, nie dostaje stażu w Ministerstwie. A dlaczego? _Bo nie przeszła pomyślnie weryfikacji pochodzenia!_ – powiedział wściekle i wychylił kielich jednym haustem. – Pięknie to brzmi, co? Czym się różni od Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, no czym?!

– Mówisz do mnie tak, jakbym była twoim wrogiem. A nie jestem, bo doskonale znam realia. – Głos Dafne był ostry. – Przypominam wam jednak, że znajdujemy się na stypie i przez grzeczność wypadałoby powściągnąć trochę języki.

– Tak jak powściągnęły je te paskudne typy na pogrzebie?

Teraz już Albus dyskretnie odsunął się z miejsca, w którym przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Nottów i Flinta, bo poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie wstydu. Niesmak towarzyszył mu od chwili, gdy wśród tych „paskudnych typów” – członków grupy „Równi Wobec Magii” – dostrzegł Hugo Weasleya. _Nasza cudowna, tolerancyjna rodzina_ , pomyślał, odrywając się od tłumu żałobników i wychodząc na taras. Nie ma lepszego sposobu na okazanie solidarności wobec mugolaków, niż zrobić zadymę na pogrzebie byłego Śmierciożercy. Przecież to idealne okoliczności!

Albus musiałby się mocno łudzić, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że przynajmniej po części w dzisiejszej manifestacji chodziło o niego. „Równi Wobec Magii” nienawidzili go w końcu z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, uznając za zdrajcę. Zdrajcę rodziny? _Zdrajcę krwi_ , pomyślał, i z trudem powstrzymał chęć parsknięcia gorzkim śmiechem. Inne czasy i postulaty, ta sama retoryka. Prosimy się o kolejną wojnę, naprawdę.

Założyciel „Równych Wobec Magii”, Luke Rivers, był prefektem Gryffindoru tego pamiętnego roku, w którym Al został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Zapewne podpuszczony przez resztę rodziny Potter-Weasley, gotów był kwestionować wybór Tiary Przydziału, domagać się powtórki i walczyć wszystkimi siłami o ściągnięcie Albusa do Domu Lwa. Dopiero bardzo głośne i wyraźne – połączone, niestety, z dość nieprzyjemną sceną pośrodku Wielkiej Sali – stwierdzenie, że _nie, dziękuję, jest mi dobrze tu, gdzie jestem, zostałem Ślizgonem, bo najwyraźniej tak miało być, wcale nie chcę się przenosić do Gryffindoru_ – zamknęło sprawę, jednocześnie otwierając przepaść pomiędzy Albusem a Riversem. Przepaść ta rosła wprost proporcjonalnie do zaangażowania Ala w sprawy swojego hogwarckiego domu. A otrzymana w tym roku odznaka Prefekta Naczelnego, o której Luke niewątpliwie dowiedział się od Hugona, musiała przelać czarę goryczy i sprawić, że Riversowi puściły wszelkie hamulce. Urządzanie protestów na pogrzebie – to było niskie nawet jak na niego.

– O, tu jesteś, szukałem cię – zabrzmiał znajomy głos za plecami Albusa i u jego boku stanął Scorpius Malfoy, nieco bledszy niż zazwyczaj i wyraźnie zmęczony. Czarne szaty wydawały się podkreślać cienie pod jego oczami. – Masz już dość?

– Nie, po prostu musiałem… przewietrzyć umysł. Jak się czuje twoja babcia?

– W porządku. Jak na okoliczności, bo stres, żałoba. Ale uzdrowiciel mówi, że nic jej nie będzie. – Scorpius oparł się plecami o barierkę okalającą taras. Jego wzrok był lekko nieobecny. – Wiesz, ona go naprawdę kochała. Tak się zawsze mówi, że te aranżowane małżeństwa czystokrwistych w najlepszym wypadku kończą się obopólnym przyzwoleniem na zdrady… ale oni tyle ze sobą przeszli. W ostatnich latach byli prawie nierozłączni, chociaż dziadkowi odbijało, sam zresztą widziałeś. – Scorpius uśmiechnął się blado. – A ona cały czas była przy nim. Zawsze miała dla niego tyle cierpliwości… – Odetchnął głęboko. – On był starym draniem i przez większość czasu wygadywał głupoty, bo mu te Cruciatusy mózg wyżarły, ale… ale…

– Ale był twoim dziadkiem. – Albus podszedł bliżej i przytulił chłopaka do siebie. – Wiem. Masz prawo do żałoby, nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek ci wmawiał, że jest inaczej – powiedział, głaszcząc Scorpiusa po plecach, i pomyślał, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, że po tej drugiej stronie, tej przegranej, tej _złej_ , nawet najprostsze rzeczy nie są oczywiste. Historię piszą zwycięzcy i piszą ją tak, jak chcą. A przegrani zostają zepchnięci na margines, do tych swoich rezydencji, by w ciasnym kręgu dwudziestu paru rodzin przeżywać własne dramaty, dramaty, których nikt inny by nie zaakceptował. – Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedział impulsywnie. Może i był czarną owcą, ale tyle odziedziczył po Potterach, łatwość mówienia o miłością wykształconą przez tych, którzy stracili zbyt wielu ludzi podczas wojny, nie zdążywszy im wyznać tej prostej prawdy: jesteś dla mnie ważny. W rodzinnym domu Albusa o pewnych rzeczach mówiło się wprost, co czasem było wspaniałe, a czasem mocno irytujące. I nieuleczalnie wbijało się w psychikę.

– No wiem, w końcu jesteś tu dzisiaj. – Scorpius na chwilę przytulił się mocniej, a potem odsunął się, by spojrzeć Albusowi w oczy. – Na pewno nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów w domu?

– Proszę cię, jestem już pełnoletni, mogę robić, co chcę.

– Ale i tak byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zdążył na tę waszą tradycyjną kolację. Naprawdę, Al, nie żebym cię wyrzucał, ale pomyśl praktycznie. Pomyśl jak Ślizgon. Skoro Hugo był na pogrzebie z tymi typami z RWM…

– To moja słodka rodzinka dostanie odpowiednio pokolorowany opis uroczystości. – Albus westchnął.

– Otóż to. Więc jeśli nie chcesz się potem dowiedzieć, że wszyscy przyszli w maskach Śmierciożerców, wystrzelili Mroczny Znak, a ty w pierwszym szeregu śpiewałeś okolicznościowe przyśpiewki…

– A są jakieś?

– Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia. Voldemort nie był chyba zbyt wrażliwy na muzykę. Kiedyś powiedziałbym ci, żebyś zapytał mojego dziadka, ale teraz sam rozumiesz.

– Jasne. To znaczy, rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. Jeżeli nie przedstawię im relacji drugiej strony, to z tej kolacji zrobi się jakiś festiwal politycznych histerii.

To nie było tak, że Albus swojej rodziny nie kochał, albo nie rozumiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, starał się wykrzesać z siebie maksimum zrozumienia i nigdy nie zapominać o tym, że dziadkowie stracili na tej wojnie syna i wielu przyjaciół, że byli świadkami niezliczonych okropieństw, że doznawali upokorzeń, przecierpieli swoje i mają prawo nie pałać miłością do ludzi _po drugiej stronie_. I potrafił zacisnąć zęby i przemilczeć, gdy babcia albo wujek Ron rzucali nieprzyjemne epitety pod adresem hogwarckiego domu Albusa albo rodziny jego chłopaka. Ignorował te uwagi tak samo skutecznie, jak Scorpius ignorował roztrząsania swojego dziadka nad _starymi, dobrymi czasami, gdy pochodzenie coś jeszcze znaczyło, a szlamy nie zajmowały wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie_. Tamto pokolenie rządziło się swoimi prawami, trudno było oczekiwać, że coś się w tej kwestii zmieni. To, co było prawdziwą istotą konfliktów rodzinnych Potterów i Weasleyów, to zapalczywość rówieśników Albusa, jego kuzynów. Ich święte przekonanie, że mają monopol na prawdę. Zaciętość Hugona, paradującego wszędzie z emblematem RWM, chłodne poczucie wyższości córek wuja Billa, narastający konflikt Ala z Rose, która w ciągu ostatnich paru lat – chyba odkąd oboje zostali prefektami swoich domów – z bliskiej koleżanki stała się przeciwniczką na każdym niemal polu. I jeszcze to, że nikt nigdy nie stawał po stronie Albusa, gdy rozmowa przy stole schodziła na tematy polityczne i przeradzała się w kłótnię. Nawet ojciec. Zwłaszcza ojciec.

Bycie czarną owcą bywało naprawdę męczące.

I był jakiś straszny paradoks w tym, jak po ćwierćwieczu zmieniły się strony, i jak „ci dobrzy” przejęli zachowania „tych złych” i na odwrót. Idąc ze Scorpiusem przez pełen ludzi dwór Malfoyów, Albus łapał uprzejme spojrzenia mijanych ludzi, odpowiadał na kurtuazyjne skinięcia głową, i zdawało się, że nikt już teraz, po tych sześciu latach przyjaźni, nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na to, że syn bohatera wojennego gości na pogrzebie Śmierciożercy. Może było coś w tym, że cztery hogwarckie domy podzielono tak, by odpowiadały czterem żywiołom, a Ślizgoni byli jak woda, płynna, adaptująca się do naczynia i do nowych okoliczności. Gdy Gryfoni, zapalczywy ogień, gotowi byli sparzyć każdego wroga, który podszedł zbyt blisko, mieszkańcy Domu Węża płynnie przechodzili z jednego stanu w drugi, bacznie pilnując swoich interesów. Walczyli o przetrwanie w nowym świecie, a jeśli walka zakładała uprzejmy uśmiech skierowany w stronę Albusa Pottera, to cóż – oby nikt nie dostrzegł zza niego zaciśniętych zębów.

Albus nie łudził się, że ktokolwiek poza Malfoyami faktycznie go tu lubi lub szanuje. Zdążył już dostrzec i chyba nawet zaakceptować, że jest wyrzutkiem, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł. „Ci dobrzy” uważali go za zdrajcę, przez jego hogwarcką przynależność i zadawanie się z byłymi Śmierciożercami, dla „tych złych” wciąż był obcy, niegodny zaufania. Al lubił myśleć o sobie, że jest jednym z nielicznych przedstawicieli tego trzeciego stanu, złożonego z odcieni szarości, gdzie nie ma już sztywnego podziału na dobro i zło, bohaterów i zbrodniarzy. Jesteśmy my, razem, nowe pokolenie. To była ładna wizja i jakoś pomagała, gdy było się wiecznie wytykanym palcami. A poza tym czystokrwiści mieli przynajmniej dobre maniery i od lat Albus nie usłyszał z ich ust złego słowa. Cokolwiek by o nim nie myśleli, nie mówili mu tego wprost. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o własnej rodzinie.

Pożegnawszy się z matką Scorpiusa i przekazawszy życzenia powrotu do zdrowia dla pani Narcyzy, Albus wyszedł z rezydencji Malfoyów. Było już dość późno, jeżeli nie chciał się spóźnić na coroczną rodzinną kolację Weasleyów i Potterów, wyprawianą w Norze z okazji zakończenia wakacji, powinien się spieszyć. Z westchnieniem odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.

– Trzymasz się?

– Serio pytasz? Al, daj spokój, nic mi nie będzie. Wszyscy się tego spodziewaliśmy, a poza tym…

– A poza tym jesteście Malfoyami, więc panowanie nad emocjami macie we krwi, tak, wiem, sto razy to słyszałem. No cóż, musisz mi wybaczyć, ale połączone geny Potterów i Weasleyów nie są w stanie tego pojąć – rzucił, a Scorpius przewrócił oczami.

– I chwała za to Merlinowi.

W byciu ze Scorpiusem było coś niewiarygodnie prostego i cudownego. Ominęły ich te wszystkie dramaty związane z tranzycją _przyjaźń – związek_ , niepokoje, wątpliwości, wahania, _podobam mu się, czy tylko mnie lubi?_ Moment, w którym pocałowali się po meczu quidditcha w połowie szóstej klasy, był tak samo naturalny, jak od początku była ta przyjaźń. Coś, co musiało się udać, co grało od chwili, gdy się poznali, przy stole Slytherinu, tuż po ceremonii przydziału. Idealne porozumienie, błyskawiczna przyjaźń, a teraz jeszcze to uskrzydlające poczucie bycia obłędnie zakochanym. Gdy byli razem, łatwo było zapomnieć o całym tym bagażu rodzinnym, który obaj dźwigali.

Cóż, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy jakiś paparazzi nie wychynął zza krzaka by zrobić im zdjęcie na okładkę „Magicznego Expresu”. Bycie synem bohatera narodowego czasami zdawało się składać z samych minusów.

– No idź już, Al – powiedział Scorpius, choć jego ręce, ciasno oplecione wokół szyi Albusa, i usta błądzące gdzieś w okolicy jego szczęki, wyraźnie przeczyły słowom. – Idź, bo znowu będzie na mnie, że cię demoralizuję…

– Mnie się nie da bardziej zdemoralizować, jestem już wystarczająco zepsuty – roześmiał się Albus. – Idę. Pojutrze na Kings Cross?

– Jasne. Przekazałbym pozdrowienia dla twojej rodziny, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że sobie tego nie życzą.

– Znając ich, potraktowaliby to jak prowokację… – mruknął Al. – Nieważne. Dbaj o siebie i daj znać, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.

– Al, ja naprawdę nie umieram z żałoby. I wytrzymam dzień bez ciebie, uwierz mi.  – Scorpius raz jeszcze pocałował Albusa, a potem odsunął się westchnieniem. – Dobra, spadaj stąd już! I tak, jakby mnie naszła ochota na histeryczny wybuch płaczu, to się zgłoszę. A teraz idź, muszę wracać do matki.

– Pożegnaj ode mnie ojca! – rzucił jeszcze Al, a potem zerkając nerwowo na zegarek ruszył w stronę bramy. Jeszcze nie był spóźniony, ale niewiele brakowało. Czary blokujące teleportację wygasały jakieś pół mili od rezydencji, więc miał kawałek do przejścia i bardzo mały zapas czasu.

Licencja na teleportację i tak była wybawieniem, w poprzednich latach każde wakacyjne spotkanie ze Scorpiusem było okupione dniami, a czasem nawet tygodniami błagań i negocjacji. W te wakacje mógł przynajmniej odwiedzać Malfoyów, gdy tylko chciał, co ogromnie ułatwiało życie. I nawet nie chodziło o Scorpiusa. Znaczy, chodziło, ale Albus nie był aż tak patologicznie zależny, by nie przeżyć kilku tygodni bez swojego chłopaka. To lato było jednak wyjątkowe, spędzone głównie w fantastycznie zaopatrzonej bibliotece Malfoyów, na kreowaniu planu na przyszłość. Projektu, który za rok miał zapewnić Albusowi wyrwanie się z dusznej Wielkiej Brytanii i przeniesienie do miejsca, gdzie bycie synem Harry’ego Pottera nie będzie miało większego znaczenia. Prawie dwa miesiące zbierania materiału i robienia wyliczeń przyniosły efekty, teraz Al nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do Hogwartu, gdzie przedstawi wyniki swej pracy profesor Valente.

Idąc dziarskim krokiem przez otaczające rezydencję Malfoyów ogrody, Albus myślał o tym, jak blisko jest osiągnięcia celu i jak zupełnie może on zmienić jego życie, gdy na marmurowej ławce, w cieniu płaczącej wierzby, dostrzegł zgarbioną postać. Z daleka rozpoznał ten platynowy odcień włosów – ojciec Scorpiusa, Draco Malfoy, siedział z dala od innych żałobników, samotny w pustym ogrodzie.

Albus mógł sobie być cynicznym Ślizgonem, ale odziedziczył po ojcu trochę serca i sumienia. Zerknąwszy na zegarek stwierdził, że w sumie to i tak jest już spóźniony, a potem pomyślał, że ma to gdzieś. Skręcił w stronę ławeczki.

– Panie Malfoy? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie, podchodząc bliżej.

Tata Scorpiusa podniósł na niego wzrok. Jego oczy były mocno zmęczone, lecz suche. Jeżeli Albus podejrzewał, że pan Malfoy w skrytości opłakuje śmierć swojego ojca, to chyba się pomylił.

– Witaj, Al. Wracasz do domu?

– Tak, mamy dziś taką… rodziną kolację – odpowiedział Albus, a potem, w sumie wbrew sobie, bo przecież się spieszył, zdecydował się usiąść. Ojciec Scorpiusa chyba nie zamierzał go przeganiać, poza tym zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. Niekiedy Al z poczuciem winy myślał, że łatwiej mu się rozmawia z panem Malfoyem, niż z własnym ojcem. Prędko jednak odganiał podobne przemyślenia. Mimo wszystko były naprawdę nie fair wobec taty.

– Entuzjazm aż z ciebie bije.

– Przecież pan wie, że nie jestem zbyt popularny wśród moich krewnych. Nie żeby mi na tym zależało, ale… No cóż, te zjazdy nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych.

– To dlatego chcesz stąd uciec? – Pytanie było celne i Albus odetchnął głęboko.

– Salem… Salem nie ma być ucieczką – odpowiedział po chwili. – Ja nie muszę uciekać, bo jest mi dobrze z tym, kim jestem. Może przydział do Slytherinu był ode mnie niezależny, ale cała reszta to moje świadome wybory. Nie żałuję ich. Nie muszę uciekać.

– Więc dlaczego?

– Chyba po to, że by przestać być synem swego ojca – odparł bez namysłu i dopiero gdy pan Malfoy zaśmiał się głuchym, pustym śmiechem, zorientował się, jak to musiało zabrzmieć. To nie było zbyt taktowne stwierdzenie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Ale nie zamierzał przepraszać. – Nie chodzi o to, że go nie kocham. Ani że się go wstydzę. Chodzi o uzyskanie samodzielności. Dzieci zawsze wymyślają sobie, kim będą w przyszłości, marzą, bawią się w bycie aurorem albo zawodowym graczem w quidditcha. Wie pan, o czym ja marzyłem?

– No, o czym? – Na twarzy Malfoya widoczny był cień uśmiechu.

– Miałem jakieś sześć, może siedem lat? Co ja wiedziałem o tej wojnie, o ojcu, prawie nic! Tyle co wywnioskowałem z rozmów przy kolacji i zdjęć na kominku. Ale już wtedy marzyłem o byciu kimś innym. Wymyśliłem sobie wtedy pseudonim. Alter ego. Regulus Evans, po najdzielniejszym z rodu Blacków i po babce ze strony ojca. I marzyłem, że jak już będę duży, to przestanę być Albusem Severusem i zostanę wreszcie tym, kim chcę.

– Połowa czarodziejskiego świata uznałaby, że głosisz herezje.

– Druga połowa też, nie oszukujmy się. Ale też nie przesadzajmy z tym światem, świat nie kończy się na Wielkiej Brytanii. Wciąż są jeszcze miejsca, w których nazwisko mojego ojca nie budzi emocji. Ani nazwisko Scorpiusa – dorzucił, dość ryzykownie, bo tak naprawdę wciąż  nie widział, co ojciec jego chłopaka myśli na temat wyjazdu swojego jedynego syna za ocean. Ale gdy Draco wreszcie na niego spojrzał, w oczach miał coś przyjaznego.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś przedstawicielem pierwszego pokolenia po wojnie, to, o czym mówisz jest dość… rewolucyjne. Dwie generacje później, owszem, ale teraz…? Ciekawe poglądy. Choć trochę niebezpieczne.

– Niebezpieczne jest to, co wyprawiają świry z RWM i im podobni. To oni się proszą o kłopoty. O kolejną wojnę – mruknął Albus, pochylając głowę. W ogóle nie chciało mu się wracać do domu, na myśl o tym, że ma usiąść przy jednym stole z Hugo i uśmiechać się, udając, że wszystko jest okej, robiło mu się niedobrze. – Hogwart się teraz zrobił takim mikrokosmosem, wszystko się w nim odbija jak w soczewce. Już wiem, że to nie będzie łatwy rok.

– Zwłaszcza z odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Zaraz mi pan powie, że skoro już narzekam, to trzeba jej było nie przyjmować. Tak?

– Nie. Powiem ci, że możesz się odżegnywać od dziedzictwa Pottera, ale kompleks zbawiciela zdecydowanie masz po ojcu – odparł pan Malfoy, dość szyderczo, ale po chwili jego wzrok złagodniał. – Jakby faktycznie działo się źle, wiesz co masz robić. Może nie mamy już wiele do powiedzenia w magicznym świecie, ale wciąż jest w nas siła.

– Wiem. Dzięki. Będę się zbierać, i tak jestem już spóźniony – stwierdził Albus, wstając. Draco także podniósł się z miejsca.

– Wiesz, że twój ojciec wysłał mi sowę z kondolencjami? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie. Al odwrócił się zdumiony.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Odpisywać będę jutro, ale możesz mu wspomnieć, że to doceniam. Trzymaj się, Al. – Draco poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym odszedł w stronę rezydencji. Krok wciąż miał sprężysty, a plecy już nie takie przygarbione.

Idąc nieśpiesznie w stronę punktu teleportacyjnego, Albus myślał, że po latach spędzonych z Malfoyami rozumie te wszystkie niedopowiedzenia i drugie dna. Ojciec Scorpiusa w dość nieoczywisty sposób próbował mu powiedzieć, żeby nie był tak surowy dla swojego taty. Że pod tymi ich wszystkimi konfliktami i wzajemnymi nieporozumieniami kryją się podobne charaktery. Może sam to właśnie zrozumiał, pochowawszy Lucjusza. A może to tylko kurtuazja. Tak czy tak, Albus opuszczał dwór Malfoyów z uśmiechem na twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debiut fandomowy. Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie uwagi i komentarze.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie "Wstrząsów", szczególnie tym, którzy poświęcili chwilę czasu, by zostawić kudosy i komentarze. Każdy sygnał od was ogromnie mnie cieszy i motywuje. W dzisiejszym rozdziale wybierzemy się wraz z Albusem na rodzinną kolację. Łatwo nie będzie... Miłej lektury!

Gdy Albus aportował się pod domem Potterów, matka wyglądała go z okna z takim zniecierpliwieniem, jakby spóźniali się przez niego co najmniej na przesłuchanie w Wizengamocie, nie na rodzinną kolację. Al westchnął głęboko. Nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe, padła ofiarą jakiejś absurdalnej weasleyowskiej rywalizacji w kwestii bycia perfekcyjną panią domu i matką roku. W tej rodzinie wszystkie kobiety próbowały najwyraźniej udowodnić sobie nawzajem, że są idealnie zorganizowane, bezproblemowo łączą pracę zawodową z wychowywaniem dzieci i prowadzeniem domu, i osiągają na każdym polu spektakularne efekty. W tym nieformalnym wyścigu o trofeum domowej bogini Albus stale odbierał matce punkty. Nawet dobre stopnie i odznaka Prefekta Naczelnego nie pomagały, bo bycie Ślizgonem, związek z Malfoyem i niewyparzony język ostatecznie postawiły go na pozycji „złego syna”.

– Al, czy ty nie możesz raz w życiu być punktualny? – usłyszał od progu pełen wyrzutu głos matki i zaraz ona sama pojawiła się w korytarzu, stukając obcasami, elegancko ubrana i z blachą pełną swojego popisowego sernika w dłoniach. – Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

– Sorry – mruknął, wiedząc, że nie ma co wchodzić w dyskusję. – Daj mi pięć minut, przebiorę się tylko i jestem gotowy – rzucił, zdejmując buty. Czarna wyjściowa szata zdecydowanie nie pasowała do obowiązującego podczas rodzinnych kolacji dress code’u, gdyby się w niej pojawił, jak nic uznano by, że zadawanie się z czystokrwistymi padło mu na mózg. Jeszcze bardziej, znaczy.

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś. – Ze szczytu schodów zabrzmiał głos jego siostry. Lily siedziała na najwyższym stopniu, wargi miała zaciśnięte w wąską linię i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na wściekłą. Normalnie Al pewnie by się zatroszczył o przyczyny złego nastroju małej, ale w tej chwili nie miał do niej ani grama cierpliwości.

– Byłem na pogrzebie, kretynko – syknął, mijając siostrę w drodze do swojego pokoju. Gdzieś w kuchni dał się słyszeć potępiający głos matki („Język, Albusie!”), ale oboje go zignorowali.

– Każda wymówka jest dobra, co? – odparowała Lily. – Żeby olewać własną rodzinę i…

– Dzieci, wystarczy! – Zwabiony hałasami ojciec wyszedł wreszcie gdzieś z głębi domu. Ze swojego pokoju Al słyszał, jak rozmawia na dole z matką. – Ginny, najlepiej weź Lily i lećcie już, bo ta zapiekanka faktycznie wystygnie. Ja poczekam na Albusa i dołączymy za chwilę, w porządku?

Cały ojciec, myślał Al, odwieszając szatę wyjściową do szafy i szukając w niej jakichś czystych jeansów. Nienawidził domowych konfliktów, zawsze dusił je w zarodku i był mistrzem zmieniania tematów. Jakim cudem ktoś o tak pokojowym usposobieniu wytrzymał dziesięć lat na stanowisku szefa Biura Aurorów, było wręcz niepojęte.

Gdy chwilę potem Albus, w lekko tylko podartych spodniach (żeby niepotrzebnie nie drażnić babci) i koszulce z logo zespołu Serious Black, pojawił się w salonie, jego ojciec nie zdradzał żadnych oznak pośpiechu. Siedząc przy stole przeglądał poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego” i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale mu się nie spieszyło na tę tradycyjną kolację. Al przyglądał mu się kątem oka, gdy opadłszy na fotel sznurował swoje zielone trampki. Tata wyglądał na przepracowanego, ocenił. I na zmartwionego. Przez chwilę Albus miał ochotę zapytać, czy wszystko u niego w porządku, ale zasady domu Potterów zakładały, że o sprawach służbowych nie rozmawia się z dziećmi, nawet tymi dorosłymi. Mógł więc przewidzieć odpowiedź: _tak, wszystko dobrze, chodźmy już, bo mama urwie nam głowy_. Tak by się to skończyło. W tym domu czasem lepiej było milczeć.

Ojciec tymczasem złożył gazetę i podniósł na Albusa wzrok.

– Jak było na pogrzebie?

– Jak to na pogrzebie. Pomijając fakt, że „Równi Wobec Magii” urządzili manifestację na cmentarzu, pani Narcyza zemdlała, a służby porządkowe zamiast uspokoić sytuację próbowały aresztować Teodora Notta, bo rzucił się RWM z różdżką – odparł Al przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zasznurowawszy trampek spojrzał na ojca poważnie – Hugo był z nimi, więc proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie dziś do uprzejmej pogawędki z nim, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Ojciec westchnął. Na jego czole pojawiły się dwie pionowe zmarszczki, jak zawsze, gdy się martwił, i Albus poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jego tata za bardzo to wszystko bierze do siebie, jakby wyrzucał sobie, że świat, który ocalił, nie jest idealny. Nowy, wspaniały świat, aż śmiać się chce. Może faktycznie mamy ten kompleks zbawiciela, czy jak to nazwał Malfoy. Tylko ojciec jest zbawicielem cierpiącym, a ja coraz częściej mam ochotę chwycić za różdżkę i pozałatwiać pewne sprawy metodą siły.

– Pan Malfoy mówił, że dostał twoje kondolencje – powiedział nagle i zachciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie, bo używał tej informacji w tym samym kontekście, co tata Scorpiusa, jako iskierki nadziei w całym tym mrocznym świecie, małego ludzkiego odruchu, ku pokrzepieniu serc. – Odpisywać będzie jutro. Ale docenia gest.

– No proszę. – W oczach ojca zabłysło rozbawienie. – To miło z jego strony.

– Miło, żartujesz? W jego ustach to prawie jak oświadczyny – odparł Al, wstając z miejsca, i roześmieli się obaj. Czasem, ostatnio coraz rzadziej, ale czasem zdarzały się jeszcze takie momenty, że czuli się ze sobą dobrze. Kiedyś, gdy Al był dzieckiem, byli sobie bardzo bliscy. A potem wszystko się posypało, i dziś Albus musiał cieszyć się z takich drobiazgów, jak pozbawiona pretensji, rozczarowania i oskarżeń wymiana zdań. – Idziemy? – zapytał.

– Wcale nie masz na to ochoty – celnie zauważył ojciec, ale Al wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Ty też nie. Ale i tak nie mamy szans na wagary, nie?

– Niestety.

Kiedy Albus wraz z ojcem aportował się przed domem swoich dziadków, pierwsze, co do niego dotarło, to niewyobrażalny rozgardiasz. Przybyli chyba jako ostatni, bo w ogrodzie pełno już było roześmianych i rozgadanych ludzi. Kolacja na zakończenie wakacji jak zawsze odbywała się pod gołym niebem, by wykorzystać ostatnie promienie letniego słońca. Miało to także wymiar praktyczny – ich rodzina była na tyle liczna, że zorganizowanie przyjęcia w domu zawsze wymagało rzucenia kilku zaklęć, w przeciwnym razie nijak nie pomieściliby się w salonie. Skoro i tak trzeba było trochę pokombinować, to prościej już było wylewitować stoły do ogrodu, skompletować krzesła i ławy, i zorganizować magiczne garden party.

Ojciec poszedł przywitać się z wujkiem Ronem, a Albus został przez chwilę na uboczu, bezskutecznie szukając wśród tłumu krewnych kogoś, z kim miałby ochotę porozmawiać. Rodziny się nie wybierało, byłeś na nią skazany i trzeba było dużego łutu szczęścia, by wśród rozlicznych krewnych znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela. To tylko tak pięknie wyglądało na okładce bożonarodzeniowego dodatku do „Czarownicy” – wielka rodzina, tłum dzieciaków i nastolatków, owoców powojennego wyżu demograficznego, zgrana paczka, zawsze trzymająca się razem. Rzeczywistość była niestety zgoła inna. W całej tej gromadzie jedyną osobą, którą Al określiłby mianem przyjaciela, był jego starszy brat James. Poza tym zazwyczaj dogadywał się z Lily, lubił też Lucy, córkę wujka Percy’ego. Jako takie kontakty utrzymywał z Louisem, synem wuja Billa, chyba głównie dlatego, że w rozmowach z milkliwym i dość aspołecznym kuzynem nigdy nie poruszał trudnych tematów. Pozostali Weasleyowie zazwyczaj traktowali Albusa jak zarazę, a on odpłacał się im tym samym, więc na hogwarckich korytarzach wymieniali tylko chłodne spojrzenia, a podczas rodzinnych spotkań starali się omijać szerokim łukiem, ze względu na dziadków, by niepotrzebnie nie wywołać awantury.

Rodzice im w tym pomagali, choć nie kryli rozczarowania. Sami będąc zaprzyjaźnionymi liczyli chyba na to, że nowe pokolenie będzie ich odbiciem – zgraną ekipą Weasleyów i Potterów, która będzie stała za sobą murem w każdej trudnej sytuacji. Ten idealny stan wydawał się jednak niemożliwy do osiągnięcia, jedyne, co zatem mogli zrobić dorośli, to dopilnować, by wzajemne stosunki ich dzieci, przyjemniej te oficjalne, oscylowały chociaż w okolicach chłodnej tolerancji.

Pokontemplowawszy przez chwilę stosunki rodzinne, Al udał się wreszcie do Nory, by uściskać babcie, wysłuchać obligatoryjnego kazania na temat swojej chudości i podartych jeansów oraz zostać zagonionym do roboty. Babcia Molly wierzyła chyba w uszlachetniającą moc pracy fizycznej, bo gdy wydawała polecenie: _pokrój pomidory_ , zamiast za różdżkę chwycić musiałeś za nóż. Znalazłszy odrobinę wolnego miejsca przy zagraconym kuchennym blacie, Albus zabrał za krojenie. Nie zdążył jednak nawet dobrze zacząć, gdy zmaterializowała się obok niego młodsza siostra.

– Przepraszam za wcześniej – mruknęła do niego półgłosem, bo kuchnia była pełna ludzi, i przyjaźnie szturchnęła go łokciem. – Serio. Palnęłam głupotę. Nie obrażaj się, co? Wkurzona byłam.

– Za tę Pokątną dzisiaj? Sorry, Lil, ale pretensje za umieranie nie w porę możesz zgłaszać tylko do starego Malfoya – odparł cierpko i oberwał kolejne szturchnięcie w bok. – Ale byłaś przecież z Rose, i co, było tak strasznie? – zainteresował się.

Lily rozejrzała się dyskretnie na boki.

– Opowiem ci, ale rzuć na nas Muffliato, nie chcę, żeby wszyscy słyszeli, niepotrzebna nam dziś awantura – szepnęła, a Albus uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, ale posłusznie sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Chwilę później, gdy otoczył ich już pożyteczny czar, rzucił do siostry:

– Wyczuwam jakąś aferę. Co się tam stało?

– Zrobiła mi taki wstyd, że szkoda gadać. Na Pokątnej był tłum ludzi, koniec wakacji, wiadomo. Wszędzie straszne kolejki, więc się rozdzieliłyśmy, ja poszłam do Esów i Floresów, ona do apteki. Umówiłyśmy się, że się spotkamy w lodziarni Fortescue – opowiedziała Lily, podbierając z deski plasterek pomidora. – Ja przyszłam pierwsza. Były tam Natalie Rosier i Elektra Blackwood…

Ślizgonki z piątego roku. Albus jęknął w duchu, obawiając się kierunku, w jakim skręci ta historia.

– Usiadłam z nimi, zjadłyśmy lody, pogadałyśmy, było miło. Wiesz, jesteśmy zakumplowane, mieliśmy w zeszłym roku sporo zajęć ze Ślizgonami, a z Elektrą wylądowałyśmy nawet razem na szlabanie u Huxleya – przyznała Lily z figlarnym uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zniknął jej z twarzy. – A potem przyszła Rose. I urządziła scenę.

– To znaczy?

– Och, niby nie powiedziała wprost: _z kim ty się zadajesz, Lily!_ , ale była dla dziewczyn strasznie niemiła. I sztywna, jakby kij połknęła. A wszystko dlatego, że w tym samym ogródku siedział nie kto inny, a Maxwell Wood. – Lily przewróciła oczami. – Rose głupieje na jego widok, a on ostatnio zadaje się Lukiem Riversem.

– Czyli znowu chodzi o RWM. – Albus nieco zbyt zamaszyście przesunął nożem do desce i mało nie skaleczył sobie palca. Sarknął z irytacją.

– Znowu?

– Byli na pogrzebie, potraktowali go jako okazję do manifestacji, co było dość paskudne – mruknął oględnie.

– Hugo był z nimi?

– Tak.

Zamilkli oboje. Al skończył wreszcie krojenie i przełożył pomidory na talerz, a Lily stała po prostu obok, z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. Czasem rozumieli się niemal bez słów, bo choć jego siostra była stuprocentową Gryfonką, wymiatała w quidditcha i ogólnie skupiała większość cech rodziny Weasleyów, których brakowało Albusowi, to jednak na pewne sprawy mieli podobne poglądy. Lily była idealistką z sercem na dłoni; podchodziła do wszystkiego z entuzjazmem i przeżywała bolesne rozczarowania za każdym razem, gdy świat nie odwdzięczał jej się tym samym. Z dość uroczą (i mocno nastoletnią) ufnością marzyła o społecznym zjednoczeniu i o równości, która nie byłaby tylko pustym hasłem. Al nie miał już takich marzeń, bo lata spędzone w Domu Węża uczyniły z niego twardego realistę i cynika, ale przynajmniej w podobny sposób diagnozował chorobę toczącą powojenny świat. I ich rodzinę. Przede wszystkich ich rodzinę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało Potterów potężne uderzenie w plecy, które niemal posłało ich nosami prosto w kuchenną szafkę. Albus szybko i dyskretnie zdjął z nich Muffliato, bo oto energicznym uściskiem i potokiem wymowy witał się z nimi starszy brat.

– A co wy tu tak siedzicie w kuchni, co, dzieciarnio? Jak dwa domowe skrzaty! Chodźcie do stołu, wszystko gotowe, Weasleyowie rzucili się na żarcie i nikt już o nas nie pamięta! – James Syriusz Potter, jak zawsze uśmiechnięty i rozgadany, witał swe młodsze rodzeństwo z takim entuzjazmem, jakby nie widzieli się dwa lata, a nie dwa tygodnie. Zaraz jednak odczytał ich minorowe nastroje i spoważniał. – Co się dzieje? – spytał bez ogródek.

Lily i Albus wymienili spojrzenia.

– Stara bida – mruknął w końcu Al. – Po prostu nie schodźmy dziś na tematy społeczno-polityczne. Chyba oboje mamy dość, jak na jeden dzień, co? – rzucił do Lily, która pokiwała głową.

– Naprawdę, rozmawiajmy dzisiaj o quidditchu i przepisie na ciastka.

– Albo o pogodzie. To zawsze bezpieczny temat.

Jamie zmrużył oczy.

– Okej, rozumiem, że niczego się od was teraz nie dowiem – powiedział powoli, nie spuszczając z nich bacznego spojrzenia. Mina surowego starszego brata, która pojawiła się właśnie na jego twarzy, nieodmiennie budziła rozbawienie Albusa. Naprawdę, James zachowywał się czasem, jakby różnica wieku między nimi wynosiła co najmniej dekadę. – Ale powiedzielibyście mi, gdyby zaszła potrzeba skopania komuś tyłka? – upewnił się.

Lily pacnęła go w ramię.

– Sama potrafię skopać komuś tyłek – odparła, wymijając Jamiego i kierując się w stronę drzwi do ogrodu. Al przewrócił oczami; jego rodzeństwo bywało czasem upierdliwe, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że z całej tej wielkiej rodziny to ich kochał najbardziej.

– A ja, w przeciwieństwie do was, potrafię posługiwać się różdżką – mruknął i umknął z kuchni, zanim zdążyła go dogonić wybitnie przewidywalna riposta Jamesa („Że niby ja nie umiem? To popatrz na to!”) i jakaś bliżej nieokreślona klątwa. Uroki posiadania brata.

W ogrodzie Weasleyów, przy suto zastawionym stole, zebrała się cała rodzina. Z uczestnictwa w tej tradycyjnej kolacji nie sposób się było wymigać – dziadkowie traktowali spotkanie kończące lato niczym jakąś świętość i nie tolerowali wymówek, nawet jeśli zaproszeni musieli pokonać wiele setek mil, by się tu pojawić. I pojawiali się, w komplecie – wuj Charlie każdego roku specjalnie tak ustawiał sobie urlop, by być tego sierpniowego dnia w kraju, a kuzynka Dominique przyjechała tym razem prosto z Paryża, gdzie odbywała staż w dziedzinie magomedycyny. Przy stole zebrały się trzy pokolenia Weasleyów – „prawie cztery”, mówiła z czułością babcia, obejmując ramieniem kuzynkę Victoire, która była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Na ten jeden dzień wszyscy mieli zapomnieć o waśniach, kłótniach, sympatiach i antypatiach, wszelkich podziałach i problemach. I być razem. Być rodziną.

Prosto i pięknie to brzmi, myślał Albus, nakładając sobie sałatkę, ale jest jednym wielkim złudzeniem. Te kilka godzin udawania, że wszyscy się kochamy i uwielbiamy niczego przecież nie zmienia. W rzeczywistości rodzina Weasleyów wcale nie była takim cukierkowym tworem, jak to się wydawało postronnym, i Albus, czarna owca, był tylko częścią problemu. Poza nim idealny obrazek psuły napięte stosunki wujka Percy’ego z większością swojego rodzeństwa, nieustanna, bardzo nieprzyjemna rywalizacja kuzynek Molly i Roxanne, i choroba wujka George’a, który od czasów wojny zmagał się z nawracającą depresją. Nie jesteśmy idealni, jesteśmy normalni, starsza generacja naznaczona jest wojennymi bliznami, młodsza to grupa nastolatków, którym się wmawia, że powinni być przyjaciółmi, a którzy tak naprawdę nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Może gdybyśmy wreszcie przestali próbować dorównać wizerunkowi z okładki „Czarownicy”, byłoby lepiej. Gdybyśmy powiedzieli sobie wprost, że wciąż bywa z nami różnie, i przestali grać. Ale nie, my nie potrafimy inaczej, prawda?

Jeszcze jedna rzecz sprawiała, że Al nie znosił tych rodzinnych spędów – to, że traktowano go tu jak bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem. Jego kochający rodzice i dziadkowie, przyjacielscy wujowie i ulubione ciotki, gdy zebrani wszyscy razem, wyraźnie przestawali mieć pomysł na to, jak się do Albusa Severusa odnosić. Jak pochwalić odznakę prefekta Slytherinu, by nie wzniecić dyskusji o podziałach międzydomowych, jak zainteresować się jego planami na przyszłość, by w rozmowie nie padło nazwisko Malfoyów. I chyba uznali, że najbezpieczniej nie robić tego w ogóle. Pod tym względem naprawdę, byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, mniej niezręcznie i spokojniej, gdyby Al mógł na te rodzinne imprezki po prostu nie przychodzić. Niestety, jak dotąd nikt nie wpadł na ten genialny pomysł. A pełnoletniość pełnoletniością – Albus wciąż mieszkał w domu swoich rodziców i pozostawał na ich utrzymaniu, więc musiał grać zgodnie z ustalonymi przez nich zasadami.

Zazwyczaj by przetrwać takie spotkania, Al po prostu się wyłączał. Po tylu latach miał już do perfekcji opanowaną umiejętność, by z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy i dość przytomnym wzrokiem przesiedzieć te kilka godzin, myślami błądząc daleko. I tym razem robił to samo, na tyle skutecznie, że gdy Lily kopnęła go pod stołem, w pierwszej chwili nie załapał, o co jej chodzi. Zaraz jednak skupił uwagę na toczącej się przy stole dyskusji i zesztywniał, bo pierwszym, co usłyszał, było nazwisko Luke’a Riversa.

– Rivers dostał etat w Wizengamocie? W jakim charakterze? – pytała właśnie ciotka Hermiona, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i miną pełną niedowierzania. Adresat jej słów, wujek Percy, przełknął kęs kiełbaski i wyjaśnił:

– Będzie asystentem Winstona Mossa. Trampolina do kariery, zdaniem niektórych. Jego poprzedni asystent pełni teraz wysokie stanowisko w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa.

– Hmm – mruknęła Hermiona. Jej twarz przybrała dość chmurny wyraz i Albus nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że matka Rose jest zdecydowanie jego ulubioną ciotką. Wydawała się mieć więcej rozumu niż kilkoro tu zebranych razem wziętych. Na pewno więcej niż ciotka Audrey, która zapytała właśnie zdziwiona:

– Skąd ta mina? Uważasz, że chłopak nie zasłużył na awans?

– Trudno powiedzieć, nie śledziłam jego kariery aż tak uważnie – odparła Hermiona dość chłodnym głosem. – Po prostu myślę, że dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby w Wizengamocie zatrudniano osoby o neutralnym światopoglądzie. W przeciwnym razie ryzykujemy utratę niezawisłości sądu.

Piękny eufemizm. Albus nie potrafił wstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Hermiona wiedziała, co mówi, sama przepracowała w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa prawie dziesięć lat, w tym najgorszym, powojennym okresie. Była obserwatorką procesów Śmierciożerców i późniejszych czystek ministerialnych. I choć w ostatnich latach wycofała się z życia publicznego i wydawała się całkiem zadowolona z pisania książek i prowadzenia badań w Państwowej Akademii Magii, wciąż uważnie śledziła politykę Ministerstwa. O krytyce padającej z jej ust nie dało się powiedzieć, by była bezpodstawna.

– Myślę, że przesadzasz. – Do rozmowy włączył się tata Albusa. – Neutralny światopogląd to fikcja, Hermiono. Każdy ma jakieś poglądy, zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach.

– Ale nie każdy manifestuje je w taki sposób, jak Rivers – odparowała Hermiona.

Albusowi wydało się, że gdzieś z boku słyszy jęk babci Molly, bo oto złamana została naczelna zasada rodzinnych kolacji – unikamy drażliwych (zwłaszcza politycznych) tematów. Teraz już zażarta i granicząca z kłótnią dyskusja była nieuchronna, tym bardziej, że z końca stołu, gdzie dotychczas debatowano o szansach Strzał z Appleby w tegorocznej Brytyjsko-Irlandzkiej Lidze Quidditcha, przyglądał się dorosłym Hugo Weasley, a wzrok miał zacięty.

– Rivers ma swoje powody – stwierdził tymczasem wujek Bill. – Jego matka jest mugolaczką, w czasie wojny ukrywała się razem ze swoim młodszym bratem. Złapali ich szmalcownicy, ona przeżyła, jej brat nie. Na Luke’a to bardzo wpłynęło, wychował się w cieniu tamtych wydarzeń.

Wszyscy wychowaliśmy się w cieniu tamtych wydarzeń, pomyślał Albus. Każdy, kto ma czarodziejów w rodzinie, zna na pamięć historię sprzed ćwierć wieku, wie o wojnie domowej, o przyczynach i skutkach, katach i ofiarach. Ale czy to jakaś wymówka, że mamy nieco zrytą psychikę? Czy to powinno usprawiedliwiać nasze podłości?

– Nie twierdzę, że jest inaczej – powiedziała Hermiona. Ważyła słowa w sposób staranny i przemyślany, jakby była świadoma tego, że wypowiadając się krytycznie na pewne tematy stąpa po cienkim lodzie. – Ale grupa RWM, jakkolwiek powstała na szlachetnych podstawach, ostatnio mało ma wspólnego ze swoją piękną nazwą, nie sądzisz?

– W RWM nie chodzi o piękno i szlachetność, tylko o skuteczność! – Z końca stołu odezwał się ostry głos, a Albus poczuł, że serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej. Więc jednak. Skoro głos zabrał już Hugo, że ma co się łudzić, że uda się zakończyć tę kolację w pokojowym nastroju. – Równi Wobec Magii próbują zrobić to, przed czym ugięło się wasze pokolenie: wprowadzić nowy porządek, żeby nigdy nie powtórzyły się tamte wydarzenia.

No nieźle. Gryfońska zasada „najpierw mówię, potem myślę” w najczystszym wydaniu. Żeby przy stole pełnym weteranów wojennych powiedzieć, że ich pokolenie było nieudolne i że trzeba po nim posprzątać, trzeba mieć mnóstwo tupetu i za grosz taktu. Albus powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych tutaj dorosłych i dostrzegł, że bez względu na ich poglądy, wszyscy zareagowali tak samo. Stężałe twarze, twardy wzrok, napięte mięśnie. Gotowość do walki.

– Wypowiadasz się w sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia, Hugo. – Pierwsza zareagowała matka Albusa, tym oschłym głosem, którego używała jedynie do reprymendowania dzieci.

– Skoro już mówimy o pokoleniach, to dla waszego pokolenia typowe jest szukanie sobie własnej wojny – dodała ciotka Hermiona, patrząc na syna krytycznie i chyba z rozczarowaniem. – Zamiast cieszyć się tym, że żyjemy w spokojnym społeczeństwie…

– Nie żyjemy w spokojnym społeczeństwie – odparował Hugo, i Albus skrzywił się lekko, bo bardzo nie lubił się z nim zgadzać. A w tej kwestii, niestety, przyznawał Hugonowi rację, choć zapewne inaczej rozumiał te słowa. – Żyjemy w fikcji, ułudzie, udajemy, że wszystko jest okej i uśmiechamy się uprzejmie, jakby to było zupełnie normalne, że bohaterowie i zbrodniarze chodzą po jednych ulicach. Że Śmierciożercy dożywają spokojnej starości w swoich majątkach.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Hugo, nie było cię wtedy nawet na świecie – odezwał się wujek George, a w oczach miał tyle żalu, że z czystej przyzwoitości należałoby zamknąć temat. Ale chyba było już za późno. Albus zresztą też był doskonale świadom, że jeszcze chwila i jemu samemu też puszczą nerwy, choć wolałby tę kolację przetrwać w milczeniu.

– Ale teraz jestem. I skoro mogę coś zrobić, to nie zamierzam siedzieć z założonymi rękami.

– Coś zrobić, czyli co? Manifestować na prywatnym pogrzebie? – I tak ruszyła lawina. Albus Severus Potter, czarna owca rodziny i największe jej rozczarowanie, zabrał głos na rodzinnym spotkaniu, a to mogło skończyć się tylko źle. Rodzice Ala wymienili spojrzenia i wyglądało to tak dramatycznie, że Albus zapragnął się roześmiać. – Może i żyjemy w fikcji, w sumie się z tobą zgadzam, tylko to jest inna fikcja. Fikcją jest nazywanie się „równymi wobec magii”, gdy nie ma się pojęcia o równości. Ta wasza nazwa jest największym kłamstwem ostatnich lat. Chyba muszę posłać Riversowi w prezencie słownik, bo on nie rozpoznałby równości, nawet gdyby walnęła go w głowę – wycedził jadowicie i z niejaką przyjemnością patrzył na wściekłość malującą się na twarzy kuzyna.

– Ty już lepiej nie zaczynaj tematu, Al. Lata zadawania się nie z tymi, co trzeba, totalnie wyprały ci mózg.

– Rozumiem, że o praniu mózgu mówisz pozycji eksperta. Tego, co zrobił z tobą Rivers, nie da się inaczej nazwać – prychnął Albus. Widział już, że rodzice, wyraźnie podenerwowani, szukają sposobu, by go uciszyć, ale ta pierwsza od pół roku konfrontacja z Hugonem sprawiała mu trudną do opisania uciechę. Dobrze było wreszcie pożegnać kurtuazję, zapomnieć o rodzinnych powinnościach i wyrzucić z siebie to, co dławiło go od tamtego pamiętnego styczniowego dnia. – Co on ci takiego wmówił, że tam dzisiaj przylazłeś? Z tymi ohydnymi transparentami? Szczerze pytam.

– Nic mi nie musiał wmawiać, mam własny rozum. – Hugo zacisnął pięści. Teraz już wszyscy przy stole milczeli jak zaklęci, w osłupieniu obserwując ich rozmowę. – Śmierciożercy powinni gnić w pierdlu, a żyją jak królowie. To jest twoim zdaniem fair? To nazywasz sprawiedliwością?

– Malfoy przesiedział piętnaście lat! Uważasz, że to mało, okej, twoje prawo, idź manifestować przed Wizengamotem, to oni wydali wyrok! O co wam tak naprawdę chodzi, Hugo? Czego tak naprawdę chcecie? – Albus ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się, żeby nie wstać z miejsca. – I nie pierdol mi tu o równości i sprawiedliwości, bo to, co zrobiliście Silasowi Selwynowi nie miało z nią nic wspólnego i dobrze o tym wiesz – wysyczał.

Oczy Hugona płonęły, obce i wściekłe. W tej chwili Al nie widział w nim kuzyna, z którym grał w quidditcha na podwórku dziadków. Widział nieznajomego, nienawistnego i groźnego, przed którym należy się bronić. Przez moment przestraszył się własnych myśli, ale potem Hugo odezwał się i wszelkie wątpliwości prysły.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, o co nam chodzi? O zasady. O proporcje. O to, żeby przestać mieszać porządki. Żebyśmy nie musieli czuć się winni, gdy tak naprawdę jesteśmy ofiarami. Żeby kaci przestali zachowywać się jak skrzywdzone niewiniątka i żeby wszyscy zaakceptowali to, że dwadzieścia pięć lat to za mało, kurwa, na przebaczenie! Ty sobie możesz być ślizgońskim idealistą, ale prawda jest taka, że Hogwart jest za mały dla nas wszystkich. To, że uczymy się w jednej szkole z ludźmi, których rodzice i dziadkowie mają krew naszych na rękach, to jakiś absurd. Więcej, to przepis na katastrofę – powiedział kategorycznie i z uderzającym spokojem. – Zaraz wszyscy na mnie naskoczycie, ale prawda jest taka, że po tej wojnie nikt porządnie nie posprzątał. Więc pora na nas. Może jesteśmy niepełnoletni, może nie mamy wielkich praw, ale będziemy wpływać na to, co zależy od nas. Bo przyszłość leży w naszych rękach. A my chcemy, by była dobra.

Gdy po słowach Hugona zapadła cisza, i nikt się nie odezwał, nikt, nawet Jamie, nawet ciotka Hermiona, nawet ojciec, Albus zrozumiał, że jest tu sam. Absolutnie i nieodwołalnie sam. Szukamy sobie wojen? Nie musimy, mentalnie ta wojna nigdy się nie skończyła. To tylko kolejna jej odsłona. Z walącym dziko sercem i przeświadczeniem, że zaraz zerwie ostatnie nici porozumienia łączące go z rodziną, Al podniósł się z miejsca i spojrzał z góry na kuzyna.

– Nie jestem idealistą, Hugo. Skutecznie mnie z tego wyleczyliście – prychnął, myśląc o swojej rodzinie. – Chcecie wojny ze Slytherinem? Będziecie ją mieli. My od dawna już wiemy, że nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie mile widziani. I zasadniczo mamy to gdzieś. Ale jeśli chociaż zbliżycie się do jednego z nas, przysięgam ci, stanie przeciwko wam cały dom. A ja nie będę miał już skrupułów, i nie będę się wzruszał rodzinnymi koligacjami. Bądźmy szczerzy, od dawna Ślizgoni są dla mnie rodziną bardziej niż wy – wycedził i tylko trochę zakłuło go sumienie, gdy usłyszał, jak babcia spazmatycznie wciąga powietrze. – Zbliżcie się do nas, a będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobicie w życiu – oznajmił i odwrócił się.

Gdy odchodził, słyszał za plecami swoje imię z co najmniej kilku ust, ale nawet się nie obejrzał. Zaciskając aż do bólu pięści, pozwolił, by pochłonęła go towarzysząca teleportacji ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrażenia, przemyślenia, uwagi? Dajcie znać!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze pod poprzednią częścią. Dzisiejszy rozdział to w sumie taki filler - nie za bardzo popycha akcję do przodu, ale uznałam, że jest konieczny, żeby naświetlić parę spraw. Dlatego rozstajemy się na chwilę z Albusem i oddajemy głos jego ojcu. Ale nie obawiajcie się - w następnej części wrócimy do Ala i nawet rozpoczniemy główny wątek sensacyjny :).  
> Miłej lektury!

Dochodziła druga w nocy, a Albus wciąż nie wrócił do domu. Kolacja w Norze potrwała jeszcze jakiś czas po jego zniknięciu, głównie dzięki wysiłkom Fleur i jej córek, które z gracją przeniosły rozmowę na neutralne tory. Ale chyba wszyscy czuli niesmak i frustrację, i odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy Artur przeprosił zebranych i oznajmił, że idzie się położyć, dając tym samym sygnał do rozejścia się. Wcześniejsza kłótnia została przemilczana, jak to zwykle bywało. Siedząc przy stole w pustej kuchni, Harry Potter pomyślał jednak, że taktyka ignorowania problemów w żaden sposób nie poprawia sytuacji w ich rodzinie.

Ojcostwo nie było łatwe, i Harry kłamałby mówiąc, że spodziewał się czegoś innego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wychowawszy się bez ojca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma dobrych wzorców i jeżeli chodzi o wychowywanie dzieci, jest zupełnym laikiem. Ale z Jamesem udawało się uniknąć poważnych błędów i zachować ciepłe relacje – wystarczyło pogadać, zabrać go na mecz quidditcha, opowiedzieć kilka dostosowanych do jego wieku historyjek z lat szkolnych, wspierać w sukcesach i trzymać na tyle krótko, by nie olewał nielubianych przedmiotów. I jakoś to szło. Z Lily zresztą też zawsze było dobrze, ukochana córeczka tatusia mogła mieć dość wyboiste relacje z Ginny, ale z Harrym zawsze trzymała sztamę. Niestety, Albus… to już była zupełnie inna historia.

Może poświęcili mu za mało uwagi? Środkowy syn, ani pierworodny, wyjątkowy, ani najmłodszy, najbardziej rozpieszczony. Może uznali, że Al poniekąd wychowa się sam, bo już od dzieciństwa był tym spokojniejszym z braci Potter, mniej skłonnym do głupich wybryków. Rzadziej wracał z podrapanymi kolanami, za to czytał wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce. Idealne, inteligentne, bezproblemowe dziecko. A potem poszedł do Hogwartu, przydzielili go do Slytherinu, i tak, to był jakiś szok, bo w tej generacji Weasleyów i Potterów Albus został pierwszym nie-Gryfonem. Może za mało go wówczas wspierali? Może mimowolnie dawali mu do zrozumienia, że ich rozczarował, może niepotrzebnie porównywali go z Rose…

Wracając myślami do pierwszych miesięcy i lat Albusa w Hogwarcie, Harry odnosił wrażenie, że nikt w rodzinie nie był wtedy jeszcze gotów na zadawanie sobie trudnych pytań i próby układania skomplikowanych powojennych relacji. Al rzucił ich na głęboką wodę, nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiając – miał jedenaście lat, dla niego wszystko było proste. Dla nich – nie bardzo. Przydział przydziałem, mniejsza z nim, prędzej czy później by się oswoili z posiadaniem Ślizgona w rodzinie, wiele lat po skończeniu szkoły cała ta międzydomowa rywalizacja nie wydawała się już taka ważna. Ale Albus niczego nie robił połowicznie i zaraz zaczęły się te sowy z Hogwartu, o przyjaźniach, sojuszach i wspólnych przygodach, a w nich nazwiska: Malfoy, Goyle, Zabini, Macnair. Slytherin przestał być bezosobową ideą, zyskał twarze. I były to twarze dzieciaków… tylko czasem, wbrew woli, Harry miewał przed oczami zamiast nich twarze ich rodziców i dziadków. 

Malfoyowie nie ułatwiali sprawy, bo zamiast zachowywać się jak na przykładnych nieprzyjaciół przystało – czyli zignorować mezaliansową przyjaźń Scorpiusa z Alem, przepoczwarzyli się w archetyp szczęśliwej, gościnnej rodziny. Na początku było to dość szokujące: zaproszenia na ferie i wakacje do dworu Malfoyów, prezenty świąteczne i urodzinowe, pudła ze słodyczami wysyłane przez Narcyzę Malfoy… Szybko jednak szok minął i Ginny (to znaczy, Harry też, oczywiście, ale ona chyba pierwsza) zaczęła interpretować wszystkie te uprzejmości jako przejaw zwykłego ślizgońskiego wyrachowania. Malfoyowie z łatwością wyczuli, że nadarza się okazja nawiązania przyjaznych kontaktów z przedstawicielami strony, która wygrała wojnę, i sprytnie to wykorzystywali. Było to w gruncie rzeczy dość paskudne, takie przedmiotowe traktowanie dzieci, więc Potterowie starali się – delikatnie i taktownie – dać synowi do zrozumienia, że powinien zachowywać jednak pewną ostrożność w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. Wszelkie te wysiłki zakończyły się jednak spektakularnym fiaskiem.

Albus od najmłodszych lat nienawidził być ograniczany. Ten chłopak miał bunt we krwi, trudno powiedzieć, po kim. Może po swoim imienniku, myślał czasem Harry, bo patrząc na syna w towarzystwie młodego Malfoya jakoś przypominała mu się przyjaźń Albusa Dumbledore’a z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. To były głupie, szkodliwe skojarzenia, i Harry czuł się winny zawsze, gdy sobie na nie pozwalał. Niemniej jednak Al miał w sobie coś z młodego Dumbledore’a – wybujałą ambicję, zapalczywość i głębokie przeświadczenie o tym, że „wie lepiej”. W każdej kwestii. I może należało wziąć to pod uwagę, zamiast wprowadzać bezmyślny rodzicielski rygor. Albus i tak nie słuchał, a każdą krytykę pod adresem przyjaciela traktował jak atak. Może więc trzeba było trochę odpuścić i pozwolić, by Al uczył się na własnych błędach, zamiast starać się go chronić? Może to dlatego?

Może, może, może. Tysiące możliwości, które nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. Lily dawno już spała, Ginny też poszła się położyć jakiś czas temu, a Harry, czekając na syna, bezradnie myślał, że w kwestii bycia ojcem Albusa poniósł porażkę. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić, w którym momencie, ale wiedział, że na całej linii. Bo jeśli twoje dziecko, wychowane w dużej i pozornie szczęśliwej rodzinie, wykrzykuje w obecności wszystkich krewnych, że szkolni koledzy są mu bliżsi niż rodzice, dziadkowie i kuzyni, to znaczy, że jako ojciec popełniłeś gdzieś poważny błąd. Harry wiedział, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Kolorowy zegar wskazywał drugą osiemnaście, gdy z ogrodu dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk teleportacji, a potem skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe. Chwilę potem do kuchni wszedł Albus Severus, pachnący mugolskimi papierosami, spokojny i obojętny. Jeżeli zaskoczył go widok ojca, czekającego na niego, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Mruknął tylko coś nieokreślonego, co mogło być „cześć”, i podszedł do blatu. Nalał sobie szklankę wody.

– Późno wróciłeś – stwierdził fakt Harry. Al wzruszył tylko ramionami, więc pociągnął temat. – Byłeś u Malfoyów?

– Scorpius ma dość własnych problemów. Byłem w Londynie.

– Po co? – spytał Harry, ale syn ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu.

W ostatnich latach jakby oduczyli się ze sobą rozmawiać. Tak chyba było prościej, zatrzymać się na poziomie kurtuazyjnych pogawędek, niż toczyć kolejne tury zażartych dyskusji o sytuacji rodów czystej krwi w czarodziejskim świecie i granicach pomiędzy sprawiedliwością a prześladowaniem, ostrożnością a dyskryminacją. Rozmowy zrobiły się trudne, więc przestali rozmawiać, wymieniali tylko nic nieznaczące uwagi i udawali, że to wystarczy. Zresztą, może kiedyś wystarczało. Jeżeli Harry dopiero dziś obudził się i zauważył, że jego stosunki z synem zupełnie się posypały, to tylko bardzo źle świadczyło o jego refleksie.

– Myślałem o tym, co dziś powiedziałeś – zaczął po chwili. Albus oderwał wreszcie wzrok od szklanki z wodą i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Tak? A o czym konkretnie?

– Naprawdę masz wrażenie, że nie jesteście w Hogwarcie mile widziani?

– Serio pytasz? – Al zaśmiał się krótko i bez cienia wesołości. – A czy twoim zdaniem Slytherin _kiedykolwiek_ był w Hogwarcie mile widziany? Bo historia raczej temu zaprzecza. Ta szkoła od co najmniej czterech wieków funkcjonuje w opozycji Slytherin – reszta świata. Tak naprawdę pozostałe domy można by ze sobą połączyć, Krukoni mają słabo rozwinięte poczucie tożsamości domowej, Puchoni są otwarci na zmiany, Gryfoni zebraliby ich razem i zbudowaliby jedność na nienawiści do Ślizgonów. I tego właśnie chce RWM, nie widzisz? Tego chce Hugo. Równości i zjednoczenia. Tylko żeby zbudować utopię, najpierw trzeba pozbyć się niewygodnych. Czyli nas. To się dzieje od lat i z każdym rokiem jest gorzej, tylko wy jesteście tak zaślepieni, że tego nie dostrzegacie. I w tym cały problem.

Czasem, gdy Albus wygłaszał takie przemowy – a z biegiem lat robił to coraz częściej – Harry czuł, że mentalnie cofa się w czasie. Ta zapalczywość, zajadły ton, twardy wzrok, przypominały mu czasy wojny. Kiedyś strasznie go to irytowało, to, o czym dziś powiedziała Hermiona – że pierwsza powojenna generacja wszelkimi sposobami szuka swojej własnej walki. Ale dziś, patrząc w zielone oczy syna, Harry zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Okej, i Al, i Hugo, są urodzonymi buntownikami, obaj od najmłodszych lat szukali idei, za którą mogliby stanąć murem, o którą mogliby walczyć. Ale może to wcale nie było poszukiwanie problemów na siłę? Może dzieje się coś, co ignorujemy, bo tak nam dobrze w naszym spokojnym społeczeństwie?

Albus zinterpretował jego milczenie w inny sposób i przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz rozczarowania. Po chwili jednak zniknął, zastąpiony neutralnym chłodem. Tego chyba uczył Slytherin – nie okazywać słabości. Wszelkie złe uczucia przekuwać w gniew, bo gniew jest dobry, daje siłę, a smutek, żal czy gorycz są jak podanie przeciwnikowi broni do ręki.

– Idź już spać, tato – powiedział Al i wyszedł z kuchni, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Harry miał przez chwilę ochotę go zatrzymać, ale zrezygnował. Nie wiedziałby, co mu powiedzieć. Wiedział zbyt mało, na każdy temat, który cokolwiek by tu znaczył. Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę przy kuchennym stole, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Wreszcie przywołał pergamin i pióro.

To była krótka noc – Harry położył się późno, potem długo nie mógł zasnąć, a jego budzik zadzwonił godzinę wcześniej niż zwykle, na chwilę przed piątą. Wyłączył go dość szybko, ale i tak oberwał poduszką od Ginny, która nie musiała wstawać wcześniej niż o siódmej. Ogarnął się w pośpiechu i po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów wyszedł z domu bez kawy, by o piątej trzydzieści być już Hogsmeade i dziarskim krokiem kierować się w stronę Hogwartu.

Wracając tutaj, zawszy czuł obezwładniający przypływ nostalgii. Hogwart, pierwsze miejsce, które mógł nazwać domem, miał stałe miejsce w jego sercu. Dobre wspomnienia przeważały nad faktem, że to tutaj, w finalnej bitwie, stracił wielu przyjaciół, że przestrzeń ta została skażona śmiercią niewinnych ludzi. Wracając do Hogwartu pamiętał o chwilach triumfu i radości, o bożonarodzeniowych ucztach w Wielkiej Sali, o meczach quidditcha, o popołudniach spędzanych nad brzegiem jeziora, o pierwszych pocałunkach i nastoletnich dramatach, które teraz, z perspektywy lat, wydawały się takie nieistotne. Myślał o ludziach, których tu poznał – i których stracił, o Syriuszu, Remusie, profesorze Dumbledorze, nawet o Snape’ie, bez żalu, za to z szacunkiem. Myślał o poczuciu przynależności i o pewności, że Hogwart nigdy nie przestanie być dla niego domem, choćby był już stary i siwy. Że zawsze będzie czekał, by przyjąć go z otwartymi ramionami.

Dziś ta nostalgia była podszyta goryczą i brzmiały gdzieś w niej słowa Albusa: _nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani_. Świadomość, że ktokolwiek, w dodatku jego własne dziecko, mógł się tak tutaj czuć, była dla Harry’ego trudna do zaakceptowania. Może faktycznie żył złudzeniami, ale mimo całej gryfońsko-ślizgońskiej rywalizacji, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie szkoły bez Ślizgonów. Byli jej częścią, jak Tiara Przydziału, jak uczta w Noc Duchów, jak przyznawanie i odbieranie punktów – elementem tradycji, tym, co czyniło Hogwart Hogwartem. Odkąd Harry skończył tę szkołę minęło ćwierć wieku – czy to podejście było już anachronizmem? A jeśli tak, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł?

Neville Longbottom czekał na niego na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Na murku obok niego stały dwa kubki z kawą, zaczarowane tak, by trzymały ciepło. Sam Neville okutany był w ciepły szalik, bo w powietrzu sierpniowego poranka czuć już było zbliżającą się jesień, i wyglądał na niewyspanego, ale powitał starego przyjaciela z typową dla siebie serdecznością.

– Wybacz, Harry, ale w porze lunchu naprawdę nie wyrwę się ze szkoły. Dzień przed przyjazdem uczniów mamy jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia – tłumaczył. – Wejdziemy do zamku, czy wolisz się przejść?

– Przejdźmy się, dawno tu nie byłem.

Hogwarcka kawa smakowała wyjątkowo, było w niej coś niemożliwego do podrobienia. Idąc nieśpiesznym krokiem w stronę boiska quidditcha, Harry szukał odpowiednich słów, by dowiedzieć się tego, po co tu przyjechał. Neville wybawił go z kłopotu.

– To o czym tak pilnie chciałeś porozmawiać?

Harry zawahał się.

– O Albusie – powiedział wreszcie. Neville zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wiem, czy przepytujesz odpowiednią osobę. Twój syn nie jest w moim domu, nie chodzi już na zielarstwo… Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego, powinieneś udać się do Gordona Huxleya. Albo do Cyntii Valente, Al ma z nią zaklęcia dla zaawansowanych.

– Ale mi nie chodzi o jego postępy szkolne, wiem, że nie ma się czym martwić. Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo… Al miał wczoraj spore spięcie z Hugonem, na rodzinnej kolacji. Pokłócili się, i to wyglądało tak, jakby… to nie był pierwszy raz? Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, Neville. – Harry westchnął ciężko. – Al prawie ze mną nie rozmawia. A ja się o niego martwię. I chyba mam o co, prawda?

– No cóż, Harry…

– Co się stało z Silasem Selwynem? – wypalił Harry i zaraz się zorientował, że pytanie było celne. Neville odwrócił się do niego, obrzucił go szybkim, badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym skierował kroki w stronę trybun otaczających boisko quidditcha.

– Może jednak usiądźmy, dobrze?

Na pustym boisku panowała uderzająca cisza. Dziwnie się prezentował Hogwart w wakacje, pozbawiony uczniów, którzy chodziliby tymi ścieżkami, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Był jakby nagi, pusty, pozbawiony ochronnego filtra. Harry upił łyk gorącej kawy, czekając, aż Neville się odezwie. Trochę to potrwało, zanim przyjaciel zebrał myśli.

– Wiesz, Harry, kiedy urodziła się Alicja – zaczął wreszcie – byłem przerażony. Wychowanie dziecka… to przecież kolosalna odpowiedzialność, a ja nie miałem rodziców, na których mógłbym się wzorować. Zresztą, ty chyba rozumiesz to jak nikt. Obawiałem się, że będę popełniał błąd za błędem, że będziemy z Hanną nadopiekuńczy, bo przeszliśmy swoje i każde z nas miało trochę własnych obaw, lęków…

– Okej, tylko do czego zmierzasz?

– Do tego, Harry, że wszelkie moje obawy były uzasadnione, bo ucząc w Hogwarcie dobrych parę lat widzę, że nasze pokolenie kwestię wychowania własnych dzieci łagodnie mówiąc zawaliło – oznajmił Neville. – Nie wszyscy, na pewno, ale zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi wychowało te dzieci w cieniu wojny, programując je w taki sposób, że mają teraz dokładnie te same uprzedzenia i lęki, co ich rodzice. Tylko zwielokrotnione, bo dorosły człowiek wie, że jedenastoletni wnuk Śmierciożercy to nieszkodliwy dzieciak, ale jego rówieśnik nie ma już takiej skali porównawczej. I my, jako nauczyciele, możemy się starać łagodzić nastroje, ale przychodzą do nas dzieci już w jakiś sposób ukształtowane. I to chyba oczywiste, że bardziej kierują się tym, co wyniosły z domu, niż tym, co mówi im profesor Longbottom.

– Al powiedział wczoraj coś takiego, że oni, znaczy Ślizgoni, wiedzą, że nie są w Hogwarcie mile widziani. Że nigdy nie byli.

– Coś w tym jest. Wiesz, że przy całym powojennym wyżu demograficznym Slytherin wciąż pozostaje liczebnie na takim poziomie, jak za naszych czasów? Inne domy zaliczyły czterdziesto- albo i pięćdziesięcioprocentowy wzrost liczby uczniów, musieliśmy magicznie powiększyć dormitoria i zatrudnić dodatkowych nauczycieli. A w Slytherinie liczby ani drgnęły. Więc wyobraź sobie, ile dzieciaków siada na stołku, zakłada Tiarę i błaga: „tylko nie do Slytherinu”.

– Sam tak zrobiłem. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Cóż, ja też wybłagałem Gryffindor. Ale to były inne czasy – westchnął Neville. Milczał przez chwilę, zanim odezwał się ponownie. – Silas Selwyn to Ślizgon z trzeciego roku, i tak, z tych Selwynów. Chyba bratanek tego Śmierciożercy? Nie wiem, w każdym razie jego ojciec wojnę spędził na kontynencie, był małoletni, matka go gdzieś wysłała, jak zaczęło się robić gorąco. Ale nazwisko stygmatyzuje. Wciąż nie wiem, komu się naraził i czym, uczniowie milczeli jak zaklęci, bez Veritaserum nic byśmy z nich nie wyciągnęli. W każdym razie, w styczniu tego roku chłopak wracał z biblioteki w przerwie na lunch, był sam. Wtedy go dopadli, nie wiadomo kto. Został oślepiony, związany i przywiązany do pomnika Borysa Szalonego na piątym piętrze. Na ścianie nad nim napisali „śmierciojad”.

– To… okropne.

– Nie, Harry, okropne jest to, że on tam spędził kilka godzin i nikt mu nie pomógł. A przechodzili tamtędy Gryfoni, Puchoni i Krukoni. Miejsce zostało wybrane z premedytacją, bo żaden rocznik Ślizgonów nie miał lekcji w pobliżu. Zanim znalazł go ktoś z jego domu, był już wieczór.

– Ktoś został za to ukarany?

– No cóż, urządziliśmy pogadanki w domach i odwołaliśmy wyjście do Hogsmeade. A rodzice Selwyna zgodzili się rozwiązać sprawę za porozumieniem stron.

– Czyli zamieść pod dywan.

– Bali się, że może być tylko gorzej, jak zaczną szukać winnych. To już nie te czasy, gdy czystokrwiści mieli chody w Ministerstwie i wszystko potrafili załatwić. Poza tym, Harry, pamiętaj, że wciąż mówimy o Slytherinie. Ślizgoni sami wymierzyli sprawiedliwość.

– To znaczy?

– Minęły jakieś trzy dni i wszystkim się wydawało, że sprawa przycichła, gdy Gryfoni, Puchoni i Krukoni pojawili się na śniadaniu ze znakami hańby na twarzach – opowiedział Neville. Po jego ustach błąkał się cień uśmiechu. – Pamiętasz Mariettę Egdecombe i jej pryszcze? To wyglądało podobnie, tylko każdy z nich miał wypisane na twarzy to, czego się wstydził. Więc chłopak, który ściągał na teście z zielarstwa miał napis „oszust”, a ten z kompleksami na tle wzrostu – „karzeł”. Oko za oko. Upokorzenie za upokorzenie. Nie oszczędzili nikogo, a zaklęcie było nie do zdjęcia, samo wygasło dopiero pod koniec dnia. Ślizgoni nawet nie zachowywali pozorów, gdy pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali jako jedyni z czystymi twarzami, od razu było wiadomo, czyja to sprawka. Cyntia Valente powiedziała, że to była magia zbiorowa, zaklęcie rzuciło co najmniej kilka osób… i mówiąc między nami, Al musiał brać w tym udział.

– Naprawdę?

– Zaklęcia dla zaawansowanych. Że zacytuję Cyntię: _równie dobrze mógłby się pod tym podpisać._ Ma chłopak styl. I talent. A do tego po Ginny odziedziczył tupet, a po tobie poczucie sprawiedliwości. Widzisz, Harry, Hogwart tak teraz wygląda. Jest strefą wojny, nawet jeśli nie mówi się o tym głośno, a Albus i Hugo stoją po dwóch stronach barykady. I chociaż my, jako kadra, robimy, co możemy, żeby załagodzić nastroje, to nie zanosi się, żeby miało się to szybko zmienić.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na puste boisko. A miało być tak pięknie, pomyślał. Gdy już było po bitwie i przejęliśmy szkołę z rąk wroga, gdy zginął Voldemort, a jego poplecznicy trafili pod sąd, gdy dyrektorką została profesor McGonagall i znów zaczęto przyjmować tu wszystkich magicznie uzdolnionych, bez względu na pochodzenie. Jacy byliśmy naiwni, sądząc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Bez względu na kontekst w jednej kwestii Hugo miał rację – dwadzieścia pięć lat to za mało na przebaczenie i uspokojenie nastrojów w społeczeństwie. Wobec historii to tyle, co nic.

– Nie wiem, co mam robić, Neville – wyznał nagle. – Czuję, że jeśli nie zrobię nic, stracę syna, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak powinienem się zachować. Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem.

Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego łagodnie.

– Nie jesteś już Wybrańcem, Harry. Nie naprawisz świata.

– Ale jestem ojcem. I wiesz, teraz, po latach, wydaje mi się, że rodzicielstwo nie jest wcale łatwiejsze od niszczenia horkruksów.

Trochę jeszcze tam posiedzieli, na pustych trybunach, wsłuchując w otaczającą ich ciszę. Już jutro miejsce to wypełni się dzieciakami, roześmianymi i rozgadanymi. Mam nadzieję, pomyślał Harry, że mimo wszelkich konfliktów i waśni są to szczęśliwi. Że Albus jest tu szczęśliwy. Bo jeśli nasze błędy całkowicie zepsuły tym dzieciom doświadczenie Hogwartu, to jest to wina, której nie damy rady odkupić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was przemyśleniami Harry'ego. Wszelkie uwagi i komentarze są bardzo mile widziane.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z zapowiedzią w dzisiejszym rozdziale wracamy do Albusa. Przy okazji poznajemy jego ślizgońskich przyjaciół i wybieramy się w podróż Hogwart Expresem. Podczas której wydarzy się coś ważnego...  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i zapraszam do lektury!

Ostatni dzień lata w domu Potterów przebiegał w atmosferze na tyle napiętej, że Albus jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle wyczekiwał powrotu do szkoły. Nie mógł znieść bezradnego wzroku ojca, który jakby nie wiedział, jak odnosić się do młodszego syna, ani milczącego żalu matki, chyba wciąż obrażonej za kłótnię w Norze. Współczucie Lily też niespecjalnie pomagało, ale jedna była z niego korzyść – siostra ubłagała rodziców, by nie odprowadzali ich na pociąg. _Al jest pełnoletni i może nas przecież bez problemu teleportować, nie musielibyście wychodzić z pracy_ , argumentowała, choć jej prawdziwe powody były zgoła inne. Ale drażnienie rodzicieli stwierdzeniem: _nikogo z mojej klasy nie odprowadza mamusia z tatusiem, nie róbcie mi obciachu_ raczej nie odniosłoby pożądanego skutku. A dyplomacja zadziałała i pierwszego września Albus i Lily, którzy rodziców pożegnali dzień wcześniej, zwlekli się z łóżek nieśpiesznie, zjedli śniadanie w piżamach, dopakowali kufry i teleportowali się do Londynu. Zaciszna uliczka w pobliżu King’s Cross pozwalała na pojawienie się znikąd, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi mugoli. Potem wystarczyło już tylko wmieszać się w tłum i niepostrzeżenie dostać na peron numer 9 i ¾. Naprawdę, niepotrzebna była do tego asysta rodziców.

Jeżeli ktoś był rozczarowany nieobecnością Harry’ego Pottera i jego żony, to jedynie czarodziejscy paparazzi, którzy wyczekiwali ich na peronie. To była już praktycznie tradycja, te coroczne zdjęcia „złotej rodziny” z peronu 9 i ¾. Przez kilka ostatnich lat reporterzy „Magicznego Expresu”, „Różdżki” i „Sówki” traktowali pierwszy dzień września jak swoje święto. Pstryknąć fotkę Potterowi, gdy wychodził z pracy? Nic trudnego. Złapać Ginny Potter też się udawało. Ale sfotografowanie całej rodziny było przez wiele lat misją niemożliwą, bo rodzice starannie dbali o prywatność swoich pociech. Pismaki musiały czekać niecierpliwie, aż młodzi Potterowie osiągną wiek szkolny. Odkąd to się stało, każdy przyjazd Hogwart Expresu trafiał na okładki magazynów za sprawą zdjęć bohaterów wojennych i ich dzieciaków, z początku niczego nieświadomych, potem dość zażenowanych, a w tym roku…

Lily chyba miała fotografów gdzieś, choć może nie do końca, bo czesała się rano dłużej niż zwykle, a korzystając z nieobecności mamy pozwoliła sobie nawet na makijaż. A Albus był dziś na tyle wkurzony, że zrobienie paparazzim prezentu i zapewnienie im premii za dobre zdjęcia wydawało mu się całkiem niezłym pomysłem.

Lily zaraz spostrzegła w tłumie dzieciaków jakąś koleżankę i cmoknąwszy brata w policzek poszła w swoją stronę. Al zaś rozejrzał się po peronie w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka. Zauważył go szybko – ubrany w podarte jeansy i szarą koszulkę z napisem „przyszłość jest nasza”, Scorpius siedział w wystudiowanej pozie na swoim kufrze i palił papierosa. Przyglądając mu się z oddali, Al nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Oczyma duszy widział go na okładce „Sówki”. I tylko jedna rzecz mogła poprawił ten i tak perfekcyjny kadr.

– No naresz… – zaczął Scorpius, gdy tylko dostrzegł idącego ku nim Albusa. Ale nie skończył, bo nie dając chłopakowi dojść do słowa, Al pochylił się, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go, głęboko i nieśpiesznie, jakby wcale nie znajdowali się na peronie pełnym ludzi, a gdzieś z boku nie dało się słyszeć odgłosu migawki. Całowali się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Score odsunął się lekko, na tyle, by spojrzeć Albusowi w oczy.

– Robisz to specjalnie – szepnął tuż przy jego ustach i miało to chyba zabrzmieć oskarżycielsko, ale kąciki warg unosiły mu się w powstrzymywanym z trudem uśmiechu. – Okładka ci się marzy, ty perfidny draniu?

– A masz coś przeciwko? – Al starał się zachować powagę, ale furczące mu nad uchem magiczne migawki i błyszczące oczy jego chłopaka mocno mu to utrudniały. Scorpius bez wahania pokonał dzielące ich milimetry.

– Ani trochę – mruknął jeszcze, zanim przywarł wargami do jego ust.

Al uwielbiał w nim to, że Scorpius w większości tych fundamentalnych kwestii miał identyczne zdanie, jak on. Może procentowały tutaj te lata przyjaźni, która ich łączyła, zanim zorientowali się, że pragną czegoś więcej, ale czasem naprawdę rozumieli się bez słów. Gdy zostali parą, żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że nie będą się z niczym kryć, ani przed swoimi rodzinami, ani przed resztą świata. Dzielili podejście głoszące, że ich życie to ich sprawa, a jak się komuś nie podoba, to niech się chrzani. I tyle. Ta postawa żadnemu z nich nie przysporzyła wielbicieli, bo opinia publiczna wciąż uważała ich za gorszycieli i skandalistów, ale obaj mieli to gdzieś. Dla nich to i tak miał być ostatni rok w tym kraju. Skończą Hogwart i będą wolni. I cokolwiek się stanie, czy uda się z Salem, czy nie, na pewno nie zostaną tutaj.

– Co się stało? – spytał Score, podając Albusowi swojego papierosa, gdy już się od siebie oderwali, a Al usiadł obok chłopaka na kufrze. Na jego ustach, teraz zaczerwienionych i nabrzmiałych, wciąż błąkał się cień uśmiechu i Albus z trudem się powstrzymywał, by nie pocałować go jeszcze raz.

– Rodzinna kolacja była fiaskiem, jak zwykle – odparł, zaciągając się dymem. – Hugonowi totalnie odwala. Będzie trzeba się mieć na baczności w szkole.

– Bardziej niż zwykle? Czyli co, naraziłeś mu się czymś?

– Zaraz naraziłeś. Powiedzieliśmy sobie kilka słów prawdy, po prostu.

– Wykrzyczeli, nie powiedzieli. Dziadek mało zawału nie dostał. Cześć, Scorpius. – Nieoczekiwanie tuż obok nich zmaterializowała się Rose Weasley, ubrana już w szkolną szatę, z odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego dumnie przypiętą do piersi. – Al, pamiętasz, że musimy zaraz poprowadzić zebranie prefektów? McGonagall nas zamorduje, jak zaczniemy się obijać już pierwszego dnia.

– A, faktycznie, faktycznie. – Al raz jeszcze zaciągnął się papierosem, a potem rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i przydeptał. – A my w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiamy, Rose? – zdziwił się teatralnie. – To chyba coś nowego, nie?

Rose przewróciła oczami.

– Proponuję zakopać na ten rok topór wojenny. Dla dobra Hogwartu.

– Dobro Hogwartu. Pięknie to brzmi, naprawdę – stwierdził sarkastycznie. – To miło z twojej strony, że się tak o nie troszczysz. Szkoła z pewnością doceni, jak się dla niej poświęcasz.

Scorpius bezceremonialnie kopnął go w kostkę – zawsze był bardziej pokojowo nastawiony niż Al i dawał mu właśnie wyraźny, choć niewerbalny sygnał, że ma nie przeginać, tylko odpuścić. Rose wzniosła oczy do nieba i wydała z siebie głębokie, zniecierpliwione westchnienie.

– Czego ty jeszcze chcesz, przeprosin? Okej, byłam ostatnio niezłą jędzą, a z tą akcją w bibliotece przegięłam, sorry. Ale ty też nie jesteś święty! Numer z napisami…

– Sami się prosiliście! Silas Selwyn…

– Rany, wiem! Musimy o tym dyskutować? Przepraszam. Zakopiemy w końcu ten topór wojenny? Bo będziemy na siebie skazani przez cały rok szkolny i…

– No dobra, to ja też przepraszam – przerwał jej Albus i wyciągnął ku niej rękę. – Rozejm?

– Rozejm. – Rose uścisnęła jego dłoń, a przez twarz przemknęło jej coś, co wyglądało na ulgę. W sumie kiedyś, w dzieciństwie, byli sobie bliscy. Może nawet byli przyjaciółmi. Fajnie by było, gdyby coś z tego dało się jeszcze wskrzesić.

– Brawo. Międzydomowy pakt o nieagresji, pochwalcie się Longbottomowi, to da wam jakieś punkty w nagrodę – skomentował Scorpius, wstając z miejsca. Tym razem to on nachylił się do Albusa, wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i pocałował go, delikatnie i stanowczo zbyt krótko. – Idź i godnie nas reprezentuj. Zajmę jakiś przedział, chyba że wolisz snobować z prefektami.

– Akurat – mruknął Al, podnosząc się. Obowiązki faktycznie wzywały, więc zostawiwszy swoje rzeczy Scorpiusowi poszedł wraz z Rose na sam początek pociągu, gdzie czekali już na nich prefekci.

W związku z tym, że Ślizgoni nie cieszyli się popularnością wśród mieszkańców pozostałych hogwarckich domów, stanowili swoisty zamknięty krąg. Aby przetrwać w szkole, musieli trzymać się razem i naprawdę, coś było w tym, że Albus traktował swoich współdomowników jak powiększoną rodzinę. I raczej nie był w tym odosobniony, choć oczywiście, Ślizgoni nie mówili o tym głośno. Mieli przecież reputację zimnych drani i wychodząc z lochów starali się jej dorównać. Jednak kiedy przez kilka lat pozostaje się w kontrze do reszty świata, nie sposób nie nawiązać między sobą przyjaźni. I chyba dlatego, gdy weszli z Rose do pierwszego wagonu, powitanie Ala z prefektami Slytherinu było znacznie serdeczniejsze, niż jego kuzynki z Gryfonami. Właściwie „serdeczność” była wręcz niedopowiedzeniem, bo Ruby Braxton, koleżanka Albusa z klasy, mało go nie przewróciła, rzucając mu się na szyję.

– Wiedziałam! Wygrałam pięć galeonów, bo stawiałam na ciebie! – zawołała radośnie, ściskając go z całej siły. Burza jej ciemnych, kręconych włosów skutecznie przesłoniła Albusowi widok. – Jestem cholernie dumna, naprawdę. Pierwszy Prefekt Naczelny ze Slytherinu od przedwojnia! Dobra robota, Al.

– Dzięki, Ruby – odparł ze śmiechem. – Tylko kto jest tym zdrajcą, który we mnie nie wierzył?

– Obiecałam, że nie powiem… – Ruby mrugnęła do niego wymownie i Al zrozumiał bez słowa. Czyli Daniel Pucey, też z ich klasy, jej chłopak. Al mentalnie to sobie zanotował, zanim odwrócił się do pozostałych prefektów.

Wybór piątoklasistów niespecjalnie go zdziwił – Tamara Breslin miała chyba najwyższą średnią na roku, a Isaac Higgs, mimo skłonności do zakłócania ciszy nocnej, był dość bystry i chętnie angażował się w życie szkoły. Dodawszy do tego prefektów z szóstej klasy, Hayley Ulrich i Oliviera Traversa, mieli szansę na stworzenie zgranej ekipy. Zresztą, Al nie obawiał się współpracy ze Ślizgonami. Jeżeli ktoś tutaj mógł sprawiać problemy, to na pewno nie oni.

Krukon z siódmej klasy, o sięgających ramion ciemnych włosach i wyrazie chłodnej wyższości wymalowanym na twarzy, to był ten nieszczęsny Maxwell Wood, o którym wspominała Lily. Rose miała rzekomo głupieć na jego widok, ale chyba było wręcz odwrotnie – żeby poderwać chłopaka z Ravenclawu trzeba było wykazać się nie lada inteligencją, więc Rose do kwestii poprowadzenia zebrania podeszła wyjątkowo poważnie. Gdy odrzucała w tył włosy i robiła tę wszechwiedzącą minę wyglądała jak młodsza, ruda wersja ciotki Hermiony. Taka chyba będzie ta nasza współpraca, pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem Al, słuchając, jak kuzynka z zapałem opowiada o prawach i obowiązkach prefektów. Ona będzie pilnować porządku, a ja przemycać rewolucyjnego ducha. Może być zabawnie.

Zebranie potrwało prawie godzinę i było dość nudne – ostatecznie Al trzeci rok z rzędu brał już w nim udział. Gdy Rose wreszcie uznała, że temat został wyczerpany, Ruby popatrzyła na Albusa znacząco. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty korzystać z przywileju przedziału prefektów, więc zgłosiwszy się na ochotników do wykonania pierwszego patrolu Hogwart Expresu ewakuowali się ze strefy snobów, jak to czarująco określiła Ruby.

– Słyszałeś, że Wooda zwerbował RWM? – spytała, gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość. – Zawsze miałam Krukonów za mądrych ludzi, trochę postrzelonych, ale przynajmniej rozsądnych. Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego po jednym z nich.

– Stereotypy domowe dawno poszły się kochać. Ale fakt faktem, z coraz liczniejszymi szeregami RWM w Hogwarcie to może być ciekawy rok.

– Ostatni tutaj… – Ruby westchnęła i zwolniła kroku. – Trochę mnie to przeraża. Nie mam pojęcia, co dalej. Lydia Flint nie dostała się na staż w Ministerstwie, słyszałeś? Wiem od Daniela. I to jest cholernie frustrujące, bo sama już nie wiem, mam robić plany, starać się? To wszystko może nie mieć sensu.

– Akurat tobie represje chyba nie grożą – stwierdził Al. Ruby była jedną z nielicznych ślizgońskich mugolaczek. Albus do dziś pamiętał, jak się poznali. Czarnoskóra dziewczynka z kolorowymi spinkami we włosach, o wielkich, zdezorientowanych oczach, skulona przy stole Ślizgonów i zupełnie nie rozumiejąca, dlaczego jej przydział do Slytherinu został wybuczany. Pozostali pierwszoroczni siedzieli obok niej, bezradni, nie wiedząc, co z nią zrobić – opowiadać o wojnie podczas uczty powitalnej? Tłumaczyć? Biorąc pod uwagę, że chwilę potem armia Weasleyów przyszła urządzić Albusowi awanturę, Ruby musiała uznać swoją nową szkołę za mocno pokręconą. Lekcję historii urządzili jej chyba prefekci, a Al pożyczył jej swój egzemplarz „Stulecia przemian” Terry’ego Boota, jednej z pierwszych książek skupiających wiedzę na temat dwóch czarodziejskich wojen XX wieku. Myślał wówczas, że bycie mugolakiem jest teraz nawet trudniejsze, niż za czasów ciotki Hermiony. Trafiasz do świata, który jest nie tylko zupełnie ci obcy – jest też pokryty nie końca zabliźnionymi ranami, których w ogóle nie rozumiesz. Szok kulturowy.

– Wciąż jestem Ślizgonką. Jeśli będą mieli do wyboru mnie, albo jakąś Gryfonkę, to kogo wezmą, jak myślisz? – Pytanie Ruby miało chyba być retoryczne, ale Albus poważnie się nad nim zastanowił.

– Zależy od statusu krwi. Jeśli Gryfonka będzie czystokrwista, to wezmą ciebie. Nieoficjalne parytety mają się bardzo dobrze. Baliby się, że ich oskarżysz o dyskryminację ze względu na mugolskie pochodzenie.

– To jest straszne. Ze skrajności w skrajność. Myślisz, że przyjdą jeszcze takie czasy, w których status krwi nie będzie miał żadnego znaczenia?

– Myślę, że ich nie dożyjemy – stwierdził bez cienia ironii Al, a Ruby trzepnęła go w ramię.

– Dzięki! Ty to potrafisz mnie pocieszyć.

Albus roześmiał się.

– Polecam się na przyszłość.

W pociągu było spokojnie, jak zwykle zresztą. Najgorsze incydenty, które się tu zdarzały, to straszenie pierwszaków, że w ramach Ceremonii Przydziału będą musieli pojedynkować się z trollem. Al i Ruby pokręcili się trochę po składzie, odpowiedzieli na powitania kilkorga młodszych Ślizgonów i zaczęli się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Znając reguły, którym rządził się Dom Węża, spodziewali się zastać ich razem, gniotących się w jednym, nieprzystosowanym do takiej liczby osób przedziale, zapewne ze szczelnie zaciągniętymi zasłonkami i rzuconym Muffliato. I nie pomylili się – pierwszy wytypowany przedział okazał się tym właściwym.

– Prefekci! – ryknął radośnie na ich widok Kieran Zabini, zrywając się z miejsca. Z jego wzrostem prawie zamiatał czupryną sufit. – No wreszcie, ile można gadać? Przegięliście w tym roku, serio. Nie podejrzewam, że ci odznaka na mózg padła, Al, więc kto jest twoją drugą połówką? Znaczy wiem, Malfoy, ale w sensie zawodowym?

– Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, stuprocentowa córka swojej matki, więc macie przechlapane. A właściwie mielibyście, gdyby nie ja – odparł bez cienia fałszywej skromności Al, przepychając się obok Zabiniego. Tak jak podejrzewali z Ruby, w przedziale znajdowali się wszyscy Ślizgoni z ich roku. Nie było wolnych miejsc, ale pod oknem siedział Scorpius, więc Al bezceremonialnie ulokował się na jego kolanach. – Choć podobno nie wszyscy wierzyli w moje szanse? No dalej, zdrajcy, przyznawać się!

– Na mnie nie patrz, postawiłem na ciebie połowę miesięcznej pensji. – John Murray spędzał lato pomagając rodzicom, którzy prowadzili aptekę na Pokątnej. Nie był najlepszym sprzedawcą, bo ze swoim garbatym nosem i bujnymi brwiami prezentował się niesympatycznie i groźnie, jak stereotypowy Ślizgon. W rzeczywistości był jednak bardzo miłym gościem. – Ale mogę zdradzić, że ktoś z tu zebranych liczył, że oskubie nas z kasy, bo odznakę dostanie Wood – powiedział niewinnym tonem.

Daniel Pucey jęknął.

– No dobra, to byłem ja. Sorry, Al.

– Ech, człowieku małej wiary! – Ingrid Macnair, ściśnięta pomiędzy Johnem a Abby Goyle, pokręciła głową z politowaniem. – Totalnie nie ogarniasz naszej kochanej szkółki. Dostrzegli szansę na wyłom w murze i skrzętnie ją wykorzystali. McGonagall z Longbottomem zapewne. Moc nazwiska. Co na to twoja rodzina? – zwróciła się do Albusa.

– W sumie nic. U mnie w domu niewygodne tematy zamiata się pod dywan, a ja jestem jednym z tych tematów, więc…

– Któryś z Weasleyów przystał do RWM, nie? – odezwała się Valerie Burke. – Nie pamiętam imienia, za dużo ich jest. Ale mój brat jest z nim na roku i mówi, że lepiej go omijać z daleka, bo to psychol.

– Hugo. On, no cóż…

– O właśnie, co z nim? – Scorpius ścisnął Albusa w pasie i gest ten był bardziej ostrzegawczy, niż czuły. – Bo w końcu nie powiedziałeś. Co wy sobie wywrzeszczeliście na tej kolacji?

– On powiedział, że zbrodniarze i bohaterowie nie mogą się uczyć w jednej szkole, ja, że jak zaatakują kogoś z nas, to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobią w życiu. Mogłem też dodać coś o tym, że niespecjalnie uważam ich już za moją rodzinę? – stwierdził ostrożnie i odpowiedział mu chóralny jęk.

– Merlinie, ty czy się kiedyś nauczysz trzymać język za zębami?

– Brawo, Al. Dyplomacja poziom master.

– I jeszcze się potem dziwi, że go mają za czarną owcę!

– Dobra, dobra, zamknijcie się, okej? – przekrzyczał przyjaciół Al. – To miłe, że się troszczycie o moje kontakty z rodziną. Dziwne, ale miłe. Ale może pomyślcie, co? Hugo jest płotką, neofitą, wiernym żołnierzem RWM. Ale na pewno nie jest ich przywódcą na terenie Hogwartu. Pytanie, kto nim jest?

– Wood? – zasugerowała Ruby. – Chyba że ta poza „jestem taki groźny, strzeżcie się, Ślizgoni” to kamuflaż.

– Jest jeszcze ta Puchonka, Macmillan. Jej ta czysta krew strasznie ciąży, chyba byłaby do tego zdolna.

– A reszta Weasleyów?

– Rose albo jest świetną aktorką, albo ma trochę rozumu – zauważył Score. – Louisa polityka chyba w ogóle nie obchodzi, nie?

– Louisa obchodzą chrapaki krętonogie i odcienie niebieskiej farby do włosów. Jest raczej nieszkodliwy – mruknął Al. – No nic, okaże się w Hogwarcie. Ale wiecie, różdżki w pogotowiu, jakby co. I może zejdźmy już z tematu polityki? Będziemy jej mieli jeszcze dosyć. Kto w końcu został kapitanem quidditcha?

– Murray! Nie pochwalił się? Skromniś taki!

Za oknem zaczynało powoli się ściemniać, a Ślizgoni, stłoczeni wszyscy razem, jedli zakupione od czarownicy z wózkiem słodycze i nadrabiali zaległości w rozmowie. Al i Ruby przeszli się jeszcze kilka razy po pociągu, żeby uniknąć gniewu Rose, pocieszyli jakiegoś wystraszonego pierwszaka i powstrzymali grupkę czwartorocznych Ślizgonów przed wrzuceniem łajnobomb do przedziału, w którym siedzieli ich puchońscy rówieśnicy. Jakiś czas potem Daniel opowiadał o meczu Włoskiej Ligi Quidditcha, na którym był latem, a Albus, trochę już znużony, próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję na chudych kolanach Scorpiusa i nie zasnąć, gdy jego chłopak jednostajnie głaskał go po plecach. Ze stanu sennej obojętności wyrwał go dopiero ostry głos Ingrid, przerywający Puceyowi opowieść.

– Coś się dzieje, maszynista dał po hamulcach! Zatrzymujemy się?

Al odwrócił się do okna i marszcząc brwi spróbował dojrzeć coś w gęstniejącym mroku.

– Jesteśmy w jakimś szczerym polu… – stwierdził. Ale pociąg rzeczywiście zwalniał, chyba hamował, więc faktycznie coś było nie tak. Zatrzymania Hogwart Expresu były na tyle rzadkie, że zawsze przechodziły do historii, i Al znał dwie takie opowieści, bo uczestniczyli w nich jego rodzice. Jedną usłyszał od mamy, o przeszukiwaniu pociągu przez Śmierciożerców w roku wielkiej wojny. O drugiej wspominał ojciec, gdy z Azkabanu uciekł Syriusz Black i wszyscy mieli go za mordercę, wtedy pociąg przeszukiwali dementorzy. Nic przyjemnego, w żadnym z przypadków. To nie wróżyło dobrze, więc Al wstał z miejsca. – Okej, zostańcie tutaj – polecił. – Ruby, przejdź się po wagonach, sprawdź, czy wszystko w porządku, dobrze? Ja pójdę do maszynisty i może złapię po drodze Rose. – zdecydował, wychodząc z przedziału. Nie uszedł jednak nawet dwóch kroków, gdy dołączył do niego Scorpius.

– Nawet nie próbuj – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, gdy Al już otwierał usta. – Nie puszczę cię samego. To mi się nie podoba.

– Mnie też – stwierdził półgłosem Al, gdy ruszyli w stronę początku składu. Z przedziałów wychylali się zdezorientowani uczniowie. – Wracajcie do środka, nic się nie dzieje! – powtarzał co chwila. Byli już w drugim wagonie i Albus dostrzegł wychodzącą z któregoś przedziału Rose, ale zanim zdążył ją zawołać, wszystkie światła w pociągu zamigotały słabo i zgasły.

– Co u licha!? – usłyszał obok zduszony szept Scorpiusa i natychmiast zrozumiał, że sytuacja nie jest normalna. Może na zewnątrz robiło się już szaro, ale to, co otaczało ich teraz, było absolutną, jednolitą ciemnością, taką, jakiej nie spotyka się w naturze. Wytworzoną sztucznie.

– Lumos! – zabrzmiało gdzieś przed nim wypowiedziane wysokim, zdenerwowanym głosem Rose, ale nie zaklęcie nie podziałało. Al spróbował rzucić je sam, i zrobił to też Score, ale ich magia jakby utonęła w tym aksamitnym, gęstym mroku. Teraz już z każdej strony słychać było, jak wystraszeni uczniowie ciskają w ciemność zaklęcia. Chwilę to potrwało, a potem… potem ciemność jakby odpowiedziała tym samym.

Fala czystej, skumulowanej energii, która zwaliła Albusa z nóg, była niczym powiew mocnego, huraganowego wiatru. Uderzyła w pociąg od strony przedziałów i wydawało się, że wręcz nim zakołysała. Albusowi zakręciło się w głowie, zatoczył się i wpadł na ścianę, uderzając w nią prawym barkiem z taką siłą, że aż jęknął z bólu.

A ciemność znikła, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Pociąg otaczał teraz dobrze znany, szarawy zmierzch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze karmią wena :-).


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania i uściski dla wszystkich, którzy czytają, komentują i zostawiają kudosy. Rozstaliśmy się z Albusem w samym środku akcji, dlatego nie przedłużam i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, w którym dowiemy się, co się zdarzyło w Hogwart Expresie. Miłej lektury!

Światło nad głowami migotało przez kilka następnych chwil, a potem zabłysło na dobre. Albus czuł w głowie pulsujący ból, jak wtedy, gdy oberwał tłuczkiem podczas rodzinnego meczu quidditcha. Zewsząd słychać było głosy – pełne niepokoju okrzyki, gdzieś niedaleko histeryczny płacz, z boku znajome posykiwania. Odwrócił się zbyt gwałtownie i stłumił jęk, bo stłuczony bark źle znosił zmiany pozycji.

– Jesteś cały? – zapytał Scorpiusa, mrugając, by pozbyć się mgły zasłaniającej mu obraz. Naprawdę, czuł się jak przy wstrząśnieniu mózgu. I chyba nie był w tym odosobniony, bo Score opierał się ciężko o ścianę i tarł palcami skronie.

– Chyba. Głowa mi pęka. Ty?

Al ostrożnie poruszył ramieniem.

– Będę mieć siniaki, poza tym chyba okej. – Odwrócił się do Rose, która klęczała w dalszej części wagonu, wyglądając na oszołomioną. – Rose, wszystko w porządku?

– Żyję. – Kuzynka nie bez trudu podniosła się z podłogi. – Co to miało być?!

Dobre pytanie, pomyślał Albus, ale moment na snucie teorii najgorszy z możliwych. Pociąg dalej stał w miejscu i panował w nim totalny chaos – płacz, okrzyki, wystraszone, zdezorientowane dzieciaki kryjące się w przedziałach, lub wręcz przeciwnie, biegnące nie wiadomo gdzie. I chyba znikąd pomocy, bo przecież nie ma tu żadnego dorosłego czarodzieja!

– Przypomnij mi, dlaczego dyrekcja Hogwartu uważa za dobry pomysł wysyłanie swoich małoletnich uczniów pociągiem bez nadzoru? – rzucił półgłosem w kierunku Scorpiusa, wstając z miejsca i podając chłopakowi rękę. Score spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach nie było cienia ironii.

– Bo Hogwart Expres otacza bardzo silna magia. Jeśli właśnie zaatakowało nas coś silniejszego od niej, to mamy przechlapane – syknął, podnosząc się. Uścisk jego dłoni był mocny. – Byliśmy bezradni. W pociągu, którego zabezpieczenia opracowali najlepsi czarodzieje! Nie mogliśmy rzucić nawet głupiego Lumos, to jakiś…

– Al? – zabrzmiało z pobliskiego przedziału. W jego drzwiach stała Shirley O’Brian, trzecioroczna Ślizgonka, nieśmiała dziewczyna, która normalnie na pewno nie odważyłaby się sama zagadnąć siódmoklasisty. Teraz jednak strach zdawał się pokonywać wszelkie bariery. Shirley miała oczy na pół twarzy i była wyraźnie roztrzęsiona. – Musisz to zobaczyć – powiedziała i zniknęła w przedziale. Al i Scorpius wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i poszli za nią.

W przedziale poza Shirley były jej trzy koleżanki. Wszystkie stały teraz skulone przy drzwiach, jakby obawiały się przejść dalej, a ich wzrok wbity był w okienną szybę. Szklana tafla nie była już jednolita, tak jak wcześniej – dziwna magiczna moc, która uderzyła w pociąg, odmieniła jej strukturę, jakby ktoś wycisnął na oknie piętno. Wielki kształt, który pojawił się na szkle, nie przypominał żadnego znanego Albusowi symbolu, żadnej runy ani znaku, raczej wyglądał jak coś machnięte od niechcenia, kilka przecinających się linii. Nie to było jednak najciekawsze, lecz przemiana, jakiej uległa szyba. Ciemność za oknem sprawiała, że trudno było odróżnić kolor, ale kunsztowny szlif pozwalał podejrzewać, że to już nie jest szkło.

– Wygląda jak kamień szlachetny… Szmaragd? – Scorpius wymruczał „Lumos” i przybliżył koniec różdżki do symbolu. Granica pomiędzy szkłem a tym innym materiałem była ostra, wyraźna. Albus podszedł bliżej i ostrożnie postukał w okno paznokciem. Mimo przemiany struktury szyba wciąż solidnie się trzymała. Symbol był jednak cieplejszy w dotyku niż szklana część okna.

– Dziwne… – stwierdził cicho. To była jakaś wyrafinowana, częściowa transmutacja. Albo jakiś efekt uboczny. Echo, powidoki, skutek zaklęcia, które odbiło się od barier otaczających pociąg. A może coś zupełnie innego? W końcu cała ta sytuacja wyraźnie wymykała się z zakresu ich wiedzy. Zanim jednak zdążył się zastanowić, do przedziału wpadła Ruby.

– Jesteś! O cholera, tu też? – zawołała, dostrzegając symbol na szybie. Al odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– Są we wszystkich przedziałach?

– Nie, ale w co najmniej kilku, wliczając nasz. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale nie podoba mi się to.

– Czekajcie, skoro oznaczyli tylko niektóre okna, to może jest w tym jakiś wzór? – Scorpius schował różdżkę do kieszeni. – Trzeba to sprawdzić. Zajmiemy się tym, a ty zgarnij Rose i sprawdźcie, co z maszynistą. Nadal stoimy, to źle wróży – powiedział do Albusa. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, złapał go jeszcze za nadgarstek, przyciągnął bliżej i spojrzał poważnie w oczy. – Tylko uważaj, okej?

– Zawsze uważam – odparł Al. Pocałował Scorpiusa przelotnie w kącik ust, udał, że nie widzi jego powątpiewającego wzroku i odwrócił się. Rzeczywiście, nie mogli tracić więcej cennego czasu na wgapianie się w okna. Trzeba było działać.

Znalazł Rose kilka przedziałów dalej, w towarzystwie wystraszonej Lily i jej koleżanek. Uściskał siostrę, stanowczo zapewnił, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, i wymownie spojrzał na kuzynkę. Tyle mówiła o prawach i obowiązkach prefekta, a w sytuacji kryzysowej wydawała się całkiem bezradna. Albusa nawet by to bawiło, gdyby nie waga sprawy. Byli już prawie na początku składu, gdy pociąg zatrząsł się i ruszył. To był dobry znak. Te tory mogły poprowadzić ich w jednym tylko kierunku – do Hogwartu. A tam czekali najlepsi czarodzieje.

Czarownica z wózkiem – to okropne, swoją drogą, że po siedmiu latach Al wciąż nie znał jej nazwiska – wyszła im naprzeciw, zanim zdążyli zapukać do pomieszczeń dla obsługi. Była blada i wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną, ale i tak na ich widok zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

– Wszystko w porządku, jedziemy dalej – powiedziała zmęczonym tonem. – Uczniowie są cali?

– Mniej więcej. Prefekci patrolują pociąg. Ale co właściwie się stało? – dopytała Rose. Czarownica westchnęła bezradnie.

– Nie wiemy. Czarna mgła. Zdołała nas zatrzymać, ale nie przedarła się przez magię ochronną.

– Za to zostawiła podpisy na szybach – mruknął Al.

– Naprawdę? W lokomotywie nic nie ma. Ale grunt, że jedziemy. W Hogwarcie sprawę zbadają specjaliści.

– Poinformowaliście ich?

– Hogwart Expres ma system zabezpieczeń, najmniejsze odstępstwo od normy jest natychmiast zgłaszane dyrektorowi szkoły. Nie przejmujcie się. – Czarownica uśmiechnęła się z trudem. – Za godzinę będziemy na miejscu. Może chcecie coś z wózka na poprawę humoru?

Rose uznała, że przyda jej się trochę czekolady, ale Albus podziękował i zostawił kobiety same. Sprawa znaków na oknach nie dawała mu spokoju. Miał złe przeczucia, i chyba były one jak najbardziej słuszne, bo w drugim wagonie Scorpius, Ruby, Ingrid i John wykłócali się o coś z Maxwellem Woodem, a wyglądali przy tym na naprawdę zdenerwowanych, czyli nie była to ślizgońsko-krukońska sprzeczka „dla zasady”.

– Co się dzieje? – zawołał z daleka, idąc w ich stronę.

– Ślizgońska paranoja – prychnął Wood, odrzucając z czoła długą grzywkę.

– We wszystkich przedziałach, które zostały oznaczone, siedzieli Ślizgoni – odparła Ingrid, ignorując uwagę Krukona. – Co do jednego.  Wood twierdzi, że to przypadek – dodała jadowicie.

– Nie, ja po prostu uważam, że macie wielkie ego. Biedni, uciśnieni, na pewno ktoś chciał was dopaść! Nie zawsze chodzi o was, wyobraźcie sobie – odparował wściekle Wood, a Albus uznał, że naprawdę nie ma teraz melodii, żeby się z nim wykłócać.

– Super, dzięki za twoją opinię, Wood, dalej poradzimy sobie sami. Chodźcie – rzucił krótko do przyjaciół i wszedł do pierwszego przedziału, w którym dostrzegł ich współdomowników. Tak się złożyło, że byli to ci czwartoroczniacy od łajnobomb. Na widok Albusa zrobili miny osób przyłapanych na gorącym uczynku, jednak jego nie obchodziły w tej chwili grzeszki, jakie mogli mieć na sumieniu. – Wszystkich, serio? – upewnił się.

– Sprawdziliśmy cały pociąg, na początku szukaliśmy wzorca, potem dotarło do nas, że w każdym z tych przedziałów, gdzie robiliśmy notatki, byli nasi – opowiedział Scorpius. Gryzł dolną wargę, jak zawsze, gdy był zdenerwowany. – Wood może sobie wierzyć w zbiegi okoliczności, ale takie przypadki się nie zdarzają.

– No raczej – mruknął Al. Powiódł wzrokiem po półkach bagażowych i dostrzegł klatkę z płomykówką. – Czy mógłbym pożyczyć sowę? – zapytał uprzejmie. Właściciel sowy, chudy chłopak o odstających uszach, Norman Hopkirk, chyba, nerwowo pokiwał głową. – Świetnie. I jeszcze coś do pisania i pergamin.

– Błagam, nie mów mi, że szkoła o niczym nie wie! – zareagował John, gdy Al przysiadł przy stoliku pod oknem, by napisać list.

– Szkoła wie. Pociąg ma łączność z Hogwartem. Ale skoro sprawy dotyczą nas, to wolę uprzedzić Huxleya – odparł.

Gordon Huxley, nauczyciel eliksirów, był opiekunem Slytherinu. Został zatrudniony jakąś dekadę po zakończeniu wojny, gdy jego poprzednik, Horacy Slughorn, zdecydował się odejść na emeryturę. Nie był jedynym kandydatem na to stanowisko – Slughorn próbował zaprotegować swojego byłego ucznia, Blaise’a Zabiniego, ojca Kierana. Huxley miał jednak tę przewagę nad kontrkandydatem, że był czysty. Skończył Hogwart w okresie międzywojnia, będąc niestety Ślizgonem, ale potem wyjechał do Paryża i tam terminował u najlepszych francuskich mistrzów eliksirów. Miał też doświadczenie pedagogiczne – sześć lat pracy w Akademii Magii Beauxbatons. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że wojnę spędził poza granicami kraju i był idealnie neutralnym kandydatem na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Domu Węża. Dostał tę pracę, a potem – przynajmniej według tego, co opowiadał Kieran – poświęcił długie lata na budowanie swojej pozycji w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, tak, by zyskać przychylność rodów czystej krwi, ale nie stracić poparcia dyrekcji i Ministerstwa. I to mu się udało, bo Huxley taki właśnie był – wyważony. Nie skręcał drastycznie w żadną ze stron, co było dobre, bo będąc opiekunem domu pełnego zapalczywych i wkurzonych nastolatków, naprawdę potrzebował umiejętności harmonijnego prowadzenia spraw. Wiedział, kiedy trzeba łagodzić nastroje, a kiedy zawalczyć i to była bardzo dobra cecha. Albus mu ufał. Większość z jego współdomowników też, nawet Kieran, początkowo negatywnie nastawiony, dziś miał o Huxleyu dobre zdanie.

– Nie wiem, kogo wyślą do Hogsmeade, ale biorąc pod uwagę naszą szaloną popularność…

– Lepiej, żeby był tam nasz człowiek, bo zignorują sprawę, tak jak Wood – dokończył Scorpius. Zaśmiał się gorzko. – A ja liczyłem na spokojny, nudny rok…

– Twój optymizm jest czarujący – stwierdził Al. Podpisał się pod listem i podał go Normanowi, by przywiązał go do sowiej nóżki. – Jak ma na imię? – zapytał.

– Feronia – odparł nieśmiało Norman. Albus delikatnie pogłaskał sowę po skrzydle.

– Feronio, liczymy na ciebie. To naprawdę bardzo ważny list i im szybciej dotrze do profesora Huxleya, tym lepiej.

Woleli nie ruszać naznaczonej szyby, więc wypuścili sowę przez okno na korytarzu. Szybko zniknęła w gęstniejącym mroku, ale i tak jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywali się w ciemność.

– Coś nam grozi? – zapytał w końcu drugi z czwartoklasistów, Castor Knox. Al uśmiechnął się i miał nadzieję, że wyglądało to szczerze.

– Nie. Pociąg chroni potężna magia, a Hogwart jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Przebierzcie się lepiej w szaty, niedługo będziemy na miejscu – odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się do przyjaciół. – Idziemy?

W całej szkolnej karierze Albusa, chyba nigdy tak go nie ucieszył widok świateł na stacji w Hogsmeade. Choć dalsza część jazdy przebiegła bez niespodzianek, Ślizgoni siedzieli jak na szpilkach. Znak odbity na szybie nie pozwalał zapomnieć o tym, że ktoś ewidentnie próbował ich zaatakować. Kto, dlaczego, czy spróbuje jeszcze raz – te pytania pozostawały bez odpowiedzi i w pociągu wyczuwalna była atmosfera niepokoju. Kiedy więc Hogwart Expres zaczął wyraźnie zwalniać, a za oknem pokazały się znajome budynki Hogsmeade, chyba wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Nikogo nie trzeba było ponaglać do wyjścia z pociągu.

Al i jego przyjaciele odczekali chwilę, aż pierwszy tłumek wystraszonych dzieciaków opuści pociąg. Z peronu dało się słyszeć nawoływania Hagrida, zbierającego uczniów pierwszego roku, ale nie był on tym razem jedynym dorosłym oczekującym na przyjazd studentów. Albus dostrzegł przez okno profesor Demelzę Robins, nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią, oraz – na szczęście – profesora Huxleya. Oboje poważni, ubrani w czarne szaty, stali lekko na uboczu. Starsi uczniowie szybko ich dostrzegli i wokół nauczycieli zaczął gromadzić się tłumek, co chyba nie było po ich myśli, bo Robins rzuciła na siebie Sonorus i gdy Al wysiadał z pociągu, jej głos niósł się już po całym peronie.

– Uczniowie, powozy już na was czekają! Wszystkie informacje zostaną wam udzielone w Hogwarcie.  Proszę się rozejść i nie robić niepotrzebnego zbiegowiska! Wszystkiego dowiecie się w szkole! – powtarzała donośnie, a większość studentów posłusznie kierowała się ku wyjściu. Tłumek się przerzedzał, więc Ślizgoni mogli przebić się do swojego opiekuna.

– No, jesteście, dzieciaki. Dostałem twoją sowę, Al, dzięki za czujność. – Huxley poklepał Albusa po ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku, nikomu nie stała się krzywda?

– Nie, skończyło się na paru siniakach i zadrapaniach, bo trochę zatrzęsło pociągiem – odparła Ingrid. Wzrok miała pełen niepokoju. – Ale wydarzyło się coś poważnego i bez względu na to, co panu powiedzą inni, chodziło w tym o nas. Nie ma takich przypadków.

– A ci swoje! – Maxwell Wood i pozostali prefekci nie poszli razem z resztą uczniów do powozów, stali tuż obok z wyrazami chłodnej wyższości na twarzach. No dobrze, uczciwie należało przyznać, że nie wszyscy – Rose choć raz wyglądała, jakby Wood ją irytował, a najmłodsi prefekci Hufflepuffu patrzyli na Ślizgonów z czymś, co można by nazwać współczuciem. Wood jednak wyrabiał normę nienawiści za nich. – To jakiś absurd przecież. Poza tym przedziały nigdy nie są tak monodomowe, żeby…

– No, akurat nasze są, wyobraź sobie – prychnął Kieran, a jego ręka zacisnęła się na ukrytej w kieszeni szaty różdżce. Al ostrzegawczo chwycił go za nadgarstek – burda w obecności nauczycieli była w tym momencie fatalnym pomysłem.

– Bo macie wszystkich w dupie – rzuciła Lawinia Macmillan pogardliwie.

– Bo mamy instynkt samozachowawczy – odgryzła się Valerie i kłótnia rozpętałaby się na dobre, gdyby nie profesor Robins, którą z całą mocą swojego magicznie wzmocnionego głosu, wtrąciła się w dysputę:

– To nie jest miejsce na konflikty międzydomowe! Macmillan, język! Hufflepuff nie traci punktów tylko dlatego, że rok szkolny oficjalnie się jeszcze nie zaczął – oświadczyła surowo i udała, że nie widzi, jak Lawinia przewraca oczami. – Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Jedźcie do szkoły. Za chwilę będą tu aurorzy, sprawa zostanie zbadana. Nic tu po was! – powiedziała ostro.

Profesor Robins niemal wszystko mówiła ostro i z przyganą. Nie należała do wyrozumiałych nauczycieli, nie skąpiła szlabanów i nie miała skrupułów przy odbieraniu punktów. Rzadko dało się słyszeć z jej ust ciepłe słowo, pochwałę, czy w ogóle cokolwiek niezwiązanego z tematem lekcji. Może traktowała nieokazywanie emocji jako metodę „radzenia sobie”, była przecież typową przedstawicielką swojego pokolenia. Przeżyła piekło Hogwartu Carrowów, walczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart, przepracowała dziesięć lat w biurze Aurorów i brała udział w akcji, którą historycy określali jako „wielkie sprzątanie”. Procesy, dochodzenia, konfiskaty majątków, te sprawy. A potem uznała, że pora na aurorską emeryturę i przyjęła propozycję pracy w Hogwarcie. Była raczej oschła i czasem brakowało jej obiektywizmu, ale jako nauczycielka sprawdzała się nieźle, pod warunkiem, że ogarniałeś OPCM. Jeżeli nie – mogłeś mieć problem, bo Robins często brakowało cierpliwości do mniej zdolnych uczniów.

– Ale… – zaczął Wood, jednak Robins nie dała mu skończyć. 

– Żadnych „ale”, Wood, i nie dyskutuj. Sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, powozy na was czekają. Nie róbcie zbiegowiska, jedźcie do szkoły, sprawa zostanie zbadana – mówiła Robins tonem, który wskazywał na to, że jej cierpliwość jest już na wyczerpaniu. – Albus, Rose, wy zostajecie, musicie złożyć zeznania. Cała reszta niech jedzie do Hogwartu, i nie rób takiej miny, Zabini. Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby tu stać!

– Nie ma też potrzeby podnosić głosu – burknął Huxley, który wobec swoich podopiecznych wykazywał przedziwne opiekuńcze skłonności. Popatrzył na Ślizgonów, nie bez zrozumienia, lecz też z lekką irytacją. – No już, spadać stąd. Idźcie, bo nie zdążycie na Ceremonię Przydziału, a Merlin raczy wiedzieć, że jesteście tam potrzebni – rzucił.

Miał rację. Buczenie, gdy Tiara wykrzykiwała nazwę ich domu, było najłagodniejszą formą dezaprobaty pozostałych uczniów wobec nowo przyjętych Ślizgonów. Odkąd Al zaczął tu naukę nie było chyba roku, w którym przydział nie zaowocowałby awanturą przy ich stole. Wtedy, gdy był pierwszakiem, to on był w centrum rodzinnej kłótni i wciąż z wdzięcznością wspominał szybką i ostrą reakcję starszych Ślizgonów, który udowodnili już wtedy, że nie pozwalają robić krzywdy _swoim_. Takie sytuacje niestety się powtarzały, więc faktycznie, lepiej, by najstarsi Ślizgoni byli obecni podczas przydziału.

– Zajmij mi miejsce – mruknął jeszcze do Scorpiusa, który przewrócił oczami.

– Tobie, no co ty? Będziesz siedział na podłodze! – rzucił sarkastycznie, nachylając się do pocałunku. Z ustami przy jego wargach wyszeptał – Żadnych głupich numerów, Al. Jeśli przyślą tu twojego ojca, wuja, stryja czy Merlin wie kogo…

– Wiem, mam być grzeczny. – Teraz to Al wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

– Już ty dobrze wiesz – odparł Scorpius, a uśmiechał się przy tym w ten szczególny sposób, który niósł za sobą mnóstwo podtekstów. Al nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć tym samym.

– Wasz mezalians ma się dobrze, jak widzę? – zauważył Huxley, gdy na peronie zostali już tylko we czworo. Albus lubił w nim to, że do najstarszych uczniów podchodził po partnersku. To było coś, na co Robins nigdy by się nie zdobyła.

– Bardzo dobrze – odparł, nawet nie protestując przeciwko określeniu „mezalians”. Takie były fakty. Ze Scorpiusem stanowili prawdopodobnie najbardziej znienawidzoną parę magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Syn Wybrańca i syn Śmierciożercy, na dodatek bezczelnie obnoszący się ze swoim związkiem i paradujący po Pokątnej, trzymając się za ręce. Opinia publiczna miała ich za pustych, pozbawionych empatii, antypatycznych skandalistów. Dobrze się składało, że obaj mieli to gdzieś.

Rozmowa z nauczycielem nie miała szansy się rozwinąć, bo chwilę potem na peronie zmaterializowali się aurorzy. Al rozpoznał ich w mgnieniu oka i jęknął w duchu – choć nie byli to jego krewni, na to, co ciotka Hermiona nazywała „neutralnym światopoglądem” nie mógł z ich strony liczyć. Lavender Brown i Dennis Creevey, tych dwoje na pewno nie pałało ciepłymi uczuciami do Slytherinu.

Brown była szkolną koleżanką ojca, elegancką blondynką o twarzy porytej bliznami, pamiątkami po zbyt bliskim spotkaniu z wilkołakiem Fenrirem Greybackiem podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Creevey był od niej parę lat młodszy, ale wciąż, to było to samo pokolenie – walczył, będąc jeszcze dzieciakiem, stracił brata w bitwie, a dorosłe życie poświęcił na budowanie nowego, lepszego świata. Obecnie większość zatrudnionych w Biurze Aurorów to byli właśnie weterani wojenni, mniej lub bardziej pokrzywdzeni, na pewno czujni, czasem tylko… zbyt jednostronnie patrzący na rzeczywistość, jakby zatrzymali się w tym czarno-białym świecie sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat. Ale to były tylko osobiste obserwacje Albusa, których nie wypowiadał głośno, bo w przeciwieństwie do swoich kuzynów, wiedział, kiedy lepiej milczeć.

– Dobry wieczór, Demelzo, profesorze. – Brown podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem i wymieniła z nauczycielami uściski dłoni. Creevey, stojący pół kroku za nią, jedynie skinął sztywno głową. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt jeszcze nie wchodził do pociągu? To ważne, by zebrać wszelkie ślady, choć po tym, jak przetoczyła się przez niego cała szkoła, może to być trudne – stwierdziła takim tonem, jakby uczniów Hogwartu miała za stado rozszalałych hipogryfów. Rose na te słowa prychnęła lekko i zaraz ściągnęła na siebie niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie Brown. – A wy…? – zawiesiła głos, wodząc wzrokiem pomiędzy Albusem a jego kuzynką.

– Nasi prefekci naczelni. Mieliśmy ich zatrzymać w celu przesłuchania – wyjaśniła Robins.

– Ach, tak. Rzeczywiście. Zajmiemy się tym za chwilę, ale najpierw musimy wykonać wstępny rekonesans. Demelzo, pójdziesz z nami, masz doświadczenie. Pan zresztą też, profesorze Huxley – oznajmiła Brown, tonem, który wyraźnie dowodził, że kwestia nie podlega dyskusji. – A wy, zaczekajcie tutaj, nie ruszajcie się z miejsca i nie dotykajcie niczego! – poleciła uczniom i skierowała się w stronę lokomotywy. Pozostała trójka posłusznie za nią podążyła, a Al z lekkim rozbawieniem skonstatował, że Creevey w tej rozmowie nie odezwał się ani razu. Ciekawe, jak się układała ich współpraca.

– Rany, jak na mnie patrzyła! Jędza – mruknęła Rose konfidencjonalnym szeptem. – Umawiała się z moim ojcem w szkole, no, ale on wybrał mamę. A Brown została sama… Hej, Al, gdzie ty idziesz? Mieliśmy nie ruszać się z miejsca!

Ignorując Rose, Al szedł szybkim krokiem w przeciwną stronę, niż ta, w którą skierowali się nauczyciele i aurorzy. Doszedłszy do końca pociągu zeskoczył na tory i licząc na to, że nikt go nie zauważy, przeszedł na drugą stronę składu. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że Rose jest tuż za nim. Minę miała wyraźnie niezadowoloną i niezgrabnym gestem podnosiła skraj szaty, by jej nie ubrudzić. Tradycyjne czarodziejskie stroje nie były stworzone do biegania po torach.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknęła, gdy zatrzymali się przed pierwszym z oznaczonych okien.

– Powiedzmy, że nie końca ufam naszym służbom. Nie powtarzaj tego mojemu ojcu, z łaski swojej – odparł i wyjął z kieszeni smartfona.

Paradoksalnie, to Slytherin – dom najbardziej przywiązany do tradycji i hołdujący pewnym dość anachronicznym zwyczajom – był w całym Hogwarcie najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie. Mugolsko technologicznie, dodajmy. Była to głównie zasługa Ruby, która postawiła sobie za punkt honoru pogodzić swoje dwa życia, których cezurę wyznaczało otrzymanie listu ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nie zamierzała, jak nie przymierzając ciotka Hermiona, zanurzyć się w świat magii kosztem porzucenia dawnych przyjaciół, pasji i upodobań. Postanowiła udowodnić, że da się żyć w obu rzeczywistościach, i w ciągu minionych lat doprowadzała do perfekcji tę trudną sztukę, walcząc z magicznymi barierami, zakłócającymi pracę mugolskich urządzeń, pielęgnując przyjaźnie z ludźmi, którzy o magii nie mieli pojęcia i puszczając w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu swoją ulubioną mugolską muzykę. I stopniowo zarażała tym nawet czystokrwistych, którzy musieli przyznać, że w kwestii błyskawicznej komunikacji telefon sprawdza się lepiej niż sowa, a mugolskie papierosy to paskudny, lecz uroczo snobistyczny nałóg. Z pozoru to się zupełnie nie zgrywało, Slytherin i mugoloznawstwo stosowane, lecz tak naprawdę, czy było coś bardziej ślizgońskiego, niż pragnienie, by _mieć wszystko_? Nie rezygnować z niczego, szukać sposobu i podstępem osiągać cel? Ruby mogła kochać świat mugoli, ale była stuprocentową Ślizgonką i swoimi zainteresowaniami skutecznie zaraziła cały dom.

To Al w zeszłym roku stworzył zaklęcie, które umożliwiało niezakłócony dostęp do internetu w całych lochach, a w ramach podziękowania dostał od Ruby na Gwiazdkę to cudeńko. W Hogwarcie używał go głównie do fotografowania stron w bibliotece, gdy nie mógł wynieść z niej książki. No i do robienia zdjęć Scorpiusowi. Ogólnie uważał aparat na najbardziej pożyteczną funkcję tego dziwacznego urządzenia i właśnie zamierzał wykorzystać ją w praktyce.

– Zdjęcia robię – wyjaśnił Rose, zatrzymując się przy kolejnym oknie. Nie było czasu na podziwianie i zastanawianie się, nauczyciele i aurorzy mogli w każdej chwili dojrzeć ich przez szybę.

– Wiem, co robisz, mam dziadków mugoli, jakbyś zapomniał – odparła zniecierpliwionym tonem Rose. – Tylko po co?

– Też nie lubię Brown. A Creevey chyba nie ma w tym duecie wiele do gadania.

– I co, uważasz, że sam lepiej poprowadzisz śledztwo?

– Uważam, że oddawanie naszych spraw w ich ręce, byłoby naiwnością. A za naiwność zazwyczaj się płaci – stwierdził. Zostały mu ostatnie trzy okna. – Poza tym, Rose, umówmy się, że nic nie widziałaś. Bo przecież gdybyś widziała, powstrzymałbyś mnie, prawda? Jesteś taką grzeczną dziewczynką.

– A ty podłym draniem – odparowała Rose, ale w jej głosie nie było złości. Gdy skończywszy zadanie pobiegli wokół lokomotywy, by wdrapać się na peron, wyciągniętą rękę Albusa chwyciła mocno i pewnie. – Jeżeli coś znajdziesz, masz mi powiedzieć, słyszysz? Chcąc nie chcąc, właśnie dopuściłeś mnie do tajemnicy, więc nie stosuj już tych ślizgońskich wybiegów, tylko pamiętaj, że jakby co, chcę wiedzieć.

– Jasne – mruknął Al, bardziej dla świętego spokoju niż z przekonania. Znał ją, była uparta, na pewno będzie drążyć. Ale to nie oznaczało, że zamierzał ją we wszystko wtajemniczać. A nieoczekiwane zawieszenie broni nie oznaczało, że znów są przyjaciółmi.

Gdy stali już tam, gdzie powinni, Albus zorientował się nagle, że plan miał słaby punkt – nawet jeśli nie dostrzeżono ich obecności po drugiej stronie, z pewnością dostrzeżono ich nieobecność tutaj. Gdy czarodzieje opuścili pociąg, dostrzegł to wyraźnie w oczach Huxleya, jakby zaniepokojonych, w pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniu Robins i w sposobie, w jaki przyglądał mu się wciąż milczący Creevey. Ale Brown nie powiedziała nic i wyglądała na nieświadomą tego, co wyczyniali z Rose. Czyli co, kryli ich? Huxley pewnie tak, to w jego stylu, poza tym zawsze lubił Albusa. Robins, pewnie bardziej ze względu na perfekcyjną uczennicę, jaką była Rose. Ale Creevey, dlaczego? Dziwne.

Przesłuchanie było szybkie i bardzo antyklimatycznie, bo nie mieli wiele do opowiedzenia. Samopiszące pióro, które wyjęła Brown, szybko zanotowało ich zeznania, potem szybko te zeznania podpisali, cała procedura zajęła może pięć minut. Al wspomniał o tym, że we wszystkich oznaczonych peronach siedzieli uczniowie ze Slytherinu, ale nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejął, jakby nie była to dla nich żadna rewelacja. Szczerze mówiąc, cała obecność Prefektów Naczelnych tutaj wydawała się nagle idealnie zbędna. Więc o co chodziło?

Dopiero, gdy w towarzystwie Rose i nauczycieli Albus czekał na powóz, który miał zawieźć ich do szkoły, doszło do niego, kto wydał te absurdalne dyspozycje. Szef Biura Aurorów. Jego ojciec. Ojciec, który wiedział, że Al jest Prefektem Naczelnym, i który de facto wydał rozkaz, by jego syn został na miejscu, został sam, dostał dziesięć minut czasu, na wszystko, co tylko chciał zrobić. Przecież Huxley musiał wytłumaczyć swoją chęć pojawienia się na peronie Robins, a ona była w dobrych stosunkach z Brown, więc przeniosła wieści wyżej... A Brown powiedziała przełożonemu. Więc tata wiedział, że chodziło o Ślizgonów. I wydał takie, a nie inne dyspozycje.

To mógł być zbieg okoliczności, to prawdopodobnie był zbieg okoliczności, a Al doszukiwał się motywów, które nie miały nic wspólnego ze stanem faktycznym. Ale jeśli jednak miał rację… Cała trójka jego towarzyszy musiała uznać, że coś z nim nie tak, bo uśmiechał się jak idiota przez całą drogę do Hogwartu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę i do przeczytania wkrótce :-).


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Nie wiem, jak u was, ale u mnie niedziela jest deszczowa i ponura - idealna pogoda, żeby siedzieć pod kocykiem i czytać fiki ;). Dostarczam wam zatem kolejny rozdział Wstrząsów, w którym wybierzemy się do Hogwartu na ucztę powitalną i zdefiniujemy na nowo pojęcie ślizgońskiej dumy. Przesyłam gorące uściski wszystkim czytającym, komentującym i kudosującym - jesteście najlepsi!  
> Miłej lektury!

Gdy pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali, ceremonia przydziału dobiegała już końca. Przed stołem prezydialnym stało tylko czworo pierwszoroczniaków, a profesor Longbottom zdejmował właśnie Tiarę z głowy Alexy Turpin, która trafiła do Gryffindoru. Al wypatrzył przy stole Slytherinu swojego chłopaka i ruszył w jego stronę, świadom tego, że wszystkie oczy nerwowo i niecierpliwie śledzą jego, Rose, Huxleya i Robins. Nagle uwaga uczniów zupełnie oderwała się od ceremonii, więc Longbottom odchrząknął donośnie, by uciszyć szepty, a potem wywołał Simona Warbecka. Zanim Tiara ogłosiła jego przydział do Ravenclawu, Al zdążył usiąść pomiędzy Scorpiusem i Ruby. Objął chłopaka w talii.

– Cześć – mruknął, całując go w linię szczęki. Tiara wylądowała tymczasem na głowie Harry’ego Whalena.

– Czwarty Harry w tym roku. Boom imienniczy ma się dobrze – rzucił półgłosem Score, zanim się do niego odwrócił. Uśmiechał się, choć oczy miał czujne. – Jakieś wieści?

– Nic spektakularnego, opowiem ci potem – odparł. Przy stole prezydialnym Robins, nachylona do McGonagall, zdawała jej najwyraźniej relację. Whalen został Gryfonem, a na stołku usiadła ostatnia tegoroczna uczennica, Amelia Young. – A tu, coś ciekawego?

– W Hufflepuffie jest mała Hekate Brown. Ale nagrodę za najgłupsze imię wygrywa w tym roku Krukon, czekaj, zapisałem sobie, bo w życiu bym nie zapamiętał. – Scorpius wyjął z kieszeni złożoną serwetkę. – O, mam. Ilmarinen Jorkins – przeczytał z niemałą satysfakcją. Al skrzywił się.

– Merlinie. Ten to ma sadystycznych rodziców…

Konkurs na najgłupsze imię roku uprzyjemniał Albusowi i Scorpiusowi dłużyznę ceremonii przydziału przez wszystkie lata ich edukacji. Kto jak kto, ale oni mieli prawo żartować z cudzych imion, byli w tej kwestii ekspertami. Tak się to właśnie zaczęło, sześć lat temu przy stole Slytherinu – gdy pomiędzy Johnem, Danielem i Abby, usiedli Albus Severus i Scorpius Hyperion, było to niczym znak od Merlina. Przeznaczenie. I potem już siedzieli tak razem przez kolejne lata, bezlitośnie kpiąc z imienniczych mód i z kronikarską dbałością odnotowując koszmarki roku. Ich ojcowie by się załamali – to jedno mieli wspólne: byli absurdalnie dumni z idiotycznych imion swoich dzieci.

W sumie, po siedemnastu latach, Al miał już oswojone swoje głupie imiona – i tak większość znajomych zwracała się do niego zdrobnieniem. Co do Scorpiusa, to sama idea nadawania dzieciom jako imion nazw konstelacji, była całkiem interesująca, przynajmniej w teorii. Poza tym każdy kolejny rok udowadniał im, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Są na świecie ludzie, których imion nikt nigdy nie zapamięta. Są też ludzie nazwani na cześć zmarłych braci bliźniaków swoich ojców, pomyślał Al, ze współczuciem, które czuł zawsze, gdy chodziło o wujka George’a. Imię Freddiego było chyba wyrazem czystego masochizmu, bo wuj z ledwością je wypowiadał i najczęściej zwracał się do syna bezosobowo. Ten recykling imion w ich rodzinie był doprowadzony do absurdu.

Amelia Young siedziała na stołku długo, ale nie przekroczyła magicznej granicy pięciu minut – po „czterech minutach i dwudziestu trzech sekundach”, jak skrupulatnie oceniła Ruby, dziewczynka została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Ceremonia dobiegła końca, profesor Longbottom wyniósł Tiarę Przydziału, a dyrektor McGonagall wstała ze swojego miejsca i powiodła po uczniach wzrokiem, który pierwszakom pewnie wydawał się surowy, ale po paru latach edukacji Al dostrzegał w nim całkiem sporo ciepła.

– Witajcie w Hogwarcie. Czeka nas wszystkich kolejny rok pełen wytężonej pracy i współdzielonej radości. Wszystkie szczegóły omówimy jednak później. Teraz – rozpocznijmy ucztę!

Oklaski, które rozbrzmiały po słowach dyrektorki, były jakby mniej entuzjastyczne, niż zwykle. Głód głodem, ale chyba większość uczniów czekała niecierpliwie na jakieś oświadczenie w kwestii wydarzeń w pociągu. Teraz jednak, gdy stoły wypełniły się potrawami, a w powietrzu zaczął unosić się zapach smakowitych dań, troski jakby gdzieś zniknęły. Nikt nie kwestionował braku natychmiastowego wyjaśnienia, a Wielką Salę wypełnił brzdęk sztućców i szmer rozmów.

– Dziesiątka u nas, trzynastka w Hufflepuffie, trzynastu Krukonów, a Gryfonów, uwaga, szesnastu – wyliczył Kieran, siedzący naprzeciwko Albusa, nakładając sobie ziemniaki. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będą musieli im wybudować drugą wieżę.

– Przecież to nie ma sensu! – zareagowała Valerie. – Nagle zrobiło się więcej tych „odważnych i prawych”? Niby dlaczego? Logicznie myśląc, powinno być ich mniej, bo poginęli w wojnie i nie zdążyli się rozmnożyć.

– Chyba że Tiara uparcie wciela w życie zasadę, że to wybory decydują o tym, kim jesteś. A Gryffindor stał się po prostu modny i wszyscy o niego proszą.

– A propos Tiary, mówiła coś ciekawego? – spytał Albus, przełknąwszy kęs pieczeni. Hogwarckie jedzenie było jak zwykle przepyszne, naprawdę nie miało sobie równych.

– Padły jakieś dwa wersy o konieczności zjednoczenia ponad podziałami, ale brzmiało to tak, jakby sama nie była do tego przekonana. Może ona po prostu faworyzuje Gryfonów? – Kieran wzruszył ramionami. – Należała do Gryffindora w końcu. Może to takie przywiązanie do właściciela. Jak u kota.

– Koty się nie przywiązują, koty cenią dobrych służących – mruknął John.

– No to sowy. Zresztą, wiecie, o co mi chodzi.

– Wiemy i mamy to gdzieś – ucięła debatę zoologiczną Ingrid. Jako jedyna grzebała tylko w talerzu, wyraźnie bez apetytu skubiąc sałatkę. – Powiedz lepiej, pojawili się ci aurorzy? Kogo tam przysłali? Zbadali sprawę? – zwróciła się do Albusa.

– Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać badaniem… Brown i Creevey – powiedział, choć dla większości jego kolegów nazwiska te z niczym się nie kojarzyły. Rodzina Ala obracała się jednak w nieco innych kręgach, niż jego ślizgońscy przyjaciele. – Przeszli się po pociągu, zanotowali zeznania, potem uprzejmie nas stamtąd wyrzucili. Ale… – Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej smartfona. – Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie. Zrobiłem zdjęcia tych symboli – wyjaśnił, podając Ingrid telefon. – Jutro pójdę z tym do biblioteki, bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że jak sami nie rozwikłamy sprawy, to aurorzy zamiotą ją pod dywan.

Ślizgoni pochylili się nad zdjęciami. Gdy przeglądali kolejne fotografie, z zapałem pokazując sobie nawzajem detale, Scorpius odezwał się do Ala zniżonym głosem.

– Zdążyłeś zrobić _zdjęcia_? Jakim cudem?

Al zerknął na niego kątem oka.

– Właśnie w tym rzecz. Coś musi być na rzeczy, Score. To wyglądało tak, jakby ojciec specjalnie spreparował okoliczności, żeby umożliwić mi rozejrzenie się – odparł półgłosem. – I to jest cholernie dziwne, bo my nie jesteśmy ostatnio w najlepszych stosunkach, a poza tym znasz jego stosunek do Slytherinu.

– Znam. Ale mimo wszystko to twój ojciec. Kocha cię. Na swój sposób.

– Na swój sposób. Dobrze powiedziane. Przestaję rozumieć ten jego sposób – mruknął Al, w zamyśleniu stukając paznokciem w szklankę soku dyniowego. Scorpius pod stołem splótł z nim palce i uścisnął jego dłoń uspokajająco. Milczeli przez chwilę.

– Mam złe przeczucia. I wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Nie wiem co, ale czuję, jakby ten atak na pociąg zostawił jakiś ślad. Echo – stwierdził wreszcie Albus. Odsunął od siebie talerz z niedojedzoną kolacją i oparł przedramię na stole, a czoło na nadgarstku. – Powiedz mi, że to tylko paranoja – powiedział żałośnie. Scorpius zaśmiał się, głaszcząc go po napiętych mięśniach karku.

– Pewnie tak. Albo miesiące badań nad echami i powidokami padają ci na mózg… – rzucił, a potem westchnął. – Albo masz rację. Nie wiem, Al. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby dziś o tym myśleć. Ale do tej biblioteki jutro idę z tobą – powiedział, a Albus uśmiechnął się. Co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Gdy ze stołu zniknęły resztki dań głównych, a pojawiły się desery, nastroje zdążyły złagodnieć. Ślizgoni rozmawiali o wakacjach i dzielili się planami na przyszłość – czekał ich w końcu ostatni rok, Owutemy, a potem wielki świat, przynajmniej w teorii. Jedząc ciastko z kremem i owocami Al pomyślał, że mimo wszystko trochę szkoda będzie zostawiać za sobą tę szkołę. Tych ludzi. Jasne, przyszłość – o ile wszystko dobrze pójdzie – będzie piękna, kolorowa i prostsza, ale jednak…

Slytherin dał Albusowi poczucie wspólnoty, które było mu wcześniej obce. W jego dużej, hałaśliwej, kochającej się rodzinie, w gromadzie młodszych i starszych kuzynów, zawsze czuł się jakoś tak… nie na miejscu. Jakby obok. Nawet w relacji z Jamesem, z którego Al nie tylko kochał jako swego brata, ale też najzwyczajniej w świecie lubił, zawsze była ta bariera. Coś jak niewidzialna szyba oddzielająca go od reszty rodziny, uwidaczniająca się, gdy kolejny raz wymigiwał się z gry w quidditcha albo zadawał magiczne pytanie „po co?”, gdy kuzyni planowali jakiś spektakularny wybryk. I to wcale nie było tak, że w Slytherinie spotkał samych swoich emocjonalnych klonów, absolutnie nie. Ale poczucie wspólnotowości było w Domu Węża tak silne, że przestawały mieć znaczenie zainteresowania i poglądy. Ślizgoni stanowili zamknięty krąg, mogli zaklinać rzeczywistość i nazywać się elitą, ale w rzeczywistości byli hogwarckimi wyrzutkami. Chcąc przetrwać w szkole, musieli trzymać głowy wysoko, mieć twardą skórę, cięty język i różdżkę w pogotowiu. Ale wszelkie maski opadały w ich własnym gronie, i nie miało już znaczenia, czy jesteś uosobieniem przebiegłości czy chorobliwie nieśmiałym – choć ambitnym – nastolatkiem. Jesteś Ślizgonem, jesteś jednym z nas, i to, czy twój ojciec ma Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu, czy bliznę na czole, nie ma znaczenia. Będzie mi tego brakowało, przyznał w duchu Al. Będę tęsknić za tym mikrokosmosem, jakim jest Slytherin.

– Powinniśmy zaraz kończyć. – Ruby zerknęła na zegarek i stłumiła ziewnięcie. – Padam już z nóg. Pierwszaków ogarniają najmłodsi, znaczy Tamara i Isaac? – upewniła się.

– Jak co roku.

– A kto wygłasza mowę powitalną?

– Al – odpowiedział jej chórek zmęczonych siódmoklasistów i skutecznie wyrwał Albusa ze stanu sennego znużenia.

– Ja? A dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś naszym Prefektem Naczelnym, pierwszym od przedwojnia, synem Wybrańca, a przy okazji ucieleśnieniem ślizgonizmu. Do tego masz gadane. A jeśli to ci nie wystarcza, to Lydia Flint mianowała cię osobiście – odparł Daniel. Al przewrócił oczami.

– Nic mi o tym nie mówiąc.

– Co chcesz, to cała ona. – Daniel wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zamierzasz się wykręcać, mam nadzieję?

– Nie, nie zamierzam. Ku chwale Slytherinu – mruknął dość jadowicie Al, choć prawda była taka, że czuł się nieco zaszczycony. Przemowa powitalna skierowana do pierwszoroczniaków, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiali się w pokoju wspólnym, była jedną z tych hermetycznych ślizgońskich tradycji. Zawsze wygłaszał ją siódmoklasista – gdy Albus zaczynał Hogwart, był to Kasjusz Warrington Junior, w zeszłym roku rola ta przypadła Lydii Flint. Zawsze wybierano do tego zadania członków jednego z tych starych rodów, które trafiały do Slytherinu od pokoleń, więc fakt, że tym razem oddelegowano Pottera był znakiem czasów i całkiem przyjemną niespodzianką. – Tylko żebyście mi potem nie marudzili, że przeginam.

– Po prostu pamiętaj, że mówisz do jedenastolatków – powiedziała Ingrid. Zanim jednak Al zdążył zapytać, co przez to rozumie, ze stołów zniknęły resztki potraw i brudne nakrycia, a dyrektor McGonagall wstała ze swojego miejsca. Rozmowy w Wielkiej Sali ucichły natychmiast.

– Drodzy uczniowie, pora zakończyć dzisiejszą uroczystość. Zanim jednak rozejdziecie się do dormitoriów, proszę o chwilę uwagi – powiedziała, choć było w sumie zbyteczne, bo dawno już przemówienie dyrektorki nie spotkało się z takim zainteresowaniem. – Na początek kilka informacji porządkowych. Wstęp do lasu leżącego na skraju terenu szkoły jest zakazany _dla wszystkich uczniów_ – podkreśliła, a na twarzach niektórych pojawiły się głupawe uśmieszki. – Poza lekcjami, na korytarzach, nie wolno używać czarów. Uczniowie klas od trzeciej wzwyż mogą brać udział w weekendowych wypadach do wioski Hogsmeade, jednak konieczna jest do tego zgoda opiekuna.  Pierwsze takie wyjście planujemy na trzeci weekend września. W drugim tygodniu nauki rozpoczniemy treningi quidditcha oraz nabory uzupełniające do drużyn. Szczegółowych informacji udziela profesor Hooch. Plany zajęć zostaną wam rozdane jutro podczas śniadania, zatem proszę wszystkich o punktualność.

McGonagall zrobiła pauzę i powiodła wzrokiem po sali. Gdyby Al jej nie znał, pomyślałby, że waha się, co powiedzieć dalej. Jednak gdy po chwili podjęła przerwany tok przemowy, jej głos był pewny i stanowczy.

– Z pewnością czekacie na wyjaśnienie odnośnie do incydentu, który miał miejsce w Hogwart Ekspresie – powiedziała. – Macie do tego prawo. Macie także prawo się niepokoić. Chcę was jednak zapewnić, że sprawa została potraktowana priorytetowo przez Biuro Aurorów i jest przedmiotem śledztwa. Ktokolwiek odważył się zaatakować uczniów Hogwartu, poniósł klęskę. Najwyraźniej niczego nie nauczyła go historia. – W głosie dyrektorki słychać było jad. – W przeszłości nie raz udowodniliśmy, że o bezpieczeństwo najmłodszego pokolenia będziemy dbać, nie zważając na koszty, i podtrzymujemy to stanowisko. Szkołę chroni potężna magia, a kadra nauczycielska, ze mną na czele, nie zamierza dać się zastraszyć. Możecie zatem spać spokojnie – oznajmiła.

Ta przemowa brzmiałaby nawet krzepiąco, gdyby Al nie znał historii. A niestety, wychowawszy się w takiej rodzinie, znał ją aż za dobrze. Cała szkolna kariera jego rodziców wydawała się pasmem niekompetencji kardy, która zazwyczaj kończyła się źle dla uczniów. I tak, wtedy dyrektorem był Dumbledore, ale McGonagall była jego zastępczynią, więc doprawdy, czy cokolwiek się zmieniło?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz karmić pierwszaków takim pustosłowiem – mruknął Scorpius, gdy schodzili do lochów, korzystając z dobrze znanych skrótów, by być na miejscu, zanim dotrą tam prefekci z najmłodszymi Ślizgonami. – McGonagall ma nas chyba za idiotów. Jeżeli oni faktycznie coś udowodnili w przeszłości, to tylko to, że uczniów mają głęboko gdzieś. W tej szkole wszystko jest ważniejsze, niż my.

– No cóż, uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że tradycję w tej kwestii zapoczątkował Salazar Slytherin – zauważył Al. – To on uznał za dobry pomysł trzymanie bazyliszka w zamku pełnym dzieciaków.

– To było tysiąc lat temu. Jeżeli nasza kadra mentalnie tkwi w czasach Założycieli, to bardzo źle o niej świadczy.

– Wszyscy mentalnie tkwimy w czasach Założycieli. Oni stworzyli Hogwart, a Hogwart kształtuje sposób myślenia nas wszystkich. Myślimy Założycielami, nawet jeśli sobie tego nie uświadamiamy.

– I to ma być wymówka?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To nawet nie ma związku ze sprawą – odparł Al. – Ale tak szczerze, czego oczekiwałeś po McGonagall? Mówiła do dzieciaków, musiała uspokoić nastroje. I ja chyba będę musiał zrobić to samo, bez względu na to, co tak naprawdę myślę… – westchnął.

Kręte korytarze lochów były chłodne i mroczne, oświetlającą je magię chyba specjalnie dobrano w ten sposób, by końcowy efekt sprawiał dość złowrogie wrażenie. Estetyka nade wszystko. Pierwsze zetknięcie z lochami na nikim nie robiło dobrego wrażenia – gdy miałeś jedenaście lat, nie doceniałeś prostoty i surowości, nie czułeś klimatu, jaki towarzyszył schodzeniu poniżej poziom jeziora. To przychodziło z czasem. Teraz Al poruszał się po lochach niczym po własnym domu, ale wciąż pamiętał niepewność pierwszego roku i wrażenie, że ktoś cię śledzi, a portrety na ścianach łypią nieprzyjaźnie. Salazar Slytherin chyba naprawdę miał gdzieś swoich uczniów, albo wolał nie pamiętać, że naukę w Hogwarcie zaczynają dzieciaki i straszenie ich od początku jest średnim pomysłem.

– Jakie mamy hasło, panie prefekcie? – zapytał Scorpius, gdy doszli do kamiennej ściany, zamykającej wejście do pokoju wspólnego.

– Vipera berus – powiedział Al, a przejście otworzyło się przed nimi. – Innymi słowy, dalej lecimy przez atlas gadów świata. Huxley nie jest zbyt kreatywny.

– I chyba też nie myśli. Pierwsze hasło w semestrze i od razu po łacinie? Pierwszaki w życiu go nie zapamiętają. Będą stali pod ścianą jak nic… – marudził Score, opadając na fotel w kącie pokoju i ziewając przeciągle. Albus zmierzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

– A ty co, będziesz tu spał?

– Myślałeś, że nie skorzystam z okazji do wysłuchania twojej przemowy? Nie ma takiej opcji, kochany. Poczekam sobie.

– Nie ty jeden! – Ze schodów wiodących do dormitorium sfrunęła Ruby, już w piżamie. Musiała chyba wyjść z Wielkiej Sali jako pierwsza, skoro zdążyła się przebrać. Opadła na fotel obok Scorpiusa i zdmuchnęła niecierpliwie opadające jej na czoło włosy. – Też chcę to usłyszeć – oznajmiła, podkulając pod siebie bose nogi.

– Nie ufacie mi? – Albus włożył w to pytanie cały ładunek rozczarowania i wyrzutu, na jaki było go stać, ale jego przyjaciele znali go zbyt dobrze, by w to uwierzyć.

– Kontrola wyższą formą zaufania, mój drogi.

Trochę sobie poczekali na pierwszoklasistów – prefekci ich prowadzący nigdy się nie spieszyli. Droga do lochów była na tyle skomplikowana, że konieczne było spokojne i gruntowne wskazanie nowym Ślizgonom wszelkich punktów orientacyjnych. W tym czasie do pokoju wspólnego schodzili starsi uczniowie, a przy okazji powiększała się widownia oczekująca na przemówienie Albusa. Z całego jego rocznika tylko Abby i Valerie uznały, że są zbyt zmęczone, by jeszcze tu siedzieć; wszyscy pozostali zajęli ustronny kącik pokoju, z którego ich oceniające spojrzenia mogły swobodnie spocząć na reprezentancie Slytherinu. Albusa bardziej to bawiło niż krępowało – nie miał problemu z wystąpieniami publicznymi, a poza tym wiedział już, co chce przekazać najmłodszym uczniom.

Gdy wreszcie pierwszoroczni pod wodzą Tamary i Isaaca weszli do pokoju wspólnego, dało się słyszeć kolektywne westchnienie. Al uśmiechnął się – to miejsce bez wątpienia robiło wrażenie. Na lewo od wejścia całą ścianę zajmowały ogromne okna, sięgające od podłogi aż po sufit, z których rozpościerał się widok na wody jeziora. Na wprost palił się kominek, a ogień w nim miał kolor malachitu. Sklepienie było wysokie, rzeźbione, wystrój zaś wysmakowany, choć oszczędny. Z portretów spoglądały postaci absolwentów Slytherinu, poważne i surowe. Pokój wspólny miał wysokość dwóch pięter, po prawej stronie znajdowała się galeria, do której wiodły dwustronne schody. Tam, pomiędzy drzwiami wiodącymi do dormitoriów, umieszczono podręczną biblioteczkę Slytherinu – jakieś pół wieku temu jeden z absolwentów, chyba jakiś przodek Greengrassów, zapisał domowi w spadku swój księgozbiór. Nie dołączono go do oficjalnej hogwarckiej biblioteki, lecz ustawiono tutaj, by zgodnie z życzeniem zmarłego służył nowym pokoleniom Ślizgonów.

Obiektywnie patrząc, pokój wspólny był surowy, było w nim chłodno, a magiczne oświetlenie okrywało go dziwną zielonkawą poświatą. Ale do tego można było przywyknąć – w surowości dostrzec klasę, po zimnych podłogach biegać boso, jak Ruby, a zieleń uznać za uspokajający kolor nadziei. Zadomowić się, po prostu. I to właśnie czekało tę dziesiątkę niepewnych dzieciaków, które stały teraz pośrodku pokoju, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

Tamara Breslin na widok Ala uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Drodzy pierwszoroczni, przed wami Albus Severus Potter, nasz Prefekt Naczelny – powiedziała, a Al wzniósł oczy do nieba, bo nikt go nie nazywał dwojgiem imion. Czasem nawet jedno to było za dużo. – A oto nasz nowy narybek: Hector Abbott, Gloria Baddock, Benny Hamilton, Nataniel Multon, Alexandria Rose, Emma Avery, Dorea Harper, Helena Pritchard, Angus Selwyn i Zoey Skeeter – przedstawiła kolejno stojących w rządku uczniów. Godna podziwu zdolność zapamiętywania, albo fakt, że przynajmniej niektórych z tych dzieciaków znała wcześniej, w końcu czystokrwiści trzymali się razem. – Przejmujesz? – uśmiechnęła się do Ala porozumiewawczo.

– Jasne. Tami, Isaac, dzięki, że ich przyprowadziliście – powiedział Albus i ani trochę się nie zdziwił, gdy prefekci, zamiast iść do dormitoriów, przysiedli na dywanie, w kącie, który zajmowali jego przyjaciele. Ech, widownia. Spojrzał na gromadkę milczących i niepewnych pierwszaków i wbrew sobie poczuł dziwne uczucie… rozczulenia? Tęsknoty? Jeszcze niedawno stał na ich miejscu, a teraz praktycznie kończył Hogwart! Niewiarygodne, jak ten czas leci. – Witajcie w Slytherinie – powiedział spokojnie i z uśmiechem, po czym wskazał pierwszorocznym rząd niskich, obitych zielonym pluszem siedzeń, które ciągnęły się pod oknami. – Usiądźcie na chwilę.

Mali Ślizgoni pozajmowali miejsca pod oknem. Wszyscy wyglądali trochę nieswojo, a chłopiec o blond czuprynie, opadającej na oczy, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Zdezorientowany mugolak, a może niedoszły Gryfon? Wszystko jedno. Teraz już Ślizgon. Nieodwołalnie i na zawsze.

– Niektórzy z was pewnie spodziewali się takiego przydziału – zaczął. Ciemnooka dziewczynka, chyba Emma Avery, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Inni liczyli na diametralnie różny werdykt Tiary, a jeszcze inni nie mieli pojęcia co ich czeka. Może część wykłócała się z Tiarą o ten czy inny przydział, albo wysłuchała długich wahań, zanim trafiła tutaj. Każdy z was, i każdy z nas, przeszedł inną drogę, zanim znalazł się w Slytherinie. Ale w tym momencie to wszystko przestaje mieć znaczenie. Tiara Przydziału się nie myli, nigdy. Tysiącletni artefakt nie może się mylić. Jeśli jesteście tu teraz, to w głębi duszy wszyscy jesteście Ślizgonami i będziecie nimi już zawsze – powiedział, i dostrzegł, że chłopiec o okrągłej buzi ucieka mu wzrokiem. Mały Abbott, chyba? Ktoś, kogo ten przydział z pewnością nie cieszy.

– I w tym momencie pora zadać sobie pytanie: co to oznacza, być Ślizgonem? Jaki właściwie jest Slytherin? Pewnie słyszeliście już jakieś historie, wynieśliście je z domu, albo opowiedzieli wam je życzliwi koledzy. A nawet jeśli jeszcze ich nie znacie, to poznacie. I będziecie je słyszeć, raz po raz, z nieustanną powtarzalnością, przez resztę swojego życia. – Albus usłyszał jad w swoim własnym głosie i miał tylko nadzieję, że Ingrid mu nie przerwie, zanim nie dojdzie do konkluzji tego wywodu. – Że Slytherin jest domem czarnoksiężników i Śmierciożerców. Że wyszedł stąd Voldemort i każdy inny niebezpieczny czarownik. Że trafiają tu tylko ogarnięci manią czystej krwi rasiści, wyrachowani karierowicze i potencjalni przestępcy. Wszyscy znacie lub poznacie te nazwiska, Riddle, Lestrange, Umbridge. Będziecie słyszeć, jak życzliwi rzucają wam je twarz, odmieniając przez wszystkie przypadki i próbując coś udowodnić. Nie dowiecie się, co. Nawet nie próbujcie, bo nie warto słuchać tych życzliwych – stwierdził, z zadowoleniem konstatując, że udało mu się przykuć uwagę wszystkich słuchaczy.

– Ale wiecie, są historie, których żaden życzliwy nigdy wam nie opowie. Nikt nie wspomni wam o tym, że Merlin, największy czarodziej wszech czasów, którego wszyscy wzywają, jakby był nie przymierzając opiekuńczym bóstwem, był jednym z nas. Był Ślizgonem, i to w czasach, gdy uczył tu jeszcze Slytherin. Nikt nie opowie wam o Regulusie Blacku, osiemnastoletnim chłopaku, który uświadomiwszy sobie, jakim bagnem są ideały jego rodu, poświęcił własne życie, by wykraść i zniszczyć cząstkę duszy Voldemorta. Który umierał w męczarniach, nie w glorii chwały, i o którego bohaterstwie nigdy nie dowiedzieli się jego bliscy. – Albus poczuł ucisk w gardle i sam się na siebie zirytował, ale o Regulusie po prostu nie umiał mówić spokojnie. – Nikt nie opowie wam o Horacym Slughornie, który bronił uczniów tej szkoły, gdy rządzili nią Carrowowie. Który walczył w Bitwie o Hogwart, a resztę życia poświęcił na pomaganie Ślizgonom, którzy ucierpieli w wojnie, w powrocie do normalności. Nikt nie opowie wam o Narcyzie Malfoy, która podczas tamtej bitwy kłamała Voldemortowi w twarz, i dzięki której Harry Potter przeżył, by potem go pokonać. To są historie, które powtarza Slytherin. I które będzie powtarzał, by je ocalić. By za kolejne dwadzieścia pięć lat, albo jeszcze później, gdy czarodziejski świat wreszcie dojrzeje do przebaczenia, opowiedzieć je światu. To są historie, które mają być dla was inspiracją i wzorem. Nie jesteśmy święci. Ale nikt w Hogwarcie nie jest. Gryfoni mogą mówić, co chcą, ale po dwóch wojnach nikt z nas nie ma czystych rąk. Nie ma podziału na dobrych i złych. Jesteśmy my, którzy mamy tworzyć przyszłość. Przeszłość jest już zamkniętą księgą – tylko on nas zależy, co z niej wyczytamy.

Pierwszoroczni patrzyli na Albusa szeroko otwartymi oczami, skupieni i uważni. Dobry znak. Dobre, nowe pokolenie. Za sześć lat ktoś z nich będzie stał na tym miejscu, gdzie teraz stoi Al. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Mógłbym wam teraz opowiadać, jak to wszyscy nas tu nienawidzą. Opowiadać o tym, że musicie trzymać się razem, jeśli chcecie przetrwać, że macie się nie dać i trzymać głowy wysoko. Mógłbym, ale nie powiem, bo tego nauczą was kolejne dni i tygodnie, i to bez moich przemówień. Z tego, co dziś powiedziałem, zapamiętajcie tylko tych kilka historii. Żebyście zawsze, cokolwiek nie usłyszycie od życzliwych kolegów i koleżanek, wiedzieli, że ze Slytherinu powinniście być dumni. I żebyście postępowali tak, by Slytherin mógł być dumny z was.

Al skończył przemawiać i przez chwilę brzmiała satysfakcjonująca cisza, zanim nie przerwały jej oklaski – nie ze strony pierwszorocznych, rzecz jasna, lecz okupujących fotele w głębi pokoju siódmoklasistów. Przewrócił oczami.

– Dobra, dobra, bez jaj, co? Pierwszaki, idźcie spać, czeka was ciężki dzień jutro – zarządził. – Tamara, Isaac, pokażcie im dormitoria, proszę. – rzucił, a prefekci podnieśli się z dywanu. Oboje mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy, gdy odprowadzali najmłodszych Ślizgonów do odpowiednich pokojów. Al zaś opadł na fotel obok swoich przyjaciół i rozwiązał zielono-szary krawat. – I co, zadowoleni?

– Było całkiem spoko. – Kąciki ust Ingrid drżały niebezpiecznie, jakby ledwie powstrzymywała uśmiech. – Hamowałeś się, jak widzę. Ale fragment o umieraniu w męczarniach mogłeś sobie darować.

– Żartujesz? Oni mają po jedenaście lat! Ja się na opowieściach o Regulusie Blacku praktycznie wychowałem, jak byłem przedszkolakiem, to była moja ukochana historia na dobranoc! I co, jakoś mi to nie zaszkodziło.

– A to już kwestia dyskusyjna – mruknął kpiąco Scorpius, ale Albus taktycznie to zignorował, zwłaszcza, że w tym samym momencie odezwał się Kieran.

– Serio, rodzice opowiadali ci takie rzeczy? On przecież nie jest ulubionym bohaterem jasnej strony.

– Rodzice nie. Skrzat domowy. – Al wygodnie wyciągnął nogi na stoliku kawowym, bo zapowiadało się, że chwilę tu jeszcze posiedzą. – Tata odziedziczył go wraz z całym majątkiem Blacków po swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Stworek dożywał u nas w domu spokojnej starości, wbrew wysiłkom ciotki Hermiony, która starała się go uwolnić. Reagował na te próby histerią. – Albus uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. – Był już stary i raczej bezużyteczny, chodził tylko i mamrotał o szlachetnym i starożytnym rodzie Blacków. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, bo byłem biednym i niezrozumianym dzieckiem, moja młodsza siostra wiecznie darła się jak opętana, starszy brat był palantem, a kuzyni stadem rozszalałych hipogryfów – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Chowałem się w jego legowisku w spiżarni, jak przychodzili goście, a Stworek opowiadał mi o dzielnym panu Regulusie i jego bohaterskich czynach. Zawsze lubił mnie najbardziej z całej rodziny, z wzajemnością zresztą. Byłem chyba jedyną istotą, która po nim płakała, jak już dokonał żywota. I to był chyba ten moment, w którym mój ojciec po raz pierwszy uznał, że coś jest ze mną poważnie nie tak – stwierdził z namysłem.

Al mówił o tym lekko i kpiąco, ale dobrze pamiętał, że śmierć Stworka była pierwszą wielką tragedią w jego sześcioletnim wówczas życiu. Ojciec dużo pracował, matka zajmowała się głównie Lily, która była dzieckiem absorbującym (tak myślał teraz – wtedy użyłby określenia „upiornym”), a Jamie wolał szaleć ze starszymi kuzynami, niż bawić się z nudnym bratem. I to Stworek dotrzymywał mu wówczas towarzystwa – stary, pomarszczony skrzat domowy z dziesiątkami historii w zanadrzu, czasem mamroczący jakieś brzydkie rzeczy, których Al do końca nie rozumiał, ale wobec niego zawsze miły i troskliwy. Albus wspominał go z czułością, której chyba nikt w jego rodzinie nie rozumiał, bo matka uważała skrzata za niepotrzebny balast, a ojciec chyba nigdy do końca mu nie wybaczył zdradzenia Syriusza. Ale cóż – najwyraźniej Al był predestynowany do roli czarnej owcy już wtedy.

– Regulus Black był bohaterem mojego dzieciństwa, w każdym razie. W sumie nadal nim jest. Zawsze powtarzam, że jak ojciec już się upierał, żeby dawać nam imiona po zmarłych, to mógł wybrać chociaż jakiegoś porządnego bohatera, a nie człowieka, którego jedyną motywacją była nieszczęśliwa miłość do mojej babki. – Za plecami Albusa, z ramy portretu Severusa Snape’a dobiegło oburzone prychnięcie. Al w pojednawczym geście uniósł w górę dłoń, ale nawet się nie odwrócił. – Sorry, profesorze. Ale Regulus to jest trochę inna liga, to człowiek, którego śmierć nie wiązała się z żadną natychmiastową gratyfikacją, miała być tylko iskrą, elementem, a on i tak podjął tę decyzję. Wiedząc, że nie wróci z jaskini żywy. Oddał życie za cień szansy, a był przecież w naszym wieku. I z czego wy się tak rechoczecie, co?

Ostatnie pytanie skierował do wszystkich przyjaciół, bo teraz już każde z nich miało na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, a Kieran chyba ledwie powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem śmiechu.

– On tak może długo, nie? – rzucił, lecz nie w stronę Ala. Patrzył na Scorpiusa, którego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

– Długo. Że zacytuję mojego ojca: „Pytaj go, o co chcesz, ale na litość Merlina, nie poruszaj tematu Blacków, bo będziesz musiała wysłuchać godzinnego wykładu pod tytułem: »Dlaczego Regulus Black był bohaterem«”. A to było ładnych parę lat temu, teraz jest tylko gorzej.

– Też coś! – Al lekceważącym gestem odrzucił włosy z czoła. – Twój ojciec mnie uwielbia. Cała twoja rodzina mnie uwielbia.

– Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, zdobyłeś ich serca nieodwołanie – przyznał z rozbawieniem Scorpius. – Swoją drogą, dziękuję w imieniu babci za ujęcie jej w poczet ślizgońskich bohaterów.

– Ależ nie ma za co. Jeżeli uznaje się za bohaterkę moją babkę, to twoją powinno się tak samo. Siła macierzyńskiej miłości, ot co. A poza tym ją lubię. Nikt mnie tak nie rozpieszczał, jak ona. Te paryskie makaroniki… – Al westchnął teatralnie, ale potem spoważniał. – Twoja rodzina lubi mnie bardziej niż moja własna, w tym cały urok, ale i tragedia – stwierdził. – A poczet bohaterów był mocno subiektywny, aż się dziwię, że nikt mnie za to nie opieprzył – rzucił prowokacyjnie.

Ingrid westchnęła.

– Nieuwzględnienie w nim Snape’a trochę kłuło po oczach. Ale niech będzie, traumy imiennicze dają ci tu taryfę ulgową.

– A propos taryfy ulgowej… ja wiem, jedenastolatki i idea niestraszenia ich od początku… Ale moim zdaniem trzeba mieć na nich oko, zwłaszcza w świetle zeszłorocznych wydarzeń – zauważył Daniel. – I coraz liczniejszych szeregów RWM w szkole.

– Plany lekcji będą jutro, miały być dziś, ale oczywiście jest jakieś opóźnienie. – Ruby przewróciła oczami. – Jak już je dostaniemy, to będzie trzeba popatrzeć, co, kto, gdzie i kiedy. I, cholera, nie chcę panikować, ale chyba utrzymujemy zasadę niechodzenia nigdzie samemu, co nie, Al?

– Niestety. Przynajmniej na początek, dopóki nie wyczujemy nastrojów – stwierdził Albus, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. – Ludzie, stęskniłem się za wami i fajnie się gada, ale idźmy już spać, co? To był masakrycznie długi dzień. Działać zaczniemy od jutra.

– Popieram! – rzuciła natychmiast Ingrid i Ślizgoni podniósłszy się z kanap i foteli niespiesznie ruszyli w stronę schodów wiodących do dormitoriów. Na galerii panie szły na lewo, panowie na prawo – pokoje chłopców i dziewcząt umieszczono po przeciwnych stronach. Zanim jednak zdążyli się rozdzielić, Ruby złapała Albusa za rękaw i pomachała mu przed oczami swoim telefonem.

– Nagrałam! – oznajmiła z szerokim, figlarnym uśmiechem. Al w mig zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– Ty jędzo! I po co niby?

– Po pierwsze, wyślę Lydii Flint, będzie dumna. A tak poza tym… wiesz, ja wciąż liczę, że kiedyś powstanie ten czarodziejski YouTube – zaśmiała się. – Wrzuciłabym to tam jako najkrótsze i najpiękniejsze podsumowanie ślizgońskiej dumy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam – dorzuciła. W oczach miała dużo ciepła i gdy wspięła się na palce, by go uściskać, Al bez wahania odpowiedział tym samym.

Dormitoria Slytherinu były prostokątnymi pokojami o oszczędnym wzornictwie. Największe wrażenie robiły tu, jak i w całym ich domu, oczywiście okna. Ciemne o tej porze wody jeziora migotały za szybą, niczym olbrzymie akwarium. Al, już w piżamie i gotów do snu, wpatrywał się w nie bezmyślnie ze swojego łóżka, ulokowanego w dalekim kącie pokoju. Tak, wracanie do Slytherinu było wracaniem do domu. Cichy szmer wód za szybą, krzątanina chłopaków i głęboki oddech Johna, który posiadał cenną umiejętność błyskawicznego zasypiania, brzmiały jak ścieżka dźwiękowa do życia, tak dobrze znana, że prawie się jej nie zauważa. Uspokajająca, bezpieczna, dająca znać, że wszystko jest dobrze.

– Ja mam tylko jedną prośbę, na dobry początek roku szkolnego – odezwał się cierpiętniczym głosem Kieran, gdy wszyscy lokatorzy wrócili już z łazienki i kładli się do łóżek. – Niech ci z nas, którzy mają w zwyczaju obściskiwać się w sypialni, pamiętają o tym, że istnieje cały arsenał pożytecznych zaklęć, stworzonych przez pokolenia uczniów tej szkoły. Wyciszających, chroniących, czyszczących, antykoncepcyjnych, do wyboru, do koloru. Uprzejmie proszę, by z nich korzystali, a wówczas ci z nas, którzy się nie obściskują, będą im bardzo wdzięczni.

– Też mógłbyś się z kimś obściskiwać, gdybyś nie był takim tłumokiem – odparł cierpko Daniel zza zaciągniętych zasłonek. Scorpius zaś, zajęty pedantycznym składaniem swoich ubrań, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wiesz, stary, ja będę robił, co w mojej mocy, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że Al ma ekshibicjonistyczne skłonności. Co prawda paru kumpli to nie to samo, co okładka „Sówki”, ale… – Nie dokończył, bo celnie wylewitowana poduszka Albusa walnęła go w tył głowy, po czym zgrabnie wróciła na swoje miejsce.

– Nie słuchaj go – rzucił Al, chwytając ją w locie i podkładając z powrotem pod głowę.

– Ale o co chodzi?

– Jutro zobaczysz, Abby prenumeruje brukowce – odparł i machnął ręką, bo nie chciało mu się sięgać po różdżkę. Zasłonki wokół łóżka i tak się zamknęły. Magia bezróżdżkowa była zdecydowanie ulubionym wynalazkiem Albusa, uczył się jej z determinacją i zapałem. – W każdym razie nie przejmuj się, zanotowaliśmy. Dobranoc – rzucił. Odpowiedziało mi kilka sennych mruknięć.

Nie spał jeszcze, gdy zasłonka odsunęła się ponownie. Nawet nie otworzył oczu, tylko automatycznym gestem odchylił kołdrę, by Scorpius mógł pod nią wsunąć. Dopiero po chwili, czując na twarzy ciepło oddechu, spojrzał na niego w ciemności.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – szepnął. Scorpius położył dłoń na jego policzku i kciukiem przesunął po dolnej wardze.

– Ja za tobą też.

Zbyt zmęczeni, by rozmawiać, po tym długim i intensywnym dniu, zasnęli w połowie któregoś z przedsennych pocałunków, wtuleni w swoje ramiona. W lochach Slytherinu panowała cisza, dało się w niej słyszeć tylko dźwięki równomiernych oddechów. Było spokojnie i bezpiecznie.

Tym większy był kontrast, gdy kilka godzin później ciszę tę przerwał krzyk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomstować na autorkę, która lubi urywać akcję w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, można w komentarzach :).


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Po okrutnym cliffhangerze wracam z nowym rozdziałem, w którym dowiemy się, co wyrwało Ślizgonów ze spokojnego snu w pierwszą noc roku szkolnego. Bardzo dziękuję za nieustające wsparcie wszystkim czytelnikom, komentatorom i osobom-zostawiającym-kudosy (przydałoby dla was jakieś krótsze określenie ;)). Miłej lektury i miłego weekendu!

Al poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, wbite w ciemność, serce waliło mu tak szybko, jakby ledwie umknął śmierci, urywany oddech zdawał się palić mu płuca żywym ogniem. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, wszystko było obce, nierealne, w uszach wciąż dźwięczały jakieś krzyki, przerażony, nierówny chór. Silny zawrót głowy niemal posłał go na podłogę, żołądek podszedł go gardła, całe ciało drżało jak w gorączce. Ostry ból przeszył mu czaszkę niczym impuls elektryczny i dopiero to go otrzeźwiło.

Hogwart. Slytherin. Pierwsza noc szkoły. Sen?

_Okna w pokoju wspólnym rozpadają się na miliony kawałków, woda wdziera się do środka nieposkromioną falą, to koniec, koniec, koniec…_

Granica między snem a jawą wciąż była zatarta, nieostra, ale Al miał już tyle przytomności umysłu, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. Kiedy rozsunął kotary przy łóżku i wyksztuszonym z trudem „Lumos” oświetlił cały pokój, gęsta, mglista zasłona, która zdawała się otaczać jego umysł, wreszcie zniknęła. Zacisnął powieki, chroniąc się przed nagłą jasnością, i spróbował uspokoić oddech.

Hogwart. Slytherin. Wszystko jest okej. Scorpius?

Gdy odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka, skulonego po drugiej stronie łóżka, nawet nie musiał zadawać pytania. Znalazł na jego twarzy odbicie własnych uczuć i chyba dopiero to naprawdę go przeraziło.

Zza ściany wciąż dobiegały krzyki.

Potem zadziałał już autopilot i Al sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zerwał się z łóżka, kontrolnie zerkając na chłopaków (przytomni, zszokowani, skołowani) i wybiegł z dormitorium. Machnięciem różdżki pozapalał światła w całym domu i stanął u szczytu schodów, przed portretem Salazara Slytherina. Kurczowo zaciskając palce na hebanowej balustradzie, spojrzał na okna, zza których widać było ciemne, migoczące wody jeziora.

_Szkło rozpryskuje po całym pokoju, a z nim woda, zimna, szmaragdowa, to koniec, koniec, koniec, tak się to skończy, zagłada, uciekaj, nie możesz, koniec, stop!_

Krzyki umilkły. Ostre światło przeganiało sny lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. Tata tak robił, gdy Al był mały i śnił o złych rzeczach, palił wszystkie światła, choć mama protestowała, _nie, nie rób tak, rozbudzisz go i noc będzie z głowy_. Nie rozumiała, że tak właśnie trzeba, bo zło boi się światła, ucieka przed nim, kryje się po kątach, gdy zapalisz lampkę przy łóżku, więc trzeba je przegnać czymś większym, jaśniejszym, lepszym. Wtedy zniknie. Tata wiedział najlepiej. W kwestii koszmarów sennych był ekspertem.

Jeden oddech, drugi, trzeci. Z dormitoriów zaczęli wychodzić ludzie, Al nie miał siły się odwrócić, ale kątem oka widział, jak stają obok, jak okupują barierkę okalającą galerię, i jak patrzą w okna pokoju wspólnego. Blade twarze, mokre od potu włosy, nieporządne ubrania, niepokój w oczach. Minęło jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim w końcu ktoś – Kieran, jeżeli chodzi o ścisłość – wypowiedział na głos to, co chyba wszyscy mieli w głowach.

– Co to, kurwa, było?!

– Sen – odparła Ruby, a jej głos był dziwnie pusty. – To był tylko sen.

– O czym? – Al rzucił w przestrzeń pytanie, chwytając się resztek nadziei, że to wszystko to tylko jakiś kolosalny, absurdalny zbieg okoliczności. Ale zaraz posypały się odpowiedzi i musiał wyzbyć się złudzeń.

– O zagładzie Slytherinu.

– Okna pękły i woda zalała wszystko…

– Było zimno, i nie mogłem uciekać…

– Wszystko diabli wzięli, pochłonęło nas jezioro, nie pamiętam więcej.

Al poczuł, że drżą mu łydki, więc oderwał wreszcie wzrok od okien i przezornie usiadł na podłodze, plecami do barierki, tuż przed surowym obliczem starego Slytherina. W skroniach czuł resztki bólu, niezbyt silne, ale pulsujące i przyprawiające o mdłości. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Czyli wszyscy wyśniliśmy ten sam sen – stwierdził spokojnie, chyba zbyt spokojnie jak na okoliczności, ale czuł się tak, jakby został wypompowany ze wszystkich głębszych emocji. Szczerze się zdziwił, gdy odpowiedział mu cienki, niepewny głos.

– Eee… nie wszyscy? Nic mi się nie śniło – odparła dziewczynka w różowej piżamie z falbankami. Emma Avery. Wyglądała na wystraszoną.  Pozostałe pierwszoroczniaczki, zbite w ciasną grupkę, pokiwały głowami i wymamrotały, że one też nic nie wiedzą, tylko wszyscy krzyczeli, dlatego się obudziły.

– Chwila, czyli pierwszoroczni, nie śniliście o niczym? Żadne z was? – Scorpius przedarł się przez okupujący galerię tłumek i przyklęknąwszy obok Albusa położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Gdy cała dziesiątka potwierdziła wersję Emmy, spojrzał na Ala i porozumieli się bez słów. To był już jakiś trop.

– Okej, skoro tak, to idźcie spać – zarządził Albus, z trudem podnosząc się z podłogi. – Nic tu po was, śpijcie spokojnie i nie martwcie się, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Ruby, Daniel, rzućcie zaklęcia wyciszające na ich dormitoria, dobrze? A my zejdźmy na dół, nie będziemy tu czekać i patrzeć. To i tak nie stanie się dzisiaj – stwierdził, choć nie miał pojęcia, skąd czerpie to przekonanie. Było ono tak samo nieracjonalne, jak wszystko tej nocy.

Dochodziło już wpół do czwartej, ale szok i nerwy skutecznie przegnały zmęczenie. Chwilę potem sześć roczników Ślizgonów zgromadziło się w pokoju wspólnym. Wyglądałoby to na jakąś piżamową imprezę, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak dziwna.

– To przez ten atak na pociąg, tak? – Ingrid nie usiadła, krążyła po pokoju z rękami założonymi na piersi, choć raz nie zwracając uwagi na to, że włosy ma nieuczesane i ubrana jest w rozciągniętą starą koszulkę Tajfunów z Tutshill i jaskrawe kraciaste portki. – Coś się z nami stało, gdy oznaczyli pociąg, i teraz śnimy te same sny. Sny o zagładzie, dodajmy. Kurwa! – syknęła, zaciskając powieki. Al doskonale rozumiał jej frustrację, ale wciąż nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie emocji innej niż znużenie. I rozbawienie, nie wiedzieć czemu. Chyba było z nim coś nie tak.

– A pierwszoroczni? – zapytał ktoś z uczniów.

– Nic im się nie stało, bo w pociągu nie byli jeszcze Ślizgonami – wyjaśnił obojętnie Al, opierając się wygodniej o nogi Scorpiusa. Przy takiej frekwencji w pokoju wspólnym trudno było o wolne miejsce, siedział więc na podłodze, ale miał przynajmniej idealny widok na wystraszonych współdomowników. – I mniejsza z tym. Podstawowe pytanie brzmi: ile pamiętamy z tego snu, dlaczego tak mało i co zrobić, by przypomnieć sobie coś więcej – oznajmił monotonnym, metodycznym tonem.

Ingrid wreszcie zatrzymała się w miejscu.

– To aż trzy pytania – mruknęła, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę. Wyczarowała zwój pergaminu i pióro, po czym usiadła na podłodze przed kominkiem. – No dobra, to lecimy po kolei. Zaczniemy od ciebie – zwróciła się do siedzącej najbliżej trzeciorocznej Faith Aldrick. – Powiedz mi wszystko, co pamiętasz. Potem uzupełnimy szczegóły.

Szybko okazało się, że nie ma co uzupełniać. To, co pozostało po śnie, było w najlepszym wypadku strzępkami. Wszyscy pamiętali rozpadające się szyby, wdzierającą się wodę, jej chłód, niemożność ucieczki. Wszyscy mówili o zagładzie i końcu, mieli poczucie beznadziei, strachu i bezradności. I nic ponadto. Żadnych szczegółów, których można by się chwycić.

– Okej, zadam głośno to pytanie, o którym wszyscy myślimy – odezwał się Isaac Higgs, gdy kolejne próby sprecyzowania sennej wizji spełzły na niczym. – Czy to był tylko głupi sen… czy proroctwo?

– Raczej to drugie – odparł Al i zgodnie z przewidywaniami od razu oberwało mu się za straszenie. Przewrócił oczami na posykiwania i upomnienia, uchylił się przed poduszką, którą wycelowała w niego Ruby i westchnął głęboko. – Chcecie się łudzić? Proszę bardzo, tylko się potem nie zdziwcie. Dla jaj nikt na nas wizji raczej nie zsyła – powiedział ostro.

– To po co to robi, żeby nas ostrzec? – parsknął Daniel.

– Żebyśmy się bali – odpowiedział Al i pewnie zabrzmiało to protekcjonalnie, ale wkurzała go niedomyślność współdomowników. A raczej ich chęć, by zamieść sprawę pod dywan. – To było ostrzeżenie, ale nie w sensie „kryj się, kto może”, tylko „strzeżcie się, wrogowie dziedzica”. Niestety, tym razem, dla odmiany, to Slytherin jest na celowniku. I możecie to zignorować, proszę bardzo. Ale nie przychodźcie do mnie z płaczem, jak zaczną się dziać złe rzeczy.

Miękki kokon obojętności ustępował właśnie miejsca emocji, której Al nie potrafił nazwać inaczej, jak tylko solidnym, zimnym wkurwem. I to było dobre, bo wściekłość stanowiła zazwyczaj potężny motor do działania. Może o to chodziło naszemu tajemniczemu wrogowi, pomyślał. Żebyśmy spróbowali się obronić. Bezbronna zwierzyna to w końcu żadne wyzwanie. Jeśli tak, to dobrze, zagramy w tę grę. Al wstał z podłogi i powiódł wzrokiem po Ślizgonach.

– To jak będzie? Udajemy, że nic się nie stało i liczymy na łut szczęścia?

– Rany, Al, już nie rób z nas takich Puchonów – prychnął John. – Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko co teraz?

– Czy jest na sali ktoś, kto chodzi na wróżbiarstwo dla zaawansowanych i zna się na onejromacji?

– Wróżbiarstwo dla zaawansowanych? Jest w ogóle taki przedmiot? – szczerze zdziwił się Kieran i zaraz oberwało mu się od Ruby.

– Deprecjonowanie wróżbiarstwa przez ludzi, którzy latają na miotłach i zamieniają filiżanki w szczury, jest tak koszmarną hipokryzją, że…

– Dzięki, Ruby – uciął Al, zanim koleżanka zdążyła rozwinąć swój pełen oburzenia wykład. – Ponawiam pytanie, jest ktoś?

Tylko dwie ręce uniosły się w górę i trudno było się temu dziwić. Chociaż spora część uczniów wybierała ten przedmiot na trzecim roku, niewielu miało szansę kontynuować go po zaliczeniu SUM-ów. Do wróżbiarstwa albo miałeś dryg, albo nie, a profesor Bloomington diagnozował to tyleż celnie, co bezlitośnie, odmawiając przyjmowania do klasy zaawansowanej osób, które jego zdaniem „nie rokowały”. Z siódmorocznych Ślizgonów nikt nie kontynuował wróżbiarstwa, pozostawała zatem wiedza pary szóstoklasistów, Sary McGregor i Raya Parkinsona.

– Okej, to co z tą onejromancją? Jak wydobyć informacje ze snu?

– No, są senniki… – zaczęła niepewnie Sara, ale Ray szybko jej przerwał.

– To nie jest takie proste. Po pierwsze, istnieje różnica, i to zasadnicza, pomiędzy snem a wizją senną. Sen wychodzi tak jakby z ciebie, jest wyrazem twojego daru, intuicji. Żeby mieć takie sny, trzeba być utalentowanym, ale i wytrenowanym jasnowidzem. Z kolei wizja senna ma swoje źródło zewnątrz, czyli jest w jakiś sposób zesłana. Tak się składa, Al, że my się o tym uczyliśmy na przykładzie twojego ojca i jego wizji na temat Voldemorta – powiedział dziwnie przepraszającym tonem. – I tak, wizje dzielimy na dwa typy, równoległe i prorocze. Wizja równoległa przenosi zdarzenie, które dzieje się w danej chwili, do umysłu osoby znajdującej się daleko. I to jest przypadek Harry’ego Pottera. Wizja prorocza pokazuje przyszłość, która może nadejść, lecz nie musi, bo przyszłość nigdy nie jest zapieczętowana. I rzadko ma źródło jednostkowe.

– To znaczy? – dopytał Al. Musiał przyznać, że gdy Ray opowiadał o tym z takim zapałem, brzmiało to nawet interesująco. W sumie może szkoda, że ogólna niechęć wróżbiarstwa panująca w ich rodzinie powstrzymała Albusa przed wyborem tego przedmiotu.

– Raczej nie zsyła jej pojedynczy czarodziej, w każdym razie nie celowo. Wizje prorocze są na ogół skutkiem ubocznym silnego czaru. Potężna magia uderza w osobę…

– I działa jak kamień wrzucony w wodę. Pozostawia po sobie ślad w postaci kręgów. Echo, powidoki, wstrząsy wtórne, jak zwał, tak zwał. – Al potrafił bez problemu dopowiedzieć sobie resztę i poczuł tylko przypływ gorzkiej ironii na myśl o tym, że teoria, która od trzech miesięcy zaprząta mu myśli, właśnie znajduje zastosowanie praktyczne. – I sny mogą być takim echem, tak?

– Dokładnie.

– Ale echo ma zazwyczaj szerszy zasięg, niż pierwotne uderzenie. Dlaczego nie ruszyło pierwszaków? – To była w sumie tylko głośna myśl, ale Ray i tak mu odpowiedział.

– Bo może źle oceniliśmy zasięg tamtej magii? Może nie uderzyła w nas wszystkich?

– Ale w takim razie skąd znaki na szybach? – wtrąciła Ingrid. Rozmowa zaczynała skręcać w stronę dyskusji akademickiej i na twarzach młodszych uczniów widać już było zagubienie. Może trzeba by ich posłać spać, zastanowił się Albus, ale zrezygnował z tego. Nic im nie zaszkodzi, jak posłuchają trochę o zaawansowanej magii. 

– Mnie nurtuje inna kwestia – odezwał się Scorpius i Al jęknął w duchu, bo doskonale znał ten ton i już wiedział, że rzeczona „kwestia” mu się nie spodoba. – Oznaczyli przedziały. A co z osobami, które były wówczas na zewnątrz?

O rany. O tym nie pomyślał. Albus przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

– Ty, ja i Rose. Świetnie. Po prostu, kurwa, świetnie. Czyli co, teraz pytanie zasadnicze brzmi: kto oberwał bezpośrednio, a kto rykoszetem, tak?

– Ale tego się przecież nie da określić! – Ingrid ze złością wrzuciła do kominka zwinięty w kulkę pergamin. – No nie da się, po prostu.

– Ależ da się – odparł Scorpius, a w głosie miał niezachwianą wiarę, i mimo całej powagi sytuacji Albusowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. – O ile zadeklarujesz, że przez najbliższe tygodnie będziesz odrabiać za Ala wszystko poza zaklęciami. Zwłaszcza numerologię, bo ja się na to nie piszę.

– Ale dlaczego…? – Ingrid powiodła wzrokiem pomiędzy chłopakami. – Projekt na Uniwersytet Salem? – odgadła wreszcie i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – O echach?! No, Potter, nie patyczkujesz się, co?

– Znasz mnie. – Al uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – Jutro idę z tym do Valente, jeżeli mnie nie pogoni, to zaczniemy próby kliniczne. Trochę wcześniej, niż zakładałem, ale cóż. Pożyteczne… z pożytecznym. A teraz powiedz mi, Ray, czy jest jakieś sposób, żeby sobie tę wizję proroczą porządnie obejrzeć? Jakaś, nie wiem, senna odmiana myślodsiewni, czy coś w tym stylu?

Ray zawahał się.

– Jest. Ale to, wedle słów Bloomingtona, „absolutna ostateczność”, bo niesie ze sobą duże ryzyko skutków ubocznych. Istnieje taki eliksir, nazywa się go eliksirem szarego snu, od koloru. Podaje się go delikwentowi i drugiej osobie, tak zwanej kotwicy, tylko w różnych dawkach. Kotwica dostaje mniej, bo jej zadaniem jest wyciągnięcie obojga z wizji, gdy zacznie się robić niebezpiecznie. Podczas szarego snu można obejrzeć wszelkie wizje i sny raz jeszcze.

– I jaki to ma skład? – zapytała Valerie, która była najlepsza z eliksirów, ale Ray zgromił ją wzrokiem.

– Nie będziemy tego warzyć, odbiło ci?! Potrzeba wykwalifikowanego wróżbity, żeby przeprowadzić tę procedurę, bo można ugrzęznąć we śnie na dobre. Nawet nie próbujcie. Jeżeli zaczniecie cokolwiek robić w tym kierunku, pierwszy pójdę z tym do Huxleya, przysięgam! – oznajmił wściekle. – Jak chcecie, mogę pogadać z Bloomingtonem, tak… teoretycznie. Zobaczę, co poradzi. Ale żadnych głupot, bo nie macie pojęcia o wróżbiarstwie, a wbrew temu, jaką ta dziedzina ma opinię, bawienie się onejromancją to igranie z ogniem. Jasne?

– Jasne, jasne – mruknął Al. – Swoją drogą, poruszyłeś ważną kwestię. Czy my automatycznie założyliśmy, że nic nikomu nie powiemy?

– No, chyba tak. – Daniel uśmiechnął się krzywo. – W innym wypadku już bieglibyśmy do Huxleya. Który pewnie by nas olał, więc na jedno wychodzi.

– No nie wiem – odezwała się Tamara Breslin. – Ukrywanie snów o zagładzie wydaje mi się trochę mało odpowiedzialne.

– To co mamy robić? Huxley nie wierzy w takie rzeczy, McGonagall nienawidzi wróżbiarstwa! Poklepią nas po główkach, powiedzą, że to stres, każą pani Pomfrey dać nam po kieliszku eliksiru bezsennego snu i tyle. Tylko fama pójdzie, że Ślizgoni znowu świrują.

– Al napisze do ojca – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Scorpius i żadnego wrażenia nie zrobiło na nim miażdżące spojrzenie Albusa. – No nie patrz tak. Napiszesz. To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie będziemy rozgłaszać sprawy po szkole, ale poinformujemy szefa Biura Aurorów. Co on z tym zrobi, jego sprawa, ale jakby zaczęły się jakieś kłopoty, to my sumienia mamy czyste. A poza tym robimy swoje. Ray popyta Bloomingtona, Al dopracuje zaklęcia diagnostyczne i będziemy działać, dyskretnie, ale legalnie. Mniej więcej. To jest najlepsza opcja – oznajmił z naciskiem, nie spuszczając z Albusa wzroku.

Al powiedziałby mu, że nie ma ochoty wtajemniczać ojca, bo a) normalnie prawie z nim nie rozmawia, b) to się skończy wybuchem paniki w całej rodzinie, c) jestem, do cholery, dorosły i sam sobie potrafię poradzić, i nie muszę się wyręczać tatą bohaterem,  a przede wszystkim – nie chcę. Powiedziałby, gdyby byli sami. Przed sześcioma rocznikami Ślizgonów, mimo całej sympatii, nie zamierzał się uzewnętrzniać. Westchnął tylko.

– No dobra, tak zrobimy. Nauczycielom na razie ani słowa, z Bloomingtonem czysto teoretycznie i kto wie, może sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach.

– Nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz – mruknął John.

– Oczywiście, że nie wierzę. Ale mam nadzieję, że wy wierzycie, trochę optymizmu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. – Al zaśmiał się z trudem i przetarł palcami oczy. – Okej, skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy razem… Ruby, przejmiesz? – rzucił do koleżanki, która niechętnie podniosła się fotela i zajęła miejsce przy kominku.

– Dobra, dwa słowa i idziemy spać. Utrzymujemy zasadę niechodzenia nigdzie samemu. Nastroje są nieprzyjemne, nie chcemy, żeby powtórzyła się sprawa Silasa. Miejcie oko na pierwszorocznych, mówię tu zwłaszcza do prefektów. I reguła nadrzędna: co zdarza się w Slytherinie, zostaje w Slytherinie. Nie chcemy rozgłosu. Gdyby działo się coś dziwnego, natychmiast zwracacie się do mnie albo do Ala. Coś jeszcze? – spytała Albusa, stojącego przy schodach z rękami założonymi na piersi.

– Nic.

– W takim razie do łóżek. Dobra Morgano, jest prawie wpół do piątej, nie wiem, jak się zwleczemy na śniadanie…

Wizje prorocze i sny o zagładzie miały jedną cechę wspólną ze zwykłymi snami – rozpływały się i znikały po przebudzeniu. Wszelkie silne emocje, cały ten strach, niepokój, wściekłość, powoli przestawały mieć znaczenie. Bez względu na to, jak koszmarny był ten sen, wcześniejsza panika wydawała się teraz jakby przesadzona. Niedobrze, myślał Al, nieśpiesznie idąc w stronę dormitorium. Nasza czujność usypia. W tej chwili zbyt łatwo byłoby stwierdzić, że przecież nic się nie stało, to był tylko głupi koszmar, nic ważnego. Musimy uważać, bo jeszcze się przejedziemy na takim podejściu.

Gdy Al, przepuściwszy przed sobą chyba wszystkich, dostał się wreszcie do swojego pokoju, lampy były już pogaszone, a kurtyny wokół łóżek pozaciągane – chłopaki wyraźnie nie mieli ochoty na dalsze roztrząsanie sprawy. Tylko zza zasłonek wokół łóżka Albusa dało się dostrzec przytłumione światło. Wsunąwszy się pod kołdrę obok Scorpiusa, Al rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i westchnął głęboko.

– Wkurzony? – usłyszał, gdy już ułożył się wygodnie z głową na piersi chłopaka.

– Zmęczony. Mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi pisać tego listu teraz?

– Dlaczego tak się przed tym bronisz? – Scorpius przesunął palcami po jego włosach w uspokajającym, czułym geście. Al zamknął oczy.

– Wiesz dlaczego.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Rany, Score… Ja po prostu nie chcę dawać mu argumentów do ręki, okej? I bez tego wiadomo, że jestem tym „problematycznym” dzieckiem Potterów. Że nie dorastam do rodzinnych standardów. I nie żebym się tym przejmował, ale naprawdę, mam już dość jego zbolałego wzroku. On zawsze patrzy na mnie z jakimś takim… rozczarowaniem. Nie chcę utwierdzać go w przekonaniu, że sobie nie radzę w życiu – mruknął niechętnie Albus. Pod jego policzkiem klatka piersiowa Scorpiusa zatrzęsła się, jakby chłopak powstrzymywał śmiech. – Takie to żałosne?

– Nie, tak tylko sobie pomyślałem, że już rozumiem, dlaczego tak dobrze się dogadujesz z moim tatą. Połączyły was porypane relacje z ojcami. On też pół życia zmarnował na próbach doskoczenia do poprzeczki, którą zawiesił mu dziadek. Zaprowadziło go to do Azkabanu. – Scorpius spoważniał. – A musisz wiedzieć, że z moich obserwacji, i ze słów babci jasno wynika, że ta poprzeczka była taka sama, jak w twoim przypadku: wyimaginowana. Jasne, dziadek był tchórzem, miał manię wielkości i wyjątkowo słaby kręgosłup moralny, ale kochał rodzinę. Na swój sposób, oczywiście.

– Nienawidzę tego określenia.

– Ono jest cholernie prawdziwe, Al. Każdy kocha na swój sposób. Jedni robią swetry na drutach i przesyłają makaroniki, inni… Inni stoją z boku. Jak krytykują, to myślą, że w dobrej wierze. Że taki jest ich obowiązek. – W słowach Scorpiusa na pewno było sporo mądrości, ale potężne ziewnięcie, jakie im towarzyszyło, trochę osłabiało ten poważny wydźwięk. – Odpuść swojemu ojcu, co? Bo wylądujesz jak mój tata i będziesz potem roztrząsał tysiąc rzeczy, których nie zdążyłeś powiedzieć.

– Obawiam się, że przypisujesz mojemu ojcu zbyt szlachetne intencje. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, skąd u ciebie tyle sympatii do faceta, który z największym trudem odpowiada ci na dzień dobry.

– No cóż, ty się wychowałeś na opowieściach o Regulusie Blacku, ja na historiach o Harrym Potterze. – Mimo zamkniętych oczu Al potrafił stwierdzić, że Scorpius się uśmiecha. – Tak to jest, jak się bezmyślnie przygarnia skrzaty domowe i pozwala im opiekować się dziećmi.

– A moja rodzina się jeszcze zastanawia, czemu akurat Malfoy – wymruczał sennie Al. – Jakby nie było widać, że byłem na ciebie skazany. Od początku.

– To przez te durne imiona. Nasi ojcowie sami są sobie winni.

Raz jeszcze podczas tej nocy dormitoria Slytherinu zapadały w sen. Ostatnią myślą Albusa, zanim osunął się w stan nieświadomości, było skierowane w stronę bliżej nieokreślonej siły wyższej życzenie, by tym razem udało im się przespać do rana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ukrywam, że po tym rozdziale jestem szczególnie ciekawa waszych opinii... Skrobnijcie słówko!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim! W tym odcinku czeka nas zmiana scenerii, choć nie zmieniamy tematu. Zajrzymy do Biura Aurorów celem zorientowania się w postępach śledztwa, usłyszymy o trudach życia aurora in spe oraz poznamy postać, która przewijała się w rozmowach bohaterów, ale dotąd nie pokazała się na żywo. Podziękowania i pozdrowienia przesyłam wszystkim, którzy wciąż czytają, komentują i kudosują Wstrząsy - mój wen bardzo was lubi :). Miłej lektury!

– Widziałeś dzisiejszą okładkę „Sówki”?

Teddy Lupin wparował do ciasnego biura z wdziękiem pijanego feniksa. Od patrzenia na niego bolały oczy – we włosach miał dziś chyba z pięć różnych odcieni czerwieni, spod czerwonej aurorskiej szaty wystawała mu jaskrawożółta koszula, a koszmar ten uzupełniały lśniące buty z pomarańczowej smoczej skóry. Jamesowi Potterowi daleko było do niewolnika mody, nudziarzem też by się raczej nie nazwał, ale widok barwnego zjawiska, jakim był jego nieoficjalny kuzyn, przyprawił go o dreszcz obrzydzenia. I falę niechęci, ale to już z innych powodów.

– Widziałem. Połowa biura mnie nią zamęcza. Czy jestem stróżem brata mego? – zapytał, teatralnie przewracając oczami. – I zanim cokolwiek powiesz: tak, Al robi to specjalnie, nie, w ogóle mnie to nie rusza. Niech się całuje z kim chce i gdzie chce, nic mi do tego. Jak chcesz gwałtownych reakcji, idź z tą gazetą do mojego ojca – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Oho, a co ty w takim burzliwym nastroju?

James machnął ręką w geście, który miał oznaczać „nawet nie pytaj” i wbił wzrok w formularz, nad którym męczył się już od pół godziny. Tak to właśnie wyglądało, ekscytujące szkolenie przyszłego aurora. Każdego tygodnia piętnaście godzin nudnych wykładów z teorii i piętnaście godzin treningów fizycznych oraz zajęć praktycznych. Pozostałe dwadzieścia godzin młodzi stażyści mieli spędzać w biurze, by na bieżąco śledzić działania aurorów, zapoznawać się z procedurami i wykonywać drobne prace administracyjne. Drobne, pięknie powiedziane. Drobną pracą na dziś były dwa potężne stosy rozbebeszonych akt, które najwyraźniej ktoś zaczął porządkować, a potem porzucił. Teraz to do Jamesa należało skatalogowanie wszystkich tych dokumentów, i to w tak idealny sposób, by jastrzębie oko sekretarza biura, Donalda Fleeta, nie dostrzegło żadnych niedociągnięć. Bo nie daj Merlinie, żeby Fleet mógł się do czegoś przyczepić. Naprawdę, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Jamie potrzebował, była kolejna uwaga w aktach.

James czasami sam nie wiedział, czy bycie synem bohatera wojennego jest błogosławieństwem, czy przekleństwem. Swoje plusy miało na pewno – mówiąc absolutnie szczerze, gdyby nie nazwisko, pewnie w ogóle by się na ten kurs nie dostał. Na Owutemach zawalił eliksiry, dostał tylko mocno naciągane Z. Ale nawet mimo tego, że ojciec odmówił brania udziału w procesie rekrutacyjnym, i tak jasne było, że nikt się nie ośmieli odrzucić syna Pottera. Niestety, teraz, gdy już znalazł się na stażu w Biurze Aurorów, ujawniały się wszelkie minusy bycia synem szefa. Ludzie tacy jak Fleet zdawali się przekonani o tym, że obecność Jamesa wśród rekrutów jest wyłącznie skutkiem galopującego nepotyzmu. A i ojciec nie ułatwiał Jamesowi sprawy, bo zamiast rzucić go na głęboką wodę, do jakiegoś obcego aurora, przekazał nadzór nad stażem syna Lupinowi. To na pewno nie wyglądało dobrze w oczach postronnych.

Każdy medal miał dwie strony… Choć ten właściwie miał też trzecią. Odrzucając na bok błogosławieństwa i klątwy, bycie synem Harry’ego Pottera oznaczało coś jeszcze – bezwzględne zaufanie szefa, wynikające z przekonania ojca o tym, że Jamie jest dość nieszkodliwym lekkoduchem, któremu żadne nieprawomyślne pomysły nie wpadną. Dzięki temu od początku swojego stażu James, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych rekrutów, znajdował się w samym centrum najistotniejszych dla biura spraw. Wiedział o wszystkim, bo ojciec i Teddy nie kłopotali się wyrzucaniem go z gabinetu, gdy omawiali ściśle tajne kwestie. Swoją drogą, świadczyło to chyba o pewnej niefrasobliwości… Nie żeby Jamie narzekał.

Kiedy więc wkrótce po tym, jak Teddy usadowił się wygodnie na swym ulubionym krześle (obracanym, mugolskim, w intensywnym fioletowym kolorze), rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i na progu gabinetu pojawił się ojciec, Jamie pochylił się niżej nad stosem akt i wyostrzył słuch. Niewiarygodne, że to działało. Harry Potter, szef wszystkich szefów, wybawca czarodziejskiego świata, zerknął na pogrążonego w pracy syna w taki sposób, w jaki patrzy się na dwulatka układającego klocki na podłodze i przez myśl mu chyba nawet nie przeszło, że Jamesa mogą interesować poważne sprawy dorosłych ludzi. Odsunął sobie krzesło naprzeciwko Teddy’ego i usiadł.

– Dostałem sowę od Albusa – powiedział. Lupin wyszczerzył zęby.

– Z przeprosinami? Bo widziałeś dzisiejszą „Sówkę”, no nie? – Zamachał radośnie gazetą.

Ojciec zamrugał.

– Co…? Nie, daj spokój, Al nie przeprasza, poza tym nie pierwszy to raz i pewnie nie ostatni. Nie w tym rzecz. Chodzi o wczorajszy incydent w pociągu.

O „incydencie w Hogwart Expresie” wiedzieli już chyba wszyscy. „Prorok Codzienny” poświęcił mu trzy czwarte pierwszej strony, choć w zasadzie nie bardzo było o czym pisać, wszystkie wieści na temat wczorajszego zdarzenia zmieściłyby się w jednym akapicie. Nawet w Biurze Aurorów nie dało się słyszeć żadnych przecieków czy plotek, bo sprawa, choć priorytetowa, była dziwnie mało efektowna. Jakieś bliżej nieokreślone zaklęcie, częściowa transmutacja szyb i tyle. Coś bardziej jak nieudana próba niż prawdziwy atak.

No chyba że jednak nie.

– Sześć roczników Ślizgonów wyśniło wczoraj ten sam sen – powiedział ojciec, podając Teddy’emu arkusz pergaminu z wiadomością od Ala. Lupin wczytał się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami i miną wyrażającą powątpiewanie.

– Trochę to melodramatyczne, nie sądzisz?

– Bardzo. Za bardzo nawet jak na Albusa.

– Dennis i Lavender mają już jakiś trop w sprawie? – zapytał Teddy, pocierając dłonią czoło. – Podejrzanych, cokolwiek?

– Być może, śledztwo jest na wstępnym etapie, ale Lavender odkopała coś w aktach sprzed lat. Sprawa Grahama Stokesa, nie wiem, czy kojarzysz… – Lupin potrzasnął przecząco głową, a ojciec rzucił w kierunku Jamesa szybkie, kontrolne spojrzenie. Oho. Więc jednak nie o wszystkim można mówić w obecności rekruta, nawet jeśli jest członkiem rodziny. – Zgłoś się do Dennisa, wprowadzi cię w temat – polecił ojciec tonem aż nazbyt obojętnym. Dla Jamesa, który Harry’ego Pottera znał na wylot, był to wyraźny sygnał: coś jest na rzeczy. _Graham Stokes_ , zanotował na skrawku pergaminu, z zamiarem sprawdzenia tego tropu w wolnej chwili.

– Czekaj, Harry, ale rozmawiamy tylko nieoficjalnie, czy dlatego, że włączasz mnie do zespołu?

– To drugie. Dopóki Brocklehurts nie wróci do zdrowia, i tak nie dostaniesz własnego śledztwa, a tutaj potrzebni mi są zaufani ludzie. – Micah Brocklehurts był aurorskim partnerem Lupina, dwa tygodnie wcześniej oberwał paskudną klątwą podczas próby aresztowania dilera nielegalnych eliksirów. Nadal dochodził do siebie w Świętym Mungu. – Lavender i Dennis i tak mają pełne ręce roboty. Pociąg przekazaliśmy Instytutowi Transmutacji Stosowanej PAM…

– Czyli Hermionie – uśmiechnął się Teddy.

– Cóż, jest genialna i ma fantastycznych współpracowników, jeżeli ktoś może wykryć naturę tego czaru, to tylko oni. Pozostaje kwestia snów.

– Do której zamierzasz podejść poważnie.

– Takich rzeczy się nie lekceważy, Teddy – oznajmił ojciec, i James musiał się z nim zgodzić, bo sny snami, ale jeżeli naczelny buntownik rodziny z własnej woli zgłasza się z problemem do taty, to sprawa z pewnością jest poważna. – Problem w tym, że nie mamy w kraju wiarygodnego specjalisty w tej dziedzinie.

– Nie mamy żadnego wróżbity? A ten, co uczy w Hogwarcie?

– Bloomington ma u nas całkiem pokaźną teczkę. Nawet jeśli jest dobrym wróżbitą, to nie jest kandydatem na współpracownika dla aurorów. Ale kontaktowałem się już z Gabrielle Delacour i wygląda na to, że Francuzi mają odpowiedniego człowieka na etacie.

– Czyli chcesz mnie wysłać do Francji.

– Dwa, góra trzy dni, wiem, że nie chcesz zostawiać teraz Victoire. Poza tym jakoś wątpię, czy wróżbita coś zrobi na odległość. Ale skonsultujesz z nim sprawę i w razie potrzeby ściągniesz go do nas.

– Jasne.

Potem rozmawiali jeszcze o delegacjach, międzynarodowych świstoklikach i boleściach współpracy brytyjsko-francuskiej, ale James już ich nie słuchał. Wypełniał kolejny formularz, poświęcając tej pracy zdecydowanie zbyt mało uwagi, bo jego myśli krążyły wokół niewyjaśnionych spraw, dziwnych przypadków i tego, w co znowu wpakował się Al. Brat Jamiego zdawał się przyciągać kłopoty jak magnes.

W porze lunchu Biuro Aurorów znacząco opustoszało. Zazwyczaj tak było – strażnicy bezpieczeństwa czarodziejów wykazywali niebywałą dbałość o zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy. Dbali o to, by sumiennie wykorzystywać przydzielone im przerwy i nie przepracowywać się zanadto, bo i po co? Od brudnej roboty mieli przecież stażystów. Teddy gdzieś zniknął, zza ściany nie było już słychać zwyczajowego soundtracku w postaci niekończących się kłótni pary aurorów, Smitha i Bones, ucichł nawet irytujący stukot obcasów ciemnowłosej recepcjonistki, której imienia Jamie nie był w stanie zapamiętać. Zdawało się, że w biurze został tylko James, sam na sam ze stosem dokumentów, który wcale nie malał, a wręcz przeciwnie – jakby systematycznie się powiększał. To musiał być jakiś paskudny czar ze strony tego drania Fleeta.

I kiedy już wydawało się, że Jamie za chwilę utonie w aktach, udusi się kurzem albo umrze z nudów, nadeszło zbawienie. Niecierpliwie zapukało do drzwi z matowego szkła, nie czekając na odpowiedź weszło do środka i odchrząknęło, znacząco i z wyraźną dezaprobatą. James podniósł na nie oczy, pełen nadziei, która zgasła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Zbawienie w postaci Lydii Flint. To chyba jakiś oksymoron.

– Dzień dobry, James – powiedziała Lydia, która do wszystkich, nawet najzagorzalszych wrogów, zwracała się po imieniu, lecz w taki sposób, by zabrzmiało to jak najgorsza obelga. Nie żeby Jamie był jej wrogiem. W zasadzie spędzili siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie niespecjalnie zwracając na siebie uwagę. Obracali się w diametralnie różnych kręgach: ona – Ślizgonka, on – Gryfon, ona – prymuska i kujonka, on – zdolny, acz leniwy, ona – przesiadująca w bibliotece albo musztrująca młodszych uczniów w Wielkiej Sali, on – praktycznie nieschodzący z boiska do quidditcha. Tak naprawdę przez wszystkie te lata rozmawiali może ze trzy razy. Mimo to Jamie odczuwał w stosunku do Lydii… jakby to ująć? Głęboki szacunek? Nie. Respekt? Też nie. Onieśmielenie? W żadnym razie!

Lydia milczała, patrząc na Jamesa wyczekująco. Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila, zanim zorientował się, że w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jej powitanie i właśnie robi z siebie idiotę. Niedobrze.

Przeświadczenie, że ta dziewczyna czerpałaby niebywałą radość ze zniszczenia ci życia, i dlatego nie możesz pozwolić sobie przy niej na okazanie słabości. Tak. Właśnie to James odczuwał zawsze w towarzystwie Lydii.

– Lydia. Cześć – powiedział, wyrwawszy się wreszcie ze stuporu. – Co tu robisz?

– Mam wstępne wyniki analiz z PAM dla upoważnionych aurorów. Ale twojego ojca nie ma, a Brown i Creevey są niedostępni. Liczyłam na to, że zostawię to Lupinowi, ale widzę, że jego też nie zastałam. – Lydia omiotła krytycznym wzrokiem całe biuro, jakby spodziewała się, że Teddy wyskoczy zza jakiejś szafki.

– Wyszedł. Ale możesz zostawić mi tę teczkę.

– Której części z „upoważnionych aurorów” nie rozumiesz, James? – Głos Lydii nie pozostawiał złudzeń co do jej poglądów na temat zdolności intelektualnych Jamiego. – Nie jesteś aurorem, ani tym bardziej nie jesteś upoważniony. Poczekam w lobby, aż pojawi się ktoś, komu mogłabym to zostawić.

Kiedy Lydia odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, James dokonał błyskawicznej oceny sytuacji, i mając do wyboru samotność nad stosem akt i towarzystwo lekko przerażającej, lecz błyskotliwej i niebrzydkiej, koleżanki ze szkoły, wybrał mniejsze zło.

– Zaczekaj! – zawołał, podrywając się z krzesła. – Nie wiem, jak tandem Brown i Creevey, ale Teddy Lupin prędko nie wróci. Może zejdziemy na dół i zjemy lunch? Po co masz tu siedzieć. Chyba, że się spieszysz.

Lydia zerknęła na zegarek.

– Nie, nie spieszę się. W porządku, chodźmy. Można tu zjeść coś porządnego?

O porządne jedzenie w Ministerstwie Magii nie było łatwo. Legendą, i to niezbyt przyjemną, obrósł bar w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Ponoć jednego razu, po zjedzeniu serwowanej tam zupy grzybowej, pięciorgu pracownikom powyrastały dodatkowe kończyny. Dziś trudno było już ocenić, czy historia ta jest prawdą, wciąż jednak mało kto miał odwagę, by wybrać się tam na lunch.

Kafeteria w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa była przyzwoita, ale James zabrał Lydię na zdecydowanie najlepsze jedzenie w całym ministerstwie, do Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Znajdowała się tam mała restauracja, prowadzona przez szkolną koleżankę ojca, Padmę Patil, i serwująca najlepszą indyjską kuchnię, jakiej James kiedykolwiek kosztował. W porze lunchu nie było tu łatwo o wolne miejsce, ale warto było poczekać chwilę, aż zwolni się stolik. Wreszcie usiedli w ustronnym kącie sali, Jamie nad porcją rybnego curry, a Lydia (jak to kobieta, na wiecznej diecie) nad michą jakiejś dziwnej sałatki z kokosowym sosem. James wytrzymał tylko chwilę niezręcznej ciszy, zanim nie zadał pytania, które nurtowało go od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzał tu Lydię: co ona tu w ogóle robi?

– Roznoszę dokumenty zbyt tajne, żeby wysłać je sową, mówiłam przecież. – Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odgarnęła w tył długie, jasne włosy. – Jestem osobistą asystentką Hermiony Granger, nie wiedziałeś?

– Nie miałem pojęcia.

– Ale o fiasku mojego ministerialnego stażu pewnie słyszałeś, co? – rzuciła, a James uciekł jej wzrokiem. Lydia zaśmiała się. – No pewnie, wszyscy słyszeli, co poniektórzy czuli pewnie nawet złośliwą satysfakcję, że hogwardzka kujonka oberwała po tyłku. Ale nie ma tego złego. Poszłam do PAM żebrać po praktykę, spotkałam panią Granger, dostałam etat. Pracuję u niej od prawie dwóch tygodni i jestem z tego całkiem zadowolona. Zwłaszcza teraz.

– No tak – mruknął James. – Niezła afera, co?

– Nic mi nie mów. Zostawiłam dzieciaki same na chwilę i proszę.

– Bez przesady, samych ich nie zostawiłaś. Mój brat został Prefektem Naczelnym, pewnie wiesz.

– Twój brat wydaje się zbyt zajęty wywoływaniem skandali obyczajowych, żeby zająć się porządnie Slytherinem – odparła kwaśno Lydia. – Widziałam dzisiejszą „Sówkę”. Wszyscy chyba widzieli. Żałosne.

James poczuł ukłucie braterskiego obowiązku.

– Bez przesady, to o niczym nie świadczy, zdjęcia na peronie poprzedzały incydent w pociągu…

– Dobra, dobra, James, daruj sobie. W ogóle darujmy sobie tę kurtuazyjną pogawędkę. Ja ci powiem, co wiem, ty mi powiesz, co wiesz, okaże się, że żadne z nas tak naprawdę nie wie nic, więc nasza wiedza razem wzięta to też nic, tylko trochę większe. Ale przynajmniej zrobimy to, po co oboje poszliśmy na ten lunch, prawda?

Patrząc na poważną minę Lydii, James pomyślał, że rozumie, dlaczego ciotka Hermiona ją zatrudniła. Ceniła takie cechy jak determinacja, zdecydowanie i brak skłonności do niepotrzebnych dywagacji, wolała towarzystwo ludzi konkretnych, niż bujających w obłokach. Jeżeli pracowników dobierała właśnie w ten sposób, to Lydia musiała wydać jej się idealnym dodatkiem do zespołu.

– Prawda. To kto zaczyna?

– Ty zapraszałeś, ty płacisz, ty zaczynasz. – Uśmiech Lydii był chyba dość złośliwy, ale Jamie zdecydował się go zignorować.

– Okej. Wiem na pewno dwie rzeczy: ojciec dostał rano sowę od Ala, wczoraj sześć roczników Ślizgonów wyśniło ten sam sen. Nie znam szczegółów, ale ty pewnie masz jakieś wtyki w Slytherinie, więc poznasz je w mgnieniu oka – stwierdził. – Biuro Aurorów będzie konsultować sprawę z jakimś francuskim wróżbitą, więc wygląda na to, że traktują ten trop poważnie.

– A druga rzecz?

– Sprawa Grahama Stokesa – powiedział, przypatrując się z uwagą Lydii, w nadziei, że na jej twarzy dostrzeże zrozumienie. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca i milczeli przez chwilę, aż zniecierpliwiona Lydia rzuciła:

– Czyli?

– No właśnie nie wiem. Ale wiem, że to trop w śledztwie. Tyle. To było moje nic, jakie jest twoje?

Lydia zerknęła kontrolnie na lewo i prawo, choć w tłumie pracowników ministerstwa jedzących szybki lunch próżno było szukać kogoś, kogo obchodziłaby rozmowa dwojga małolatów. Pochyliła się niżej nad stołem.

– Znaki na pociągu – wiesz o nich, prawda? Odkształcenia w szybach ślizgońskich przedziałów. Szkło częściowo przetrasmutowane w kamień szlachetny.

– Słyszałem, co z nimi?

– Są zapisane pismem Starej Magii – wyszeptała Lydia. Ton jej głosu wyraźnie wskazywał na wielkie litery i wielką wagę tego odkrycia, więc Jamesowi powinno teraz dech zaprzeć ze zdumienia. Powinno. Gdyby tylko wiedział, o co w tym w ogóle chodzi.

– Starej Magii – powtórzył tępo, a Lydia przewróciła oczami.

– No tak, powinnam się domyślić, ty oczywiście nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówię. Stara Magia, James. Z czasów, zanim powstał Hogwart, zanim powstały jakiekolwiek struktury zinstytucjonalizowanej magii w naszym kraju. Zanim wynaleziono różdżki i zaklęcia w takiej formie, w jakiej je znamy, zanim rozpoczęto studia alchemiczne, zanim ktoś w ogóle pomyślał o zasadach tajności! Magia natury, magia pierwotna! Wciąż jeszcze są ludzie, którzy próbują ją odkrywać, praktykować, twój własny brat ma świra na jej punkcie, a ty nigdy o niej nie słyszałeś?!

Lydia Flint miała tę rzadką cechę, że w krótkim czasie potrafiła sprawić, by James Syriusz Potter, człowiek, który nigdy nie miał problemów z poczuciem własnej wartości, został bezlitośnie sprowadzony do parteru i uświadomił sobie ogrom swojej ignorancji. Niezwykła, doprawdy, umiejętność. Jamie westchnął głęboko i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, by nie dać swojej urażonej dumie wziąć góry nad rozsądkiem. Dopiero gdy był już pewien, że buzujące ego ucichło, zwrócił się do Lydii:

– Czyli to znaki Starej Magii. Ale co oznaczają?

Lydia uniosła dłonie w dramatycznym geście, a potem, jakby uznała, że się poddaje, przetarła palcami czoło.

– Nie wiemy. Bo pismo Starej Magii, mimo setek lat prób i błędów, nie zostało dotąd odczytane.

– To skąd wiecie, że to właśnie ten rodzaj pisma?

– Na litość Morgany, James! Pomyśl czasem, to nie boli! Skąd wiedzieliśmy, że hieroglify są egipskie, a rongo-rongo jest z Wyspy Wielkanocnej? Bo właśnie tam je odnaleziono. Najważniejsze tablice z tym pismem znajdują się w miejscach kultu Starej Magii. Zresztą, po co ja ci to tłumaczę. – Lydia odsunęła od siebie niedojedzoną sałatkę. – Liczy się to, że ktoś, kto zaatakował wczoraj pociąg, bawi się Starą Magią. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak mało o niej wiemy, skutki tej zabawy mogą być katastrofalne. Tyle.

– Ale czekaj, czy to nie zawęża nam kręgu podejrzanych? Stara Magia nie ma chyba za wielu miłośników…?

– Ludzie nie mają napisane na czole „kręci mnie Stara Magia”. Nie ma oficjalnych klubów, zrzeszeń, nic. U nas nawet nie ma wydziału czy katedry Starej Magii, takiej, jaką ma Irlandia. To nie jest trop, to jest jedno wielkie nic. W sam raz do pary z twoim.

– No chyba nie do końca. – James skończył jedzenie. Lada moment, a jakiś zniecierpliwiony urzędas będzie próbował wykopać ich z restauracji, póki co jednak, ani Jamie, ani Lydia nie ruszali się z miejsca. – Ta sprawa Grahama Stokesa nie daje mi spokoju. To jeden z głównych tropów, chyba najważniejszy. Może spróbuję się dostać do archiwów i poszukać czegoś na ten temat.

– A zwierzasz mi się z tego zamiaru, bo…?

Bo? _Bo nudzi mi się na stażu, wszyscy moi przyjaciele mają masę zajęć i zero czasu na życie towarzyskie, a mi trochę brakuje adrenaliny i dreszczyku emocji, który towarzyszył łamaniu szkolnego regulaminu_ , pomyślał James, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego zapytał:

– Nie martwi cię ta sprawa? Chodzi o twoich szkolnych kolegów, o Slytherin. Nie zależy ci na tym, żeby się dowiedzieć, co jest grane?

– Trzech aurorów zajmuje się śledztwem. Czterech, jeśli liczyć twojego ojca.

– Wiem, i nie zamierzam się wtrącać, nie chcę, żeby mnie wywalili ze stażu. Ale ciekawość chyba nie jest jeszcze karalna? Mogę dyskretnie zainteresować się sprawą, nie wchodzę nikomu w paradę, po prostu… chcę wiedzieć. Bo się martwię. Bo mam brata w Slytherinie. Bo…

– Bo robienie za gońca nie jest dla mnie wystarczającym wyzwaniem intelektualnym – mruknęła Lydia i James uśmiechnął się szeroko. Udało się. Miał wspólniczkę.

Chwilę potem, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jacyś ważniacy z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów bardzo uprzejmie dali im do zrozumienia, że okupowanie stolika w porze lunchu jest niezgodne z zasadami savoir-vivre’u. Lydia i James opuścili więc restaurację i specjalnie się nie spiesząc wrócili do Biura Aurorów. Ciemnowłosa recepcjonistka poinformowała Lydię, że Auror Creevey jest już w swoim gabinecie, Jamesowi zaś powiedziała, że Fleet wzywa go na dywanik. Zanim jednak Jamie zdążył oddalić się w kierunku nieuchronnej reprymendy, Lydia złapała go za rękaw.

– Skoro bierzesz na siebie archiwa DPPC, ja przejrzę archiwalne gazety. I będziemy w kontakcie. Tylko ani słowa pani Granger! Zależy mi na tej pracy.

– A mnie na tym stażu… – mruknął James, widząc, jak Fleet mrozi go wzrokiem przez szklane drzwi swojego biura. Zmierzając po, jak sądził, kolejną uwagę z wpisem do akt, pomyślał jednak, że było warto. W końcu za jeden ze swych zasadniczych życiowych celów uważał walkę z nudą i monotonią. Wyglądało na to, że na tym konkretnym froncie odniósł właśnie zwycięstwo.

Prywatne śledztwo z Lydią Flint. Fajnie będzie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanów duetu Albus&Scorpius uspokajam - w następnym rozdziale wracamy do naszych ulubionych chłopaków. Jeżeli jednak Lydia i Jamie nie zanudzili was na śmierć, dajcie znać w komentarzach (jeżeli zanudzili, to też dajcie - będę miała nauczkę na przyszłość ;)).


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Po krótkiej przerwie wracamy do Hogwartu, żeby zobaczyć, jak Ślizgoni (nie) radzą sobie w szkole. W tym rozdziale pojawi się także polski akcent - bo Polacy nie gęsi, swoich czarodziejów mają ;). Moc uścisków wędruje do wszystkich czytających, komentujących i kudosujących, a ja życzę wam wspaniałego weekendu i zapraszam do lektury.

Rok szkolny zaczął się tak dramatycznie, że od pierwszego dnia zajęć Albus Potter był przygotowany na wszystko, co najgorsze. Chodził po Hogwarcie z różdżką w pogotowiu, musztrował Ślizgonów z determinacją, której nie powstydziłaby się Lydia Flint, szlifował projekt dla Valente z maniackim zapałem, a resztki wolnego czasu poświęcał na przekopywanie zasobów szkolnej biblioteki, w nadziei, że znajdzie coś na temat zaklęć i uroków stosowanych w czasach Starej Magii (bo znaki na szybach zidentyfikował już przy pierwszej wizycie). Przy okazji mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie obserwował poczynania Hugo Weasleya i Maxwella Wooda, i, najwyraźniej, utwierdzał otoczenie w przekonaniu, że nie ma dobrze w głowie.

– Masz paranoję – powiedziała mu Lily podczas śniadania. Był czwartek w drugim tygodniu nauki, nieprzyzwoicie wczesna pora, a oni jedli tosty z dżemem, siedząc przy stole Puchonów. To była taka potterowska tradycja – gdy Albusa przydzielono do Slytherinu (a tak naprawdę to trochę później, gdy Jamie przestał się za to obrażać) bracia ustalili, że w ramach zachowania zasad międzydomowego szacunku nie będą przenosić spraw rodzinnych na front gryfońsko-śligoński. I żeby nikt ich przypadkiem nie posądził o szpiegowanie, spotykać się będą na neutralnym gruncie. Z początku Puchoni patrzyli dość dziwnie, gdy bracia Potter siadali przy ich stole, szybko jednak przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego, bo byli w większości ludźmi o bezproblemowym podejściu do życia. Gdy Lily zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie i została Gryfonką, w naturalny sposób została włączona do zwyczaju. I tak tradycja trwała, choć Jamie zdążył skończyć szkołę.

– Nie mam paranoi – odparł Albus, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Czwartkowe śniadanie powinien spędzić na zacieśnianiu więzi z siostrą, ale pani Pince wypożyczyła mu egzemplarz „Magów, grobów i uczonych” dopiero po półgodzinnym błaganiu i tylko na jedną noc. I ta noc wystarczyłaby w zupełności na przejrzenie czterystustronicowego tomiszcza, gdyby nie to, że Al zasnął tuż po północy, z czołem opartym na stronie sto osiemdziesiątej drugiej, i Scorpius nie wpadł na to, żeby go obudzić. Jeszcze się potem tłumaczył troską, podły. – Mam tylko za dużo na głowie. Myślisz, że ciotka Hermiona załatwiłaby mi zmieniacz czasu, gdybym ją ładnie poprosił? Sama go przecież używała w szkole.

– Myślę, że ci odbija – odpowiedziała cierpko Lily, patrząc na niego wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. – Ustal sobie jakieś priorytety i zacznij ogarniać sprawy jedną po drugiej, bo inaczej nim minie wrzesień, będą cię musieli zamknąć w Świętym Mungu.

– Ależ ja mam ustalone priorytety. Tylko wszystkie rzeczy, którymi się teraz zajmuje, mają najwyższy stopień ważności.

– Robienie ze Slytherinu oblężonej twierdzy też?

Al oderwał się wreszcie od lektury i spojrzał na siostrę. Lily miała usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię i wyzywający wyraz twarzy. Choć nie podniosła głosu ani o ton, łatwo można było stwierdzić, że jest podenerwowana.

– O co ci chodzi?

– To ja powinnam zadać to pytanie. O co chodzi, Al? Nic się nie dzieje. Nic. Młodzieżówka RWM nawet się nie zorganizowała, Hugo w najlepsze paple o quidditchu, Rose siedzi w książkach albo wodzi tęsknym wzrokiem za Woodem. Który też nic podejrzanego nie robi, wiem, bo specjalnie wypytałam Louisa! – rzuciła Lily wściekłym szeptem, a Albus uniósł brwi. Nie spodziewał się po siostrze takiego zaangażowania. – Mamy w szkole święty spokój, a wy zachowujecie się tak, jakbyście wyglądali apokalipsy! Ślizgoni przekopali już chyba pół biblioteki, i to w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły, pierwszaków trzymacie pod kloszem, jakby ktoś miał ich zjeść, wszyscy łazicie z różdżkami w pogotowiu… To widać, Al. Ja wiem, wam się wydaje, że Hogwart dzieli się na Slytherin i ślepią, głuchą i głupią resztę, ale naprawdę po was widać, że coś się dzieje. Ludzie zaczynają gadać – powiedziała już spokojniej, ale z napięciem w głosie.

Albus westchnął.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– Bo jesteś moim bratem, idioto. Bo nie ma już w Hogwarcie Jamiego, który zmyłby ci głowę za pakowanie się w kłopoty. A ktoś musi to zrobić.

Patrząc na siostrę – małą, chudą, rudowłosą dziewczynkę o grzywce opadając na brwi i ciepłych, brązowych oczach odziedziczonych po matce – Al czuł trochę rozbawienia, trochę rozczulenia i, niestety, sporo irytacji. Lily od najmłodszych lat miała nieznośne tendencje do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy, plątała się starszym braciom pod nogami niczym nadaktywny szczeniaczek i obrażała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z rodzeństwa lub kuzynów ośmielał się odsuwać ją od sekretów i prywatnych spraw. Naprawdę, Lily wyraźnie brakowało instynktu samozachowawczego. Teraz też – bo sprawy Slytherinu Albus ukrywał przed nią nie tylko z powodu ustaleń wewnątrzdomowych, lecz także (a może przede wszystkim) żeby ją chronić. Wystarczy, że Ślizgoni byli na celowniku nieznanego wroga. Lily powinna stać z daleka, zająć się SUM-ami, które czekały ją w tym roku, plotkowaniem z przyjaciółką i podrywaniem chłopców. Nie bawić się w prywatne śledztwa i nie martwić się o brata.

– Lily, proszę cię, odpuść. Troszczysz się, to miło, ale naprawdę, daruj sobie. To cię nie dotyczy. To nie są twoje sprawy.

– Czyli są jakieś „sprawy”, tak? Chodzi o ten incydent w pociągu? – Gdy Albus nie odpowiedział od razu, Lily gwałtownym gestem zamknęła leżącą przed nim książkę. – W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś?!

– A ty serio myślisz, że ja pakuje się w kłopoty dla rozrywki? Bo może mi się nudzi? – Al nie wytrzymał. – To tak nie działa! Też bym chciał świętego spokoju! Też bym chciał nie mieć większych problemów niż praca domowa na OPCM. Ale pewne rzeczy nie zależą ode mnie, nie rozumiesz?

Lily wyglądała, jakby resztkami woli powstrzymywała się od wybuchu. Zabawne, ale Potterowie przy ludziach zawsze kłócili się szeptem. Był to chyba skutek posiadania sławnego ojca i dorastania z tłumem paparazzich czyhającym na nich w każdym miejscu publicznym. Al potrafił jednak z łatwością rozpoznawać sygnały świadczące o tym, że udało mu się doprowadzić siostrę do wściekłości. Dostrzegł je teraz i poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Tym razem naprawdę nie robił tego specjalnie.

– Przestań robić uniki i powiedz mi, co się dzieje! Jak mam ci pomóc, jak ktokolwiek ma ci pomóc, skoro wszystkich odpychasz?

Al zacisnął zęby. Ta rozmowa nie miała najmniejszego sensu, ale jego siostra była uparta jak osioł. Gdy się tak nakręciła, wybicie jej czegoś z głowy wymagało zastosowania radykalnych środków.

– Nie możesz mi pomóc, masz piętnaście lat – wysyczał. – Poza tym to wewnętrzne sprawy Slytherinu, a ty…

– A ja jestem Gryfonką. I to jest oczywiście taka przepaść, że nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Na przykład to, że jestem twoją siostrą. – Lily przymknęła na chwilę oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. – Wiesz, Al… – zaczęła po chwili, ale potem umilkła i machnęła ręką w jakimś bezradnym geście. Potem wstała, sięgnęła po swoją szkolną torbę i nie zaszczycając brata nawet spojrzeniem zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

I to mogłoby się skończyć właśnie tak, skutkować tygodniem, albo i dwoma, napiętego milczenia, podczas którego toczyliby ze sobą próbę sił, czekając, aż to drugie odezwie się najpierw. Mogłoby, i takiego zakończenia kłótni Al się spodziewał. Mówiąc całkiem szczerze, na takie liczył. Ale Lily postanowiła najwyraźniej zmienić zasady gry. Albus nie dostrzegł tego od razu, ale chyba coś się przesunęło w ich relacji tego ostatniego dnia lata, gdy po awanturze u dziadków w ich domu panowała atmosfera pełna wzajemnych pretensji i tylko Lily, nieśmiało, ale wyraźnie, dawała rodzicom do zrozumienia, że stoi po stronie brata. To był chyba moment graniczny i w nim miało swoje korzenie obecne zachowanie siostry, która minąwszy drzwi Wielkiej Sali skierowała się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Wcisnęła się w skrawek wolnego miejsca pomiędzy Scorpiusem a którąś z czwartoklasistek, i powiedziała do niego na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, że usłyszał to Albus – i chyba połowa szkoły:

– Błagam cię, zrób coś z moim bratem, bo ja się już naprawdę poddaję. Nie ogarniam tego człowieka, nie wiem, jak z nim wytrzymujesz, Order Merlina ci się należy normalnie. Mogę się poczęstować tostem?

Al nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty zbieraniem swoich rzeczy, ale w sumie nie musiał – i tak wiedział, że Scorpius, wzór uprzejmości i niewolnik savoir-vivre’u, potraktuje jego małą, zakręconą, irytującą siostrę z najwyższą serdecznością. A potem zawiążą pakt, który będzie miał na celu trzymanie Albusa w ryzach, żeby dbał o siebie i nie robił głupstw. I w zasadzie Al mógłby jeszcze podejść do nich i spróbować to przerwać, ale pomyślał, egoistycznie i egocentrycznie, że nie ma serca tego niszczyć. Tej cienkiej, ale chyba dość mocnej nici, którą Lily zawiesiła nad przepaścią oddzielającą ją od Albusa, którą utrzymywała z zacięciem i uporem, za nic mając sobie wyskoki brata, ignorując jego brak zaangażowania i nieprzyjemne uwagi. Lily próbowała zbudować między nimi most, i najwyraźniej odgadła – bez pudła zresztą – że droga do serca Ala prowadzi przez Scorpiusa, Ślizgonów i Slytherin. Że wszelkie pakty o nieagresji, jak ten z Rose, skazane są na porażkę, bo w przypadku Albusa nigdy nie ma półśrodków, jest wszystko albo nic, i albo akceptujesz Ala z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, albo musisz stać się jego wrogiem. A Lily nie chciała walczyć z własnym bratem, bo, wbrew wszystkim epitetom, jakimi określał ją Albus, była po prostu na wskroś dobra. Może najlepsza w tej rodzinie.

– Twój problem – powiedział Albusowi Scorpius (nie żeby ktoś go pytał o zdanie) godzinę później, gdy spotkali się przed klasą transmutacji – polega na tym, że ty uwielbiasz szukać dziury w całym. Ty nie potrafisz przyjąć i zaakceptować, że ktoś może mieć po prostu dobre intencje. Więc będziesz testował i wypróbowywał każdego bliskiego człowieka, bo świadomie lub nie każdego podejrzewasz o dwulicowość.

– Daruj mi tę psychoanalizę, błagam. Nawet jeśli masz rację, to nie jest przypadek Lily. Ja po prostu nie chcę jej w to mieszać, rozumiesz?

– Ty w nic jej nie chcesz mieszać. Już mniejsza o nasze obecne kłopoty, dla ciebie nawet wkład twojej siostry w rywalizację na polu quidditcha to problem. Byłbyś najszczęśliwszy, gdyby Lily pozostawała neutralna jak Szwajcaria.

– Neutralna jak Louis, przynajmniej – mruknął Al, rzucając ciężką torbę na podłogę. Oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi.

– Ona też ma na nazwisko Potter. Nie może być neutralna, świat jej na to nie pozwoli, będzie na nią naciskał tak długo, aż się zdeklaruje. Chyba że dostanie łatkę idiotki, wtedy wszyscy dadzą jej spokój. Ale tego chyba jej nie życzysz, co? – Scorpius spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, a Al przewrócił oczami. – Poza tym, „neutralna jak Louis”, serio, Al? Louis, który ni stąd, ni zowąd, zapytał Lysandra Scamandera, co takiego się u nas dzieje, że tracimy punkty na potęgę? Louis. Gość od niebieskich włosów i absurdalnych szaliczków, idzie do Lysandra, z którym normalnie nawet nie rozmawia, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę na klepsydry z punktami. Przecież na kilometr widać, że to było klasyczne zagranie pod hasłem: „ja powiem tobie, ty Malfoyowi, a Malfoy mojemu drogiemu kuzynowi, do którego strach zwrócić się osobiście”. Neutralność, jasne.

– I kto tu się doszukuje ukrytych motywów?

– Ja tylko mówię, jak jest.

– Raczej dopadła cię moja tak zwana paranoja… – Albus westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę. – Ej, a z tymi punktami to na serio? – zapytał nagle.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Zauważyłbyś, gdybyś oderwał czasem wzrok od książek. Drugi tydzień nauki, powinniśmy mieć coś w okolicach siedemdziesięciu punktów. Mamy dwadzieścia trzy. W każdym razie tyle mieliśmy rano, do obiadu pewnie stracimy pięć kolejnych.

– Niemożliwe.

– Tak? To proszę cię bardzo, spójrz na siebie. Ile zyskałeś, ile straciłeś od początku roku?

To było bardzo wredne pytanie, bo Scorpius wiedział równie dobrze jak Al, że jego osiągnięcia w ciągu ostatnich dni były zdecydowanie niegodne Prefekta Naczelnego. Minus pięć punktów na eliksirach za spóźnienie, minus dwa na numerologii za nieuwagę i czytanie pod ławką. Plus dziesięć na zaklęciach, bo Al nie odpuściłby tego przedmiotu nawet na łożu śmierci, ale minus pięć na transmutacji za zakończoną spektakularnym fiaskiem próbę zamienienia poduszki w materac. Plus pięć na starożytnych runach i minus pięć za kolejne spóźnienie, tym razem na OPCM. Koniec końców nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ale przecież nie wszyscy Ślizgoni byli tak zaaferowani i zajęci rzeczami niezwiązanymi z edukacją, jak Albus! Dlaczego nagle cały Slytherin zaczął zawalać naukę?

– Cholera wie – odpowiedział na to pytanie Scorpius, wykazując zaskakujący dla siebie brak dbałości o kunszt językowy. – Ale coś jest na rzeczy. Zauważył to Louis, i chyba też Lily, inaczej nie urządzałaby ci przesłuchania. Co gorsza, pewnie zauważyli to też ludzie, którzy niekoniecznie dobrze nam życzą. Dlatego zostaw te nieszczęsne książki, zgarnij prefektów i zainterweniuj w sytuacji, bo dzieje się coś niedobrego.

W tym, że Albus wyrósł w ostatnich latach na mniej lub bardziej formalnego lidera Slytherinu, była niemała zasługa Scorpiusa. Gdyby nie on, Al spędziłby szkolne lata na bezproduktywnym buncie przeciwko autorytetom i doprowadzaniu rodziny do rozpaczy. Dzięki Scorpiusowi, robił w sumie to samo, ale w sposób konkretny, zorganizowany i przynoszący efekty. Scorpius Malfoy, produkt klasycznego czystokrwistego wychowania w odmianie Blacków raczej niż Malfoyów, z dodatkiem luzu typowego dla Greengrassów, był człowiekiem, który społeczne diagnozy potrafił stawiać szybko i celnie, doskonale orientował się w protokołach towarzyskich i wiedzę na ich temat wykorzystywał do szybkiego reagowania, gdy w Slytherinie lub poza nim działo się coś godnego uwagi. Był przy tym zupełnie niezainteresowany jakimikolwiek działaniami przywódczymi, szybko jednak dostrzegł w Albusie żyłkę lidera, odziedziczoną chyba po ojcu. I wykorzystał to, jak na Ślizgona przystało, motywując przyjaciela do działania i robiąc z niego „twarz ślizgońskiej rewolucji”, jak to czasem kpiąco nazywał Jamie.

Żarty żartami, ale Al i Scorpius naprawdę byli najbardziej efektywni, gdy działali razem. Albus był trochę jak fala skumulowanej energii, intensywna, gotowa do uderzenia, ale i wymagająca poskromienia, ukierunkowania. I to właśnie dostarczał mu Score – cel i kierunek. On jeden potrafił nie tylko zmobilizować Ala do pracy, lecz także go uspokoić, wyciszyć, nakłonić do tego, by na chwilę przystanął, zastanowił się, nie podejmował pochopnych kroków. Al mógł być aktywistą, jednak w większości przypadków to Scorpius był mózgiem operacji. Ten układ sprawdzał się od lat, więc i tym razem Albus zdecydował się posłuchać przyjaciela. W sumie książki to niewiele więcej niż makulatura – ludzie są jednak ważniejsi.

Zrezygnowawszy ze spędzania przerw w bibliotece Al uzyskał wolny czas, który spożytkował na dyskretne wypytanie Ślizgonów o ich postępy w nauce. Z tyłu głowy miał już jakąś teorię spiskową – może nauczyciele porzucili neutralność i postanowili wyżyć się na Slytherinie, może inni uczniowie sabotowali szkolne wysiłki współdomowników Albusa… No bo naprawdę, to chyba niemożliwe, że dom, który nigdy wcześniej nie miał jakichś dramatycznych problemów edukacyjnych, nagle zmienia się w bandę matołów? Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się z dnia na dzień.

Albo i się zdarzają.

Zabandażowany, wkurzony i niechętny zwierzeniom Isaac Higgs wyznał po dość intensywnych naciskach ze strony Ala, że fatalny (choć bliżej nieokreślony, bo Isaac nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły) błąd na zielarstwie kosztował dziś Slytherin piętnaście punktów, a samego Higgsa przedpołudnie spędzone w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czwartoklasistka Mary Bulstrode pochlipywała nad obiadem, a zapytana o przyczyny złego nastroju wyznała wreszcie, że na lekcji transmutacji, zamiast zamienić mydelniczkę w ślimaka, w niewiadomy sposób przyprawiła ślimacze różki siedzącej naprzeciwko Krukonce. Skutkiem był płacz, lament, histeria (bo urok okazał się trudny do zdjęcia i Krukonka wciąż jeszcze nie wróciła z infirmerii) i dziesięć odebranych punktów. I nie były to jedyne dziwne wypadki z udziałem Ślizgonów: para piątoklasistów podczas lekcji zaklęć namieszała coś z czarem uciszającym i przyprawiła połowę klasy o czasową głuchotę; profesor Robins o mało co nie wyrzuciła z zajęć trzeciorocznej Persefony Carrow, gdy ta po raz czwarty rzuciła zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała nie na swojego partnera, lecz na nauczycielkę. Podczas kolacji klepsydra Slytherinu wskazywała, że Dom Węża osiągnął oszałamiający wynik dziewiętnastu punktów (dla porównania – Krukoni, prowadzący w klasyfikacji, mieli siedemdziesiąt jeden), profesor Huxley omiatał swoich wychowanków chmurnym spojrzeniem ze stołu prezydialnego i nawet McGonagall zerkała na Ślizgonów częściej niż zazwyczaj i chyba z niepokojem.

– To nie może być zbieg okoliczności – powiedziała Ruby do Ala, gdy po kolacji wracali do lochów. Głos miała zniżony, bo przed nimi szła cała kolumna pierwszoklasistów, nieszczęśliwych i poobijanych po dzisiejszej lekcji latania. – Jasne, każdy może mieć gorszy dzień, ale to już jakieś pandemonium. Żebyś ty ich widział na miotłach… – Ruby pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – To była katastrofa. Myślałam, że pani Hooch wyjdzie z siebie. Jak musiała czwartego odstawić do infirmerii, to mało nie pękła. Powiedziała mi potem, że nie pamięta tak beznadziejnego rocznika.

– A co ty tam w ogóle robiłaś?

– Miałam okienko. I w sumie to chciałam na własne oczy zobaczyć, czy jest tak źle, jak wszyscy mówią. Bo wiesz, latanie lataniem, mniejsza z nim, ale oni ogólnie radzą sobie bardzo słabo. Huxley zatrzymał mnie dziś na korytarzu, z sugestią, że mamy im korepetycji udzielić, bo podobno nawet Flitwick się na nich skarżył. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Al wyobrażał to sobie, owszem, ale z trudem. Profesor Flitwick, który już dawno osiągnął wiek emerytalny, mógłby swobodnie porzucić Hogwart i wylegiwać się gdzieś na plaży w ciepłych krajach, ale po prostu za bardzo kochał uczyć. Gdy do szkoły poszedł powojenny wyż demograficzny i nastała konieczność zatrudnienia nowych nauczycieli, nie bez żalu oddał Valente starsze roczniki, sam jednak zostawił sobie możliwość nauczania w trzech najmłodszych klasach. Wyraźnie lubił tych małych, nieopierzonych jeszcze czarodziejów, i miał dla nich mnóstwo cierpliwości. Jeżeli zatem ślizgońscy pierwszoroczni narazili mu się do tego stopnia, że interweniował u opiekuna domu, to coś musiało być mocno nie tak.

A Albus to przeoczył, bo siedział w książkach. Cholera.

– Strasznie cię przepraszam, że tak cię z tym wszystkim zostawiłem – powiedział teraz półgłosem do Ruby. – Moja siostra miała rację, mówiąc, że muszę sobie posortować priorytety.

– Sortuj, sortuj. I umieść pierwszaków gdzieś na szczycie, okej? Ktoś im musi pomóc z tymi zaklęciami, a ty jesteś najbardziej otrzaskany w temacie. Zajmiesz się nimi?

– Jasne. Tylko może nie dziś, oni chyba mają już dość wszystkiego – stwierdził, patrząc na przygarbione plecy i posępne twarze dzieciaków. – Ale jutro po południu, nie ma sprawy.

W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu panowała dość ciężka atmosfera. Choć o tej porze było w nim pełno ludzi, nie dało się słyszeć zbyt wielu rozmów. Ślizgoni brnęli przez praca domowe bez entuzjazmu i chyba nawet gadać im się nie chciało. Na dywanie przed kominkiem siedzieli Scorpius, Ingrid i Valerie. Ta ostatnia wyglądała na załamaną, Ingrid obejmowała ją ramieniem, a Scorpius dość niezręcznie poklepywał po ręce. Gdy dostrzegł Albusa, przez jego twarz przebiegło coś, co wyglądało na ulgę. Jednym spojrzeniem dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma się tu pofatygować i nawet nie myśleć o książkach, bibliotekach i innych głupotach, bo jest pożar do ugaszenia, już, natychmiast i chodź tu wreszcie!

Al uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, chociaż nie powinien, bo nastroje wyraźnie na to nie pozwalały. Ale lubił tę nieomal telepatyczną łączność ze Scorpiusem, którą wykształcili w ciągu sześciu lat przyjaźni. Zaraz jednak spoważniał i opadłszy na dywan obok przyjaciół spojrzał na Valerie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał krótko i konkretnie, bo doświadczenie nauczyło go, że z rozpaczającymi dziewczynami tak trzeba. Żadne rozczulanie się nie pomagało, gdy sytuacja była naprawdę kryzysowa.

Valerie podniosła na niego wzrok. Oczy miała suche i lekko nieobecne, jakby nie dowierzała temu, co się wydarzyło.

– Wysadziłam kociołek – powiedziała nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem.

Al milczał przez chwilę, oczekując dalszego ciągu. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

– To wszystko?

– Albusie Severusie – wycedziła Valerie powoli i starannie, co wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że jest wkurzona – na cały świat, a przy okazji pewnie i na niego. – Pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę na przykładzie, bo inaczej nie zrozumiesz. Wyobraź sobie, że masz rzucić Accio. Proste, podstawowe zaklęcie. I rzucasz. Na książkę, powiedzmy. Tak po prostu, bo przecież umiesz to zrobisz. Wyobrażasz sobie?

Al pokiwał głową, słusznie przewidując, że lepiej się nie odzywać.

– I nagle ta książka przylatuje do ciebie i z ogromną siłą uderza cię w twarz. Rozkwasza ci nos. To jest dokładnie taka sama sytuacja! – Valerie wściekłym gestem rozwiązała krawat. – Ty masz te swoje cholerne zaklęcia, ja mam eliksiry. I jestem w nich dobra. Megadobra. Najlepsza. A dzisiaj, kurwa, wysadziłam kociołek! Ja! Która pobiła rekord Hermiony Granger w przygotowaniu eliksiru wielosokowego!

To dopiero była historia. Stare dzieje. Byli w pierwszej klasie i Albusa niewiarygodnie denerwowały nieustanne przechwałki Valerie na temat bycia geniuszem eliksirów. Kiedyś więc wypalił bez namysłu: „A moja ciocia potrafiła uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy, gdy miała dwanaście lat!”. Młody był i głupi, nie przewidział, że ambitna Valerie potraktuje to jako wyzwanie. Że tym samym rozpocznie karuzelę zdarzeń, wśród których warto wymienić: dwie nieudane próby włamania do składziku Huxleya (minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Slytherinu), próbę (udaną) podwędzenia Jamesowi peleryny-niewidki, karczemną awanturę urządzoną przez rzeczonego Jamesa, gdy już się zorientował, wyjca od matki, jeden wysadzony kociołek (wtedy Valerie tak tego nie przeżywała) i jeden eliksir o konsystencji budyniu, którego nikt nie odważył się wypróbować. Trzecia próba zakończyła się sukcesem, było to w czerwcu, pod koniec pierwszej klasy, więc Valerie radośnie uznała swoje zwycięstwo, za nic mając to, że Hermionie udało się za pierwszym razem.

– To dlatego Huxley miał taką grobową minę przy kolacji – mruknęła Ruby.

– Oczywiście, że miał grobową minę! Sam zaproponował, że napisze mi rekomendację do École Centrale des Potions, a ja wysadzam mu kociołek na lekcji! Bogowie, co za kompromitacja!

– Huxley zarekomenduje cię do Paryża?! – Scorpius, który co do zasady był kiepski w pocieszaniu płaczących dziewczyn, zupełnie zignorował rozpacz Valerie i wychwycił z całej wypowiedzi tylko tę jedną informację. – Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?

– Bo nie chciałam zapeszać. Ale najwyraźniej i bez tego moje marzenia mogą lec w gruzach. – Valerie w dramatyczny sposób załamała ręce. Al przewrócił oczami.

– Valerie Burke. Weź się, do cholery, w garść. Jeden wysadzony kociołek nie niweczy lat twojej pracy i nie czyni z ciebie gorszej eliksirowarki. Huxley też to wie. A jeżeli chodzi po szkole z grobowymi minami, to nie przez twoją kompromitację, tylko przez całokształt osiągnięć Ślizgonów w ostatnich tygodniach. Które, powiedzmy to sobie szczerze, są zbyt słabe, żeby uznać je za skutek lenistwa czy powakacyjnej niemożności zebrania się do nauki.

– Oho, ktoś tu się wreszcie wybudził z letargu – odezwał się cierpkim tonem Scorpius. – Doszedłeś do jakichś spektakularnych wniosków, czy potrzebujesz jeszcze paru książek?

– Nie znęcaj się nade mną, co? Zawaliłem sprawę, wiem. Ale już wracam na właściwy kurs, i to na dodatek z teorią. – Al rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym. Nie bardzo chciał informować o swoich przypuszczeniach cały Slytherin, ale wyglądało na to, że nikogo zbytnio nie interesuje ich rozmowa, uczniowie nadal męczyli się z pracami domowymi i marudzili pod nosem. Gdyby rzucił teraz Muffliato, uzyskałby efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego, bo zaraz wszyscy by się zorientowali, że ma coś do ukrycia. Zniżył więc tylko głos. – To wszystko efekty incydentu w pociągu.

– A pierwszaki, Al? – Ruby nie dała mu skończyć, ba, wręcz nie dała mu porządnie zacząć. – Nie wyśnili snu, odczuwają skutki. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

– Bardzo prosto. Założyliśmy, że sen był echem. A może wcale nie był? Może to – te wszystkie nasze kłopoty, wysadzone kociołki, pomylone zaklęcia – to jest właśnie echo?

– A sen był elementem pierwotnego czaru – powiedziała powoli i z powątpiewaniem Ingrid. – No nie wiem. Echo powinno obejmować nas wszystkich, a chyba nie wszyscy cofnęliśmy się w magicznym rozwoju?

– Val wysadziła kociołek. Ja zamiast przetransmutować poduszkę w materac sprawiłem, że pękła, i całe pierze obsypało profesor Clearwater…

– Bo gadałeś ze Scorpiusem, zamiast skupić się na lekcji.

– Robię to od sześciu lat, nigdy dotąd nie przeszkadzało mi to w nauce! Poza tym, spójrz na siebie, Ingrid. Naprawdę nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia?

Ingrid westchnęła.

– Zawsze coś się znajdzie, przecież wiesz. Może nie wysadziłam kociołka, ale mój eliksir też był daleki od ideału. Ja po prostu uważam, że to wciąż zbyt słabe dowody, żeby poprzeć twoją tezę. Jak ci idzie ten projekt na Salem? – zapytała znienacka.

Al stłumił jęk. Wielkie dzieło jego życia, które miało zapewnić mu zdobycie stypendium Flamela na Uniwersytecie Magicznym Salem w Nowym Jorku, wychodziło mu już uszami, szczerze mówiąc. Trzy miesiące ślęczenia w książkach, grzebania w teorii i podejmowania prób podważenia badań uznanych magów wykończyłyby każdego. Albus miał dość teoretyzowania, chciał wreszcie zabrać się do prób klinicznych. Niestety, profesor Cyntia Valente dość szybko ostudziła jego zapał.

– Powoli i żmudnie. Byłem z nim u Valente, wykazała ostrożny entuzjazm i dała mi całą listę punktów, które wymagają dopracowania, zanim w ogóle będę mógł sięgnąć po różdżkę.

– Ostrożny entuzjazm – powtórzyła z namysłem Ruby. – To jakiś eufemizm?

– Tak, to eufemizm dla „za kogo ty się uważasz, Potter, nie możesz tak po prostu zanegować badań Aureliusa Romito i liczyć, że komisja stypendialna z Salem to kupi. Dopracuj podwaliny teoretyczne, bo inaczej wyrzucą twój projekt przez okno bez czytania” – odpowiedział uczynnie Scorpius, który będąc zwyczajowym adresatem wszelkich jęków i narzekań Albusa, był doskonale zorientowany w temacie. – Oczywiście, próby kliniczne można by zacząć wcześniej, na nielegalu i bez wiedzy Valente, ale jak coś pójdzie nie tak i sprawa się wyda, to Al straci promotorkę, a to będzie się równało z końcem marzeń o Salem.

– Czyli jesteśmy w dupie, bo nawet jeśli Al ma rację, i echo oddziałuje na nasze zdolności magiczne, to i tak nie da się tego udowodnić. A każdy, komu byśmy się z tego zwierzyli, uzna tylko, że jesteśmy zgrają leniów patentowanych, którzy w dodatku zamiast wziąć się za siebie szukają wymówki dla swojego nieróbstwa – podsumowała ponuro Valerie. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ty możesz pożegnać się z Salem, a ja z Paryżem. Po Hogwarcie zatrudnimy się w jakiejś spelunie na Nokturnie, albo mugolskim McDonaldzie.

To była zdecydowanie zbyt pesymistyczna wizja przeszłości, jednak dopiero ona uświadomiła Albusowi niebezpieczeństwo sytuacji. Mniejsza o punkty i Puchar Domów; młodsi uczniowie jakoś przebrną, z Hogwartu od pół wieku nie wyrzucono żadnego ucznia, przepuszczano wszystkich, nawet tych, których zdolności magiczne były niewiele lepsze od charłaków. Ale jeżeli faktycznie coś interferuje z magią Ślizgonów, to siódmoklasiści mają poważne kłopoty. Kapitał umysłowy uczniów z Domu Węża był w większości przypadków wszystkim, co posiadali: zszargane nazwiska, skonfiskowane majątki, zniszczone po wojnie reputacje, to wszystko mogły przeciwważyć tylko świetne stopnie na Owutemach. Al miał sławnego ojca i dobre pochodzenie, więc dałby sobie radę i tak, ale dla jego ślizgońskich przyjaciół wyniki końcowych egzaminów miały nieporównywalnie większą wagę. Jeżeli coś im przeszkodzi w osiągnięciu celu…

A może właśnie o to chodziło? Może ta szumnie zapowiadana we śnie „zagłada Slytherinu” nie ma być dosłowna, tylko metaforyczna? Może chodzi o zepchnięcie niewygodnych na margines społeczny, usunięcie ich na bok? Trochę to w stylu RWM…

– Al! Dobrze, że jesteś, myślałem, że będę musiał szukać cię po bibliotece. – Z niezbyt wesołych rozmyślań wyrwał ich Ray Parkinson. Omiótłszy wzrokiem towarzystwo zgromadzone wokół kominka usiadł obok nich na dywanie, splatając długie nogi po turecku. Na jego bladej, upstrzonej drobnymi piegami twarzy, widniały niezdrowe rumieńce, wargi miał spierzchnięte i oddychał ciężko, jakby drogę do lochów przebył co najmniej szybkim truchtem. A może i biegiem.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Al, pełen złych przeczuć.

– Byłem u Bloomingtona. Znaczy, byłem u niego już w zeszłym tygodniu, mówiłem ci zresztą. Bardzo go uradowało moje zaangażowanie w przedmiot, powiedział nawet, że „rokuję lepiej niż sądził” – wyjaśnił Ray, głównie na użytek pozostałych, bo Al słyszał już tę historię. – Wczoraj pożyczył mi jeszcze kilka książek niedostępnych w bibliotece, bo, jak to pięknie ujął, „nauczanie wróżbiarstwa jest rażąco niedofinansowane przez niechętną tej dziedzinie dyrekcję”.

– Z tym to akurat miał rację – mruknęła Ruby.

– I co, znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

– Taki myślę. Musisz to przeczytać, Al.

Książka, którą Ray podał Albusowi, została wydrukowana na tanim, cienkim i szaroburym papierze. Miała miękką okładkę, lekko podniszczone brzegi i, co dziwne, wyraźnie pachniała miętą. Prostą czcionką widniał na niej tytuł: „Śniąc prawdę. Onejromancja dla wróżbitów” i nazwisko autorki: Klara Bobrowiecka. Na stronie tytułowej Al znalazł rok wydania: 1939.

– Uważaj z tym, bo to biały kruk. Jedyne brytyjskie wydanie, ledwie pięćdziesiąt egzemplarzy. Parę lat temu nowego przekładu na angielski dokonało Amerykańskie Towarzystwo Wróżbiarskie, ale u nas Bobrowiecką wciąż uważa się za wariatkę.

– Dlaczego? Kim ona w ogóle jest?

– Była. Nie żyje. Polska jasnowidzka. Urodzona w 1915 roku, gdy miała piętnaście lat, zaczęła mieć prorocze sny. Śniła o wojnie, zagładzie, masowych mordach, płonących miastach. Najpierw rzadko, potem coraz częściej. Jej przypadek konsultowany był z uzdrowicielami z połowy Europy, bo z początku podejrzewano, że to choroba, urok czy klątwa. W końcu ktoś mądry uznał, że to proroctwa, ale nie dotyczące nas, tylko społeczności mugolskiej. Wysoka Rada Magiczna Państw Słowiańskich długo debatowała, aż doszła do wniosku, że z wizjami Klary nie zrobią nic. Bo przyszłość nie jest zamkniętą księgą, bo może to tylko jeden z wariantów, bo to przecież nie nasze sprawy.

– Czekaj, czyli ona śniła o drugiej wojnie światowej? – Ruby wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

– Właśnie. Wyśniła wszystko. I to nawet nie było tak, że nikt jej nie uwierzył. Bo uwierzyli, ale uznali, że nie mają środków, żeby zainterweniować. No i chyba do końca liczyli, że te wizje się nie sprawdzą. Bobrowiecka próbowała coś zrobić, ale odbijała się od ściany, nikt jej nie chciał pomóc. A jak wizje zaczęły stawać się rzeczywistością, całkiem się załamała. W końcu, w 1940 roku, popełniła samobójstwo.

– Krzepiąca historia, nie ma co – mruknęła kwaśno Ingrid, ale nie jej cynizm nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

– Wróżbiarstwo to nie przelewki, koleżanko. Mogę ci pożyczyć pamiętniki Bobrowieckiej, Amerykanie też je przetłumaczyli. Ryją psychikę – powiedział Ray. – „Śniąc prawdę” to jej jedyna książka, wydali ją u nas, zanim wizje Klary zaczęły się sprawdzać. A potem, jak już pewne rzeczy stały się jasne, a wróżbitka się zabiła, uznali, że Bobrowiecka to zły przykład dla młodych jasnowidzów. Że działałaby demoralizująco. – Parkinson uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tak naprawdę to coś z nieoficjalnej listy ksiąg zakazanych w naszym pięknym kraju – dodał wskazując na książkę. – Coś w sam raz dla ciebie, Al.

– I dlatego mi to dajesz?

– Nie, nie dlatego. Sorry, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale tak konkretnie, to chodzi mi o ten fragment. – Wskazał odpowiednią stronę, założoną kawałkiem pergaminu. Al wczytał się w lekko wyblakły tekst.

_W czasie snu upadają twe bariery ochronne. Cichnie magia, która w stanie czuwania oplata twój umysł tak ściśle, że spenetrować go mogą jedynie wytrawne uroki czarnomagiczne. Sen jest stanem nadzwyczajnej wrażliwości. Właściwość ta już od czasów prasłowiańskich była powszechnie wykorzystywana. Zwyczaj zawiązywania czerwonej wstążki nad głową śpiącego dziecka ma w niej właśnie swoje korzenie – umysł bezbronny, umysł dziecinny, dodatkowo śpiący, mógł wszak stać się celem najrozmaitszych ataków ze strony wrogich sił, stąd oplatano dzieci czarem, którego nośnikiem i symbolem stawała się tkanina barwy szkarłatnej._

– Czyli co, mamy zacząć ubierać się na czerwono, czy jak?

– Nie marudź, tylko czytaj dalej – mruknął Scorpius. – Najlepiej na głos, bo niewygodnie tak zerkać ci przez ramię.

_Jeżeliby umysł ludzki przyrównać do fortecy, magia byłaby fosą ją otaczającą. Sen nie osusza fosy – nie niszczy magii. Opuszcza jednakże zwodzony most ponad nią, który umożliwia przeniknięcie do wewnątrz magii obcej, pochodzącej z daleka. Z tej oto przyczyny element snu był niemal nieodłącznym składnikiem każdej prasłowiańskiej i słowiańskiej klątwy. Rzucony na wroga urok nie rozpoczynał na dobre swego działania, dopóki ofiara nie przeszła w stan sennego letargu. Wówczas następowało przeniknięcie: klątwa, dotychczas zawieszona na skraju, czatująca na drugim brzegu fosy, wnikała do środka. Oznaką tego były marzenia senne o niespotykanej intensywności i wysokiej uporczywości. Bywało to przyczyną nadużyć: znane są zapisy spraw sądowych, w których sąsiad oskarżał sąsiada o rzucenie uroku, za jedyną podstawę mając męczący sen. O popularności klątw niech świadczy fakt, że każdorazowe oskarżenie traktowano z jednakową powagą._

_Sen towarzyszący klątwie miał charakter proroczy, obejmował jednakże jeden wyłącznie aspekt uroku, podczas gdy klątwa, gdy rzucona przez wytrawnego maga, działała zazwyczaj na wielu polach. Marzenia senne stanowiły jednak istotną składową, gdyż większość klątw brała za cel osłabić magię ofiary. Czy był to cel jedyny, czy ledwie pośredni, poznać można było po snach właśnie. Po pierwszym sennym marzeniu klątwa przechodziła zazwyczaj w fazę utajoną. Jeżeli po fazie utajonej osłabionej magii znów towarzyszyły sny, cel uroku leżał gdzie indziej._

Al przekartkował resztę rozdziału, ale Bobrowiecka nie pisała już nic więcej na temat klątw, przechodziła do kwestii wykorzystania wrażliwości uśpionego umysłu do wywoływania proroczych snów. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł wzrok na milczących przyjaciół.

– Czyli ktoś rzucił na nas klątwę – powiedział niegłośno, starając się, by jego głos był spokojny.

– Prasłowiańską?

– Prasłowiańską, praceltycką, co za różnica. Stara Magia wszędzie opierała się na tych samych podstawach. – Al zamknął książkę i pogładził okładkę opuszkami palców. Milczenie się przedłużało.

– Powiecie pozostałym? – zapytał w końcu Ray. – Pójdziecie z tym do nauczycieli, aurorów, kogokolwiek?

– Lydia Flint przysłała mi sowę parę dni temu. Z jej tajnych źródeł wynika, że aurorzy konsultują nasz przypadek z jakimś francuskim wróżbitą. Lada moment powinni sami dojść do podobnych wniosków – powiedziała Ruby. – Co do uczniów…

– Nie wzniecajmy paniki. Ray, jeżeli ufasz swoim rówieśnikom i jesteś pewien, że nie będą histeryzować, ani nie rozniosą wieści po szkole, możesz im powiedzieć. My zresztą też wtajemniczymy resztę klasy – zadecydował Al. – Jeśli Bobrowiecka miała rację, to chwilowo jesteśmy bezpieczni, bo klątwa jest w fazie utajonej, tak? Czyli nic jeszcze nie jest pewne.

Scorpius westchnął przeciągle i spojrzał na Albusa z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. Al doskonale rozumiał sceptycyzm swojego chłopaka: udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje, z każdą chwilą miało coraz mniej sensu. Ale co innego mieli zrobić, lecieć do McGonagall z jakąś zakazaną książką, żeby mogła ich wyśmiać? Iść do Huxleya, żeby pokręcił z politowaniem głową, albo do Biura Aurorów, żeby nazwano ich świrami? Jak na razie sytuacja była patowa i Albus odpowiedział na spojrzenie Scorpiusa jedynie wzruszeniem ramion. Musieli czekać. I mieć nadzieję, że żadne sny nie nadejdą, że wadliwie działająca magia to wyłączny efekt tej klątwy.

Valerie podniosła się z dywanu. Jedynym plusem rewelacji Raya było to, że wyraźnie przestała przejmować się wysadzonym kociołkiem i eliksirową kompromitacją.

– Pewne jest tylko jedno – powiedziała, zabierając z podłogi torbę i kierując się w stronę dormitorium. – Dziś wieczorem będę się bała położyć spać.

I, niestety, nie była w tym chyba odosobniona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna uwaga: nazwę francuskiej szkoły eliksirów tworzyłam za pomocą internetowych słowników i nie ręczę za jej poprawność. Jeżeli jest wśród was, drodzy czytelnicy, ktoś, kto zna francuski, serdecznie proszę o ocenę i ewentualną korektę.  
> Dziękuję za uwagę, komentarze są jak zawsze bardzo mile widziane!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Trochę was przetrzymałam tym razem, ale niestety, ostatnio życie wygrywa u mnie z pisaniem i tak pewnie będzie do końca miesiąca. Dziękuję za cierpliwość, komentarze i kudosy i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Poznamy w nim ślizgońską metodę radzenia sobie z problemem, wysłuchamy wykładu z magii teoretycznej i poobserwujemy stosunki ślizgońsko-gryfońskie na gruncie szkolnym.  
> Miłej lektury!

Kiedy odkrywasz, że wisi nad tobą bliżej nieokreślona klątwa, która prędzej czy później zapewne zniszczy ci życie, albo wręcz postara się ci je odebrać, możesz zrobić dwie rzeczy. Możesz zakasać rękawy i ruszyć do walki z przeznaczeniem: zebrać sojuszników, poszukać informacji, opracować trzy plany awaryjne i przygotować się na absolutnie każdą ewentualność, tak, by kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, stanąć wyprostowanym, dumnym i w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

Możesz też się upić.

Ślizgoni, jak na Ślizgonów przystało, wybrali ten drugi wariant.

W nocy z czwartku na piątek wszyscy wtajemniczeni skradli ledwie kilka godzin snu, niespokojnego, pełnego paskudnych (lecz wyraźnie niezwiązanych z klątwą) koszmarów. Piątkowe lekcje przetrwali chyba tylko siłą woli, albo siłą rozpędu, z godnością podnosząc głowy i nie odwracając wzroku od ciekawskich, lub wręcz pełnych złośliwej satysfakcji, spojrzeń innych uczniów. Klepsydra w sali wejściowej dobitnie wskazywała, że w Slytherinie źle się dzieje (wynik na piątkowe popołudnie: czternaście punktów), Ślizgoni zastosowali zatem swoją ulubioną metodę obronną: zamknęli się w sobie, najeżyli, zacisnęli palce na różdżkach i zrobili wszystko, by utrzymać tę maskę chłodnej obojętności przez cały dzień. I chyba im się to udało, bo reszta szkoły przyglądała się im z bezpiecznego dystansu i nie doszło do żadnych poważnych incydentów.

Maska opadła wieczorem, w pokoju wspólnym, i to z hukiem.

Tuż po zakończeniu lekcji Daniel Pucey i Kieran Zabini udali się jednym z tajnym przejść do Hogsmeade, by zaopatrzyć Slytherin w „wysokoprocentowe eliksiry zapomnienia”, jak to romantycznie nazywała Valerie. Pełnoletniość trochę ułatwiała sprawę, choć mówiąc zupełnie szczerze, dla Ślizgonów zdobycie alkoholu od kilku lat było dziecinnie proste. Gdy Al był w trzeciej klasie, właściciel Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, Aberforth Dumbledore, umarł bezpotomnie i lokal trafił pod licytację. Kupił go ojciec Abby, Gregory Goyle, który większość swego dorosłego życia spędził szukając pomysłu na złoty interes. Poszukiwania te kończyły się zazwyczaj mniej lub bardziej spektakularnym fiaskiem i tylko zdrowy rozsądek matki Abby, mugolskiej bizneswoman imieniem Megan, ratował rodzinę Goyle’ów przed bankructwem. Świński Łeb miał jednak swoją markę i renomę, oraz całkiem spore grono stałych bywalców. Jedyne zatem, co musiał zrobić pan Goyle, żeby biznes wypalił, to nie robić nic. Nie wprowadzać zmian, nie remontować wnętrza, nawet nie prać tych osławionych brudnych ścierek do przecierania szklanek. Polewać whisky i liczyć galeony – to było całe zadanie nowego właściciela. I trzeba mu przyznać, że wywiązywał się z niego koncertowo, a rodzina Goyle’ów przestała wreszcie balansować na krawędzi wypłacalności.

Pan Goyle nie był może tytanem intelektu, ale miał silny zmysł praktyczny i dość wiotki kręgosłup moralny. Niespecjalnie też szanował politykę Hogwartu. Kiedy więc przed kontuarem w gospodzie stawali podejrzanie młodzi ludzie, Goyle dostawał nagłego ataku ślepoty, która uniemożliwiała mu właściwą identyfikację klienta. A jak nie można ze stuprocentową pewnością stwierdzić, że klient jest nieletni albo jest uczniem pobliskiej szkoły, to trzeba sprzedać mu wszystko, o co prosi, prawda? Każdy jest przecież niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy. Pan Goyle znał dobrze tę maksymę jeszcze z czasów procesów Śmierciożerców i wciąż wykorzystywał ją na swoją korzyść, dbając o stały dopływ gotówki.

Tak więc Kieran i Daniel załatwili alkohol, Albus zaś udał się do kuchni, żeby załatwić zagrychę. To również było dziecinnie proste, bo skrzaty domowe, cóż – to nie są specjalnie skomplikowane stworzenia. Al artystycznie rozczochrał sobie włosy, żeby podkreślić podobieństwo do ojca, taktycznie zostawił w pokoju ślizgoński krawat i poszedł roztaczać swój urok nad gromadką zaaferowanych skrzatów. Wystarczyło pół godziny, a wyszedł obładowany jedzeniem. Całe szczęście, że Scorpius i John czekali na niego za winklem, bo sam by nie doniósł tej ilości żarcia do lochów.

Odczekali do dwudziestej drugiej, po czym tyleż uprzejmie, co stanowczo, wyprosili z pokoju wspólnego wszystkich poniżej szesnastego roku życia. Nie obyło się bez marudzenia i protestów, trzeba było nawet rzucić parę zaklęć, ale wreszcie młodsi Ślizgoni zostali pozamykani w dormitoriach, szczelnie otulonych czarem wygłuszającym, a w pokoju wspólnym zostali tylko wtajemniczeni, dwie najstarsze klasy. Ruby włączyła na pełen regulator płytę zespołu Billy Talent, Kieran otworzył kilka butelek Ognistej Whisky i jakiejś przedziwnej, dość paskudnej wódki, którą pan Goyle importował z Europy Wschodniej, i impreza ratunkowa zaczęła się na dobre.

Na to, co działo się potem, najlepiej spuścić zasłonę milczenia.

Albus Potter obudził się – a może lepiej: ocknął – leżąc na dywanie przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Głowa bolała go tak, jakby ktoś rytmicznie walił w nią pałką do quidditcha, w ustach czuł paskudny posmak, a wszystkie mięśnie miał zesztywniałe. Otworzywszy nie bez trudu oczy dostrzegł w pierwszej kolejności zwalistą sylwetkę Kierana, przewieszoną przez fotel, a potem jasną czuprynę Scorpiusa, który używał lewego biodra Ala w charakterze poduszki, co nie mogło być zbyt komfortowe dla żadnego z nich. W pokoju wspólnym panowała cisza, przerywana tylko świszczącym chrapaniem szóstoklasistki Tessy Blishwick. Było duszno i pachniało przetrawionym alkoholem.

Al leżał bez ruchu, zastanawiając się, co go, do diabła, podkusiło, żeby zgodzić się na ten wybitnie beznadziejny sposób radzenia sobie z problemem, gdy w polu jego widzenia pojawiły się wściekle różowe kapcie z króliczymi uszkami. Podążywszy wzrokiem w górę, zobaczył parę chudych nóg, zielone szorty, koszulkę z bohaterem jakiejś mugolskiej kreskówki (na trzeźwo pewnie byłby w stanie go zidentyfikować, ale w stanie kaca mordercy nie było o tym mowy), a wreszcie proste ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy i wykrzywioną w złośliwym uśmieszku twarz Tamary Breslin.

– I jak tam, kac jest? – zapytała nieprzyzwoicie rześka, trzeźwa i zadowolona z życia pani prefekt. Wyglądała w oczach Albusa niczym uosobienie młodzieńczej niewinności, nieskażonej ślizgońskim alkoholizmem. Jeszcze nieskażonej, dodajmy szczerze. Wszystko przed nią.

– Przyszłaś mnie dobić? – wychrypiał. Słowa jakoś nie chciały opuścić gardła, kleiły się do niego jak zrobione z mokrej gliny. Źle ze mną, pomyślał Al. Tylko po pijaku i na kacu tworzył równie durne metafory. Rozpaćkane, obrzydliwe gliniane słowa, nic tylko zwymiotować.

– Bądź dla mnie miły, przychodzę jako anioł miłosierdzia – odparła Tamara i wyjęła z kieszeni jaskrawożółtą buteleczkę z atomizerem. – Niosąc zbawienie. Dwa psiknięcia pod język. Zaaplikuj i pogadamy – oznajmiła.

Al sceptycznie i bez przekonania sięgnął po specyfik. Etykietka była napisana rosyjskim alfabetem, więc buteleczka mogła zawierać wszystko, od panaceum po truciznę. Pozostawało jedynie wierzyć w dobre intencje Tamary, która właśnie starannymi zaklęciami sprzątającymi ogarniała bajzel w pokoju wspólnym. Nie wyglądała na osobę planującą morderstwo starszego kolegi, więc po chwili wahania Al zastosował się do jej rady.

Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że to paskudztwo i tak nie zadziała, a potem stan trzeźwości uderzył w niego z siłą młota.

– Rany, co to jest?! Działa lepiej niż wszystkie antykacowe preparaty Weasleyów razem wzięte! – powiedział głosem dźwięcznym i wyraźnym, bez śladu gliniastego pogłosu i bez dbałości o decybele. Scorpius, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, przyłożył mu łokciem w wątrobę. Zabolało dość mocno, więc Al podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zrzucając chłopaka z poduszki swojego biodra, a gdy Scorpius otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, celnym ruchem wymierzył mu dwie dawki rosyjskiego leku na kaca. Score dostał ataku kaszlu.

– Palant – wyksztusił, siadając.

– Nie musisz dziękować.

– Mój wujek siedzi na placówce dyplomatycznej w Moskwie, zwozi nam te ich cudowne eliksiry zawsze, gdy przejeżdża z wizytą – mówiła Tamara, zabierając Albusowi buteleczkę i podając ją Ingrid, która podniosła właśnie głowę znad stolika i sennym wzrokiem wodziła po pokoju. – Rosjanie są niezrównani, jeżeli chodzi o leczenie kaca. Zwinęłam butelkę ojcu, nie żebym zamierzała się upijać, ale przewidziałam, że w Slytherinie się przyda.

– Chciałbym wierzyć, że masz takie dobre serduszko, ale…

– Nie mam. Jest dwunasta i fajnie by było, gdybyśmy wreszcie odzyskali pokój wspólny. Bez tego eliksiru leżelibyście tu półżywi do kolacji. A poza tym przypominam ci, że zadeklarowałeś pomoc pierwszakom. Wczoraj nie byłeś w stanie, trudno, ale dzisiaj masz z nimi usiąść i nauczyć ich rzucać Leviosę, bo inaczej następnym razem pozwolę ci cierpieć.

To był uczciwy układ i Al nie zamierzał protestować. Długi prysznic, czyste ubrania i solidny posiłek skutecznie rozprawiły się z resztami poimprezowego rozprężenia, pokój wspólny został gruntownie wysprzątany, a Abby Goyle rzuciła swój firmowy czar, który odświeżał powietrze i nadawał mu lekką, orzeźwiającą nutę świeżego ogórka i mięty. O czternastej nic w Domu Węża nie świadczyło o tym, że miała tu miejsce impreza – Ślizgoni spokojnie zajęli się odrabianiem lekcji, wyglądając przy tym na istne niewiniątka. Gdyby Huxley wpadł na pomysł, żeby zrobić im nieprzewidziany nalot (czynił to bardzo rzadko, chyba dlatego, że za każdym razem odkrywał coś, czego odkryć nie powinien, a nie lubił grać roli surowego belfra) w życiu by się nie domyślił, że jeszcze dwie godziny wcześniej jego podopieczni umierali na kaca. Kamuflaż był perfekcyjny.

Pierwszoklasiści, uprzedzeni chyba przez Tamarę, zgromadzili się z pokoju wspólnym w komplecie. W cywilnych, mugolskich strojach wyglądali jeszcze bardziej dziecinnie niż w szatach. Każde z nich ściskało w dłoni różdżkę, gdy stali w zwartym szeregu pod oknem, z wyczekującymi minami. Al nigdy nie czuł powołania pedagogicznego, ale musiał przyznać, że perspektywa pokazania im magii od strony teoretycznej i w praktyce, była całkiem przyjemna. Usiadł na dywanie przed kominkiem i gestem zaprosił pierwszaków do siebie. Rozsiedli się w kręgu, chyba trochę speszeni, trzymając się tych swoich różdżek jak kół ratunkowych.

Al wyjął z kieszeni swoją własną.

– Kawałek modrzewiowej gałązki, długi na dwanaście cali, i trochę padliny. Serce smoka, jeżeli chodzi o ścisłość. Dziwnym trafem, informacje na temat tego, jak się pozyskuje włókna smoczych serc, są utajnione. Można podejrzewać, że smoki zabija się na różdżki, choć nikt o tym nie mówi głośno – powiedział, obracając różdżkę między palcami. – Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Po co nam różdżka? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie, a pierwszoroczni popatrzyli po sobie w popłochu.

– Żeby rzucać zaklęcia – odezwała się w końcu Emma Avery, dziewczynka o ciemnych oczach i włosach splecionych w misterną koronę z warkoczy, która, jak Al zdążył zaobserwować, wyrosła już na nieformalną liderkę tego rocznika.

– Bez różdżki się nie da?

– Nie? – To nie brzmiało jak odpowiedź, raczej pytanie.

– To skąd w takim razie wiemy, że ktoś ma magię, zanim damy mu różdżkę do ręki? Benny, ty urodziłeś się w rodzinie mugoli, prawda? – Al zwrócił się do jasnowłosego chłopca o pyzatej buzi. – I jak to z tobą było, kiedy ty i twoi rodzice zauważyliście, że jesteś wyjątkowy?

– Jak miałem pięć lat. Sąsiedzi mieli takiego wielkiego, groźnego psa. Strasznie się go bałem. Kiedyś zerwał się ze smyczy na spacerze, gdy byłem z siostrą na huśtawkach. Biegł w moją stronę i myślałem, że już po mnie, więc nawet nie uciekałem, tylko zamknąłem oczy. A jak je otworzyłem, to byłem na własnym podwórku. Mama strasznie się wystraszyła, bo pojawiłem się znikąd.

– Czyli magia zadziałała. Chociaż nie miałeś różdżki.

– U dzieci zawsze działa. Jak się czegoś boją, albo bardzo czegoś nie chcą… – stwierdziła Dorea Harper, blondynka w stylowych okularach, które nadawały jej groteskowy wygląd starej malutkiej.

– I co, tracimy tę umiejętność, gdy idziemy do Hogwartu?

– Tak? Nie – zmienił nagle zdanie Angus Selwyn, młodszy brat Silasa. – Bo przecież dobry czarodziej potrafi się teleportować bez różdżki.

– O właśnie! Dobrze kombinujesz. Czyli tak naprawdę po co nam te różdżki, skoro da się i bez?

Propozycję posypały się natychmiast. Gdy nieśmiałość ustępowała, okazywało się, że mali Ślizgoni mają całkiem tęgie głowy.

– Żeby uprawiać taką, no, dorosłą magię.

– Żeby używać jej, kiedy chcemy, a nie tylko wtedy, jak się dzieje coś złego.

– Żeby nadawać jej kierunek?

– Tak, tak i tak. Różdżka sama w sobie nie jest przedmiotem magicznym. Benny mógłby pożyczyć różdżkę swojej mamie i nic by się nie stało, bo w rękach osoby, która nie ma mocy, to tylko kawałek drewna. Ale kiedy do ręki bierze ją czarodziej, różdżka działa jak wzmacniacz. Odbiera moc, którą każdy z nas ma w sobie, i łączy ją z pierwotną magią ziemi. To połączenie działa dzięki temu, że różdżki wykonujemy z drewna, a w każdej odciętej gałązce pozostaje energia drzewa. Umieszczamy w nich rdzenie z fragmentów ciał magicznych stworzeń, by przypominały nam, że sami też jesteśmy istotami magii. Różdżka to narzędzie, i jest ważne, nie zaprzeczam, ale musicie pamiętać, że waga różdżki wynika nie z tego, czym jest, lecz z tego, do czego nawiązuje.

Pierwszoklasiści patrzyli na Albusa oczami jak spodki.

– Profesor Flitwick nam o tym nie mówił – odezwała się wreszcie Gloria Baddock, chuda jak patyk dziewczynka o pociągłej twarzy. Z dalekiego krańca pokoju, gdzie siedzieli starsi uczniowie, dobiegł śmiech.

– Oczywiście, że nie. I lepiej mu tego nie powtarzajcie, bo staruszek dostanie ataku serca – powiedział z rozbawieniem Scorpius. Al obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– A ty nie masz jakiejś pracy domowej do zrobienia?

– Esej na historię magii, nic absorbującego. Twój wykład jest ciekawszy, nawet jeśli niepoparty dowodami.

– Poparte dowodami tezy Flitwicka jakoś im nie pomogły, nie? Pisz ten swój esej i przestań podważać mój autorytet – odparł Al, najbardziej nieznośnie belferskim tonem, na jaki było go stać. Odwrócił się z powrotem do pierwszaków. – Wracamy do tematu. Różdżka katalizuje moc. Co jeszcze jest potrzebne, żeby czarować?

– Zaklęcie – odgadła natychmiast Emma.

– Czyli?

– Parę słów, często po łacinie, i jakieś gesty. Jak Wingardium Leviosa. Smagnąć i poderwać.

– Smagnąć i poderwać? No dobra, to zaraz spróbujemy. – Al wyjął z kieszeni galeona i położył go na dywanie. – Ktoś na ochotnika?

– Ja mogę – westchnął Benny z rezygnacją. – Ale i tak nie podziała. Jestem w tym beznadziejny.

– No, z takim nastawieniem, to na pewno nie podziała. Nie marudź, tylko próbuj.

Benny spróbował, i to rzetelnie, z melodyjnym i długim „gar” i bardzo starannym smagnięciem. Uparta moneta nawet nie drgnęła i chłopiec zwiesił głowę, wyraźnie sfrustrowany.

– Nigdy się tego nie nauczę – mruknął pod nosem.

– Przeanalizujmy sytuację. Benny ma w pełni sprawną różdżkę, odpowiednio wypowiedział zaklęcie i poprawnie wykonał gest. A jednak czar lewitujący nie podziałał. Czego zabrakło?

Pierwszoroczni zamarli z pytającymi wyrazami twarzy. Al już otwierał usta, by dokończyć myśl, gdy zaalarmowała go nagła cisza w pokoju wspólnym. Gdy zerknął w lewo, dostrzegł, że pozostali Ślizgoni wpatrują się w niego z wyraźnym zainteresowanie.

– No, czego zabrakło? Nie trzymaj nas już w niepewności! – zawołał do niego Kieran.

– Naprawdę nie wiecie?

– Skąd mamy wiedzieć, to ty tu jesteś od zaklęć!

Albus westchnął głęboko.

– Intencji – powiedział powoli i wyraźnie. – Zabrakło intencji. Różdżka to tylko gałąź, zaklęcie to tylko słowa, gest to tylko machnięcie. To, co najważniejsze, co kluczowe, co konieczne, by czarować, to intencja. Wola. Pragnienie, by coś się stało. Musisz chcieć, żeby coś się wydarzyło. Pozwolić, by ta chęć zawładnęła bez reszty twoją mocą. Skupić całą swoją magię na tym jednym pragnieniu – by ta cholerna moneta wreszcie oderwała się od podłogi. Intencja nadaje słowom moc i umacnia gest, pozwala tworzyć nowe zaklęcia i rzucać je niewerbalnie, albo wręcz bezróżdżkowo. Intencja jest najważniejsza. Bez niej nie będziecie czarować.

– Ale ja się staram! – wybuchnął Benny. – Koncentruje się, myślę sobie: „leć, piórko”. Albo moneto. I co? I nic.

– Bo, cóż, warunki laboratoryjne, czy też klasowe, nie bardzo sprzyjają wykształceniu odpowiednio silnej intencji. Z całym szacunkiem dla Flitwicka, lewitowanie piórek jest kiepską motywacją – stwierdził Al i podniósł się z dywanu. Przeciągnął się solidnie, bo czuł jeszcze w mięśniach nieco poimprezowej sztywności, i zwrócił do Johna, który w kącie pokoju grał z Danielem w szachy. – John, ty masz jakiegoś treningowego kafla, prawda? Pożyczysz?

– Zamierzasz posadzić ich na miotłach? – Ruby, dotychczas zajęta pracą domową, teraz patrzyła na Albusa zaalarmowana i przerażona. No tak, to byłby fatalny pomysł. Al uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

– Myślałem raczej o czymś w rodzaju koszykówki z różdżkami. Dziewczyny kontra chłopcy, jedno zaklęcie dozwolone: Wingardium Leviosa. Przegrani…

– Będą przez miesiąc odrabiać za wszystkich prace domowe z historii magii! – podpowiedziała radośnie Emma Avery. Ta mała miała zadatki na kolejną „twarz ślizgońskiej rewolucji”.

– Właśnie. Uczciwy układ. To co z tym kaflem?

W ostatecznym rozrachunku Al dostał nie tylko kafla, ale i grupkę kibiców w liczbie jedenastu. Ślizgonom albo się nudziło, albo korzystali z okazji, żeby popatrzeć i pokrytykować nietypowe metody nauczania Albusa. I dodatkowo stresować pierwszaków, pomyślał z niezadowoleniem, widząc, jak Benny chmurnieje coraz bardziej, a na buzi małej, nieśmiałej dziewczynki imieniem Helena, wykwitają potężne rumieńce. Trudno się dziwić, popisywanie się brakiem umiejętności na oczach starszych kolegów, nie należało do przyjemnych rzeczy.

– Powiedz im, żeby byli cicho i nie rechotali – syknął do Scorpiusa, gdy szli podziemnymi korytarzami. – To ćwiczenie ma budować w dzieciakach pewność siebie, a nie wystawiać ich na pośmiewisko.

– Przecież wiemy. Poza tym nie o nas powinieneś się martwić. Gdzie ty chcesz ich zabrać? Jest sobota, świeci słońce, na błoniach będzie masa ludzi…

Scorpius miał rację. Drugi wrześniowy weekend przyniósł piękną pogodę i uczniowie Hogwartu wylęgli z dormitoriów, by wykorzystać ciepły dzień. Boisko quidditcha odpadało – według Johna, Gryfoni zarezerwowali je na całe popołudnie. Okolice jeziora nie były najlepszym miejscem na ćwiczenie zaklęć, nie dość, że było tam najwięcej ludzi, to sam pomysł lewitowania czegokolwiek nad wodą był potencjalnie niebezpieczny. Mogliby udać się przed chatkę Hagrida, ale to skończyłoby się pewnie popijaniem herbatki, przegryzaniem ciasteczek i udawaniem zachwytów nad kolejnym magicznym stworzeniem (czytaj: potworem), które Hagrid zaczął akurat hodować. Albus uwielbiał Hagrida, bo był to człowiek o olbrzymim, nomen omen, sercu, który jako jeden z niewielu nawet okiem nie mrugnął, gdy Al został przydzielony do Slytherinu, i który odnosił się do Ślizgonów tak samo, jak do reszty uczniów. Dziś jednak mieli konkretne plany i nadmierna gościnność Hagrida mogłaby je pokrzyżować.

Wreszcie Al powiódł swoich towarzyszy w okolice szklarni, zakładając, że w weekend mogą tam spotkać co najwyżej Neville’a, to jest profesora Longbottoma, a on raczej ich stamtąd nie wykopie. Znalazłszy odpowiedni kawałek terenu, przyjaciele Albusa (ci mugolskiego pochodzenia) przygotowali prowizoryczne boisko: Ruby z wyjątkowym skupieniem przetransmutowała kamienie w kosze do gry, Hayley Ulrich narysowała na trawie białe linie, wyznaczając granice pola. Nikt z tu zebranych nie znał do końca reguł mugolskiej koszykówki, więc zostały one spreparowane: pięć punktów za trafienie do kosza przeciwnika. Drużyny wybrały kapitanów – dziewczęta Emmę (oczywiście), chłopcy Angusa. Al położył kafla pośrodku boiska, nakazał graczom wyciągnąć różdżki i dmuchnął w gwizdek, który wyczarowała mu Ruby. I gra się rozpoczęła.

Przez pierwsze minuty była wyjątkowo mało widowiskowa i Al niemal zwątpił w słuszność swoich metod nauczania. Emma i Angus stali naprzeciwko siebie, celując różdżkami w kafel i raz po raz wykrzykując zaklęcie, a uparta piłka wciąż nie odrywała się od ziemi. Znudzona widownia, która siedząc na trawie gadała szeptem i z trudem tłumiła chichoty, jeszcze silniej deprymowała biednego Angusa. Ale na Emmę działała chyba mobilizująco, bo dziewczynka miała coraz bardziej zaciętą minę. Wciąż nic się nie działo i Al rozważał już interwencję, gdy wrzaśnięta – właśnie tak, to był prawdziwy wrzask, połowa szkoły go chyba słyszała – Leviosa Emmy odniosła wreszcie skutek. Kafel pofrunął w powietrze.

A potem już było coraz lepiej: najniższa z klasy, nieśmiała Helena Pritchard okazała się czarnym koniem rywalizacji, zdobywając dla dziewczyn trzy gole (kosze?) z rzędu. Honor drużyny chłopaków (mniej licznej, ale wyjątkowo zdeterminowanej) ratował Hector Abbott, który był mistrzem w odbieraniu koleżankom kafla, nawet jeśli miał problemy z celnością. W końcu także ponury Benny Hamilton, trzymający się dotąd nieco na uboczu, zdobył punkty dla swojej drużyny, ładną Leviosą odbierając piłkę Zoey Skeeter i pięknym łukiem posyłając ją w stronę kosza. Al obserwował to wszystko z poczuciem belferskiej dumy.

Było tak przyjemnie, że oczywiście nie mogło potrwać długo. Historia życia Ślizgonów.

– Ohoho, a co to za awangarda? Nie radzimy sobie z quidditchem, to wymyślimy własny sport? Taki, żeby nie trzeba było odrywać się od ziemi?

Kpiący okrzyk poprzedzał gromadkę spoconych osobników z miotłami na ramionach. Gryfońska drużyna quidditcha szła w ich stronę, wciąż w treningowych ciuchach, wyraźnie zmęczona (wszyscy), wkurzona (Lily i chyba też Rose) i szukająca zaczepki (na pewno Hugo i paru jego kumpli). Ślizgoni zareagowali na ich widok automatycznie – w przeciągu kilku chwil pierwszacy zostali taktycznie odsunięci w tył przez starszych kolegów, który poderwali się z trawy i dobyli różdżek. Niedobrze, pomyślał Al, nie zdążywszy powstrzymać tego wyćwiczonego manewru. Jeśli faktycznie dojdzie do wymiany zaklęć, jak nic będzie na nas. W końcu pierwsi wyciągnęliśmy różdżki.

– A wy nie powinniście iść pod prysznic, zamiast włóczyć się po błoniach? Lansujecie nową modę na przepocone ciuchy? – zapytał z dość ostentacyjną uprzejmością, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. Jako jedyny Ślizgon nie wyjął jeszcze różdżki, bo na twarzach Lily, Rose i chyba też kapitana drużyny, Fiachry Finnigana, dostrzegł wyraźną niechęć do robienia awantury. Gdyby więc udało się spacyfikować Hugona… I powstrzymać jedenaścioro najeżonych Ślizgonów…

Pewnie się nie uda. Ale co szkodzi spróbować.

– Błonia to teren publiczny, możemy chodzić, gdzie chcemy – odparował Hamish Macdonald, gryfoński pałkarz. – A jak chcecie prywatności, to na przyszłość nie urządzajcie takich wrzasków. Cała szkoła was słyszała.

– I miała niezły ubaw. – Ścigająca o jasnych włosach i zadartym nosie, Fiona Dawlish, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Takie cyrki i tak wam nie pomogą, nie łudźcie się. Talent albo się ma, albo się nie ma. A że trafił się wam cały rocznik charłaków, to cóż. Takie życie. Pech.

– Dobra, Fiona, wystarczy, zostawcie ich i chodźmy stąd. – Kapitan drużyny spróbował uspokoić nastroje, ale niestety, w tym samym momencie ze zwartego szeregu Ślizgonów wystąpił Silas Selwyn. I tak naprawdę było już pozamiatane.

– Mój brat nie jest charłakiem – powiedział drżącym ze złości głosem, mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce.

Hugo Weasley, dotychczas dziwnie milczący, teraz jakby się obudził. Wyrwawszy rękę z kurczowego uścisku Rose (punkt dla niej, przynajmniej próbowała) podszedł do Silasa. Był od niego o głowę wyższy, więc mógł dosłownie spojrzeć z wyższością, jakby Selwyn był czymś paskudnym, co przylepiło mu się do buta. Powoli na jego twarz wypłynął leniwy uśmiech.

– O, Selwyn. Coś dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Chowasz się pod spódnicami koleżanek, co?

– Nie muszę się chować przed nikim, a już na pewno nie przed takim frajerem, jak ty. – Silas nie dał się zbić z pantałyku. – Nie jesteś taki straszny, jak ci się wydaje, Weasley. Z tym móżdżkiem wielkości ziarnka grochu…

– No brawo, Selwyn, co za brawura! – Hugo zaklaskał w dłonie, a w oczach miał zimną wściekłość. – Szkoda, że jej nie wykazałeś w zeszłym roku. Ale nie ma co wypominać sobie zaszłości, no nie? Nowy rok szkolny, nowy rozdział… Nowi uczniowie – wycedził ze wzrokiem wbitym w drobną figurkę Angusa Selwyna. To spojrzenie można było zinterpretować w tylko jeden sposób.

Gdyby Al miał założyć, komu z tu zebranych Ślizgonów pierwszemu puszczą nerwy, wahałby się pomiędzy sobą samym a Kieranem. Mieli podobne temperamenty i obaj czasem woleli złapać za różdżki, zamiast bezproduktywnie gadać. A ponieważ jemu wciąż zależało na tym, żeby ze względu na pierwszaków (i Lily. I w sumie też Rose.) uniknąć burdy, to palmę pierwszeństwa przejął Zabini. Podniósł różdżkę, gdy tylko Hugo zawiesił głos, i wykrzyknięte przez Ruby, ostrzegawcze „Kieran!” nie zdołało go już powstrzymać.

– Oppugno! – syknął, a kafel, porzucony dotąd na ziemi, poderwał się z niej, podleciał do Hugona i walnął go w sam środek czoła.

I to podziałało niczym sygnał do walki.

Al zdążył jeszcze otoczyć pierwszoklasistów zaklęciem tarczy, a potem urok rzucony przez Owena Abercrombie rozciął mu brew i pozbawił go wszelkich hamulców. Chcieli bójki, niech mają. Co z tego, że Kieran sięgnął po różdżkę pierwszy, skoro to Gryfoni przyszli szukać zaczepki? Chrzanić to. Chrzanić ich! Albus rzucił w Macdonalda zaklęcie żądlące, udaremnił Dawlish rzucenie uroku na Raya Parkinsona i już się przymierzał, by walnąć w Hugona czymś odpowiednio paskudnym, gdy na błoniach rozebrzmiał dźwięczny, kobiecy głos, i różdżka uciekła mu z dłoni.

– Expelliarmus!

Wyrwana z bitewnego ferworu gromada gryfońsko-ślizgońska podniosła głowy i przetoczyło się przez nią zaskakująco jednomyślne, spazmatyczne westchnienie. Teraz to już naprawdę mieli przechlapane.

Stała przed nimi profesor Penelopa Clearwater.

Gdyby zorganizowano konkurs na miss grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu, profesor Clearwater wygrałaby w przedbiegach. Gdyby zorganizowano plebiscyt na profesora najbardziej poważanego i cieszącego się największym (podszytym lękiem) szacunkiem, uplasowałaby się na podium, tuż za dyrektor McGonagall. Profesor Clearwater, nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekun Ravenclawu, wyglądała jak elficka królowa z mugolskich powieści fantasy (przynajmniej zdaniem Ruby) – miała długie, wijące się blond włosy, zielone oczy i ubierała się zawsze w powłóczyste szaty w odcieniach fioletu i granatu. Jeżeli jednak dałeś się zwieść temu eterycznemu wizerunkowi i pozwoliłeś sobie na łamanie zasad w jej obecności, musiałeś gorzko tego pożałować. Clearwater była czarownicą o twardym charakterze, żelaznej woli i bardzo silnym powołaniu pedagogicznym. Była surowa, ale nie tak jak Robins, która najchętniej pozbyłaby się z Hogwartu nieposłusznych uczniów i której ulubionym tekstem było „Zejdź mi z oczu”. O nie, Clearwater podchodziła do sprawy przewinień zupełnie inaczej. Głęboko wierzyła w wychowawczą funkcję Hogwartu i każde potknięcie studentów traktowała śmiertelnie poważnie. To był, niestety, typ nauczyciela, który zatrzymywał cię po fatalnej lekcji, żeby wygłosić wykład na temat niewyobrażalnie wysokiego stopnia ważności zagadnienia, które właśnie zawaliłeś. A potem skazywał cię na szlaban, w ramach którego miałeś pracować na wspólne dobro Hogwartu, przekopując grządki w cieplarniach albo sprzątając publiczne łazienki. A wszystko po to, żebyś wreszcie zrozumiał, że Hogwart jest naszym wspólnym domem, twoje olewanie lekcji wpływa na całą szkołę, albo i na całe społeczeństwo, i doprawdy, kiedy wreszcie nauczysz się odpowiedzialności?!

Al znał teksty Clearwater na pamięć, bo w przeszłości nieraz je od niej usłyszał. Miał wrażenie, że obrywa rykoszetem za nieswoje winy, bo z transmutacją radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Ale jego matka była z domu Weasley, a profesor Clearwater nie trawiła Weasleyów z zasady. Miała jakieś zadawnione urazy do wujka Percy’ego („Jak połowa świata”, mawiała zawsze Rose, przewracając oczami). I nie, wcale się nie mściła – po prostu wyraźnie uważała, że Weasleyowie mają geny skażone bezmyślnym idiotyzmem i mentalną ślepotą, i należy to możliwie szybko wyplenić. Naprawdę, ta kobieta była pedagogiem do potęgi.

– Czy wam nie wstyd?! Pojedynki, na błoniach, w obecności młodszych uczniów? – Ściskając w dłoniach dziewiętnaście różdżek (dwadzieścia, licząc jej własną; to było bardzo imponujące Expelliarmus, Al musiał to przyznać) profesor Clearwater emanowała oburzeniem. – Od lat grono pedagogiczne walczy o dobre stosunki Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Ale nie, wam, oczywiście, odpowiada obecny stan rzeczy! Zamiast wyciągnąć do siebie rękę, tylko podsycacie konflikty. Przy pierwszakach! Których powinniście uczyć wzajemnego szacunku!

– To Gryfoni zaczęli – burknął Kieran, wycierając strużkę krwi spływającą z rozciętej wargi. – Siedzieliśmy tu spokojnie, oni przyszli szukać zaczepki.

– I znaleźli ją, prawda? – odparowała Clearwater. – Serdecznie proszę, by żadna ze stron nie zgrywała skrzywdzonego niewiniątka, bo tylko się pogrążacie. Gryffindor i Slytherin tracą po dwadzieścia pięć punktów.

– To Ślizgoni będą na minusie – mruknął kpiąco Hugo Weasley, a Fiona i Hamish zarechotali złośliwie. Profesor Clearwater zgromiła całą trójkę wzrokiem.

– Za ten niepotrzebny i pełen złych intencji komentarz Gryffindor traci dodatkowe pięć punktów. A ponieważ podejrzewam, że odebranie punktów i tak niczego was nie nauczy, dostajecie szlaban. Wszyscy.

– Wszyscy?! – Ruby i Rose odezwały się w tym samym momencie i obie miały identyczne wyrazy niedowierzania na twarzach.

– Wszyscy! – warknęła profesor Clearwater.

– Wszyscy? – zabrzmiał cieniutki, zaniepokojony głos Emmy Avery.

– Nie, wy, pierwszoklasiści, oczywiście nie. Nie ma powodu, żebyście odpowiadali za bezmyślność starszych kolegów – prychnęła Clearwater. – W poniedziałek przy śniadaniu dostaniecie konkretne informacje – zwróciła się do pozostałych, wyrzucając ich różdżki w powietrze. Każda powędrowała prosto do właściciela. – A teraz rozejść się. W tej chwili. Poważniej ranni niech się zgłoszą do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeżeli w ten weekend dojdzie do jakiegokolwiek innego incydentu z udziałem kogoś z was, wezwę do szkoły rodziców i zostaniecie zawieszeni w prawach ucznia. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

– Tak, pani profesor – odpowiedzieli ukarani, posłusznie, acz niemrawo.

Gdy nauczycielka odwróciła się – ze złowrogim łopotem szaty z granatowej tafty – i odeszła, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni odprowadzili ją ponurym wzrokiem, w zaskakująco zgodnym milczeniu. To trzeba było Clearwater przyznać: jej metody karania po równo i bez stosowania wyjątków skutkowały chociaż chwilowym wyciszeniem na linii konfliktów międzydomowych.

– Ukarała szlabanem dziewiętnaście osób naraz – odezwał się wreszcie Fiachra Finnigan, lekko oszołomionym tonem.

– Chyba pobiła swój osobisty rekord – mruknął Scorpius.

– No raczej. Pewnie jest zachwycona. Jej to sprawia jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność, mówię wam.

– A trzeba było dać nam święty spokój – powiedział Kieran dziwnie melancholijnie. Nie brzmiało to jak zaczepka, ale Ruby i tak z całej siły walnęła go w ramię.

– O nie, nie, nie. Zamknij się. Wystarczy nam szlabanów. Ślizgoni, idziemy do lochów. Gryfoni, idźcie… idźcie do diabła, co mnie to obchodzi! – Wściekłym gestem wzniosła ręce do góry i ruszyła w stronę zamku. Pierwszoroczni grzecznie powędrowali za nią, a za nimi powlekła się reszta ponurego pochodu.

Gryfoni nie poszli do pryszniców dla zawodników quidditcha, więc wszyscy razem dotarli do sali wejściowej, gdzie przywitał ich widok klepsydr z punktami. Rubiny w klepsydrze Gryffindoru wskazywały na wynik czterdziestu dwóch punktów. Średnio w porównaniu z triumfującymi Krukonami (osiemdziesiąt jeden), ale wciąż nie najgorzej.

Klepsydra Slytherinu była pusta.

I gdyby ktoś – Hugo, czy ten kretyn Macdonald – rzucił teraz jakiś durny komentarz, albo zaczął się śmiać, to nie byłoby najgorsze. Stare zaczepki, dobrze znane terytorium. Ale rzuciwszy okiem na klepsydry, Gryfoni nie zrobili i nie powiedzieli nic. Jakby nawet nie było warto się wysilać. Jakby ich triumf nad Slytherinem był tak ostateczny, że nie wymagał przypieczętowania żadnym słowem czy gestem.

I to milczenie było najbardziej upokarzające.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! Zostawcie mi coś do poczytania w komentarzach :-).


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto widzisz, znowu idzie jesień, człowiek tylko leżałby i spał... Wybaczcie kolejną przydługą przerwę w publikowaniu, ale przechodzę ogólnożyciowy kryzys i najchętniej nie wychylałabym się spod kocyka. Mam jednak dla was gotowy rozdział, w którym przekonamy się, jak Ślizgoni radzą sobie z własnymi kryzysami i jak wyglądają teraz hogwarckie szlabany. Przesyłam ciepłe uściski wszystkim komentatorom, dziękuję za kudosy i życzę miłej lektury!

Przez resztę weekendu nastroje w Slytherinie były fatalne.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy chodziło bardziej o pustą klepsydrę z punktami, szlaban dla dwunastu osób czy o reprymendę, którą w sobotni wieczór wygłosił w pokoju wspólnym profesor Huxley. Musiał być na nich mocno wkurzony, Clearwater na pewno nieźle mu nagadała, bo w całej szkolnej karierze Albusa był to dopiero trzeci raz, gdy opiekun domu zszedł do lochów, za wyłączny cel mając zmycie podopiecznym głów. Nie hamował się ani trochę, pojechał po nich bez litości, szczególnie po Albusie i Ruby, którzy, będąc prefektami, powinni mieć nieco więcej rozumu, niż reszta Ślizgonów. Huxley mówił długo i dokopywał celnie, włażąc im na ambicję i raz po raz powtarzając te same hasła: odpowiedzialność, powinność, kredyt zaufania i budowanie dobrego wizerunku Slytherinu. Gdy wreszcie skończył i sobie poszedł, negatywne emocje, dotąd powstrzymywane, by nie drażnić dodatkowo nauczyciela, wybuchły w formie koszmarnej kłótni. Awantura zakończyłaby się pewnie wymianą zaklęć, gdyby nie uciął jej Scorpius, rozganiając towarzystwo do dormitoriów. Krzykiem. A jak Scorpius podnosił głos, to musiało być już bardzo, bardzo źle.

Oliwy do ognia dolewali pozostali uczniowie Hogwartu, bo przecież wieści w tej nieszczęsnej szkole rozchodziły się lotem błyskawicy. Kpiące uśmieszki i teatralne szepty Gryfonów, przeogromna satysfakcja Krukonów (którzy górowali w klasyfikacji nad resztą szkoły już ponad czterdziestoma punktami) i z trudem skrywana radocha Puchonów doprowadzały członków Slytherinu do szewskiej pasji. Zanim weekend dobiegł końca, jeszcze dwie osoby zarobiły szlaban: Faith Aldrick, cicha, wydawałoby się, i spokojna dziewczyna, wdała się w bezsensowny pojedynek z dwa lata starszą Puchonką, a piątoklasista Julian Lefevre został nakryty przez profesora Longbottoma podczas próby obrzucenia łajnobombami przechodzącej grupki Gryfonów. To już naprawdę zakrawało na jakąś czarną serię.

I jak w takiej sytuacji Al miał im powiedzieć, że zaczął śnić?

Nie mógł. No nie mógł, po prostu! Przecież to by ich dobiło, albo by się załamali, albo faktycznie doszłoby do wewnątrzdomowych rękoczynów. Nie mógł im tego zrobić, ani wtedy, kiedy obudził się po sobotnim popołudniowym odsypianiu kaca i przesypianiu klęski, ani w niedzielny poranek, gdy grobowe nastroje ogarnęły nawet dormitorium i nikt nikomu nie patrzył w oczy, ani później, gdy przysnął nad pracą domową i ocknął się z ostrym rogiem podręcznika do numerologii odciśniętym na policzku. Nie mógł powiedzieć im prawdy, bo prawda niczego by nie naprawiła, w niczym nie pomogła, tylko zniszczyłaby te resztki pozytywnych uczuć, zniszczyłaby ich wszystkich, więc nie mógł, nie mógł…

_– Możesz to powtórzyć milion razy, ale to wciąż będzie taka sama bzdura, jak wtedy, gdy pomyślałeś o tym po raz pierwszy._

_Jest cicho i mrocznie, tu, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Powietrze pachnie jeziorem. Kominek jest pusty, zgaszony, a nieliczne pochodnie, które oświetlają wnętrze, palą się żywoczerwonym ogniem. Al stoi na galerii okalającej pokój i pod bosymi stopami czuje chłód desek. Gdy odwraca głowę, kątem oka dostrzega, że Salazar Slytherin z portretu (nieruchomego, zawsze nieruchomego) patrzy na niego wzrokiem pełnym wściekłości. A może wyrzutu?_

_Nie odzywa się ani słowem. Slytherin nigdy nie odzywa się ani słowem. W przeciwieństwie do Niego._

_On stoi nieopodal kominka, a stopy ma bose, tak jak Al. Patrzy w okna pokoju wspólnego. Olbrzymie szyby nie są już jednolitymi taflami, wyglądają na stłuczone, złożone z miliona kryształków, jak szyba w samochodzie wujka Rona, gdy rozbił go kilka lat temu. Zgodnie z wszelkimi prawami logiki, powinny zaraz runąć pod naporem wody. Wtedy zimne, szmaragdowe fale wleją się do wewnątrz i nastanie koniec, koniec, koniec…_

_Dlaczego jeszcze nie nastał?_

_Może dlatego, że On ma uniesione w górę dłonie i wpatruje się w okna tak intensywnie, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł scalić rozbite szkło. Oczywiście, nic się nie dzieje, nic się nie naprawia. Ale Albus wie (skąd wie? Jakim cudem?), że tak długo, jak On nie opuści rąk, koniec nie nastanie. Jego gest i wzrok odwlekają zagładę o bezcenne sekundy._

_– Prawda nie niszczy. Może się tak wydawać, gdy zostanie ujawniona za późno. Ale nawet wtedy, to nie ona niszczy. Ona tylko nie dostaje czasu potrzebnego, by wyleczyć – mówi On, nie patrząc na Ala. – Szukasz wymówek, to bardzo ludzkie. Każdy człowiek ich szuka. Ale w tej chwili twoje człowieczeństwo to tylko balast. Przeszkoda. Musisz przestać myśleć jak człowiek i zacząć myśleć jak magia._

_Gdy Al schodzi po schodach, ich skrzypienie zdaje się układać w melodię. Wciąż nie zobaczył Jego twarzy, widzi tylko plecy w ciemnoniebieskiej pelerynie i ciemne włosy. Zna tembr jego głosu, gdy pojawia się w nim nuta irytacji. Może powinien podejść bliżej, jednak coś go powstrzymuje (Ale przynajmniej zszedł na dół. To pierwszy raz). Może powinien się odezwać, ale w tych snach nigdy nie znajduje odpowiednich słów._

_– Mrok nadciąga. Jest coraz bliżej i jest silny. Mogę stawiać bariery, ale zawsze znajdzie szczelinę, bo to nie moje bariery powinny tu stać. – I oto jest, ten znajomy odcień irytacji. – Przestań szukać wymówek. Przestań się wahać. Wątpliwości to luksus, na który nie możesz sobie pozwolić. Nie masz na nie czasu. Nie masz czasu!_

_Al wykonuje jeszcze dwa chwiejne kroki w przód. Kamienne podłoga jest tak zimna, że wydaje się parzyć stopy._

_– Co mam robić? – udaje mu się wreszcie wyksztusić, a jego własny głos brzmi tak słabo, tak bezradnie, tak absolutnie żałośnie, że z portretu Slytherina dobiega całkowicie pozbawiony wesołości, pusty śmiech._

_Ale On się nie śmieje. Odwraca się gwałtownie i Al po raz pierwszy widzi jego twarz. Niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego z intensywnością zaklęcia Expulso i jak ono, odpychają Ala ponownie w stronę schodów, aż uderza plecami w ścianę._

_– Obudź się! – mówi On. I nie można nie usłuchać jego rozkazu._

__Al poderwał się do siadu, oddychając głęboko. Z tych snów nigdy nie budził się jak z koszmarów, z walącym dziko sercem i łzami w oczach. Nie, z nich wynurzał się tak, jakby wynurzał się z wody po zbyt długim nurkowaniu, czerpiąc powietrze potężnym haustem i jeszcze przez chwilę czując w nozdrzach zapach wód jeziora. I zawsze czuł się spokojny, dziwnie, nienaturalnie spokojny, do tego stopnia, że gdyby się teraz położył, błyskawicznie zasnąłby z powrotem. Właściwie zamierzał to nawet zrobić, bo w dormitorium wciąż było ciemno, do świtu zostało jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin. Wtedy jednak z prawej strony dobiegło niegłośne, lecz bardzo wymowne chrząknięcie.

Scorpius siedział po turecku na swoim łóżku. W mrocznym pokoju nie sposób było dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, ale Albus z samej tylko postawy potrafił odczytać napięcie i niepokój. Wieczorem zupełnie nie mogli się dogadać – wewnątrzdomowe nastroje wpływały chyba i na nich, bo każda rozmowa przeradzała się w próbę sił. Wreszcie Al dał za wygraną i poszedł spać, w nadziei, że do rana emocje opadną, a poniedziałkowe lekcje oderwą trochę myśli Ślizgonów od wszelkich spektakularnych porażek i szukania winnych. Ale na to było chyba jeszcze za wcześnie, bo choć oczy Scorpiusa ginęły w mroku, Al niemal namacalnie czuł na sobie jego dezaprobatę.

– A ty czemu nie śpisz? – zapytał i wbrew jego woli zabrzmiało to chyba ciut oskarżycielsko. Cóż, obrona przez atak była zwyczajową metodą Albusa na radzenie sobie z konfliktami. Scorpius nigdy nie dawał się na to nabrać, więc i tym razem zupełnie zignorował zagrywkę Ala.

– Cicho, pobudzisz chłopaków. Chodź – powiedział, wstając z łóżka. Gdy zauważył, że Al nie rusza się z miejsca, chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął, niezbyt delikatnie. – No chodź!

Posłusznie, choć bez entuzjazmu, Al powlókł się za swoim chłopakiem. Gdy wyszli na galerię i miękkość dywanu pod stopami ustąpiła miejsca chłodowi podłogowych desek, mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Pokój wspólny nocą ostatnio przestał być przyjazną przestrzenią. Patrząc w te wielkie, ciemne okna, czuł się jak na krawędzi snu, granica między rzeczywistością a urojeniem zdawała się niebezpiecznie płynna, a okienne szyby były jak ostrze gilotyny, które może spaść w każdej sekundzie. I sprowadzić na wszystkich zagładę, _koniec, koniec, koniec, tak to się skończy…_

Ale przecież nie dziś. Nie dziś!

W oświetlonym pokoju wspólnym wyraźnie widać było, że Scorpius wręcz promieniuje z trudem tłumioną złością. Gdy usiedli na pluszowych siedziskach pod oknami, odepchnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę Albusa, machnąwszy różdżką rzucił poza swojskim Muffliato jeszcze ze trzy zaklęcia uniemożliwiające podsłuchiwanie ( _Oho, głębsza paranoja_ , pomyślał Al, ale rozsądnie nie wypowiedział tego na głos), a potem zmierzył Ala chyba najbardziej wkurzonym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać.

– No dobra – powiedział, gryząc dolną wargę. – A teraz słucham.

– Czego? – zaryzykował pytanie Al i to był wyraźny błąd.

– O nie, nie, nie, Potter. Tak się bawić nie będziemy. Rżnąć głupa to ty sobie możesz przed swoją siostrą, albo nawet przed Ruby, ale nie przede mną. Bo ja cię, kretynie jeden, znam. I na kilometr potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy kłamiesz. Albo kiedy coś ukrywasz. Albo kiedy robisz dobrą minę do złej gry, chociaż wszystko się koncertowo sypie! – Głos Scorpiusa wciąż jeszcze nie podniósł się do rejestru krzyku, ale czerwone plamy na bladych policzkach chłopaka wskazywały wyraźnie, że Score jest o krok od wybuchu. – Czekałem, aż się sam przyznasz, ale widzę, że na to nie ma szans. Daję ci pięć minut i albo powiesz mi, co się z tobą dzieje…

– Nic się ze mną nie dzieje!

– … albo obudzę cały Slytherin i wszystkim im powiem, co podejrzewam. Ty kontra siedem roczników Ślizgonów, jak myślisz, kto się złamie pierwszy?

Perfidne, perfidne zagranie. Al przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– A co takiego podejrzewasz? – zapytał. Wiedział doskonale, że właśnie się podkłada i że pytaniem tym podpisuje swój akt kapitulacji, ale był już zbyt zmęczony, żeby szukać wymówek. Poza tym miał przestać to robić, nie? _On_ pewnie poparłby Scorpiusa.

– Podejrzewam, że śnisz – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zamknął oczy. – Że cała ta twoja nietypowa pokora i uległość, ten absolutny brak reakcji na to, co w sobotę wykrzykiwał Pucey, to niezainteresowanie punktami, szlabanami i wszystkim tym, czym żyje Slytherin, to efekt uboczny. Bo wiesz o czymś tak poważnym, tak paskudnym, że Puchar Domów i gderanie Huxleya to przy tym dziecinada.

Plusy i minusy związku z kimś, kto od jedenastego roku życia był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem: możesz dogadywać się prawie bez użycia słów, ale nie ukryjesz absolutnie niczego. Al westchnął głęboko. To było do przewidzenia, dwa dni ukrywania prawdy to i tak dużo, jak na tę relację. W tej chwili jednak, w środku nocy i po kolejnym męczącym śnie, brakowało mu już siły, żeby się wypierać, brnąć dalej i starać się chronić Scorpiusa przed prawdą. Może _On_ ma rację. Pewnie ma. Prawda nie niszczy, niszczy brak szczerości.

Nie zważając na irytację chłopaka Al okręcił się na pluszowej ławie i bezceremonialnie wepchnął w jego ramiona. Oparłszy plecy o pierś Scorpiusa i ułożywszy głowę na jego kościstym ramieniu wpatrzył się w ciemne wody jeziora za szybą. A potem opowiedział mu wszystko, o mrocznym pokoju wspólnym ze snów, o wściekłym, nienawistnym Slytherinie z portretu, o szybach ledwie trzymających się ram i o nieznajomym czarodzieju, który unosi dłonie, odracza wyrok i mówi rzeczy, których Al przez większość czasu nie rozumie. Nie pominął żadnego szczegółu, myśląc, że może to właściwy kierunek. Może zamiast taplać się w pytaniach i wątpliwościach trzeba zacząć słychać sennego przewodnika i robić to, co każe. A póki co nakazywał przecież tylko szczerość.

Złość Scorpiusa wyparowała szybko, a jego ramiona zamknęły się wokół Ala w czułym geście. Głębokie westchnienie połaskotało Albusa w skroń.

– Potrafię wymyślić tylko jeden powód, dla którego postanowiłeś to przede mną ukrywać – powiedział wreszcie, gdy Al skończył opowiadać. – Lecisz na niego.

– Co? Na kogo?

– Na przystojnego nieznajomego o… jak ty to ująłeś? _Oczach koloru Expulso_? Rany, Al, ty jesteś gorszy niż te psychofanki twojego ojca! – stwierdził dramatycznym tonem Scorpius, a Al przyłożył mu łokciem w żebra. Fakt, że został właśnie przyrównany do wokalistek girlsbandu Pygmy Puffs, autorek hitu „Oczy koloru Avady” (który, choć nie było to powiedziane wprost, był powszechnie interpretowany jako hymn ku czci Harry’ego Pottera), był dość uwłaczający. – Okej, przystojny brunet o zabójczych kościach policzkowych zawrócił ci w głowie. Trudno, zdarza się. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, we śnie to nie zdrada.

– Jaja sobie robisz?

– Tak, kretynie! – Scorpius westchnął cierpiętniczo. – Dbam o twoją higienę psychiczną, ktoś musi. Do jasnej cholery, Al, skończ z tym mesjanizmem, dobrze? Nie możesz wszystkiego ogarniać sam. Merlin raczy wiedzieć, czemu akurat ty zacząłeś śnić, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Ta sprawa wciąż dotyczy nas wszystkich – stwierdził. – Musimy powiedzieć pozostałym.

– Nie! Nie widzisz, co się tu dzieje? Oni są na skraju załamania, prawie…

– Oni – przerwał mu Scorpius, zanim Al zdążył przedłożyć argumenty – padli ofiarą klątwy, która nie tylko chrzani ich magię, ale też chce im zrobić coś innego, pewnie bardziej paskudnego. Oni mają takie same prawo do prawdy, jak ty i ja. Ja wiem, jesteś synem Wybrańca i masz trochę skrzywione poglądy na postępowanie w czasach kryzysu, ale epoka, w której zwalaliśmy nasze być albo nie być na barki jednego człowieka, minęła bezpowrotnie. Jesteśmy w tym wszyscy i jesteśmy w tym razem. Nawet nie zaczynaj! – rzucił ostrzegawczo i mocniej przytrzymał Albusa, gdy ten próbował wykręcić się z uścisku. – Nie przekonasz mnie. Powiemy im. I chyba nie tylko im… Pora skończyć z tajemnicami. Musimy powiedzieć przynajmniej Huxleyowi.

Albus jęknął przeciągle. Z jednej strony, wiedział doskonale, że Score ma rację. Zazwyczaj ją miewał, bo jego widzenie świata nie było, jak w przypadku Ala, zaburzone setkami heroicznych wojennych historii, które słyszał z ust rodziców, wujków i ciotek, czasem bezpośrednio, a czasem podsłuchując w spiżarni, za jedyne towarzystwo mając chrapiącego Stworka. Wywoływanie duchów (metaforyczne, rzecz jasna), namiętnie uprawiane przez weteranów wojennych, wryło się Albusowi w psychikę wyjątkowo skutecznie, zostawiając go w dość absurdalnym przekonaniu, że problemy powinien rozwiązywać sam, jak jego rówieśnicy ćwierć wieku temu. Scorpius patrzył na świat konkretnie i bez tych heroicznych filtrów, bo jeśli jego coś nauczyły doświadczenia przodków, to tylko tego, żeby w nic głupiego się nie pakować, nie pchać się na pierwszą linię frontu i przemyśleć sprawę porządnie, zanim uznasz, że jesteś gotów poświęcić się jej bez reszty. A najlepiej, w wypadku pojawienia się takich głupich myśli, popukać się w głowę. Prewencyjnie.

Scorpius miał rację. Oczywiście. Ale nie uciszało to przekonania Albusa, że urządzanie natychmiastowego alarmu wyrządzi więcej szkody, niż pożytku.

– Daj mi jeszcze dzień. Proszę, dzień. Sen lub dwa. Odbębnimy ten cholerny szlaban, jeden problem będziemy mieć z głowy, i wtedy im powiemy. I nawet możemy wtedy iść z tym do Huxleya. Tylko proszę, proszę, daj mi ten dzień.

Scorpius milczał przez chwilę.

– Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. Nie żeby to było coś nowego, przez większość czasu cię nie rozumiem. Ale teraz to już wybitnie. Niby co ma się przez ten jeden dzień zmienić?

– Nie wiem, może coś mi przyśni? Może facet ze snu odwoła alarm i każde mi przestać się przejmować? A nawet jeśli nic się zmieni, to nie wyślemy ludzi na szlaban – szlaban z Gryfonami, pamiętaj! – w przekonaniu, że wszystko jest do dupy! Jeden dzień, Scorpius. Sam mówiłeś o higienie psychicznej.

– Mam głębokie wewnętrzne przekonanie, że będziemy tego żałować – odpowiedział Scorpius tonem dość grobowym, ale nie oponował więcej, więc Al przechylił głowę i nagrodził ten nadspodziewany przejaw ugodowości pocałunkiem. Całe szczęście. Naprawdę, chyba ostatnim, co było mu teraz potrzebne, był kryzys w związku.

Koniec końców zasnęli na tym siedzisku pod oknami w pokoju wspólnym. Obudziły ich dopiero ciężkie kroki Johna, który jak na sportowca przystało, dzień w dzień, z zabójczym uporem, urządzał sobie poranne przebieżki jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Miał z nich potem niezły ubaw, bo gwałtownie wyrwani ze snu, podczas próby podniesienia się, stoczyli się z ławy prosto na podłogę. Całe szczęście, że nie było wysoko. I tak Scorpius narzekał przez resztę dnia na sztywność barków i ból kręgosłupa, i przewracał oczami, widząc rześkość i zadowolenie Ala (który wyspał się solidnie i któremu nic, absolutnie nic się nie śniło).

Karteczki otrzymane przy śniadaniu od wciąż jeszcze mocno wkurzonego opiekuna domu głosiły, że szlaban rozpocznie się dla wszystkich – dwunastki ukaranej przez Clearwater oraz dla Faith i Juliana – o tej samej godzinie (19.00) w tym samym miejscu (w cieplarni numer trzy). Krótka rozmowa z Lily podczas przerwy na lunch pozwoliła Albusowi dowiedzieć się, że taki sam wymiar kary otrzymali Gryfoni w liczbie siedmiu oraz para Puchonów z jej rocznika, przyłapana w weekend o drugiej nocy na Wieży Astronomicznej ( _Randka im nie wyszła_ , wyjaśniła kpiąco Lily). Razem dwadzieścia trzy osoby.

– Hogwart schodzi na psy – skomentował Kieran, gdy ponura gromadka kierowała się na miejsce kary, z takimi minami, jakby szli na szafot. – Jeżeli dwadzieścia osób tygodniowo dostaje szlaban, to już nie świadczy źle o nas, tylko o kadrze.

– Bzdury gadasz – ofuknęła go Ruby, która wciąż chyba nie wybaczyła Kieranowi, że w starciu z Gryfonami pierwszy sięgnął po różdżkę. Poza tym wczoraj pół Slytherinu słyszało, jak kłóciła się z Danielem Puceyem w dormitorium chłopców. Nikt nie wiedział, o co im poszło, wszyscy jednak mocno uważali, żeby nie nadepnąć rozzłoszczonej Ruby na odcisk. To zazwyczaj źle się kończyło. – Jeżeli odliczysz naszą dziewiętnastkę, która sama jest sobie winna, zostają cztery osoby. Normalka. Poza tym nie w tym rzecz i nie po to Al o tym wspomina.

– A po co Al o tym wspomina?

– Al o tym wspomina, żebyście się przygotowali psychicznie na a) obecność Gryfonów i Puchonów, b) coś wyjątkowo paskudnego i szczególnie trudnego do wykonania – odparł Albus, czując się wywołany do odpowiedzi. – Do przewalania smoczego łajna czy pielenia grządek wystarczyliby sami Gryfoni, Longbottom by im przy okazji trochę pomarudził nad głowami, a nam by dali inną robotę. Ale skoro ściągają do cieplarni nas wszystkich, to łatwo nie będzie.

Przewidywania Albusa zostały przyjęte z ogólnym powątpiewaniem. Wszelkie złudzenia prysły jednak, gdy okazało się, że w cieplarni numer trzy poza Puchonami (zawsze przed czasem, perfekcyjni uczniowie) czeka na studentów reprezentacja kadry nauczycielskiej w składzie Longbottom, Clearwater, Robins, Valente i Huxley. Czyli zdecydowana większość w miarę młodych, zdrowych i sprawnych nauczycieli. Wszyscy mieli miny dość poważne, a do tego, co ciekawe, ubrani byli dość sportowo. Nawet miss Hogwartu, profesor Clearwater, porzuciła swoje zwiewne szaty na rzeczy spodni, wysokich butów na solidnej podeszwie i krótkiego płaszcza. Wszystko razem nie wróżyło dobrze.

Odczekali jeszcze kilku minut w dość niezręcznym milczeniu, aż w drzwiach cieplarni pojawiła się gryfońska drużyna quidditcha, z minami równie ponurymi, co pozostali uczestnicy szlabanu. Rose wyglądała wręcz tak, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać. Ciekawe, czy to pierwszy szlaban w jej życiu, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Al.

– No, nareszcie, jesteśmy w komplecie – powiedziała dziarskim tonem profesor Clearwater i zmierzyła winowajców znaczącym spojrzeniem. – Wszyscy doskonale wiecie, dlaczego się tu znaleźliście. Nie będziemy się nad tym rozwodzić, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że każde z was zdążyło sobie dobrze przemyśleć niewłaściwość swojego postępowania. – Za plecami Clearwater profesor Robins przewróciła oczami. Cóż, ona z pewnością nie wierzyła w szansę na resocjalizację tu zebranych. – Dziś nie będziemy już mówić, lecz przejdziemy do czynu. W ramach swojego szlabanu wykonacie istotną pracę na rzecz szkoły, od której zależy dobro nas wszystkich. Profesor Longbottom wprowadzi was w temat – oznajmiła, obdarzając wspomnianego promiennym uśmiechem.

Neville westchnął ciężko. Na jego twarzy nie było widać ani śladu entuzjazmu.

– Jak być może wiecie, mamy dziś pierwszą wrześniową pełnię księżyca. To jedna z dwóch nocy w roku, kiedy kwitnie bardzo rzadka roślina znana jako liath lasrach. – To powiedziawszy, machnął różdżką, a przed zebranymi w półkolu uczniami pojawiła się projekcja niedużego kwiatka o włochatych, szarych liściach, przypominających kształtem liść dębu, i płomiennoczerwonych kwiatach, wyglądających jak coś pomiędzy różą a orchideą. – Kwiaty tej rośliny wykorzystuje się do produkcji jednego z najnowszych i najbardziej skutecznych eliksirów antybakteryjnych… – Neville zawiesił głos, patrząc wyczekująco na Huxleya, który dorównując koledze brakiem entuzjazmu westchnął i powiedział:

– Eliksir Doyle’a Dougala. Zarejestrowany i dopuszczony do użytku w czerwcu tego roku. Niektórzy pewnie słyszeli.

– Specyfika liath lasrach polega na tym, że kwiat rozwija się o zmierzchu pierwszej wrześniowej pełni i więdnie o świcie. Zwiędły traci swoje cenne właściwości. Jeżeli nie zbierzemy rośliny dziś, następna okazja będzie dopiero w kwietniu – kontynuował Neville. – Aby zachować kwiaty w odpowiedniej kondycji natychmiast po zebraniu muszą być umieszczone w roztworze soli z dodatkiem wapnia. Takie roztwory mamy już przygotowane – dodał, wskazując na szereg szklanych słoików z poręcznymi uchwytami, które stały na stole za jego plecami.

Słoików było ze trzydzieści. W głowie Albusa zapaliła się lampka alarmowa.

– A gdzie rośnie ten kwiatek? – zapytał bardzo uprzejmie, wzrokiem błagając Neville’a, by nie potwierdzał jego przypuszczeń. Niestety, po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź, wypowiedzianą tonem jakby przepraszającym:

– W Zakazanym Lesie.

No i pięknie. Bo po co wysyłać po kwiatki jakichś, nie wiem, stażystów ze Świętego Munga, eliksirowarów in spe, zielarzy albo farmaceutów, jak można wysłać uczniów. W znaczącej większości nieletnich. Gdzie ja się uczę, myślał melancholijnie Al, gdy Longbottom, wyczarowawszy mapę Zakazanego Lasu, dzielił ją na sektory i wskazywał obszary poszukiwań. I jeszcze taka McGonagall potem mówi, że nic tu nie jest ważniejszego od uczniów. Aha, jasne. Gadaj zdrów.

– Dzielimy się na grupy – zarządziła Clearwater. – Każda obejmie jeden sektor, w ten sposób do rana przeczeszemy cały las. Ze mną: Murray, Zabini, Macdonald i Braxton. Z profesorem Lonbottomem: Finnigan, Ulrich, Higgs i Potter, Lily. Z profesor Robins: Riegler, Parkinson, Abercrombie i Weasley, Hugo. Z profesorem Huxleyem: Nicholson, Aldrick, Bulstrode i  Travers. Z profesor Valente: Breslin, Selwyn, Dawlish i Lefevre.

Mieszanki wybuchowe. Clearwater niezbyt subtelnie wymieszała uczniów z różnych domów i brutalnie rozdzieliła nieszczęsnych kochanków z Hufflepuffu. Ale wciąż zostały jeszcze trzy osoby.

– Potter, Malfoy, Weasley. Wszyscy troje jesteście pełnoletni i podobno w miarę rozsądni. A skoro tak, chyba poradzicie sobie bez nadzoru nauczyciela? – To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, ale Rose i tak gorliwie pokiwała głową. – Dostaniecie sektor blisko granicy lasu, żebyście nie zapuszczali się za daleko. Otrzymujecie tym samym kredyt zaufania, nie każcie mi tego żałować.

Nie no, skądże znowu, zaufanie nauczyciela rzecz święta. Tłumiąc westchnienie, Albus przyjął z rąk Neville’a słoik z roztworem i po wysłuchaniu ostatnich instrukcji ruszył z resztą grupy w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Swoją drogą, idiotyczna nazwa. Bardziej pasowałoby „Las zakazany tylko wtedy, gdy jest nam to na rękę, w innych wypadkach ogólnodostępny”. Trochę długo, ale przynajmniej szczerze.

– Czy oni oczekują, że po całej nocy łażenia po lesie stawimy się rano na lekcje? – rzucił do niego półgłosem Scorpius, gdy wlekli się z tyłu, mimo uszu puszczając zapewnienia Clearwater o wsparciu ze strony centaurów i całkowitym bezpieczeństwie eskapady. – Czy liczą na to, że wszyscy zaśpimy i będą mieli wymówkę, żeby nam wlepić kolejne szlabany, w ramach których moglibyśmy robić za tanią siłę roboczą?

– To bardzo logiczna teoria spiskowa – odmruknął Albus. – W każdym razie teraz już jestem pewien, że Clearwater zrobiła to z premedytacją. Nie dałaby nam szlabanu, gdyby nie trzeba było zbierać tych kwiatków.

– Nie dałaby nam szlabanu, gdyby Zabini umiał trzymać nerwy na wodzy – zabrzmiał pełen wyrzutu głos po jego prawej stronie. Rose. Wspaniale.

– Zabini nie musiałby reagować, gdyby twój brat nie był takim palantem.

– To było tylko głupie gadanie, nie żadne groźby karalne!

– Mam ci przypomnieć, jak się skończyło to głupie gadanie dla Silasa w zeszłym roku? – syknął Al. – Dziwisz się, że traktujemy takie teksty poważnie? Tu chodzi o dzieci. Jedenastoletnie. A wy w przeszłości zdążyliście udowodnić, że nie macie żadnych skrupułów – stwierdził jadowicie.

– Jacy „my”? Wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale daj spokój! Będziesz mnie o to obwiniać? Wtedy też miałam jedenaście lat! – odparowała Rose, bez pudła odczytując subtelną aluzję Albusa. Za dobrze się znali; wtedy, w pierwszej klasie, byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli przyjaźń ta chwiała się w posadach. – Nie jestem za to odpowiedzialna.

– Wszyscy jesteście duchowymi spadkobiercami… – zaczął Al, ale wtedy ostrzegawczy uścisk dłoni Scorpiusa prawie połamał mu palce. – Ej, to boli!

– I dobrze. Zamknijcie się oboje, w tej chwili, bo zaraz wylądujemy pod nadzorem Clearwater. Czeka nas jakieś sześć, albo i więcej, godzin razem, i ja naprawdę nie zamierzam być waszym rozjemcą. Jak się nie ogarniecie, to rzucę na was Silencio! – zagroził Scorpius, a uścisk jego ręki zelżał nareszcie. – A ty się przestań wreszcie grzebać w przeszłości, co? Jesteś bardziej pamiętliwy ode mnie.

– No właśnie, ty w ogóle nie jesteś pamiętliwy, więc muszę w twoim imieniu…

– Nic nie musisz, głupku. Ręka mi się dawno zrosła, ta sprawa jest już bardzo przedawniona – stwierdził Scorpius, a w oczach miał dużo ciepła. – Chociaż lubię te twoje zrywy gryfońskiej opiekuńczości – dodał dużo ciszej, by nie dotarło to do uszu Rose, i pocałował go – lekko i bardzo przyzwoicie, zważając na obecność nauczycieli.

Rose przewróciła oczami.

– Jesteście obrzydliwi – powiedziała, ale zabrzmiało to neutralnie i jakby z rozbawieniem, dlatego Al uśmiechnął się szeroko i całkiem szczerze, odpowiadając jej:

– Chrzań się.

I tak wylądowali w tym lesie, uzbrojeni w różdżki i słoiki, celem uprawiania jakiejś ekstremalnej, magicznej odmiany grzybobrania. Ziołobrania? Zmierzch zapadł i zdążył już wygodnie ułożyć się nad okolicą, wysokie, gęste drzewa przepuszczały bardzo niewiele światła, szybko zatem zrobiło się ciemno jak oko wykol. Albus, Scorpius i Rose zostali zapewnieni, że ich kwadrat ma po zachodniej stronie ekipę Huxleya, po wschodniej Clearwater, a po północnej Valente, są zatem całkowicie bezpieczni, a w razie kłopotów wysłanie patronusa błyskawicznie sprowadzi pomoc. Ale i tak uznali, że lepiej będzie zanadto się nie rozdzielać. Szli przez las, starając się, by mieć się nawzajem w zasięgu wzroku, oświetlali różdżkami drogę i wyglądali kwitnącej na czerwono roślinki.

Po godzinie takiego łażenia Al był zmęczony, podrapany i oklejony pajęczyną, a w jego słoiku wciąż bulgotał wyłącznie roztwór soli. Po tajemniczym kwiatku nie było ani śladu, za to grunt pod nogami zaczynał się robić niebezpiecznie grząski, jakby kierowali się w stronę jakiegoś bagna. Noc była ciemna, pomimo pełni; niebo zasuwały gęste chmury, a w powietrzu dało się czuł wilgotną woń mokrej ziemi. Albus raczej nie był strachliwy, nie była to też jego pierwsza wizyta w Zakazanym Lesie, w pewnym momencie zaczął jednak czuć się dość nieswojo. Co chwila miał wrażenie, że kątem oka dostrzega jakiś ruch, jednak gdy się odwracał, nie dostrzegał nic. Na karku czuł dziwne mrowienie, jakby intensywny wzrok jakiejś istoty niemal wypalał mu skórę. Jego buty zapadały się w wilgotnym podłożu, drzewa poruszały się delikatnie, choć przecież nie było dziś wiatru i nagle wydawało się, że czas zwalnia, że wszystko dzieje się w podejrzanie wolnym tempie. Każdy krok stawał się coraz większym wysiłkiem i Albus czuł się, jak zaplątany w niewidzialną pajęczą sieć. Pomyślał, że chyba nie da rady iść dalej.

Z chwilowego kryzysu bardzo skutecznie wyrwał go krzyk Rose.

Al rzucił się w jej stronę i zrobił to też Scorpius, mało na siebie nie wpadli, biegnąc w kierunku dziewczyny. Gdy do niej dotarli, okazała się na pierwszy rzut oka cała i zdrowa. Zlustrowawszy kuzynkę i jej otoczenie wzrokiem Albus błyskawicznie ocenił, że żadna tragedia się nie dzieje i natychmiast się wściekł.

– Co się stało, czemu tak wrzeszczysz?!

– Ćmy – wydyszała Rose, zaróżowiona i z włosami w nieładzie. – Leciały prosto na mnie, całe stado!  Wielkie, paskudne…

– Cholera jasna, Rose! Ja tu biegnę, myślałem, że coś ci się stało, a ty mi tu o ćmach?!

– Były wielkości dłoni! Obrzydliwe, owłosione…

– Cicho! – przerwał jej gwałtownie Scorpius, a gdy Al próbował się odezwać, zatkał mu usta dłonią. – Zamknijcie się! Słyszycie?

Przez chwilę Al nie słyszał nic i już miał zakwestionować dobry słuch swojego chłopaka, a także, być może, oskarżyć go o bezmyślne poddanie się wpływowi scenerii rodem z horroru, gdy dobiegł do jego uszu ten dziwny dźwięk, z gatunku tych, które zdają się wczołgiwać się pod twoją skórę i mościć sobie gniazda w newralgicznych miejscach wzdłuż kręgosłupa, by potem wszystkimi nerwami kolonizować twoje ciało, aż sam będziesz jednym, wielkim, rozedrganym odgłosem. Paskudny, jednocześnie odpychający i hipnotyzujący dźwięk. Albus, Scorpius i Rose, gdyby mieli odrobinę rozsądku, powinni w tym momencie wykonać natychmiastowy w tył zwrot i skierować się w stronę przeciwną do źródła odgłosu. Zająć się szukaniem tej cholernej roślinki (swoją drogą, gdzie zapodziali słoiki?) i zapomnieć o wszelkich niewyjaśnionych zjawiskach, których mogli być świadkami. Ale, niestety, najwyraźniej nie byli aż tak rozsądni, jak to się wydawało profesor Clearwater, bo jak zahipnotyzowani, wszyscy troje popatrzyli w tę samą stronę, gdzie zza szeregu młodych świerków dało się słyszeć tajemniczy odgłos. I wbrew wszelkiej logice, wbrew temu, co podpowiadał instynkt samozachowawczy, skierowali się w tamtym kierunku, powoli i cicho.

Nawet im do głowy nie przyszło, żeby rzucić jakieś zaklęcia ochronne. Al myślał potem, że chyba nigdy nie dopadło go takie zaćmienie umysłowe.

Wychyliwszy się poza granicę świerkowego gaiku, przykucnęli na mokrej ziemi, nie zważając na to, że wilgoć przenika przez ich ubrania. Sceny rozgrywające się przed nimi skutecznie odwracały ich uwagę od wszystkich przyziemnych aspektów sytuacji. Oto bowiem pośrodku niewielkiej polany stała zakapturzona postać w fioletowej pelerynie. Nieduża kula białego światła wisiała nad nią, otaczając polanę mglistą poświatą. Wokół latały ćmy – całe ich stado, Rose miała rację, to ich, skrzydła, wielkie, owłosione, przypominające fakturą skórkę brzoskwini, wydawały ten straszny dźwięk, gdy obijały się o siebie w nieskończonym trzepocie. W ich, wydawało by się, nieskoordynowanym locie, była najwyraźniej jakaś logika, jakby ruchem nawoływały się nawzajem. Postać w fiolecie stała niewzruszona pośrodku roju ciem. Wreszcie wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie.

Największa ćma – wielka niczym talerz obiadowy, o skrzydłach w kolorach żółci i brązu – usiadła na otwartej, prawej dłoni postaci i zastygła w bezruchu. Zakapturzona figura nakryła ją swą lewą dłonią, skrzydła nie mieściły się w jej uścisku, wystawały po bokach, lekko drżące. Dało się słyszeć słowa – chyba słowa, a może tylko dźwięki, głoski nieznanego języka – a potem postać nieoczekiwanym, gwałtownym ruchem wyrzuciła ćmę w powietrze. Ale owad nie poderwał się do lotu, był bezwładny. Martwy? Bezwolnie niczym liść potoczył się w powietrzu, jakby targał nim niewyczuwalny wiatr, aż wpadł na kulę światła. A ona wchłonęła go w siebie.

Potem trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie.

Wszystkie ćmy, z przeraźliwie głośnym trzepotem, rzuciły się na kulę światła i zaczęły w niej niknąć. Zakapturzona postać odwróciła głowę w stronę Albusa, Scorpiusa i Rose, jakby świadoma ich obecności. A oni jak na komendę rzucili się do ucieczki.

Nie myśleli o tym, że mają różdżki, że nie są bezbronni. Nie rzucili zaklęć. Nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli, chyba nawet o niczym nie pomyśleli. Jakby ktoś zadecydował za nich, jakby usłuchali niewypowiedzianego rozkazu, puścili się biegiem przez las, nie zważając na kierunek, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę, potykając się o wystające korzenie drzew i obrywając gałęziami po twarzach. Biegli w pierwotnej panice, nie czując zmęczenia ani bólu przeciążonych mięśni. Biegli tak, jakby mieli umrzeć, gdyby tylko zwolnili choć odrobinę, w absolutnym amoku, aż wypadli na hogwarckie błonia i prawie staranowali grupkę prowadzoną przez profesora Longbottoma.

– Dobry Merlinie, co się stało? – wykrzyknął Neville, gdy cała trójka runęła na miękką trawę, ostatkiem sił łapiąc oddech. Zarówno profesor, jak i jego podopieczni wyglądali zupełnie spokojnie; mieli ze sobą pełne słoiki czerwonych kwiatów i chyba właśnie szli odstawić je do cieplarni. Teraz jednak, porzuciwszy je na ziemi, otoczyli Albusa, Scorpiusa i Rose ciasnym kręgiem, wyraźnie wystraszeni. Fiachra pomagał Rose podnieść się do siadu, Lily w panice dopadła Ala, a Hayley i Isaac uklękli obok Scorpiusa. Neville wyczarował wodę i niecierpliwie czekał na wyjaśnienia, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich odzyskało oddech, tuż obok pojawił się srebrny żuraw, patronus, i przemówił głosem profesor Clearwater.

– Natychmiast ewakuujemy się z lasu. Wezwijcie dyrektorkę. Powiadomcie aurorów. Zaginął uczeń.

Potem był chaos, całkowity, gdy z lasu wychodzili kolejni uczniowie, a od strony zamku biegli nauczyciele, w tym McGonagall, z niestarannie spiętymi włosami i różdżką w dłoni. Al obserwował to wszystko nie podnosząc się z ziemi. Całe ciało bolało go piekielnie, mięśnie nóg wciąż drżały po nadmiernym, absolutnie nierozsądnym wysiłku, płuca wydawały się ledwie pompować powietrze, a serce waliło jak młot. Wszechogarniające zmęczenie skutecznie wypchnęło wcześniejsze uczucie lęku. Teraz Al był niezdolny do czegokolwiek, poza leżeniem i oddychaniem.

Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

Apatia opuściła go bezlitośnie i błyskawicznie, gdy z lasu wyłoniła się roztrzęsiona sylwetka profesor Robins, podtrzymywanej przez Huxleya, a opiekun Slytherinu, na pytanie McGonagall o to, kto zaginął, odpowiedział krótko i ponuro:

– Ray Parkinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo jestem ciekawa waszych opinii. Zostawcie mi słówko albo dwa :-).


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, czy ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda...?  
> Przerwa w publikowaniu była nieprzyzwoicie długa, wiem. W międzyczasie zdążyłam zacząć nową pracę, do szczętu ją znienawidzić i spędzić sporo czasu na bezproduktywnym narzekaniu na trudny los dorosłego człowieka. Ale wracam z nową energią i mocnym postanowieniem poprawy, a co za tym idzie - także z kolejnym rozdziałem. Zostawiliśmy naszych bohaterów na skraju Zakazanego Lasu tuż po najgorszym szlabanie w ich szkolnej karierze, dziś spróbujemy ustalić, co się tam tak naprawdę wydarzyło i gdzie zniknął Ray Parkinson.  
> Nie przedłużając - miłej lektury!

Ćma trzepotała się w słoiku, zbyt małym, jak na jej rozmiary. Dźwięk, który wydawały jej skrzydła, ocierające się o szklane ścianki, przyprawiał o dreszcze. Z bliska, w świetle, wyglądała jeszcze bardziej odrażająco, niż w ciemności lasu – nienaturalnie wielki owad, o nieproporcjonalnie długich czułkach i z szarą plamą na grzbiecie, przypominającą trupią czaszkę. Schwytał ją Ulisses Riegler, ten zakochany Puchon, któremu nie wyszła randka. Podobno on jeden zachował zimną krew i wiedziony instynktem szukającego zdążył wylać roztwór soli i złapać jedną z ciem, gdy zaatakowały grupę całą chmarą.  Pozostali, łącznie z profesor Robins, kulili się na ziemi, ochraniając rękami twarze. A gdy doszli do siebie, Raya już z nimi nie było.

To były wszystkie informacje, póki co. Ale Scorpius Malfoy, siedząc sztywno na kamiennym parapecie, przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do infirmerii, nie był w stanie myśleć ani o Rayu, ani o całej sytuacji. Ten koszmarny dźwięk, wywołujący paniczny lęk i odrazę aż do mdłości, ohydny, lepki trzepot skrzydeł uwięzionej ćmy, był jednym, co kołatało mu się głowie. Skutecznie zagłuszał wszystko inne. Nieznośne mrowienie skóry wywoływało wrażenie, że jakiś zabłąkany owad właśnie mości sobie gniazdo w jego włosach, więc Scorpius raz po raz przesuwał po nich palcami, jak człowiek ogarnięty fobią. Zresztą, nawet jeśli dotychczas nie miał fobii, to teraz z pewnością się jej nabawi. Sama myśl o ćmach sprawiała, że chciało mu się wymiotować.

Jak się okazało, była już prawie północ, gdy razem z Alem i Rose uciekli z Zakazanego Lasu. Dziwne; Scorpius dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że od początku szlabanu nie minęła więcej niż godzina. Coś było nienormalnego w tej nocy, paskudnego i ziejącego czarną magią, skoro tak skutecznie zaburzyła ich poczucie czasu. A potem, gdy leżeli na mokrej trawie na błoniach, czas wrócił na właściwy tor, i zaczął się ten chaos, cała kadra wybiegła z zamku, z lasu zaczęli wychodzić zdezorientowani i wystraszeni ludzie. Trochę czasu upłynęło, zanim ktoś przypomniał sobie o trójce siódmoklasistów, którzy ewakuowali się ze strefy zagrożenia jeszcze przed oficjalnym komunikatem Clearwater. Mieli zostać przesłuchani, ale Valente rozsądnie stwierdziła, że trzeba ich najpierw uspokoić i przebadać, i odstawiła ich do skrzydła szpitalnego, z nakazem, że jak już będą w stanie, mają się zgłosić do gabinetu dyrektorki.

Pani Pomfrey oceniła, że Scorpius jest w dobrej, jak na okoliczności, formie, dała mu tonik wzmacniający i jakiś dość paskudny w smaku eliksir przeciwdziałający tworzeniu się zakwasów, po czym wykopała go z infirmerii, żeby nie przeszkadzał i nie zakłócał snu przebywającym tam pacjentom. Parę minut później wyszła stamtąd Rose, znękana, z rozczochranymi włosami i wypiekami na policzkach. Wymienili może trzy zdania kurtuazyjnej pogawędki, a potem wyczerpały im się tematy i zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Wreszcie Rose zdecydowała, że jednak pójdzie do dyrektorki, nie czekając na Ala, i ku obopólnej uldze zostawiła Scorpiusa samego pod drzwiami infirmerii. Od tego czasu nic już mu nie przeszkadzało w samotnym wytwarzaniu w sobie głębokiej fobii wobec ciem.

Pieprzone ćmy. Pieprzone szlabany w lesie i zakapturzone postaci. Pieprzone klątwy, podejrzane sny i zaginieni współdomownicy. Scorpius raz jeszcze przesunął ręką po włosach i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Jego własny oddech, wciąż jeszcze niespokojny, był jedynym dźwiękiem w pustym korytarzu i wydawał się odbijać od ścian głuchym echem. Powinien się wreszcie wyciszyć, uspokoić i przestać panikować, bo ktoś musi w tej chorej sytuacji trzymać nerwy na wodzy, a na pewno nie będzie to Al. Nie, Al będzie się wściekać i odreagowywać poczucie winy wyżywaniem się na otoczeniu, okazując rażący brak szacunku wobec kadry nauczycielskiej i patologiczną opiekuńczość wobec Ślizgonów. Błagam tylko, pomyślał teraz Scorpius, błagam, Merlinie, Morgano, Salazarze i wszyscy pozostali, niech nie przyjeżdża tu pan Potter. Niech wyśle i z dziesięciu aurorów, ale sam niech siedzi w swoim biurze i nie rusza się z niego na krok, bo jak zjawi się w Hogwarcie, i Al w stanie furii skonfrontuje się z ojcem, to skończy się to jatką. A ja przez najbliższy tydzień będę zbierał jej żniwo.

Ostre skrzypnięcie rozdarło ciszę zamku i drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się nareszcie. Scorpius podniósł się z parapetu i spotkali się z Alem wpół drogi, bez jednego słowa wpadając w swoje ramiona. Stali tak przez chwilę, w milczeniu, kurczowo przytuleni. Było blisko. Cokolwiek zaatakowało Raya mogło przecież wybrać każdego z nas, uświadomił sobie Scorpius i przez głowę przeszła mu paskudna, wredna, bardzo egoistyczna myśl, że zaginięcie Raya to jednak mniejsze zło. Odegnał ją szybko.

– Wszystko okej? – zapytał lekko stłumionym głosem, bo nos wciąż miał wtulony w ramię Albusa.

– Naderwałem mięsień w udzie. Pani Pomfrey pomachała różdżką, dała mi ze trzy eliksiry i kazała się oszczędzać przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Mieliśmy chyba więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – westchnął Al, rozluźniając desperacki uścisk, ale nadal nie wypuszczając Scorpiusa z objęć. – Żeby tak bezmyślnie stać i się gapić… Położyliśmy się jak na tacy temu komuś, czy czemuś. Cud, że nic nam nie zrobił. Zachowaliśmy się jak ostatni, najgorsi kretyni.

– Daj spokój. Nie myśleliśmy. I to chyba nie do końca nasza wina. – Scorpius oderwał się wreszcie od Ala, wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą wolnym krokiem wzdłuż korytarza. – Spędziliśmy w tym lesie ponad cztery godziny, uwierzysz? A wydawało się, że kilkadziesiąt minut. W pewnym momencie czas do tego stopnia zwolnił, jakbyśmy wpadli w jakąś bańkę. To nie było normalne. Ta magia, która nas otaczała, nie była normalna.

– Myślisz, że to była Stara Magia? – Pytanie Ala było tylko pozornie niedbałe. Spoglądając na niego Scorpius bez problemu dostrzegł niepokój i poczucie winy. Westchnął.

– Myślę, że tak. Ale zanim cokolwiek powiesz – nie sądzę, żeby poinformowanie ludzi o twoich snach mogło cokolwiek zmienić czy czemukolwiek zapobiec. Wręcz przeciwnie, szczerze mówiąc. Doszłoby do zbiorowej paniki i skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej.

– Skończyło się źle i bez tego.

– Mimo wszystko. Panika to potężna siła.

– Dzięki, że podnosisz mnie na duchu, ale i tak czuję się podle. Miałeś rację, trzeba im powiedzieć i to jak najszybciej, bo w tej sytuacji… Ej, czy to przypadkiem nie twój ojciec? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Al, podchodząc do parapetu. – Co on tu robi?

Z okien korytarza na pierwszym piętrze, którym właśnie szli, można było wyjrzeć na jasno oświetlony szkolny dziedziniec. Scorpius oparł ramię o framugę i zmrużył oczy. Faktycznie, przez bramę przechodził właśnie jego tata, w towarzystwie ciemnowłosej kobiety w wybitnie niedostosowanym do pory roku futrzanym płaszczu. Szli szybkim krokiem, ojciec obejmował towarzyszkę ramieniem. Pięknie. Naprawdę, tylko jego tu brakowało.

– Naraża się mamie – odpowiedział na pytanie Albusa. – Ta kobieta to pani Parkinson, matka Raya. Przyjaźnią się z ojcem od czasów Hogwartu. Mama wybitnie jej nie znosi.

– Dlaczego?

– Ciotka Dafne ma z nią jakiś trwający od dwudziestu lat konflikt i solidarność siostrzana działa. A poza tym Parkinson ogólnie nie należy do osób powszechnie lubianych. Wsławiła jako kobieta, która próbowała wydać Harry’ego Pottera Voldemortowi. Takich rzeczy społeczeństwo nie wybacza.

– Czekaj, czyli Ray jest synem _Pansy Parkinson_? Tej Pansy Parkinson?

– Nie wiedziałeś?

– Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, założyłem, że nosi nazwisko po ojcu.

– On nie ma ojca. Parkinson po wojnie zniknęła na parę lat, wreszcie wróciła, już z dzieckiem. Od tej pory radzi sobie sama. Chyba liczyła na większe wsparcie ze strony taty, no ale matka postawiła veto, więc spotykają się rzadko i tylko na neutralnym gruncie. Musiała być w niezłej rozsypce, skoro zgarnęła go w środku nocy, żeby z nią tu przyjechał…

– I skoro twoja mama się na to zgodziła – odgadł Al.

– Otóż to.

Choć nie powiedział tego na głos, teraz już błagania Scorpiusa o to, by ojciec Ala nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie, osiągnęły poziom krytyczny. Konfrontacja szkolnych rywali, w środku nocy, w stanie nakręconych emocji – to mogło skończyć się tylko źle.

Zamek był o tej porze cichy i ponury. Pozostali uczniowie, po skróconym szlabanie, zostali szybko porozganiani do dormitoriów. Scorpius potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co teraz działo się w Slytherinie. Huxley mógł zmusić swoich podopiecznych do pozostania w lochach, ale na pewno nie zmusił ich do pójścia spać. Pewnie więc siedzieli teraz w pokoju wspólnym, snując teorie spiskowe, wymyślając tysiąc najgorszych scenariuszy i niecierpliwie wyczekując powrotu Ala. Nie ma co się łudzić, nie ominie nas rozmowa z nimi, pomyślał. Jeszcze tej nocy będziemy musieli postawić pewne sprawy jasno i to z pewnością nie będzie przyjemne.

W głębokiej ciszy Hogwartu stukot butów na posadzce dawał się słyszeć z daleka. Wkrótce zza zakrętu wyłoniła się Rose Weasley, wracająca najwyraźniej z gabinetu dyrektorki. Zbliżywszy się do nich, wykonała taki ruch, jakby planowała uściskać Albusa, ale gdy on nie odpowiedział tym samym, zrezygnowała z zamiaru, ograniczając się tylko do omiecenia kuzyna kontrolnym, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

– Jesteś cały, Al? – spytała.

– Jasne. Byłaś u McGonagall?

– Uhm. Połowa biura aurorów zjechała do zamku, na czele z twoim tatą – powiedziała Rose, a Scorpius jęknął w duchu. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. A raczej noc. – Spisali moje zeznania, wzięli ode mnie próbkę wspomnień i powiedzieli, że im to wystarczy. Kazali przekazać, że nie jesteście już potrzebni. Ale… – Rose zawahała się, przygryzając wargę. – Ale załóżmy, że się minęliśmy. Niczego wam nie przekazałam, bo jakoś nie spotkaliśmy się po drodze.

A to ciekawe. Rose Weasley, gryfońska miss doskonałości, Prefekt Naczelna i, przynajmniej w ostatnich dwóch latach, zagorzała antagonistka Ala, teraz gotowa jest oszukać kadrę pedagogiczną, żeby zapewnić im… Co właściwie?

– Możemy tak założyć, tylko po co? – Myśli Ala wyraźnie biegły tym samym torem, co Scorpiusa.

– Nic o nas bez nas, jest taka zasada, nie? Nie ma z nimi Huxleya, chyba nadal ogarnia Ślizgonów. Czyli debata na wasz temat toczy się za waszymi plecami. Trochę niezbyt sprawiedliwe mi się to wydaje – powiedziała Rose, dość oględnie, ale to wystarczyło, by Al, puściwszy rękę Scorpiusa, zrobił krok do przodu i uścisnął kuzynkę – szybko, krótko i dość zdawkowo, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnie kontakty, był to gest o znaczeniu kolosalnym.

– Dzięki, Rose. Naprawdę.

– Nie dziękuj, tylko lećcie tam. – Na twarzy Weasley pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce i chyba zwilgotniały jej oczy, ale wciąż trzymała fason. – Hasło do gabinetu brzmi: „Grona gniewu”.

– Grona gniewu?

– Aha. McGonagall używa jako haseł tytułów arcydzieł mugolskiej literatury, nie wiedziałeś? – Rose uśmiechnęła się lekko. – No to będziesz wiedział na przyszłość. Na razie – rzuciła, odchodząc.

– To było… interesujące – powiedział Al, gdy sylwetka jego kuzynki zniknęła za zakrętem. Scorpius doskonale rozumiał jego niedowierzanie i zdumienie, bo sam też był przeświadczony, że ten rzekomy rozejm, obwieszczony pierwszego dnia szkoły, będzie niczym więcej, jak tylko pustym hasłem. A tu taka niespodzianka. Kto by pomyślał.

Kamienna chimera odsunęła się z miejsca na dźwięk hasła, a ruchome schody poprowadziły ich pod gabinet dyrektorki. Już z dołu słychać było podniesione głosy. Gdy zszedłszy ze schodów podeszli do drzwi, rozmowa stała się wyraźnie słyszalna. Scorpius trochę bez przekonania podniósł rękę, by zapukać, i nie był ani trochę zdziwiony, gdy Al złapał go za nadgarstek. Cóż. Ten jeden raz miejmy gdzieś dobre maniery. Takiej okazji nie należy marnować.

– Przestań mnie uspokajać, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz „Uspokój się”, to cię przeklnę. Nie uspokoję się, do jasnej pieprzonej cholery! – Wysoki głos matki Raya ocierał się o ton histeryczny. – Moje dziecko jest gdzieś w tym kurewskim lesie, bo Longbottom potrzebował cholernego kwiatka!

– Miejmy nadzieję, że jest w lesie – odezwał się ponuro tata Scorpiusa. Nieumiejętność pocieszania rozpaczających kobiet najwyraźniej jest u nas rodzinna, pomyślał melancholijnie Score. Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć karcące „Malfoy!”. To chyba był ojciec Ala i to jego ciężkie westchnienie poprzedzało kolejne słowa.

– Jeżeli Ray jest w Zakazanym Lesie, znajdziemy go. Dziesięciu moich ludzi przeczesuje teren, cal po calu.

– Przy okazji zbierają kwiatki? – zapytał cierpko tata, a odpowiedział mu ostry głos dyrektor McGonagall.

– Panie Malfoy. Jeżeli ma pan zastrzeżenia co do metod egzekwowania dyscypliny w Hogwarcie, zapraszam na najbliższe posiedzenie Rady Nadzorczej. Wszystkie pańskie postulaty zostaną wzięte pod uwagę. A teraz proszę łaskawie zamilknąć, bo roztrząsanie okoliczności nie przybliża nas do odnalezienia Raya! – Tata posłusznie umilkł, ale Scorpius potrafił sobie bez problemu wyobrazić, jak przewraca oczami. Dyrektorka tymczasem powiedziała już spokojniejszym głosem – Myślisz, że chłopak wciąż jest w Zakazanym Lesie, Harry?

Chwila milczenia. Pełna zawahania pauza poprzedzająca złe wieści, odgadł Scorpius. Al mógł się tego wypierać, ale czasem zachowywał się identycznie, jak własny ojciec.

– Nie sądzę. Ta sytuacja to nie jest zwyczajnie zgubienie się. Moglibyśmy tak zakładać, gdyby nie wcześniejsze wypadki z udziałem Ślizgonów. I gdyby nie ten owad.

– Acherontia atropos, zmierzchnica trupia główka – odezwał się nieznany Scorpiusowi, basowy, męski głos. – Zwyczajny okaz ma skrzydła rozpiętości maksymalnie czternastu centymetrów. Ten tutaj – Brzdęk szkła, jakby ktoś stuknął w słoik, i obrzydliwy, paskudny trzepot – jest dwa razy większy. To nie jest zwykła ćma, to coś stworzonego za pomocą magii.

– Czarnej magii? – spytała Parkinson.

– Starej Magii – odpowiedział jej pan Potter. W półmroku klatki schodowej Scorpius i Al wymienili spojrzenia. – Nie ma sensu udawać, wszyscy już chyba wiedzą, że w ataku na pociąg użyto zaklęcia staromagicznego. Nasza robocza hipoteza jest taka, że wszelkie późniejsze wypadki są z tym właśnie powiązane.

– Czyli coś zaatakowało Slytherin i teraz co, dzieci będą znikać? – W głosie matki Raya ponownie zabrzmiała histeryczna nuta. – A wy, aurorzy, robicie coś chociaż, czy macie wszystko w dupie? Jakby chodziło o Gryfonów, to już byście zarywali noce, co? Ale to tylko bachory Śmierciożerców, kto by się przejmował, niech sobie znikną, chociaż spokój będzie…

– Pansy, uspokój… – zaczął ojciec.

– Nie uspokoję się, Draco, do cholery jasnej! – Łomot towarzyszący tym słowom przypominał walnięcie pięścią w stół i chyba dodatkowo rozdrażnił ćmę, bo zintensyfikowało się to ohydne trzepotanie. – Chcę znać prawdę, więc nawet nie próbuj mi tu wyjeżdżać z komunałami, Potter. Co to za zaklęcie? Co się dzieje z moim synem? Żyje?

– Zaklęcie to rodzaj klątwy, i to klątwy nie w rozumieniu współczesnym, tylko staromagicznym. Urok, który zawisa nad ofiarą i wieloaspektowo uprzykrza jej życie. – A w końcu je odbiera, dokończył w myślach Scorpius, bo to się rozumiało samo przez się, nawet jeśli ojciec Ala zdecydował się nie mówić takich rzeczy rozhisteryzowanej Parkinson. – Badamy je, pracuje z nami auror z Francji, Nazaire Plamondon…

– Ten wróżbita? – odezwał się damski głos i okazało się, że w gabinecie jest też Clearwater.

– Kojarzysz?

– Czytałam jego artykuły. Ale po co wam ktoś taki?

– Klątwa zawsze objawia się snem. Ślizgoni też śnili, to na podstawie ich snów odkryliśmy, z czym mamy do czynienia. Plamondon, poza byciem jasnowidzem, ma spore doświadczenie w łamaniu klątw i uroków, więc…

– Konkrety, Potter.

– Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, Malfoy? Śledztwo jest ściśle tajne, nie będę was wprowadzał w szczegóły, ale sprawa nie wygląda dobrze. Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej. Plamondon i Hermiona Granger pracują nad rozpracowaniem zaklęcia, ale to wymaga czasu, bo zdecydowaliśmy, że nie zastosujemy inwazyjnych środków.

– To znaczy?

– Że nie będziemy eksperymentować na dzieciach – powiedział zwięźle pan Potter. Scorpius domyślał się, że musiało chodzić o ten eliksir, o którym mówił Ray. – Oni robią swoje. Naszym priorytetem jest znalezienie sprawcy, bo istnieje duże ryzyko, że nawet jeśli rozłożymy urok na części pierwsze, i tak nie zrobimy z nim nic. Klątwę tego typu może zdjąć tylko osoba, która ją rzuciła.

– Zabiłabym tego gnoja – mruknęła pani Parkinson, pociągając nosem. Chyba płakała.

– I nic by to nie dało, bo urok by nie wygasł. Sprawca jest nam potrzebny żywy.

– I to jedyne wyjście?

– Prawdopodobnie nie. Taka klątwa stanowi czasem rodzaj gry pomiędzy sprawcą a ofiarą, takiej dość okrutnej zabawy w kotka i myszkę. I możliwe, że wśród wszystkich przewidzianych wariantów jest też taki, który zakłada zwycięstwo zwierzyny nad myśliwym. Ale nie rozpracowaliśmy jeszcze uroku, więc na razie to czysto akademickie rozważania. A poza tym znów wchodzimy na teren eksperymentów na dzieciach, więc to i tak odpada.

– Bo tobie przecież tak bardzo zależy na tych dzieciach, co, Potter? – Ojciec przeciągał sylaby w ten pretensjonalny sposób, sprawiający, że brzmiał jak totalny dupek. Scorpius tego nie znosił, ale miał dość silne podejrzenia, że tata lubuje się w udawaniu nabzdyczonego, egotycznego buca. Zapewniało mu to najwyraźniej komfort psychiczny. – Biedni, mali Ślizgoni. W kryzysowej sytuacji możesz się nad nimi wspaniałomyślnie pochylić i udawać dobrego wujka, żeby tylko się nie wydało, jak bardzo ich nienawidzisz.

– Co ty insynuujesz, Malfoy? – Głos Pottera był spokojny, ale brzmiała w nim jakaś niebezpieczna nuta.

–  Ja? Nic, absolutnie. Przecież tobie nie można nic zarzucić w kwestii stosunku do Slytherinu, Ślizgonów ani własnego syna.

O nie, dosyć tego dobrego. Tę wymianę zdań należało przerwać, i to natychmiast. Wyrwawszy rękę z uścisku Ala, nie zważając na jego milczący protest, Scorpius załomotał pięścią w drzwi, zanim pan Potter zdążył odpowiedzieć. Rozmowy w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu natychmiast ucichły, a zdecydowany głos profesor McGonagall rozebrzmiał donośnym „proszę”.

Gdy weszli do środka, zastali dyrektorkę siedzącą za biurkiem, nienagannie uczesaną i bardzo spokojną. Ojciec i Parkinson zajmowali fotele tuż przed nią; Potter opierał się o parapet po lewej stronie, a obok niego, na wysokiej skrzyni, przysiadł nieznany Scorpiusowi, jasnowłosy i barczysty mężczyzna. Clearwater stała na prawo od wejścia. Wszyscy mieli miny pełne pozornej, niedbałej obojętności, jakby starannie próbowali ukrywać emocje.

No, może prawie wszyscy. Parkinson dość ostentacyjnie trąbiła w chusteczkę.

– Pan Potter, pan Malfoy – przywitała ich bardzo uprzejmie Clearwater. – Nie musieliście przychodzić, Auror Creevey zdecydował, że zeznania panny Weasley wystarczą. Nie spotkaliście jej po drodze? – zapytała, ale chyba nie wzbudziło jej podejrzeń to, jak szybko i zgodnie zaprzeczyli. – Cóż, skoro już jesteście… – zawiesiwszy głos, spojrzała na przedstawicieli Biura Aurorów.

– Pobierzemy wspomnienia. Może wychwyciliście jakieś inne szczegóły – zdecydował barczysty blondyn, zapewne Creevey, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Pojedynczo, poproszę – powiedział, idąc w stronę drzwi do przylegającego pomieszczenia, które McGonagall najwyraźniej udostępniła aurorom jako pracownię. Scorpiusowi było to całkiem na rękę.

– Idź pierwszy – rzucił do Albusa, udając, że nie dostrzega jego morderczego wzroku. Al był pewnie wściekły za udaremnienie mu dalszego podsłuchiwania i zupełnie nie rozumiał, że Scorpius wszystko robi dla jego dobra. Zignorowawszy bijącą od chłopaka złość, Score zwrócił się do ojca, krótko i konkretnie. – Tato, pozwól na chwilę – powiedział, wychodząc na korytarz.

Wszyscy zebrani w gabinecie musieli nadstawiać teraz uszu, kiedy zatem za ojcem zamknęły się drzwi, pierwszym, co zrobił Scorpius, było rzucenie Muffliato. Tej rozmowy lepiej żeby nikt nie podsłuchał. A już na pewno nie Potter.

– Nie wiem, w co ty sobie pogrywasz, ale powtarzam ci po raz kolejny: przestań mieszać Ala w swoje gierki! – syknął. Ojciec natychmiast zrobił minę urażonego niewiniątka, ale Scorpius nie dał mu dojść do głosu. – Wiem, że jak widzisz Pottera, to się mentalnie cofasz ćwierć wieku wstecz, ale nawet się nie waż traktować mojego chłopaka jak karty przetargowej w waszych szczeniackich rozgrywkach. Al ma i tak przechlapane w domu, bez twojego podjudzania. Naprawdę, w tej chwili to nie Potter zgrywa dobrego wujka, tylko ty.

– Podsłuchiwaliście! – oskarżył go natychmiast ojciec, a jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu!

– Dobrze, przepraszam. – Tata malowniczo przewrócił oczami. – Nerwy mnie poniosły, zawsze mnie ponoszą, jak muszę słuchać tego… – zaczął, lecz rozsądnie przerwał, doskonale wiedząc, że Scorpius alergicznie reaguje na te pogłosy dawno przedawnionych sporów. – Wiesz, że nie mam złych intencji.

– Dobrymi intencjami to jest piekło wybrukowane.

– Chęciami, Scorpius, chęciami. Jak już używasz przysłów…

– …to używaj poprawnie. Rany, wiem, nie cytuj mi tu babki Greengrass, i nie zbaczaj z tematu. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Ty sobie będziesz agitował Pottera, żeby dopisać sobie punkcik w kajeciku waszej półwiekowej rywalizacji…

– Jakiej znowu półwiekowej, aż taki stary nie jestem!

– …a ja potem będę musiał ratować sytuację, jak Potter znowu pokłóci się z Alem. On na to nie zasługuje. My na to nie zasługujemy. Weź się czasem ugryź w język, serio.

– Jasne. Przeprosiłem. A teraz ty przestań zmieniać temat i gadaj: ile słyszeliście?

Cholera. Teraz ojciec będzie drążyć, bo w końcu zna doskonale ich obu i wie, że Scorpius i Al każdy rodzaj wiedzy są w stanie wykorzystać jako broń. Trzeba więc uciąć temat i nie wchodzić w dyskusję.

– Wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że mamy przechlapane.

– Scorpius…

– Tato, błagam. Gadacie o nas za naszymi plecami, nawet nie poczekaliście na Huxleya. Dziwisz się, że chcemy znać prawdę? To my za chwilę pójdziemy do Slytherinu i to nas będą wszyscy przepytywać. Co my im powiemy?

– Żeby zadawali pytania nauczycielom, a nie wam?

– Ty już zapomniałeś, jak funkcjonuje Slytherin?

– Nie, synu, pamiętam doskonale. I właśnie dzięki temu wiem, że jesteś o krok od wpakowania się w kłopoty. Chcę, żebyś się trzymał od tej sprawy z daleka.

– W kłopoty, w jakie kłopoty? Ja się nie pakuję w żadne kłopoty. To kłopoty wpakowały się do Slytherinu, nam została tylko kontrola uszkodzeń.

– Kontrolę uszkodzeń zostawcie aurorom.

Z tej rozmowy nic nie mogło wyniknąć. Choćby stali tu przez resztę nocy, broniąc swoich racji i nie ustępując sobie nawzajem pola, i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Dlatego Scorpius powstrzymał cisnącą mu się na usta ripostę, westchnął ciężko i zrobiwszy krok do przodu uścisnął ojca, skutecznie go uciszając. Rzadko im się to zdarzało, odkąd Score poszedł do Hogwartu i zdecydował, że jest za duży na dziecinne przytulanie. Ale dziś, w środku jednej z najtrudniejszych nocy jego życia, dobrze było na chwilę zamknąć oczy i dać się objąć,  przypomnieć sobie, jak to było, te lata temu, gdy jeszcze bezwzględnie wierzył, że tata jest w stanie ochronić go przed całym światem.

– Dajesz sobie radę? – Teraz już w głosie ojca bardzo wyraźnie brzmiała troska.

– Jasne. To po prostu była koszmarna noc. W zasadzie jest. Więc nie dokładaj nam więcej, dobrze? Odpuść. Ja już naprawdę nie mam siły na kłótnie.

– Obiecaj, że będziesz ostrożny – zażądał jeszcze ojciec, zanim wypuścił go z objęć. Ale chyba do końca mu nie uwierzył, gdy Scorpius bez przekonania odparł:

– Obiecuję.

Gdy wrócili do gabinetu dyrektorki panowało tam niezręczne i bardzo niekomfortowe milczenie. Al zdążył już wrócić z pobrania wspomnień, stał teraz na prawo od wejścia, a choć od ojca oddzielała go niemal cała szerokość pomieszczenia, napięcie między nimi wydawało się niemal namacalne. Strasznie byli podobni w takich chwilach, obaj z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi i maską opanowania na twarzach, nie patrzący sobie w oczy. To było dziwne, bo z jednej strony jakby dzieliła ich przepaść, a z drugiej – przez moment wyglądali jak swoje odbicia. I to w sumie dość dobrze sumowało ich relację, pomyślał Scorpius.

Auror Creevey wyraźnie ożywił się na widok Malfoyów i skrzętnie wykorzystał okazję, by choć na chwilę ulotnić się z tej dusznej atmosfery, natychmiast zapraszając Scorpiusa do przyległego pokoju. Procedura, która tam nastąpiła, była szybka i sprawna – nie bawiąc się w przesłuchania i spisywanie zeznań, Creevey kazał Scorpiusowi skupić się na wspomnieniu wydarzeń w lesie, przyłożył mu różdżkę do skroni (co samo w sobie nie było nieprzyjemne, ale budziło dość kiepskie skojarzenia) i mruknął zaklęcie. Potem tylko ocenił jakość wspomnienia w myślodsiewni, zapakował je butelki, opatrzył nalepką i podał Scorpiusowi jakiś aurorski formularz do podpisania. Przez cały ten czas wypowiedział może ze trzy zdania. To zdecydowanie nie był ten typ aurora, którego zaprosiłoby się na szkolną pogadankę. Creevey był milczący i bardzo poważny. Pytanie, czy skuteczny.

– Sprawa załatwiona? – upewniła się Clearwater, gdy wrócili do gabinetu. Auror skinął krótko głową, wracając na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, obok Pottera. – Doskonale. Wracajcie do dormitorium, to była długa noc, powinniście…

– Nie – przerwał jej Al, zgodnie z przewidywaniem. Scorpius westchnął w duchu. Od początku wiedział, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć. Podszedł do Albusa i dyskretnie trącił go ramieniem – milczące wsparcie, _jestem z tobą_ , ale też _hamuj się_ , jak to zwykle między nimi bywało. – Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki się nie dowiem, co się tam stało i jak zamierzacie to naprawić. Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym Slytherinu, tu chodzi o jednego z naszych uczniów, mam prawo wiedzieć. Gdzie jest Ray, co się z nim dzieje, jak go odnajdziemy?

McGonagall wyprostowała się na krześle.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem – zaginięcie Raya to sprawa dla Biura Aurorów, nie dla prefektów. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, proszę wracać do lochów. Natychmiast.

– To wasza ulubiona taktyka, prawda? – Głos Albusa był zimny i pod powierzchnią spokoju furia kipiała w nim jak eliksir na chwilę przed wybuchem. – Zamknąć Ślizgonów w swoich lochach, niech tam siedzą i nie zadają niewygodnych pytań. Niech zejdą nam wszyscy z oczu. Niech znikną – wycedził starannie i powoli. To była ewidentna prowokacja, i to wyjątkowo celna, bo dłoń Parkinson zacisnęła się kurczowo na chusteczce, dyrektorce drgnął mięsień w szczęce, a ojciec Ala nareszcie spojrzał mu w oczy. – To co się dzieje to w pewnym sensie odpowiedź na społeczne życzenia, czyż nie? Pozbyć się niewygodnych, ale tak… subtelnie. W białych rękawiczkach. Bez procesów, bez protestów. Żeby zniknęli. I znikają. Znikamy.

– Al… – odezwał się wreszcie Harry Potter, a napięcie pomiędzy ojcem i synem było już tak duże, że Scorpius w ogóle by się nie zdziwił, gdyby powietrze zaczęło iskrzyć. Mocniej przycisnął ramię do ramienia Albusa.

– Co ja mam im powiedzieć? Co mam powiedzieć siedmiu rocznikom Ślizgonów, którzy siedzą teraz w lochach i czekają na wieści? Że mają czekać? Mieć nadzieję? Zostawić sprawę aurorom? I to ma im – nam – wystarczyć? Chyba sobie kpicie! Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki nie poznam całej prawdy.

– Otóż to, otóż to! Można na ciebie liczyć, Al, dzięki. – Drzwi gabinetu dyrektorki otworzyły się gwałtownie i bez pukania wparował do środka profesor Huxley. W rozchełstanej i krzywo zapiętej szacie, z rozwichrzoną fryzurą i wściekłym spojrzeniem stanowił wizualne odbicie uczuć większości zebranych tu ludzi. Na widok opiekuna domu Scorpius mógł się nareszcie odprężyć. Teraz już przynajmniej nie jesteśmy w sytuacji „my kontra świat”, Huxley, opiekuńczy wobec Ślizgonów do granic możliwości i od lat tolerujący temperament Albusa, z pewnością stanie po ich stronie. – Pani dyrektor, pani profesor, panowie aurorzy. – Huxley ukłonił się tyleż uprzejmie, co niedbale, uścisnął dłoń ojcu Scorpiusa i ucałował rękę pani Parkinson. – Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie, ale wieści rozchodzą się błyskawicznie, przynamniej w pewnych kręgach. Zostałem zasypany istnym deszczem sów, zafiukało do mnie ze dwadzieścia osób, Ślizgoni nie chcieli wypuścić mnie z lochów. Ale już jestem. I słucham – powiedział, zaplatając ręce na piersi. 

Potter patrzył na nich – pięcioro wkurzonych reprezentantów Slytherinu – z taką miną, jakby mentalnie liczył właśnie do dziesięciu, żeby nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Al też tak czasem robił. Gdy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był bardzo spokojny i profesjonalny.

– Jak już mówiłem, śledztwo jest w toku. Przeszukujemy las. Prawdopodobnie nie znajdziemy tam Raya, ale musimy zebrać materiał dowodowy, by mieć podstawy do dalszych poszukiwań. O rozwoju sytuacji będziecie informowani na bieżąco.

– Aurorze Potter, z całym szacunkiem, ale proszę mi tu nie pieprzyć takich bzdur! – Huxley miał naturę furiata i wyglądało na to, że za chwilę da piękny popis swoich możliwości. – Spędziłem ostatnią godzinę przekonując rodziców moich uczniów, że nie mają powodów, by zabierać dzieci z Hogwartu w trybie natychmiastowym. Niech mi pan uwierzy, łatwo nie było, bo ci ludzie umierają ze strachu o bezpieczeństwo swoich synów i córek. A teraz okazuje się, że Biuro Aurorów goni w piętkę, tak? Żadnych konkretów, żadnego planu? To może naprawdę lepiej by było, gdyby Ślizgoni wrócili do domów, bo wszyscy tu mają ich gdzieś?!

– Profesorze Huxley – odezwała się karcąco McGonagall, a Potter, westchnąwszy ciężko, odkleił się wreszcie od parapetu i przeszedłszy się po gabinecie powiedział:

– Posłuchajcie mnie wszyscy. Wiem, że jesteście zdenerwowani i że mówienie o procedurach w ogóle was nie uspokaja, ale dla dobra śledztwa i dla waszego własnego bezpieczeństwa nie mogę i nie będę wtajemniczał was w szczegóły. Pansy, jesteśmy pewni, że twój syn żyje. To nie zabrzmi zbyt pocieszająco, ale nie rzuca się tak skomplikowanego uroku tylko po to, żeby zabić szesnastolatka. – Chodzi o coś znacznie gorszego, nie dokończył Potter, ale Scorpius bez problemu mógł to sobie dopowiedzieć. – Na obecną chwilę uważam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli życie w Hogwarcie będzie toczyć się w normalnym rytmie, chciałbym jednak zostawić paru aurorów na miejscu, na wszelki wypadek. Minerwo, jeśli udostępnisz dla nas jakieś kwatery…

– Oczywiście.

– Na wszelki wypadek – powtórzył cicho Al. – Czyli co, dziękujemy, do widzenia i do następnego razu? Bo będzie następny raz? Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy właśnie robicie z nas przynętę?

Twarz Pottera stężała.

– Nie robimy z was przynęty. Bierzemy pod uwagę każdą ewentualność, ale…

– Ale nie będziecie eksperymentować na dzieciach – dokończył Al, w pięknym stylu zdradzając ojcu, że podsłuchiwali wcześniejszą rozmowę. Scorpius jęknął w duchu. Ta dyskusja skręcała w coraz gorszym kierunku. – Jest tylko taki mały haczyk, szkoda, że nie bierzecie go pod uwagę: nie wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi. Niektórzy z nas są już pełnoletni i mogą sami o sobie decydować.

_Al, kocham cię, ale czasem naprawdę jesteś idiotą_. Scorpius stłumił westchnienie, widząc, jak wszyscy zebrani – może poza Parkinson, która była chyba zbyt zdenerwowana zaginięciem swojego syna, żeby przejmować się cudzymi dziećmi – sztywnieją i nabierają czujności. Nawet jego własny ojciec wymienił z Potterem bardzo wymowne spojrzenia. To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o subtelne zagrania. Wyczuli nasze wkurzenie, Al koncertowo się im podłożył i wszyscy już wiedzą, że Ślizgoni spróbują poprowadzić śledztwo na własną rękę. Będą nas teraz odsuwać od sprawy tak daleko, jak tylko to możliwe.

– Wszyscy jesteście uczniami tej szkoły, a dopóki tak jest, to ja będę decydować o tym, w co się angażujecie, a w co nie. – Dyrektor McGonagall wstała z miejsca, wyraźnie doprowadzona do kresu możliwości. – I w związku z tym sprawę śledztwa przejmuje Biuro Aurorów, a szkoła, jak na razie, będzie funkcjonować w niezakłóconym trybie. Bardzo proszę, panie Potter, żeby przekazał pan te informacje swoim współdomownikom i postarał się nie wzniecać wśród nich dodatkowej paniki.

– Nie zamierzam niczego wzniecać, pani dyrektor, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale mam prawo do własnego zdania na temat tej sytuacji, czyż nie? – Al był teraz uprzejmy w ten ostentacyjny sposób, który zazwyczaj poprzedzał powiedzenie czegoś paskudnego. Scorpius rozważył przez chwilę możliwość przerwania mu, ale uznał, że w sumie mu nie zależy. Dzisiaj, tej koszmarnej nocy, zapomnijmy na chwilę o zasadzie decorum. – A jest ono takie, że macie nas, za przeproszeniem, w dupie. Bo kto by się przejmował jednym zaginionym Ślizgonem. Będziecie tak zwlekać i szukać wymówek, nasi ludzie będą znikać i może, _może_ kiedy Slytherin skurczy się o połowę, może wreszcie zaczniecie działać. Ale będzie już za późno, i koniec końców, będziemy musieli uratować się sami. A skoro tak, to trzeba zacząć zbierać siły. Dobranoc państwu – oznajmił Al i ukłoniwszy się zebranym w sposób co najmniej teatralny, wyszedł z gabinetu, nie czekając na Scorpiusa.

I dobrze, że nie czekał, bo Scorpius z przyjemnością popatrzył sobie na cały ten wachlarz emocji na twarzach kadry, aurorów i rodziców. Milczenie, które zapadło po wyjściu Ala, przerwała dopiero profesor Clearwater.

– Niech mi ktoś przypomni, dlaczego uznaliśmy za dobry pomysł, żeby zrobić go Prefektem Naczelnym?

McGonagall usiadła i zmierzyła nauczycielkę dość karcącym wzrokiem.

– Bo abstrahując od jego temperamentu i usposobienia, dawno nie mieliśmy tak zdolnego ucznia. Tylko niech mu pan tego nie powtarza, panie Malfoy – zaznaczyła, a choć głos miała zmęczony, brzmiało w nim echo rozbawienia. – I bardzo pana proszę, niech pan będzie głosem rozsądku w Slytherinie, bo Merlin raczy wiedzieć, będzie on tam potrzebny.

– Oczywiście, pani dyrektor.

Wychodząc z gabinetu Scorpius spojrzał jeszcze na Pottera. Gdzieś pod maską profesjonalnej obojętności wydało mu się, że dostrzega trochę dumy.

Gdy zjechał schodami w dół i wyszedł na korytarz, plecy Albusa znikały już za rogiem. Musiała napędzać go czysta wściekłość. Scorpius przewrócił oczami.

– Nie będę cię gonił – zawołał, a jego głos poniósł się echem po pogrążonym w mroku zamku. Nieśpiesznym krokiem podążył w stronę lochów, a gdy wyszedł za załamanie korytarza, zastał Albusa siedzącego na kamiennym parapecie ze skronią opartą o framugę okienną.

– Daruj sobie kazania, co? – poprosił zmęczonym głosem na widok Scorpiusa. – Przeholowałem, wiem. Nerwy mi puściły. Ale po prostu szlag mnie trafia, że mamy zignorować to, co się stało i jakby nigdy nic wrócić do rzeczywistości.

– Przecież nic nie mówię. Chodź, nie będziemy tu siedzieć.

Hogwart tej nocy wydawał się wyjątkowo pusty, nawet duchy nie przemykały korytarzami. Ten zamek od sześciu lat był dla Scorpiusa domem, przestrzenią bezpieczną i szybko oswojoną, nawet jeśli jego pierwsze miesiące tutaj były pełne wytykania palcami i złośliwych komentarzy. To wszystko szybko przestało mieć znaczenie, bo w Hogwarcie był Al, byli inni przyjaciele, była pomocna kadra, były lekcje, quidditch, uczty w Wielkiej Sali, wieczorne przesiadywanie w pokoju wspólnym… Plusy przeważały nad minusami, a poza tym – choć bywało różnie, zwłaszcza ostatnio, gdy RWM urosło w siłę – w ciągu tych sześciu lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic naprawdę groźnego. Szkoła była bezpieczna, niepozbawiona wad, ale bezpieczna. A teraz? Coś się zmieniło. Coś – albo i wszystko.

– Chcesz to zrobić, prawda? – odezwał się do milczącego Albusa, gdy zeszli już poniżej poziomu jeziora. – To, o czym mówił Ray. Czego się boją zrobić aurorzy. Uwarzyć ten eliksir.

– Ray mówił, że jak się za to zabierzemy, wyda nas Huxleyowi – mruknął Al, ale nie było w jego głosie przekonania. Scorpius potrafił z łatwością dokończyć tę myśl.

– Ale Raya już tu nie ma. I to wszystko zmienia.

Absolutnie wszystko. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Scorpius obawiał się wrócić do lochów Slytherinu, bo był całkowicie pewny, że nawet teraz, gdy dochodziła druga w nocy, są tam ludzie, którzy nie śpiąc czekają właśnie na nich. Którzy będą oczekiwań wyjaśnień, a najlepiej i gotowych rozwiązań. I nie dadzą się zbyć kilkoma uspokajającymi słowami prosto z gabinetu McGonagall. To już nie są przelewki, szczeniackie wybryki i stracone punkty, to zaginięcie, a może porwanie, jednego z nas, i świadomość, że mogło trafić na każdego. I pytanie, naglące i niedające się uciszyć, kto będzie następny.

– To nie będzie proste. Nie mamy eliksiru, składników, nawet przepisu. Nie znamy procedury, tak naprawdę wszystko, co wiemy, to jakieś trzy zdania, które powiedział Ray. Żeby to w ogóle miało jakiś cień szansy powodzenia musimy mieć po swojej stronie całą klasę, bo raz, że sami nie damy rady, dwa, nie ukryjemy tego przed nimi. A w ogóle to trzeba się modlić, żeby to nie było coś w stylu Veritaserum, co się warzy miesiąc, bo zanim się ogarniemy, zastanie nas przerwa świąteczna i…

– Scorpius. – Al przerwał mu monolog, zatrzymując się w miejscu i łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Byli już prawie przy ścianie, za którą znajdował się pokój wspólny. W lochach panowała głucha cisza, a pochodnie migotały lekko. W ich blasku oczy Albusa wydawały się niemal czarne, gdy wpatrywał się w Scorpiusa, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– No co? – zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej. – Wiem, że nie ma sensu ci tego odradzać. Chociaż to absolutnie chory pomysł i prawdopodobnie totalne szaleństwo. Ale jesteśmy w tym razem. Jak zawsze.

To była naprawdę fatalna, paskudna noc, i sytuacja ani trochę nie sprzyjała romantycznym porywom serca, obracanie jej w tym kierunku było wręcz niestosowne. Ale Scorpius nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że stojąc w mrocznym korytarzu, skąpanym tylko w drżącym blasku pochodni, tak blisko Ala, że czuł jego ciepło na skórze, nagle zapominał o Rayu, czyhających niebezpieczeństwach i powadze sytuacji. Zamiast zachować trzeźwy umysł i skupić się na planach i koncepcjach myślał o tych kilku centymetrach między nimi, kilku warstwach ubrań, bardzo małych odległościach i sposobie, w jaki Al przygryza dolną wargę i jak się uśmiecha. I jak bardzo są blisko – fizycznie, mentalnie, dowolnie. W każdy sposób.

– Będziesz moją kotwicą? – spytał Al głosem tylko nieco głośniejszym od szeptu i Scorpius w duchu westchnął nad swoją mentalnością zakochanego do granic nastolatka, bo na dźwięk tych słów przeszył go dreszcz. Całkiem przyjemny. Tylko trochę głupi. I dość niestosowny.

– Od sześciu lat jestem twoją kotwicą. A swoją drogą, to zabrzmiało jak oświadczyny.

– I miało tak zabrzmieć – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

A potem, gdy już miał palce wplecione we włosy Albusa i jego dłonie na biodrach, wsuwające się pod koszulkę, i gdy całowali się w pustym korytarzu, oddzieleni ścianą od reszty Slytherinu, przeszło mu przez myśl, czy przypadkiem nie robią tego w mniej lub bardziej świadomym pragnieniu odwleczenia nieuchronnej konfrontacji ze współdomownikami. Jeśli tak, to chyba nie najlepiej o nich świadczyło. Ale chwilę później, z plecami opartymi o zimny mur i wilgotnym ciepłem oddechu Ala na szyi, uświadomił sobie, nagle i nieoczekiwanie, że po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy uciekli z Zakazanego Lasu, ucichł ten dzwoniący mu w uszach paskudny, lepki trzepot skrzydeł ćmy, znikła odraza i paranoidalny lęk. I jeśli usta Albusa Pottera miały być lekiem na fobie i histerie, to cóż – Scorpius zawsze w głębi duszy był egoistą. Nie zamierzał sobie ich teraz odmawiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec jeszcze wielkie podziękowania i uściski za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy. W ostatnich miesiącach każdy sygnał od was był wyrzutem sumienia, ale w tym dobrym sensie - gdyby nie one, pewnie wciąż bym tkwiła w połowie rozdziału i nie mogła się zmobilizować do pisania. Jesteście najlepszą motywacją, dlatego jeśli wciąż czytacie Wstrząsy, dajcie znać :-).


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim. Ten rozdział w pierwotnym założeniu miał wyglądać inaczej, ale skłonność do rozgadywania się trochę pokrzyżowała mi plany. Nie wnikając w pisarskie bolączki, z rozdziału zrobiły się dwa i pierwszy wrzucam wam dziś. Przyjrzymy się w nim trudom opracowywania strategii quidditcha, zarówno na boisku, jak i w życiu, i poznamy bliżej kolejnego członka rodziny Weasleyów.  
> Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy, ogromnie się cieszę, że Wstrząsy wciąż mają swoich czytelników!  
> Miłej lektury!

Zaginięcie Raya nie wpłynęło w jakiś dramatyczny sposób na życie w Hogwarcie. Choć było na ustach wszystkich przez pierwszych kilka dni po fakcie, zainteresowanie to szybko opadło, bo Ray nie był ani specjalnie lubiany, ani specjalnie nielubiany – ot, zwykły szary uczeń, przez większość kojarzony wyłącznie z widzenia. Plotki huczały może przez tydzień, a i tak dotyczyły bardziej samego szlabanu i dziwacznego ataku ciem, niż tego, że zaginął uczeń. Hogwart był w końcu szkołą magii, tu wszyscy byli do pewnego stopnia uodpornieni na nieprzewidziane zdarzenia, i dopóki nie robiły się one wybitnie dramatyczne, nikt specjalnie nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy. Jeden zaginiony Ślizgon to jeszcze nie był ten poziom dramatu, który mógłby przykuć uwagę uczniów na dłużej.

Coś się jednak zmieniło po tamtej feralnej nocy. Al winił za to samego siebie i swój niewyparzony język, ale też ojca, Huxleya, pana Malfoya i dyrektor McGonagall. Bo choć on sam bezmyślnie się im podłożył, to tamta czwórka musiała wspólnie zadecydować, że Slytherin ma znaleźć się pod specjalnym nadzorem.

– Tobie to się naprawdę nie da dogodzić, Potter – powiedziała mu Ingrid, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Od zaginięcia Raya zwracała się do Ala po nazwisku za każdym razem, gdy się do niego odzywała. Trudno było o wyraźniejszy sygnał, że jest na niego wściekła. – Gdyby nie robili nic, to urządziłbyś dramę, że wszyscy nienawidzą Slytherinu. A jak posyłają za nami aurorów, to narzekasz, że nas kontrolują. Naprawdę, tylko współczuć twojemu ojcu.

Albus zignorował zaczepkę. Siedzieli właśnie na trybunach otaczających boisko quidditcha, na którym drużyna Slytherinu odbywała trening. Nie byli jedynymi, którzy tu przyszli – po przeciwnej stronie boiska widać było smukłą sylwetkę, ubraną w aurorską szatę. Z tej odległości Al nie był w stanie rozpoznać twarzy, ale po kilku ostatnich dniach mógł już odgadnąć, że jest to Creevey, Brown, Smith albo Bones. To właśnie ta czwórka została przydzielona do sprawy i na zmianę patrolowała zamek i błonia, pojawiając się wszędzie tam, gdzie bywały większe skupiska Ślizgonów. Cud, że jeszcze do lochów nie wleźli.

– Czego ty się w ogóle spodziewałeś, co? – ciągnęła Ingrid, niby pogrążona w lekturze, ale jednak wyraźnie nie mogąca się powstrzymać, żeby Albusowi nie dociąć. – Wszyscy nas tu znają. Wszyscy znają _ciebie_ i twój uroczy charakter. To oczywiste, że nie puszczą nas samopas. A że McGregor nic nie załatwiła – rany, jakbyś jej nie znał. Nic do niej nie mam, ale szczerze, nie wiem, jakim cudem ta dziewczyna trafiła do Slytherinu, subtelności w niej nie ma za grosz. I znam bardziej przebiegłych Puchonów. To było do przewidzenia, Potter.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz się wściekać? – zapytał z westchnieniem Al. Poprawił szalik, bo z końcem września zrobiło się znacznie zimniej, i zapatrzył się na boisko, gdzie Scorpius nurkował właśnie za kaflem. – To już się robi męczące. A Val strasznie przeżywa, że się do niej nie odzywasz.

– A co innego mi pozostało? – odparowała ze złością Ingrid. – Nic nie mogę zrobić, przegłosowaliście mnie, okej. Ale nie możecie mnie zmusić, żebym głaskała was po główkach, gdy tak naprawdę uważam was za bandę idiotów pozbawionych instynktu samozachowawczego. I wiesz co, tu nawet nie chodzi o ciebie, ani o Malfoya, bo że wy jesteście rąbnięci, to zawsze wiedziałam. Że Zabini się przyłączy, i Braxton, to w sumie też było do przewidzenia. Ale że tacy zawsze rozsądni, zawsze przykładni ludzie, jak Burke i Murray się na coś takiego zgodzą, to tego się nie spodziewałam. I nie będę im przyklaskiwać, nie zmusisz mnie do tego.

– Nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza – mruknął Al, przemilczając fakt, że Valerie i John są osobami kluczowymi dla całego planu i bez nich to wszystko nie miałoby racji bytu. Zresztą, Ingrid pewnie doskonale to rozumiała i właśnie dlatego urządzała swojej przyjaciółce ciche dni, a na Johna patrzyła morderczym wzrokiem nawet teraz, gdy ze sporej odległości obserwowali, jak musztruje drużynę. Gdyby nie to, że Val zgodziła się uwarzyć eliksir szarego snu, a John, który przez całe lato robił zamówienia dla apteki swego ojca, obiecał zaopatrzyć ją w potrzebne składniki, plan spaliłby na panewce. A Ingrid właśnie tego by sobie życzyła. – Ale mogłabyś trochę odpuścić i nie robić afery na zapas, przecież sama widzisz, że póki co i tak nie możemy ruszyć z miejsca.

Bo Ślizgoni są nagle dziećmi specjalnej troski, pomyślał. Nie dość, że włóczą się za nami aurorzy, że Huxley przychodzi do pokoju wspólnego co wieczór, żeby nas „wesprzeć moralnie” – czytaj: skontrolować – że nie można już nawet spokojnie posiedzieć w bibliotece, bo Pince podejrzliwie patrzy na każdą książkę, którą bierzemy do ręki, to jeszcze nauczyciele musieli zostać poinstruowani, że mają sabotować nasz dostęp do wiedzy. I dlatego Sara McGregor, która poszła do Bloomingtona z niewinnym pytaniem o onejromancję została uraczona protekcjonalnym: „Wiem, że martwisz się o Raya, ja również, ale nie powinnaś zawracać sobie tym głowy, zbędne dywagacje nie wpływają dobrze na wewnętrzne oko” i odprawiona z kwitkiem.

Ingrid miała racją – Al się tego spodziewał, albo przynajmniej brał pod uwagę taką możliwość. Ale chyba do końca miał jakiś cień nadziei, że Bloomington, ekscentryczny, oderwany od reszty kadry i mający podobno nawet jakąś kryminalną przeszłość, zignoruje panujące w szkole zasady i nie będzie stawał Ślizgonom na przeszkodzie w dostępie do informacji. Niestety, okazało się, że nawet on uległ szaleństwu poprawności i teraz już ten bardzo, bardzo kruchy plan wydawał się obracać w proch. Zapewne ku satysfakcji Ingrid.

Wieczór był chłodny. Albus, który w założeniu przyszedł tutaj, by przewietrzyć umysł i w spokoju doczytać lekturę na starożytne runy, szybko zrezygnował z tego zamiaru, bo zimny wiatr raz po raz szarpał strony wyświechtanego tomiszcza. Teraz już tylko oddychał świeżym powietrzem, obserwował drużynę i przeszkadzał Ingrid, która pojawiła się tu kwadrans po Alu, wyraźnie się na jego widok skrzywiła, ale i tak usiadła obok z książką, bo przecież Ślizgoni nie uciekają przed konfrontacją. Specyficzna mentalność współdomowników Albusa wpływała nawet na sposób, w jaki się kłócili.

– Myślisz, że mamy szansę wygrać ten mecz? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

– Średnio mam ochotę z tobą gadać, Potter – westchnęła Ingrid, ale wreszcie oderwała wzrok od książki i spojrzała na boisko. – Ale jak już spytałeś, to powiem ci, że moim zdaniem Murray zupełnie nie przemyślał sprawy. Wystawianie Scamandera jako szukającego przeciwko Krukonom to coś pomiędzy brawurą a głupotą. Coś bardzo w twoim stylu – dodała zjadliwie.

– Na testach wypadł najlepiej. A poza tym ma już doświadczenie w drużynie.

– I uważasz, że poradzi sobie w konfrontacji brat kontra brat? Bo ja uważam, że wymięknie.

Obserwując, jak szybko i zwinnie Lysander unika odbijanych w jego stronę tłuczków, można by uznać, że Ingrid się myli. W duchu jednak Al przyznawał jej rację, głównie dlatego, że od najmłodszych lat miał okazję obserwować trudną ( _patologiczną_ , mamrotała zawsze Lily) relację bliźniaków Scamander. Ciotka Luna i wuj Rolf, choć nie łączyły ich z rodzicami żadne więzy krwi, zawsze byli traktowani jak członkowie rodziny. Potterowie spędzali z nimi mnóstwo czasu, a że różnica wieku między ich progeniturą nie była duża, zazwyczaj wyglądało to w ten sposób, że dorośli przesiadywali nad filiżankami kawy (albo szklaneczkami whisky, w zależności od nastroju), a puszczona samopas dzieciarnia organizowała sobie czas, rozgrywając turnieje gargulków i mecze quidditcha, myszkując po domach i obejściach, wzniecając kłótnie i wymyślając głupie zabawy. Ech, stare dobre czasy. Al wspominał je z sentymentem, bo nawet jeśli tak naprawdę wciąż byli jeszcze dzieciakami, chwile, gdy za świetny pomysł uznawali podjęcie próby przejścia po dachu domu Potterów, minęły już bezpowrotnie. Na takie rzeczy byli już trochę za mądrzy. I zbyt dorośli.

Lorcan i Lysander, młodsi od Lily o półtora roku, zewnętrznie byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Jeżeli zaś o charakter chodzi, to na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że są równie zgodni – obaj raczej spokojni, przynajmniej w porównaniu z cholerycznymi, temperamentnymi Potterami, obaj pełni pogody ducha i ze świętą cierpliwością tolerujący szalone pomysły swoich ekscentrycznych rodzicieli. Przy bliższym poznaniu wychodziło jednak to, co ostatecznie zadecydowało o wielkiej tragedii, jaką było rozdzielenie Scamanderów w Hogwarcie. Lorcan był indywidualistą, niespecjalnie dbającym o więzi społeczne; Lysander wyraźnie potrzebował poczucia wspólnoty. Lorcan wiecznie wymyślał jakieś przedziwne, niestworzone rzeczy, był w tym bardzo podobny do matki; Lysander z kolei miał umysł bardziej metodyczny, konkretny i był zdecydowanie bardziej ambitny. Dodaj to tego lorcanową obojętność wobec zasad i autorytetów, zupełny brak zainteresowania międzyludzkimi konfliktami w połączeniu z tendencją do znajdowania sobie dziwacznych hobby, i proszę, wypisz, wymaluj Krukon. Tiara nawet się nad tym długo nie zastanawiała, wykrzyknęła „Ravenclaw!”, gdy tylko dotknęła głowy Lorcana. W tamtej chwili wszyscy zebrani w Wielkiej Sali Potterowie i Weasleyowie spokojnie założyli, że taki sam przydział spotka Lysandra. A tu niespodzianka – drugi z braci Scamander trafił do Slytherinu. I po zastanowieniu trudno było się kłócić z werdyktem Tiary – Lysander miał cechy typowego Ślizgona, był czujny, zajadły, do celu dążył z determinacją i łatwo adaptował się do nowych warunków. I może dlatego przydział przyjął ze zdziwieniem, ale i względnym spokojem; to zaryczanego Lorcana prefekt Ravenclawu przyprowadził do lochów o świecie pierwszego dnia szkoły, żeby pogadał z bratem i wreszcie przestał dramatyzować.

Bracia Scamander przeżywali rozdzielenie na tyle intensywnie, że dla własnego świętego spokoju, Ślizgoni i Krukoni nawiązali w stosunku do nich milczący pakt: do dziś Lorcan i Lysander byli jedynymi uczniami mającymi prawo wstępu do obu hogwarckich domów. Polegali na sobie w sposób, który Lily określała zawsze jako nienaturalny i patologiczny; mimo konfliktów i kłótni żyć bez siebie nie mogli, jakby jeden był przedłużeniem drugiego. Na boisku quidditcha to zawsze było trochę irytujące, bo międzydomowa rywalizacja zdawała się w ich przypadku schodzić na dalszy plan. W poprzednich latach, gdy Lorcan grał na pozycji szukającego, a Lysander był ścigającym, jeszcze jakoś dało się to znieść, choć zdarzało się nie raz, że jeden z bliźniaków nagle porzucał kafla/przerywał poszukiwanie znicza, by ściągnąć brata z toru lecącego ku niemu tłuczka. Teraz jednak, gdy poprzedni szukający Ślizgonów, Flynn Rosier, skończył szkołę, i Scamanderowie mieli stanąć naprzeciw siebie, na tych samych pozycjach, w pierwszym meczu sezonu… Cóż, Ingrid miała rację. To mogło skończyć się albo wielkim sukcesem, albo spektakularną katastrofą.

Wieczorny ziąb coraz bardziej dawał się we znaki. Albus nie był znowu aż takim fanem czy znawcą quidditcha, by zostać tu dla samego widowiska, spakował więc książkę do torby i wstał. Podszedł do barierki okalającej trybuny i wychylił się w stronę zawodników.

– Długo jeszcze? – zawołał do nich, żeby zorientować się, czy jest w ogóle sens czekać na Scorpiusa. Jego chłopak, rozczochrany, z wypiekami na policzkach i wyraźnie zmęczony, posłał mu tylko cierpiętnicze spojrzenie. Odpowiedzi zaś udzielił John, nowo mianowany kapitan drużyny, który w ciągu miesiąca swoich rządów zdążył już zasłużyć sobie na miano „poganiacza niewolników”, jak nazywali go za plecami zawodnicy.

– Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba, Potter! – odkrzyknął dziarsko. W jego ustach nazwisko Albusa nie zawierało takiej dawki jadu, jak wówczas, gdy wypowiadała je Ingrid, ale wciąż była w nim ostrzegawcza nuta, coś w rodzaju komunikatu „nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, na których się nie znasz”. Al uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.

– Okej, kapitanie! Bawcie się dobrze, widzimy się w lochach! – rzucił, odwracając się w kierunku schodów. Zerknął jeszcze w stronę Ingrid. – A ty, zostajesz?

– No raczej. Może wreszcie będę miała chwilę spokoju… – Koleżanka znacząco zawiesiła głos.

Al przewrócił oczami.

– Dobra, już ci nie przeszkadzam. Ale jak oni wreszcie skończą, wróć z nimi do zamku, okej? Lepiej, żebyś nie chodziła sama po zmroku.

– Nie jestem panienką w opałach. Mam różdżkę i potrafię jej użyć – odparła chłodno Ingrid, ale gdy spojrzała na Ala znad książki, jej wzrok wreszcie złagodniał. – Wrócę z nimi. Idź już, Potter.

Poszedł. W piątkowy wieczór na błoniach i po korytarzach zamku pałętało się jeszcze sporo ludzi, ale nie było wśród nich wielu Ślizgonów. Nieoficjalna zasada niechodzenia nigdzie samemu została umocniona setką umoralniających pogadanek, wygłoszonych przez Huxleya, i teraz już chyba żaden z uczniów młodszych klas nie próbował jej łamać. Dobrze, z jednej strony; z drugiej jednak było coś smutnego w tym wiecznym przesiadywaniu w lochach. Jakbyśmy się tam kryli, pomyślał Al, idąc mrocznym korytarzem w stronę dormitorium. Jakby już nas pokonali ci nieznani wrogowie, zepchnęli do podziemi, odebrali radość płynącą z doświadczenia Hogwartu. Potrzebne nam działania, i to szybko, bo jak na razie tkwimy w tym ponurym marazmie i chyba nie bardzo umiemy sobie z tym poradzić.

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu był pełen ludzi. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, Al dostrzegł tam również Huxleya, który siedział przy dużym stole po prawej stronie, otoczony gromadką drugoklasistów, i najwyraźniej tłumaczył im jakieś zagadnienie z eliksirów. Profesor ostatnio strasznie poważnie traktował swoją rolę opiekuna Domu Węża, i pomimo całej sympatii, którą Albus do niego żywił, zaczynało go to irytować. Ten nieustanny nadzór sprawiał, że Al zaczynał się czuć niekomfortowo we własnym domu. Miał już szczerze dosyć czujnego wzroku nauczyciela i nadmiernej ostrożności współdomowników, brakowało mu luzu i komfortu, zbyt głośnego słuchania muzyki, niewybrednych żartów i wyrafinowanych przekleństw, swobodnego trenowania nie zawsze dozwolonych zaklęć i wymieniania się plotkami. Pokój wspólny z siedzącym tam wiecznie Huxleyem nie prowokował do rozsiadania się, Albus przemknął więc przez niego, udając, że nie zauważa znajomych twarzy, i skierował się od razu do dormitorium. Tam, na szczęście, było pusto. Nikt nie próbował zaczynać krzepiących rozmów i nie dawał dobrych rad; Al mógł w spokoju rzucić się na łóżko, wyjąć z torby książkę i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o całym świecie.

Lektura zadana przez profesor Babbling okazała się zaskakująco ciekawa. Przy okazji opowiadania o runicznych symbolach autor przemycał sporo wiedzy o kulturze staromagicznej, więc Al szybko się wciągnął. Nawet się nie odwrócił na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dopiero chwilę później, gdy łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby, a Scorpius bezceremonialnie położył się obok, przyległ do boku Albusa i wcisnął lodowaty nos w jego szyję, Al oderwał się od lektury.

– Zimny jesteś – stwierdził, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem. Sięgnął po różdżkę i zaklęciem przywołał koc, leżący na wieku kufra, gruby, szmaragdowozielony, wydziergany przez babcię Molly i podarowany Albusowi w pierwszej klasie, krótko po jego przydziale. Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku związanego z posiadaniem wnuka-Ślizgona, babcia zaczęła zamartwiać się tym, że jej biedny wnuczek, zamiast do ciepłej, przytulnej wieży, trafił do wilgotnych, zimnych lochów. Tak przynajmniej je sobie wyobrażała, i wydawała się święcie przekonana, że Al wróci do domu z zapaleniem płuc. Przysłała mu ten koc, nim zaczął się listopad, w paczce razem ze swetrem, trzema parami grubych skarpet i torbą domowych krówek. Al do dziś pamiętał, jak bardzo się bał, że dziadkowie nie zaakceptują jego przydziału, i jak ucieszył go tamten prezent. Rzeczy wydziergane z miłością grzały jednak jak żadne inne.

– Jakby przyszedł John, to mnie nie ma – mruknął Scorpius, gdy Al przykrywał go kocem. Włosy miał wciąż wilgotne po prysznicu, pachniał cytrusowym mydłem, a jego oddech łaskotał Albusa w szyję. – Wyemigrowałem do ciepłych krajów. Wracam dopiero na mecz.

– Mam rozumieć, że zwiałeś z treningu? – Al przytulił go mocniej i wrócił do książki, szukając wzrokiem miejsca, w którym przerwał lekturę.

– Akurat. Do tego to trzeba mieć pelerynę-niewidkę. Poganiacz niewolników nie toleruje dezercji. Ale mieliśmy jeszcze omawiać nową strategię, wersja tysiąc pięćset dwudziesta druga. Uciekłem, zanim Murray wyszedł spod prysznica.

– A jak tam trening, tak ogólnie? Jak Lysander?

– Fantastycznie. Szaleje, bryluje, cieszy się jak dziecko. I jest dobry, poziomem nie ustępuje Flynnowi. Pytanie, czy wytrzyma psychicznie, jak będzie musiał ograć w meczu własnego brata…

Ostatnie słowa Scorpiusa utonęły w potężnym ziewnięciu. Al machinalnie pogłaskał go po włosach i doczytał do końca przerwany akapit.

– Sara była dzisiaj u Bloomingtona, wiesz? – odezwał się po chwili.

– Niech zgadnę, wróciła z niczym.

– Powstrzymaj się od „a nie mówiłem”, okej? – westchnął Al, chociaż prawda była taka, że mówił. Oczywiście, że mówił. Scorpius od początku wydawał się  przekonany, że posyłanie Sary McGregor z misją dyplomatyczną jest bezcelowe, nawet nie ze względu na to, że dziewczyna jest wyjątkowo mało przebiegła, ale dlatego, że ślizgońskie embargo na wiedzę z zakresu onejromacji się nie przedawnia. Odczekali parę tygodni, ale to i tak nie wystarczyło. Dopóki Ray się nie odnajdzie, będziemy siedzieć pod tą szklaną kopułą, pod którą ukryła nas kadra. Fantastyczne perspektywy.

– Nic nie mówię. Ale serio, dziwisz się Bloomingtonowi? Przecież ta posada to najlepsze, co go w życiu spotkało. Wróżbici mają bardzo marne szanse na rynku pracy, większość z nich kończy na chałturach u mugoli, stawiając karty wielbicielkom ezoteryki. On nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby McGonagall go wyrzuciła, bo poza Hogwartem facet nie ma nic.

– Ja to wszystko rozumiem, ale… Utknęliśmy w jakimś martwym punkcie, nie możemy się ruszyć, Huxley na mnie patrzy wzorkiem bazyliszka, a reszta Slytherinu przeciwnie, z taką nadzieją, jakby się spodziewali, że zaraz przedstawię im gotowe rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. – Albus westchnął. – Co my teraz zrobimy, Scorpius?

Odpowiedź nie padła, bo w tej samej chwili hałaśliwie otwarły się drzwi do dormitorium i do środka wparował John. Wtargnął w spokojną atmosferę sypialni niczym fala skumulowanej energii i od progu zawołał:

– Malfoy!

– Nie ma go, wyjechał – odparł obojętnie Al, ponownie sięgając po książkę.

– No właśnie widzę. – Ton głosu kapitana drużyny był potępiający. John odłożył miotłę na łóżko i zaczął przeszukiwać swoje rzeczy, chyba w poszukiwaniu czystej koszulki. – Niech to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz, Scorpius. Jesteśmy drużyną, musimy być jak jeden organizm. Żadnych sabotaży, działamy razem, albo…

– Na litość Merlina, John! – Scorpius nie podniósł głowy z ramienia Albusa, i chyba nawet nie otworzył oczu, ale ton jego głosu był odpowiednio wymowny i bez tego. – Treningi, rozumiem. Ale czy naprawdę musisz katować nas każdą światłą myślą, która błyśnie w twej kapitańskiej głowie?! Nie możesz po prostu poczekać, aż wyklaruje ci się jedna spójna strategia i wtedy nam ją przedstawić? Stary, ja cię naprawdę głęboko szanuję, ale pokaż mi jeszcze jeden z tych twoich wykresów, a chyba cię przeklnę. Słowo.

– Swoją drogą, ja trochę nie ogarniam, czemu aż tyle emocji budzi w was ten mecz. – Al nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wtrącić swoich trzech groszy, choć był przekonany, że zaraz oberwie mu się za rozprawianie o rzeczach, o których nie ma pojęcia. – Ja wiem, że to otwarcie sezonu, ale gramy z Krukonami. Poza pojedynkiem nerwów Scamander kontra Scamander, na który i tak nie macie wpływu, raczej nie czeka nas tam nic spektakularnego. Ravenclaw miał w zeszłym roku ostatnie miejsce w tabeli, w drużynie zostało pięć osób ze starego składu. Serio myślisz, że dwóch nowych pałkarzy odmieni wynik meczu?

John przerwał przekopywanie się przez bałagan w swoim kufrze i spojrzał na nich.

– Ty naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, Potter, czy tylko udajesz? No kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś załapać, w czym rzecz. – Kapitan wstał i przeszedł się po pokoju, mężnie wyprostowany. – Punkty, tabela, nawet prywatna satysfakcja, to jedno. Ale ta wygrana jest nam potrzebna z innego powodu. To ma być zwycięstwo o znaczeniu _propagandowym_ – powiedział powoli i z naciskiem.

– Propagandowym – powtórzył z powątpiewaniem Albus.

– Tak, propagandowym! Bo po katastrofalnym początku semestru potrzebujemy tego, jak nigdy dotąd! Jasne, odbilibyśmy się od dna punktowego, a mnie sprawiłoby sporo radości skopanie tyłka Woodowi i jego przydupasom, ale przede wszystkim choć przez chwilę mielibyśmy się z czego cieszyć. Udowodnilibyśmy – innym, szkole, ale przede wszystkim naszym ludziom – że jeszcze nas nie pokonali. Że nadal walczymy. Że Slytherin się trzyma, i będzie się trzymać, i nie ma co załamywać rąk, tylko trzeba brać dupę w troki i działać! Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?

Scorpius uniósł się na łokciu i wreszcie odwrócił w stronę Johna.

– To było bardzo piękne przemówienie, kapitanie. Nie wiem tylko, czemu zarezerwowałeś je dla Ala, którego quidditch średnio obchodzi, zamiast wygłosić je drużynie.

John opadł ciężko na łóżko.

– Nie chcę wywierać na was takiej presji – odparł, ściągając z siebie ubłocony t-shirt i sięgając po pierwszą z brzegu w miarę czystą koszulkę. – I tak się boję o psychikę Lysandra. A poza tym jest jeszcze Gemma, dla niej to pierwszy mecz w drużynie, a Leo w zeszłym roku był w rezerwie, też nie wiadomo, jak zareaguje w prawdziwej konfrontacji…

– I właśnie dlatego powinieneś im powiedzieć, o co toczy się gra. Tysięczne omówienie tej samej strategii raczej niczego nie zmieni. Odpowiednia motywacja może.

– Pewnie masz rację – westchnął John. – I pewnie tak zrobię. Ale serio, Scorpius, nie rób mi już takich numerów. Dla mnie to też w pewnym sensie pierwszy mecz. Też jestem w tym nowy. I naprawdę nie chcę, żebyście mnie traktowali jak poganiacza niewolników. Mamy być w tym razem, więc jak przeginam, to mi mów, a nie uciekasz ze spotkań…

– Jasne. Przepraszam.

– Spoko. Ja też – odpowiedział, wstając. – Dobra, spadam, miałem jeszcze pomóc Gemmie, coś jest nie tak z jej ochraniaczami. Na razie – rzucił, wychodząc z dormitorium.

– Zazdroszczę mu – powiedział ponuro Al, gdy za Johnem zamknęły się drzwi, a Scorpius ponownie ułożył się u jego boku. – Ma facet cel i plan działania. Daje z siebie wszystko, na miarę swoich możliwości. A ja…

– A ty się nad sobą użalasz, zamiast myśleć jak Ślizgon – wpadł mu w słowo Scorpius, przewracając oczami. – Chcesz znać moje zdanie?

– Zawsze – odparł automatycznie Al, i szybko się poprawił, widząc kpiący uśmiech swojego chłopaka. – No dobra, nie zawsze. Czasami wręcz wolę go nie znać. Ale w tym konkretnym przypadku chcę. Więc?

– Źle podeszliśmy do tematu. Skoro Ślizgoni, zdaniem kadry, wymagają specjalnej troski, to trzeba pożegnać się z dumą i wejść w napisaną dla nas rolę. Chcą, żebyśmy byli grzeczni i w nic się nie angażowali? Proszę bardzo, możemy tak zrobić. Ale reszty szkoły te zasady nie dotyczą, prawda?

– Chyba wiem, do czego zmierzasz – powiedział Al powoli i z namysłem. – Sami nic nie załatwimy, nie ma szans… więc potrzebna nam przykrywka. Ktoś musi zrobić to za nas. Tylko kto? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie mamy zbyt wielu znajomych poza Slytherinem. Lily i Rose odpadają, żadna nie chodzi na wróżbiarstwo, Hugona o pomoc nie poproszę, bo jakieś zasady jednak mam… Alicja Longbottom jest córką nauczyciela, za duże ryzyko. Lorcan Scamander?

– Bliźniak w Slytherinie, zbyt wyraźne powiazania. Louis Weasley.

– Louis? Dlaczego?

– A myślisz, że ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby podejrzewać Louisa o konspirowanie?

Scorpius jak zwykle trafił w sedno. Louis Weasley był chyba ostatnią osobą w tej szkole, która wydawałaby się skłonna do prowadzenia gier i posiadania ukrytych motywów. Poza tym kuzyn był jedyną osobą w tej rodzinie szczerze lubiącą wróżbiarstwo i mającą z tego przedmiotu dobre stopnie. Do tego pod pewnymi względami wydawał się dość podobny do profesora Bloomingtona, była więc szansa, że się ze sobą dogadają. To mogło się udać – oczywiście przy założeniu, że Louis w ogóle zechce się zaangażować…

– Muszę z nim porozmawiać. – Albus rzucił książkę na podłogę i spróbował usiąść, choć Scorpius skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. – Możesz ze mnie zejść?

– Nie – usłyszał zwięzłą odpowiedź, a Scorpius wygodniej umościł się w jego objęciach. – Do Louisa pójdziesz jutro, pół dnia nas nie zbawi. Leż i nie marudź, wymyśliłem ci rozwiązanie problemu, teraz chcę się przespać. Tak się składa, że jesteś zadziwiająco wygodną poduszką, Potter.

– No nie, ty też? Dlaczego ostatnio wszyscy mówią do mnie po nazwisku?

– Być może dlatego, że ostatnio zachowujesz się bardziej jak Potter, niż jak Al.

– A możesz jaśniej?

– Jak Wybraniec się zachowujesz. Jak swój własny ojciec, zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, tylko w trochę mniejszej skali. Zaraz sobie machniesz bliznę na czole i nazwiesz się wybawcą Slytherinu. – Scorpius ziewnął przeciągle. Kiedy tak wtulał się w Albusa jak kot, z przymkniętymi oczami, ciepły i przyjemnie pachnący, wyglądał całkiem uroczo, i chyba tylko dlatego Al jeszcze się nie wkurzył podobnymi insynuacjami. – I nawet jeśli masz ku temu powody, to i tak zaczyna się robić lekko irytujące. Jak tam twoje sny?

– Nijak – burknął Al.

– Czyli?

– A jak myślisz, czemu mi tak zależy, żebyśmy zdobyli ten przepis i uwarzyli eliksir? Moje sny to nieustanne powtarzanie tego samego scenariusza. Pokój wspólny, okna, nieznajomy, który rzuca enigmatyczne uwagi i Slytherin, który morduje mnie wzrokiem, powtórzyć trzysta razy. Nic się nie przejaśnia, nic się nie zmienia, a mnie szlag jasny trafia…

– I bardzo dobrze. – Scorpius przerwał mu monolog, zanim Al zdążył się rozkręcić.

– Co bardzo dobrze?

– Że cię trafia. Niech cię trafia coraz mocniej, to będzie z korzyścią dla nas wszystkich. – Scorpius oparł brodę na piersi Albusa i przypatrzył mu się z lekkim chyba rozbawieniem. – Wolę, żebyś się wściekał jak Al, niż żebyś martyrologizował jak Potter. W stanie solidnego wkurzenia jesteś bardziej skłonny do działań konstruktywnych.

– I dlatego próbujesz mnie wkurzyć porównaniami do ojca?

– A co, podziałało?

Al zastanowił się przez sekundę. Wbrew przewidywaniom irytacji nie odnotowano, a poczucie beznadziei, które ostatnio zdawało się nieustannie gnieść mu serce, jakby trochę się zmniejszyło. Zastąpiło je coś innego, lżejszego od powietrza, co wypełnia cię jak bąbelki szampana i wypycha w kąt zmartwienia i lęki. Jednym szybkim ruchem zrzucił Scorpiusa ze swojej klatki piersiowej i obrócił ich tak, że zamienili się miejscami.

– Nie wiem, czy tak jak planowałeś – mruknął, nachylając się do jego ust.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach coś zamigotało.

– Może dokładnie tak – odparł półszeptem i wplatając palce we włosy Albusa przyciągnął go do siebie. Wredny manipulator. Al nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia.

 

Jeżeli uznać, że Al był czarną owcą wielkiej rodziny Potter-Weasley i poszukać więcej tych analogii rodem z okolicznej fauny, to Louisa należałoby określić mianem niebieskiego ptaka, takiego, co to nie sieje i nie orze, specjalnie się niczym nie przejmuje i żyje na chmurce, z rzadka tylko spoglądając na swoich ziemskich pobratymców. W ich rodzinnym klanie, licznym i czasem dość przytłaczającym, każdy prędzej czy później musiał znaleźć dla siebie jakąś niszę, określić się, poszukać sobie sposobu bycia i postępowania, by tłum krewnych nie przemielił go na miazgę. Dlatego Al stał się naczelnym buntownikiem, Rose wzorem prymusa, Roxanne królową śniegu, Lucy rodzinnym słoneczkiem, Jamie niefrasobliwym luzakiem, i długo by jeszcze można było wymieniać. Musiałeś się czymś wyróżnić, żeby nie zniknąć w gromadzie rudych włosów i bujnych osobowości. Jedne role przybierano w sposób bardziej spektakularny, inne mniej. Louis znalazł się w tej pierwszej grupie.

Trzeba mu przyznać, pozycję startową miał prawie tak trudną, jak Potterowie. Może nie spoczywał na nim ciężar ojca – bohatera narodowego, ale płynąca w żyłach krew wili, bycie najmłodszym dzieckiem, długo wyczekiwanym synem i młodszym bratem dwóch pod każdym względem oszałamiających sióstr, postawiło Louisa od początku w dość trudnej sytuacji. Rodzice i dziadkowie od najmłodszych lat widzieli w blondwłosym cherubinku przyszłego łamacza serc niewieścich, czarującego i łączącego w sobie francuską klasę matki z niezłomnym charakterem ojca; prymusa, pewnie prefekta, charyzmatycznego lidera, słowem: wyjątkową osobowość. Spore wymagania, jak na jednego chłopca. Louis w dzieciństwie z wdziękiem je ignorował, a gdy już dorósł, to postanowił pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze. Był w trzeciej klasie Hogwartu, gdy po raz pierwszy ufarbował włosy na lazurowy odcień błękitu, wymknął się do mugolskiego Londynu, żeby zrobić sobie kolczyk w wardze i spektakularnie zawalił egzamin z OPMC. A potem musiał już tylko zacząć rozprawiać o narglach, jak ciotka Luna, okazać trochę niechęci wobec quidditcha i opuścić się jeszcze w przedmiocie albo dwóch, by dać wszystkim wyraźny sygnał: nie jestem jak ojciec. Nie jestem jak matka. Na pewno nie jestem jak Victoire i Dominique. Jestem Louis i mam was wszystkich gdzieś.

Louis mógłby stać się taką samą czarną owcą, jak Al, gdyby nie dzieliła ich zasadnicza różnica. Podczas gdy Al niczego nie udawał, tylko w głębi swego mrocznego serca był ślizgońskim wyrzutkiem, cały bunt Louisa był wystudiowaną pozą, mającą na celu sprawienie, by rodzina przestała pokładać w nim nadzieje i dała mu wreszcie święty spokój. Louis grał ponurego indywidualistę z taką ostentacją, że bliscy przejrzeli go bardzo szybko. A że cel tej gry był jasny, wszyscy dali kuzynowi to, czego chciał i pozwolili mu się odsunąć na margines rodziny, tak jak sobie tego życzył. Weasleyowie potrafili w końcu wybierać swoje bitwy i nie walczyli o beznadziejne przypadki.

W Albusie Louis zawsze widział jeśli nie dobrego kumpla, to przynajmniej sprzymierzeńca. Ostatecznie gdy Al skupiał na sobie uwagę klanu, prościej było Louisowi pozostawać w cieniu. Zawsze mieli dość dobre stosunki, dlatego Al liczył, że i tym razem uda się im dogadać.

Louis był dość aspołeczny, więc złapanie go samego zazwyczaj nie stanowiło specjalnej trudności. W zasadzie przyjaźnił się chyba tylko z Lorcanem Scamanderem, a że ten ostatni spędzał większość czasu na treningach quidditcha, Albusowi bez większych problemów udało się zagadnąć kuzyna w poniedziałek podczas przerwy na lunch. Louis siedział na murku okalającym szkolny dziedziniec, podgryzając jabłko i przeglądając „Żonglera”. Na obecność Albusa nie zareagował przesadnym entuzjazmem, ale wysłuchał go z miną pełną uprzejmej obojętności.

– To dlatego, że nie ma tu już Jamesa, tak? – powiedział wreszcie, gdy Al streścił mu całą sytuację, na tyle wymijająco, żeby nie zdradzić się z konkretnymi zamiarami, ale żeby dowieść, że wiedza z zakresu onejromancji jest mu niezbędnie potrzebna. Machinalnie przewrócił stronę czasopisma, zdmuchując z oczu turkusową grzywkę.

– Co dlatego? – nie zrozumiał Al.

– Straciłeś swojego zwyczajowego sprzymierzeńca spoza Slytherinu, który w razie potrzeby robił dla ciebie różne dziwne rzeczy i nie zadawał pytań. Teraz została ci Lily, która jest zbyt wścibska dla własnego dobra, Rose, z którą masz ten rzekomy rozejm, ale której nie ufasz, i Hugo, którego nienawidzisz z wzajemnością. No i na mnie spłynął ten wątpliwy zaszczyt zajęcia miejsca, które opuścił James. Byłbym nawet wzruszony, gdyby nie fakt, że jestem prawie pewien, że pakujesz się w jakieś bagno i próbujesz pociągnąć mnie za sobą – odparł  obojętnie Louis. Tak się z nim zazwyczaj rozmawiało. Każdy inny członek rodziny na jego miejscu zacząłby już ciągnąć Albusa za język. Louis miał zasadniczo problemy kuzyna, podobnie jak problemy całego świata, w nosie. Żeby się z nim dogadać, należało zacząć mówić jego językiem, dlatego Al uznał, że pora skończyć z szukaniem powodów i proszeniem, i przedstawić sprawę tak, by Louis ją zrozumiał.

– Nigdzie cię nie ciągnę, wręcz przeciwnie. Jeżeli już upierasz się przy tym porównaniu, to proszę cię tylko, żebyś załatwił mi mapę trasy do tego bagna, a potem zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek o tym rozmawialiśmy. I żebyś pod żadnym pozorem za mną nie szedł.

– No chyba, że tak. – W bezbarwnym głosie Louisa zabrzmiało wreszcie coś na kształt aprobaty.

– To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

– To znaczy, że spróbuję. Ale po pierwsze, nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć, a po drugie słowem nie wspomnisz nikomu w naszej rodzinie, że ci pomagałem, bo jak dojdzie do tej katastrofy, która jest w gruncie rzeczy nieuchronna i wyczuwam ją na milę, to nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać, że to moja wina. Rozumiemy się?

– Absolutnie – odpowiedział natychmiast Al. Zawsze uważał, że Louis ma w sobie coś z psychopaty i jest niezdolny do wykazania uczuć wyższych względem kuzynostwa. Kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym ta cecha okaże się zbawienna.

Być może jednak Louis nie był tak bezduszny, na jakiego pozował. Gdzieś pod starannie wypracowaną rolą, głęboko schowany, był chyba jeszcze chłopiec, który siadał obok Ala na trawie i czytał mu przez ramię, gdy reszta kuzynostwa rozgrywała mecze quidditcha; z którym można było pożartować i który nieśmiało zwierzał się Albusowi ze swoich bardzo poważnych problemów siedmiolatka. Kiedy bowiem dogadali wszystkie szczegóły i Al zbierał się już do odejścia, kuzyn rzucił jeszcze dość niedbałym tonem:

– Tylko nie daj się zabić, dobrze? Wy, Ślizgoni, macie chyba jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy. Dopuść go do głosu, z łaski swojej, naprawdę wolałbym uniknąć dramatu w rodzinie.

Al zerknął na Louisa przez ramię i uśmiechnął się.

– Jeżeli to taka krukońska metoda, żeby powiedzieć: „uważaj na siebie”, to zanotowałem. Dzięki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę. Pamiętajcie, komentarze karmią wena :-).


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim. Próbowałam na różne sposoby, żeby ten rozdział jakoś podzielić, ale niestety, w końcu musiałam uznać, że nie da się tego zrobić bez stosowania morderczego cliffhangera. Dlatego przedstawiam wam zdecydowanie najdłuższy rozdział w historii tego tekstu, który w swoich ponad dziewięciu tysiącach słów zawiera: trochę rozważań na tematy rodzinne, trochę złych przeczuć, trochę quidditcha, trochę chaosu i trochę wkurzonego Ala. Innymi słowy, zwyczajny dzień w uniwersum Wstrząsów : ). Miłej lektury!

Dni mijały, a życie w Hogwarcie toczyło się spokojnym rytmem – _Zbyt spokojnym_ , mamrotała Ruby, która ostatnio w czarnowidztwie przebijała nawet Albusa. Od zaginięcia Raya nie działo się nic spektakularnego. Ślizgoni skupieni byli na mozolnym podnoszeniu się z punktowego dna, wszyscy więc zakuwali na potęgę i starali się wszelkimi sposobami skłonić swoją oporną magię do współpracy, z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem. Okres wrześniowej katastrofy można było chyba uznać za zakończony – teraz klepsydra Slytherinu wskazywała coś w okolicach czterdziestu punktów, i nawet jeśli do górujących w klasyfikacji Krukonów wciąż sporo brakowało, nastroje wśród Ślizgonów powoli zaczęły się poprawiać.

Oprócz nauki wszyscy żyli jeszcze jednym – quidditchem. John dogadał się jakoś ze swoją ekipą i stracił wreszcie ponurą ksywkę, a drużyna Slytherinu zaczęła faktycznie funkcjonować jak jeden idealnie zgrany organizm. Trenowali niemal dzień w dzień i nawet jeśli Al trochę narzekał, bo miał ostatnio wrażenie, że prawie wcale się ze Scorpiusem nie widują, to nawet on, zasadniczo wobec quidditcha obojętny, dał się ponieść fali sportowej energii. Nie dało się ukryć, Slytherin potrzebował wygranej jak powietrza. Chyba nigdy wcześniej cały dom nie był tak zaangażowany w przygotowania do meczu. Przyjaciele Lysandra Scamandera notorycznie urządzali mu sesje motywacyjne ( _Pranie mózgu_ , nazywała je Ruby, która w ogóle spędzała ostatnio dużo czasu na mruczeniu kąśliwych komentarzy), żeby zachował pewność siebie i nie wymiękł w konfrontacji z bratem. Gemma Rookwood i Leo Paxton, jako nowe nabytki w drużynie, byli traktowani z wyjątkową troską nie tylko przez kapitana, lecz także przez przejętych współdomowników. Pozostali członkowie reprezentacji też cieszyli się szczególnymi względami – Al mógł przewracać oczami i głośno mówić o swoim braku zrozumienia wobec tej sportowej histerii, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tygodniu poprzedzającym mecz napisał cztery eseje na zaklęcia zamiast jednego – po jednym dla siebie, Scorpiusa, Johna i Daniela. Wszystko po to, by nadzieje Slytherinu mogły spędzać czas na boisku, szlifując pieczołowicie opracowaną strategię.

W całym tym zamieszaniu jakoś znikały prawdziwe problemy, i Al sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się tym martwić, czy cieszyć. Wciąż nie było żadnych wieści na temat Raya i szóstoklasiści chodzili wyraźnie sfrustrowani, Hayley Ulrich chlipała nawet po kątach pokoju wspólnego. Ale z drugiej strony – nie było gorzej. A biorąc pod uwagę fatalny początek roku szkolnego chwilowy spokój był wyjątkowo cenny, i nawet jeśli aurorzy ciągle deptali Ślizgonom po piętach, Huxley niby przypadkiem odwiedzał dormitoria, Louis Weasley milczał w kwestii Bloomingtona i onejromancji, a nieobecność Raya wciąż była jak ziejąca dziura pośrodku Slytherinu, to i tak dobrze było przez chwilę nie martwić się niczym innym, jak tylko meczem quidditcha.

Otwarcie sezonu przypadło na pierwszą sobotę listopada. Mecz miał się rozpocząć dopiero o jedenastej, ale mylił się ten, kto sądził, że będzie się można w tym dniu porządnie wyspać. Punkt siódma całe lochy wypełniły się radosnym punkrockowym łomotem, gdy John Murray z pomocą piosenki zespołu Green Day zganiał z łóżek swoją drużynę i narażał się na mentalne mordowanie ze strony reszty Ślizgonów. Potem współlokatorzy Albusa długo tłukli się po dormitorium, łomocząc wiekami kufrów, trzaskając drzwiami i beztrosko gadając. Gdy wyleźli wreszcie na tę swoją poranną przebieżkę, Al powitał błogą ciszę z ogromną ulgą. Miał nadzieję ukraść jeszcze kilka godzin snu, szybko jednak okazało się, że nie będzie mu to dane. Wydawało się, że ledwie zamknął oczy, a już obudził go irytująco trzeźwy głos Scorpiusa:

– No i zaczęło się. Lysander ryczy w łazience. Nie masz ochoty pójść i podnieść go na duchu?

– A dlaczego niby ja? – ziewnął Al, nie podnosząc głowy z poduszki. – Mało was w tej drużynie? Murray niech go wspiera, to on postanowił go wystawić. Która jest w ogóle godzina?

– Ósma. Zrobiliśmy pół okrążenia wzdłuż jeziora i oczywiście wpadliśmy na Krukonów. Murray twierdzi, że Wood perfidnie kopiuje jego metody treningowe. – Scorpius usiadł po turecku na łóżku Albusa, wbijając mu kolano w bok i zmuszając do zmiany wygodnej pozycji. – Ale mniejsza z tym, problem jest taki, że Lysander zobaczył brata, Lorcan był wyraźnie w trybie sportowej rywalizacji i w sumie go zignorował, co zaowocowało wcześniejszym skończeniem porannej zaprawy, bo Scamander się rozkleił. Nasz Scamander, niestety. Ten drugi jest chyba bardziej odporny psychicznie.

– To nie odporność, to typowo krukońska olewka… – mruknął Al i przymknął oczy. – Tylko nadal nie wiem, co to ma ze mną wspólnego i dlaczego mnie budzisz.

– Dlatego, że w sytuacji, gdy powodem dramatu Lysandra jest jego bliźniak i nie bardzo możemy wezwać go na pomoc, ty jesteś najbliższym możliwym substytutem Lorcana – odparł Scorpius, odgarniając Albusowi włosy z czoła gestem, który miał być chyba tyleż czuły, co przymilny. – On cię traktuje trochę jak starszego brata. Podziwia cię.

– Chrzanisz.

– Ani trochę. Przetarłeś mu szlaki w Slytherinie. Potrafisz postawić się bliskim, co Lysandra wyraźnie przerasta. Jesteś dla niego wzorem do naśladowania!

– I mam gdzieś quidditcha.

– Ale tu wcale nie chodzi o quidditcha, i doskonale o tym wiesz.

Al westchnął głęboko i pozwolił sobie na jeszcze chwilę spokojnego leżenia w wygodnym łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami i ciepłą dłonią Scorpiusa na swojej skroni. Potem jednak usiadł, bo faktycznie, doskonale wiedział, że w histerii Lysandra nie chodzi o mecz. Zresztą, w przejęciu drużyny tą histerią też nie chodziło tylko o mecz. Niestety, ostatnio nic w Slytherinie nie było proste, wszystko miało drugie, trzecie, kolejne dno.

– No dobra, niech ci będzie. Spróbuję z nim pogadać. Gdzie on teraz jest?

– W łazience czwartoklasistów. Dzięki, kochany jesteś. – Scorpius pocałował go w czoło i umknął pod prysznic, a Albus, ziewający i zaspany, niechętnie wstał z łóżka. Nie chciało mu się ubierać; wyszedł z dormitorium w piżamie, myśląc tylko o tym, że powinno istnieć jakieś prawo zabraniające wstawania w soboty przed dziesiątą.

W Slytherinie do każdego dormitorium przynależała własna łazienka. Była położona piętro niżej, schodziło się do niej po metalowych spiralnych schodkach, ulokowanych w kącie pokoju, tak wąskich, że mijanie się na nich było prawie niemożliwe, a w każdym razie mocno niekomfortowe. Gdy Albus wszedł do dormitorium czwartoklasistów – mocno zabałaganionego pokoju, z ogromnym plakatem Nietoperzy z Ballycastle, wiszącym na honorowym miejscu – na schodkach siedziała połowa ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha i spora część rówieśników Lysandra. Stanąwszy u ich szczytu Al odchrząknął znacząco i zaczekał, aż zebrany tam tłumek opuści schody i wyjdzie do niego.

– Dobrze, że jesteś, może tobie się uda do niego dotrzeć. – John zamykał smętny pochód. Wciąż ubrany był w przepocony dres, a brwi miał zmarszczone w ponurym grymasie. – Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, zamknął się w kabinie, tak naprawdę nie wiem, o co mu chodzi…

– Przecież to oczywiste, że o brata. – Czwartoklasista Castor Knox opadł na łóżko i wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Z Lysandrem jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to zawsze chodzi o Lorcana.

– W każdym razie w tobie cała nadzieja, Al. Nie braliśmy takiego scenariusza pod uwagę, nie mamy rezerwowego szukającego! Nie ma nawet takiej opcji, że oddamy mecz walkowerem, więc ktoś z rezerwy musiałby zagrać jako ścigający, a ktoś ze ścigających na pozycji Scamandera…

– Dobra, John, daruj mi wykład ze strategii – przerwał mu Albus. – Pójdę do niego, ale może idźcie sobie gdzieś, co? Ten tłum niecierpliwych słuchaczy raczej Lysandrowi nie pomoże.

– Ale dlaczego mamy wychodzić, to nasze dormitorium! – zaprotestował Norman Hopkirk, jednak został szybko spacyfikowany przez koleżanki z klasy. Gemma Rookwood i Mary Bulstrode nie tolerując sprzeciwu wygoniły wszystkich z pokoju. Wychodząc Gemma odwróciła się jeszcze do Ala.

– Pewnie wiesz lepiej, co robić, ale… bądź dla niego łagodny, okej? – poprosiła nieśmiało, miętosząc w dłoni końcówkę jasnego warkocza. W jej niebieskich oczach wyraźnie widać było troskę. – Chłopaki mogą sobie kpić, ale Lysander jest naprawdę bardzo wrażliwy i to mu czasem… trochę uprzykrza życie – dodała, oblewając się płomiennym rumieńcem.

Albus uśmiechnął się. Rozczulające były te niewinne początki nastoletnich zauroczeń.

– Nie martw się o niego, dam sobie z nim radę.

Gdy za Gemmą zamknęły się drzwi, Albus zszedł po schodkach do łazienki. Było to bardzo czyste i jasne pomieszczenie, urządzone w odcieniach bieli i srebra. Po jednej stronie znajdował się rząd umywalek, po drugiej kabiny, dalej przechodziło się do części z prysznicami. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy już sobie poszli i ucichł gwar rozmów, dało się tu słyszeć ciche pociąganie nosem i szybki, urywany oddech, jakby chłopiec kryjący się w toalecie z całej siły tłumił płacz. Al westchnął.

– Wszyscy sobie poszli, Lys. Porozmawiamy?

Za drzwiami ostatniej kabiny zabrzmiało nerwowe czknięcie.

– Nie ma o czym, daj mi spokój – burknął zgodnie z przewidywaniem Lysander.

Al stłumił westchnienie i usiadł na umywalkowym blacie z jasnego marmuru. Zapowiadało się, że chwilę tu zabawi.

– Wiesz, że nic się nie stanie, jak nie zagrasz w tym meczu? – zagadnął. Taktyka, którą musiała stosować wobec Lysandra drużyna, zakładała zapewne błagania, prośby i groźby, a opierała się na założeniu, że młody _musi_ zagrać. Skutek odniosła żaden, dlatego Al postanowił spróbować z innej strony.

– Mówisz tak, bo nie zależy ci na quidditchu.

– Nie, serio tak jest. John weźmie Maud z rezerwy na ścigającego, a Stacy zagra jako szukająca – odparł Al z przekonaniem w głosie, jakby wcale nie wymyślił tej roszady na bieżąco. – Więc wiesz, żadnej presji. Jakby co, damy radę. Pytanie tylko, czy naprawdę chcesz zrobić taki prezent Krukonom? Przecież im właśnie o to chodzi. Żeby cię wyeliminować z gry.

– I może tak by było najlepiej – zabrzmiał cichy,  wyraźnie podszyty łzami głos zza drzwi kabiny.

– O co tak naprawdę chodzi, Lys? Bo nie uwierzę, że o Lorcana, a w każdym razie nie w tym sensie, w jakim się wszystkim wydaje. Ty nie panikujesz dlatego, że brat cię ignoruje, wiem, że taki nie jesteś. Więc co się dzieje?

Drzwi kabiny otworzyły się nareszcie i wyszedł stamtąd mały Scamander, wyglądający jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Jasne włosy miał spocone i przyklejone do czoła, na policzkach czerwone plamy, oczy zapuchnięte. W tym stanie wyglądał na jakieś pięć lat mniej i mimo tego, że w ostatnich latach nie mieli ze sobą szczególnie bliskiej relacji, Albusowi na jego widok i tak ścisnęło się serce. Lysander tymczasem usiadł na blacie, po drugiej stronie okrągłej umywalki, i hałaśliwie wydmuchał nos w strzępek papieru toaletowego.

– Przegramy ten mecz. I to będzie moja wina – oznajmił ponuro.

– Kiepskie nastawienie, jak na sportowca.

– Ale taka jest prawda. Lorcan zawsze był tym lepszym. Zawsze. Tym zdolniejszym, tym bardziej bystrym, tym bardziej lubianym. Przez wszystkich. Nawet przez rodziców. – Lysander pociągnął nosem, wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Czekaj, czyli w całej tej dramie chodzi o twoje kompleksy na tle brata?

Lysander zmierzył Albusa złym wzrokiem.

– I tak tego nie zrozumiesz.

– Skąd ta pewność? Też mam rodzeństwo – przypomniał mu Al. – Co gorsza, mam też całe stado kuzynów, którzy uprzykrzają mi życie od wczesnego dzieciństwa.

– Ale ty masz ich wszystkich gdzieś. A ja tak nie potrafię.

– Już nie rób ze mnie takiego drania bez serca, co? Też kiedyś nie potrafiłem. Też mi się kiedyś wydawało, że nie dorastam im do pięt, bo nie umiem tak latać na miotle jak Jamie, nie opowiadam takich świetnych historii jak Freddie, nie przeczytałem tylu książek co Rose i nie mam takiego podejścia do ludzi jak Molly. I dolicz do tego dziesięć innych powodów. Tylko że ja we właściwym czasie się z tego wyleczyłem – odparł Albus. – Ty nie rozumiesz jednej rzeczy, Lys: ten mecz wbrew temu, co mogłeś usłyszeć, wcale nie ma być pojedynkiem Scamander kontra Scamander. Nie chodzi tu o to, żebyś dokopał swojemu bratu, czy żebyś udowodnił mu, że jesteś lepszym szukającym. Może jesteś, może nie jesteś, mniejsza z tym…

– Jakie mniejsza z tym?! To przecież najważniejsze, ten lepszy złapie znicza, a ten gorszy…

– No właśnie, złapie znicza! Tylko to jest dzisiaj ważne: ten znicz. Ty nie rozumiesz jednej rzeczy: tu naprawdę nie liczy ta wielka, ogólnożyciowa braterska rywalizacja. Nie liczy się całokształt. Może jednego dnia górą jest Lorcan, a drugiego ty, może w różnych rzeczach różnie sobie radzicie, wszystko jedno. Przestań wreszcie się tym zamartwiać! Liczy się tu i teraz. Jeden dzień, jeden mecz, jedno zadanie. Złapać znicza. Murray pewnie by dodał „albo zginąć, próbując”, ale ja ci tego nie powiem, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego jestem normalny.

Lysander zaśmiał się, chyba wbrew sobie.

– To co ja mam robić?

– Przestać myśleć. Wiem, ty i Lorcan macie za sobą całe życie trudnej historii, ale dziś musisz to zakopać, pogrzebać, wyłączyć. Dzisiaj nie chodzi ani o ciebie, ani o niego, tylko o Slytherin, Ravenclaw, i o to, o czym pewnie powiedział ci już Murray: my cholernie potrzebujemy zwycięstwa, a jak nie, to przynajmniej świetnego meczu. Dlatego wyłącz tryb bliźniaczej dramy i weź się w garść.

– A jeszcze chwilę temu mówiłeś, że nic się nie stanie, jak nie zagram – mruknął Lysander. Na jego twarzy majaczył się już lekki uśmieszek.

– Bo się nie stanie. Ale ty nie będziesz miał życia w Slytherinie przez najbliższy miesiąc, a jak nie daj Merlinie przegramy, to jeszcze dłużej. Serio chcesz się narażać na wewnątrzdomowy ostracyzm, i to z powodu Lorcana? Daj spokój.

– Może masz i rację…

– Zawsze mam – odparł nieskromnie Al, zeskakując z blatu. – A teraz ogarnij się i idziemy na śniadanie. Dobrze ci to zrobi.

– Ale ja nie chcę… – zaczął Lysander niepewnie i przerwał. Al westchnął w duchu. A tak już dobrze szło.

– W czym problem?

– Nie chcę teraz iść do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy będą się gapić… To znaczy wiem, na meczu też będą, ale to co innego, bo jestem skupiony, nie zwracam uwagi… Ale teraz, rano…

– Okej, wszystko jasne. Chcesz spokojnego śniadania, to będziesz je miał. Za kwadrans widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym.

Koniec końców, śniadanie zjedli w kuchni, za całe towarzystwo mając wyłącznie usłużne skrzaty domowe. Dobre jedzenie chyba trochę podniosło Lysandra na duchu, a potem już wszyscy bardzo się starali, by mu tego dobrego humoru nie zepsuć. W Slytherinie panował nastrój radosnej ekscytacji, sportowy duch wisiał w powietrzu, i gdy drużyna ruszyła wreszcie w kierunku boiska, większość domowników poszła razem z nimi, jako gromada wiernych kibiców. Albus zdecydował się nie włączać do ślizgońskiego pochodu i dopiero, gdy zegar wskazywał za kwadrans jedenastą, dołączył do niedobitków opuszczających lochy.

– Słyszałam, że uratowałeś sytuację – zagadnęła go Ruby, gdy kierowali się w stronę boiska quidditcha, chyba jako ostatni. – Kto by pomyślał, ile zmieni nasz wielki kryzys, Albus „Mam quidditch w dupie” Potter zostaje nieoficjalnym psychoterapeutą drużyny. Brawo.

– Powiesz mi, co się z tobą dzieje, czy będziesz się dalej kryć za grubą warstwą sarkazmu i złośliwości? – Albus nie dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę, a gdy Ruby uciekła mu wzrokiem szybko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że ma rację. – Hej, o co chodzi? Nie jesteś ostatnio sobą. Coś z tobą i Danielem?

Ruby pochyliła głowę, chowając brodę w ślizgońskim szaliku.

– Aż tak to widać?

– Powiedziałbym raczej, że słychać – odpowiedział Al. – Kłócicie się non stop, z Danielem nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz gadałem, więc trudno mi coś powiedzieć, ale ty na wszystko masz gotowy sarkastyczny komentarz, a to trochę do ciebie niepodobne. Chyba że postanowiłaś wreszcie dorosnąć do ślizgońskiego ideału.

– Ślizgońskiego stereotypu, chciałeś powiedzieć – mruknęła Ruby, a potem westchnęła ciężko i przylgnęła do boku Albusa. – Nie wiem, Al. Mam wrażenie, jakby świat wokół mnie się sypał. Wymykał mi się z rąk. Sny, szlabany, punkty, zaginieni współdomownicy, obrażona Ingrid, Daniel będący palantem, nauka, Owutemy, przyszłość… To trochę za dużo jak dla mnie. I chyba odreagowuję to byciem jędzą. Miło, że zauważyłeś. I przepraszam.

Al objął ją ramieniem.

– Nie przepraszaj. Jestem chyba ostatnim, kto mógłby mieć do ciebie pretensje, sam w sytuacjach kryzysowych bywam nie do zniesienia. Ale jakbyś chciała pogadać, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, okej?

– Wiem. Dzięki.

Otwarcie sezonu quidditcha zawsze było wielkim wydarzeniem, i to nie tylko ze względu na sportową rywalizację. Gdy McGonagall objęła stanowisko dyrektorki Hogwartu, zaczęła prowadzić politykę jeśli nie otwartych drzwi, to przynajmniej uchylonych. W każdym razie znacznie przychylniej patrzyła na obecność i zaangażowanie rodziców swoich uczniów. Chyba rozumiała, że forma kształcenia, którą proponował Hogwart – system skoszarowany, oddzielenie dzieci od rodzin na niemal siedem lat, brak możliwości ingerencji rodzicielskiej – nie ma już prawa bytu we współczesnym świecie. Tuż po wojnie, w której niemal każda czarodziejska rodzina kogoś straciła, mało kto gotów był na tak długą, tak silną separację z dzieckiem. McGonagall wyszła zatem naprzeciw oczekiwaniom społeczności, zezwalając na rodzinne odwiedziny przy okazji każdego meczu quidditcha, organizując dni otwarte, zwłaszcza dla rodzin młodszych uczniów i zapraszając do zamku wszystkich bez wyjątku – nawet rodziny mugolskie. To wszystko, co przez wiele lat wydawało się nieprzekraczalnymi granicami, przy odrobinie dobrej woli ze strony dyrektorki i kadry okazało się możliwe do zrealizowania i wspomagało budowanie nowego wizerunku Hogwartu, jako szkoły otwartej do dialogu i nowoczesnej.

Zanim dotarli na trybuny quidditcha, Al i Ruby spełnili obowiązek ślizgońskich prefektów, witając się rodzicami młodszych uczniów i perfekcyjnie odgrywając role starszych mentorów i opiekunów. Jednym było to potrzebne bardziej, innym mniej – państwo Selwynowie tylko uścisnęli im dłonie i pozwolili, by Angus pociągnął ich na trybuny, ale już rodzice Benny’ego Hamiltona, korpulentny, łysiejący mężczyzna i drobna blondynka w okularach, sięgająca mu ledwie do ramienia, wydawali się oszołomieni i chyba lekko wystraszeni sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie chcieli się rozstać z Albusem i Rose, zadając im setki pytań i mocno ściskając dłonie syna, który wydawał się dość zażenowany całą sytuacją. Dopiero gdy magicznie wzmocniony głos komentatora meczu obwieścił, że do rozpoczęcia gry zostały trzy minuty, państwo Hamilton dali się zaprowadzić na trybuny, gdzie Al strategicznie posadził ich obok rodziców Alexandrii Rose. Matka Alexandrii była czarownicą półkrwi, istniała więc szansa, że będzie potrafiła uspokoić przejętych Hamiltonów.

– Panie i panowie, chłopcy i dziewczęta, szanowna kadro, drodzy rodzice i uczniowie! – Komentator meczu, szóstoroczny Puchon, Dom McPhail, zaczął swój retoryczny popis, zanim jeszcze Al i Ruby przepchnęli się pomiędzy Ślizgonami do pierwszego rzędu, gdzie siedzieli siódmoklasiści. – Serdecznie witamy na pierwszym w tym roku szkolnym meczu quidditcha! Nie ukrywajmy, wszyscy tęskniliśmy za tymi emocjami, wszyscy pragniemy rywalizacji, niektórym z nas dźwięk odbijanego tłuczka śnił się po nocach w długie, letnie dni…

– Albo po nocach, albo w dni, zdecyduj się, McPhail. – rzuciła z irytacją Ruby.

– Ale oto nadeszła ta wytęskniona chwila, gdy wracamy na boisko, by kibicować naszym i życzyć bolesnych kontuzji rywalom. Zaczynamy, jak zwykle, od mocnego uderzenia: Ravenclaw kontra Slytherin. Wielcy przegrani zeszłego sezonu, którzy w jednym meczu stracili rekordową liczbę trzydziestu jeden bramek kontra najwięksi pechowcy szkolnych rozgrywek, którzy utracili puchar bagatela trzynaście lat temu i dotąd go nie odzyskali…

– Jak myślicie, kto pierwszy dopadnie McPhaila po meczu, Krukoni czy my? – zastanowił się głośno Kieran. Al przewrócił oczami.

– Zależy, kto wygra. Zwycięzcy będą mieli inne rzeczy do roboty, niż planowanie zemsty na Puchonie.

Wbrew opinii, która krążyła zarówno po Slytherinie, jak i po rodzinie Potterów i Weasleyów, Albus wcale nie nienawidził quidditcha. Nie mógłby, zważywszy na to, że wychowali go najmłodszy szukający stulecia i gwiazda Harpii z Holyhead. W domu Potterów quidditch zawsze był gorącym tematem, gdy Al był mały, prawie każdy weekend spędzali na meczach, treningach, albo rodzinnych rozgrywkach. I fakt, Albus szybko zorientował się, że talentem – a raczej jego brakiem – wyraźnie odstaje od reszty kuzynostwa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to z przyjemnością oglądać rywalizacji z perspektywy trybun. Nielubienie quidditcha było w jego przypadku raczej pozą niż czymkolwiek innym. Al mógł udawać obojętność wobec sportowego szaleństwa, ale z pierwszym gwizdkiem wychodził z niego kibic nie mniej zapalony, niż jego współdomownicy. Zresztą, spróbowałby inaczej, Scorpius by mu tego nie darował, pozostali Ślizgoni zresztą też nie. W Slytherinie quidditcha traktowano śmiertelnie poważnie.

– Oto na boisko wychodzi reprezentacja Ravenclaw! Wood, Davies, Warren, Belby, Paige, Fawcett i Scamander. To już drugi rok Wooda na stanowisku kapitana. Wszyscy pamiętamy zeszłoroczny dobry początek sezonu i późniejszą spektakularną klęskę w meczu z Gryffindorem, czy w tym roku Krukonom pójdzie lepiej? Dwa nowe nabytki w drużynie to pałkarze Joseph Davies i Harry Warren, pozostały skład drużyny nie uległ zmianom. Przemyślana strategia czy brak wyobraźni? Wkrótce się przekonamy.

Dom McPhail był komentatorem już trzeci rok i utrzymywał się dzielnie na tej pozycji, bo mimo skłonności do złośliwostek, ciętych uwag i zbyt wielu ozdobników, doskonale wyczuwał niepisaną granicę obiektywizmu, którą postawiła McGonagall. Balansował na niej z wyczuciem i zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że po meczach musi chodzić z obstawą, bo członkowie innych domów marzą o tym, by mu ten długi jęzor zawiązać na supeł. Zresztą, wobec Puchonów bywał równie bezlitosny i to go chyba jakoś rehabilitowało w oczach reszty szkoły.

– Drużyna Slytherinu wkracza na boisko! Murray, Paxton, Pucey, Derrick, Rookwood, Malfoy i Scamander. Pałkarz John Murray przejął odznakę kapitana i od razu dokonał kontrowersyjnych, zdaniem niektórych, przetasowań. Mamy zatem Lysandra Scamandera na pozycji szukającego, Leo Paxtona jako nowego pałkarza i Gemmę Rookwood gotową, by walczyć o kafla jako ścigająca. Czy ten nowy skład okaże się receptą na sukces, której Slytherin od tylu lat poszukuje? A może przybije tylko kolejny gwóźdź do trumny, w której Ślizgoni leżą już tyle czasu, i to nie tylko w kontekście quidditcha, ale ostatnio i w każdym innym? Zobaczymy!

– Przysięgam, że po meczu mu przywalę – mruknął złowrogo Kieran.

– Ustaw się w kolejce – dobiegło do nich z tylnego rzędu. Gdy Al się odwrócił, zobaczył tam Hayley Ulrich, wyraźnie wściekłą, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Westchnął w duchu. Naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebowali wygranej.

– I wystartowali! – ryknął tymczasem McPhail. – Belby przejmuje kafla, podaje do Fawcett, ponownie Belby, znowu Fawcett, gdzie jest Paige, czy Krukoni nie powinni mieć trojga ścigających? Paxton odbija tłuczka w stronę Fawcett, chybi, Belby leci na bramkę, czy Pucey to obroni? GOL! DZIESIĘĆ DO ZERA DLA RAVENCLAWU!

– Nie mogę na to patrzeć – mruknęła Ruby, siedząca po lewej stronie Albusa. – Powinnam przynieść sobie książkę.

– Co? – Al oderwał wzrok od boiska, na którym Ślizgoni właśnie przejęli kafla i Scorpius podawał go Gemmie. – Daj spokój, nie jest tak źle, to jeden gol, zresztą… – urwał, bo w tym samym momencie Stacy Derrick wykonała piękny rzut, McPhail obwieścił: „GOL DLA SLYTHERINU” i kibice Ślizgonów poderwali się z miejsc, wrzeszcząc radośnie. – Widzisz? – powiedział do Ruby, gdy wrzawa wokół nich nieco ucichła. – Dajemy radę, miej trochę wiary!

– Ale nie chodzi o to, że w nich nie wierzę, po prostu mam zdecydowanie zbyt dużo stresów ostatnio – odparła Ruby. Gdy Al na nią spojrzał, dostrzegł niezdrowo błyszczące oczy i wyraz niepokoju na twarzy. – Denerwuje się tyloma rzeczami, że śledzenie tego meczu przyprawia mnie o atak nerwicy.

– E tam, myśl pozytywnie! – wtrącił Kieran, zanim Al zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Może wygramy, może przegramy. Ale Paxton właśnie pięknie przywalił Belby’emu tłuczkiem. Patrz, jak mu leci krew z nosa. Trzeba umieć cieszyć się z drobiazgów, koleżanko.

Ruby roześmiała się, choć w oczach wciąż miała bliżej nieokreślony lęk.

– Jesteś zdrowo rąbnięty, Kieran.

Gra była wyrównana. Wood musiał intensywnie pracować nad atakiem, który w zeszłym roku było zdecydowanie najsłabszą stroną jego drużyny, bo w tym meczu Fawcett i zalany krwią, wkurzony Belby dawali z siebie wszystko. Paige wciąż trochę od nich odstawała, dzięki czemu znakomicie zsynchronizowani ślizgońscy ścigający już kilka razy odebrali Krukonom kafla. Ravenclaw nadrabiał zdeterminowanymi pałkarzami – Albus aż się skrzywił, gdy odbity przez Warrena tłuczek walnął Gemmę w kolano. To musiało cholernie zaboleć.

– Sześćdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu dla Ślizgonów! – darł się na całe gardło McPhail. – Fawcett chwyta kafla, podaje… Aj, zbyt wolno, Paige! Kafel po stronie Ślizgonów, Derrick podaje do Malfoya, Malfoy wymija Belby’ego, leci na bramkę, ale pałkarze nie śpią… Piękne odbicie Murraya, Malfoy w polu bramkowym, Wood, broń! GOL DLA ŚLIZGONÓW! Siedemdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu!

Trybuny Slytherinu szalały, reszta szkoły buczała donośnie, a na boisku pałkarze Ravenclawu starali się wszelkimi sposobami odwrócić wynik meczu. Tłuczek odbity przez Daviesa prawie zrzucił Stacy z miotły, ledwo się na niej utrzymała, ale wypuściła kafla z rąk; teraz Fawcett mknęła przez boisko, czarne włosy wymknęły jej się z kucyka, wyglądała jak szalony, czarno-niebieski wir. Zignorowała czekającą na podanie Paige (McPhail nie omieszkał złośliwie tego skomentować i poddać w wątpliwość, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczymy jeszcze Paige na boisku quidditcha), zgrabnie uniknęła tłuczka, którego wybił w jej stronę John i już leciała na bramkę, gdy przyblokował ją Scamander. Ich Scamander. Lorcan Scamander. Zdezorientowana Fawcett puściła kafla, a trybuny wstrzymały oddech – czyżby pojawił się znicz?

– Kafel w rękach Rookwood, ale mniejsza z tym, co robi Scamander? Ten krukoński Scamander. Lorcan? – spróbował uściślić McPhail. – Mało nie zrzucił Fawcett z miotły, leci w stronę bramek Ravenclawu, czy zobaczył znicza? Ten drugi, Lysander, leci za nim, tymczasem Rookwood podaje do Malfoya, Paxton odbija tłuczka w stronę Lorcana, ale nic z tego, Scamander jest nie do zatrzymania! Co się dzieje, kafel w rękach Derrick, Lysander ją mija, Belby próbuje blokować, wszyscy lecą na Wooda, Derrick podaje do Rookwood, Lorcan wystrzelił w górę… Kurwa mać!

Potem ktoś stwierdził, że to był właśnie w ten moment, w którym Dom McPhail, po trzyletnim balansowaniu na krawędzi poprawności politycznej, wreszcie wychylił się za mocno i wyrżnął nosem w komentatorskie dno. Wtedy jednak chyba wszyscy mieli w głowie to samo, co on. Bo oto ciemność położyła się wokół boiska i trybun, ta sama jednolita, aksamitna ciemność, która pierwszego dnia szkoły szczelnie okryła Hogwart Express. Otoczyła ich kręgiem, ale nie zasłoniła widoku na boisko, widzieli więc wyraźnie i jakby w zwolnionym tempie: migoczącego znicza pośrodku lewej obręczy Ravenclawu; sunących ku niemu braci Scamander, z wyrazem skupienia na twarzach, jakby nie liczyło się dla nich nic, poza złapaniem trzepoczącej się piłki; Maxwella Wooda z rękami w górze, gotowego do obrony i Gemmę Rookwood z kaflem, w pozycji gotowości do wybicia. Trybuny zamarły, była tylko cisza i ciemność, a zawodnicy lecieli na miotłach, jakby już nie mogli się zatrzymać, jakby nieuchronne fatum pchało ich do przodu. Wyciągnięte ręce Lorcana i Lysandra zderzyły się ze sobą dosłownie centymetry przed zniczem, kafel rzucony przez Gemmę pofrunął w kierunku środkowej bramki, ledwie musnął palce Wooda i efektownym łukiem przeleciał przez obręcz, by zniknąć w ciemności. Lysander barkiem odepchnął bliźniaka, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na zniczu.

I wtedy ciemność znikła, a zawodnicy quidditcha zaczęli spadać jak kamienie.

Paraliżująca bezwolność rozwiała się razem z tamtym mrokiem i Al miał w dłoni różdżkę, zanim zorientował się, co robi. Nie tylko on zresztą – kadra, rodzice, uczniowie, wszyscy, którzy znali choć podstawowe zaklęcie lewitujące, robili co się dało, by zapobiec tragedii, ale w tych kilku sekundach, wydających się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, całe trybuny musiały myśleć o tym samym: zabiją się. Wszyscy. Najlepsze wyścigowe miotły, gruntownie przetestowane i spełniające wszystkie możliwe wymogi, modele, które miały być odporne na wszelkie znane klątwy i uroku, teraz zdawały się ściągać zawodników ku ziemi, jakby usłuchały czyjegoś rozkazu. Z trzonkami wycelowanymi w dół, nabierając prędkości z każdym metrem, wiodły dosiadających je uczniów ku nieuchronnej śmierci. I nic już nie mogło ich zatrzymać.

Potem, gdy już było po wszystkim – gdy uciszyła się panika i na nowo włączyło się racjonalne myślenie – Al poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy, _nigdy_ nie zażartuje na temat wątpliwych zdolności umysłowych zawodników quidditcha. Bo w tej kryzysowej sytuacji, gdy wszyscy postronni ogarnięci byli histerią, najbardziej trzeźwe umysły zachowali właśnie oni, ci, którzy powinni najbardziej się bać, bo przecież spadali z wysokości i wydawało się, że nic już od nich nie zależy. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, by zauważyć, kto zareagował pierwszy, ale jeden po drugim zawodnicy puszczali miotły i zmieniali pozycje, by nie wyrżnąć głową w podłoże. _Upadek kontrolowany_ , tłumaczyła później Hooch. Pierwsze, czego uczy się graczy quidditcha: jak spaść z miotły, żeby się nie zabić. Rozluźnić mięśnie. Ugiąć nogi. Przybrać odpowiednią pozycję i być gotowym do przetoczenia się, jeśli będzie ku temu okazja. Zachować zimną krew, przeciągnąć upadek w czasie, zmniejszyć siłę, zmiękczyć uderzenie. Bardziej fizyka niż magia. Rzeczy, które każdy poważny gracz quidditcha ma wdrukowane.

A przynajmniej powinien mieć. Jeden zawodnik czepiał się miotły zbyt silnie, zbyt długo, jakby wciąż w nadziei, że odzyska nad nią władzę: Maxwell Wood. Chyba odezwały się w nim cholerne gryfońskie geny ojca, ślepa idea walki do końca. Wood poleciałby pewnie z miotłą ku samej ziemi, gdyby nie ściągnął go z niej Scorpius, mocnym chwytem zmuszając do otrzeźwienia. A potem stało się nieuchronne, upadek, kolizja, aż chciałoby się zamknąć oczy, żeby tego nie oglądać. I wreszcie – cisza.

Przez długą sekundę czy dwie Al nie słyszał nic, poza ogłuszającym biciem własnego serca. Wszystkie mięśnie miał jak z ołowiu. Otępienie nie trwało jednak długo – chwilę potem biegł już razem z przerażonym tłumem, wylewającym się z trybun, oszołomioną lękiem ludzką masą. Myśli, jeszcze chwilę temu przytłumione, teraz wirowały mu w głowie szaloną karuzelą, ale odpychał je od siebie z całej siły, doskonale świadomy tego, że jeżeli teraz pozwoli sobie, by ogarnęła go panika, to rozpadnie się na kawałki. A to nie wchodziło w grę.

Grunt na boisku quidditcha był grząski, błotnisty, podeszwy zapadały się w nim i odklejały z obrzydliwym chlupotem. Profesor Robins wrzaskiem i zaklęciami blokowała pogrążony w chaosie tłum przed wtargnięciem murawę, ale i tak wokół leżących na ziemi zawodników zaczynali zbierać się pierwsi ludzie. Al odnalazł wzrokiem jasną czuprynę Scorpiusa i skierował się w jego stronę, czując, że strach szumi w nim jak nieposkromiona śnieżna zawierucha, wypełniająca żyły lodem. Na peryferiach pola widzenia dostrzegał czerwień krwi mieszającej się z błotem, słyszał jęki bólu i czyjś urywany szloch, i wykorzystywał całą swoją – wybitnie szczątkową – wiedzę na temat oklumencji, by zablokować panikę i nie pozwolić, by nim zawładnęła.

Scorpius leżał na plecach, prawą rękę miał wygiętą w nienaturalny sposób, krew przesączała się przez materiał szaty. Ale spojrzenie miał trzeźwe i przytomne, a gdy Al ukląkł obok i najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił, dotknął jego policzka, zmusił się nawet do uśmiechu.

– Chyba właśnie zapisaliśmy się w annałach światowej historii quidditcha – wyszeptał z wysiłkiem. Al wypuścił z płuc powietrze, czując, jak coś głęboko w nim, zaciśnięty węzeł strachu, odrobinę się rozluźnia. I przejaśniają się myśli.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, leż spokojnie, zaraz tu będą uzdrowiciele – powiedział automatycznie, przeklinając sam siebie, że przy całym swoim zainteresowaniu zaklęciami, o tych z zakresu pierwszej pomocy nie wie prawie nic. A tak w ogóle, czy to nie bezsens, że w tej kilkusetosobowej szkole jest tylko jedna pielęgniarka? Trzeba będzie ściągnąć ludzi ze Świętego Munga, Merlin raczy wiedzieć, ile to potrwa…

– Zachowaj te aurorskie teksty dla kogoś, komu są naprawdę potrzebne – odparł cierpko Scorpius, ale sposób, w jaki przytulał policzek do dłoni Albusa, trochę przeczył tej fałszywej bucie. Na dnie oczu miał strach niemniejszy niż ten, który dławił gardło Ala. – Co z resztą? – spytał półszeptem.

Dopiero te słowa wyrwały Albusa z egoistycznej fazy, w której nie obchodził go nikt, poza własnym chłopakiem. Teraz rozejrzał się na boki – na lewo leżał Wood, tuląc do piersi nadgarstek i jęcząc cicho, nieopodal Fawcett podnosiła się już do siadu, choć profesor Clearwater, klęcząca przy Paige, krzyczała na nią, że ma się nie ruszać. Ruby, która z trybun zbiegła razem z Alem, pochylała się teraz nad Danielem, nieprzytomnego Belby’ego transportowano już na nosze, mały tłumek zebrał się wokół Johna. Dalej byli inni zawodnicy, mniej lub bardziej pokaleczeni, ale żywi, wszyscy – więc dlaczego Al całym sobą czuł, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak?

Odpowiedział mu płacz, przeraźliwy, dławiący płacz i krzyk Lorcana Scamandera, którego Neville z trudem starał się utrzymać na miejscu. Który wyrywał się profesorowi, raz po raz powtarzając imię swojego brata. Nikt mu nie odpowiadał, bo Lysandra nigdzie nie było.

Starając się nie poddać kolejnej fali paniki, Al przeliczył w myślach Ślizgonów. Scorpius. John. Daniel. Leo Paxtona transportowali już do szkoły, tuż za Belbym. Stacy Derrick leżała daleko od pozostałych, siedziała przy niej bardzo wystraszona młodsza siostra. I choć z powodu dziesiątek kręcących się tu ludzi trudno było powiedzieć z całą pewnością, Al miał jakieś wewnętrzne przekonanie, że na tym lista członków ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha się zamyka. Na pewno nie było Lysandra, gdyby tu był, już dawno by zareagował na krzyki brata. Nie było też Gemmy Rookwood.

– Widział ktoś Gemmę? – zawołał jeszcze, bardziej pro forma, niż z rzeczywistą nadzieją. Ruby, klęcząca nieopodal, z dłonią na ramieniu Daniela i przybrudzoną błotem twarzą, potrząsnęła tylko głową.

Więc jednak, myślał Al, starając się oddychać powoli i miarowo, gdy mrucząc zaklęcia czyszczące w najostrożniejszy znany sobie sposób, usuwał piach i błoto z pokaleczonej skóry Scorpiusa. Nie daliśmy rady, ani my, ani aurorzy, i mamy kolejnych zaginionych, a liczba niewiadomych w tym równaniu w ogóle się nie zmniejszyła. Nie zdążyliśmy nic zrobić, nie zdążyliśmy ich ocalić, więc to w pewnym sensie nasza wina. Nas wszystkich, którzy zajęliśmy się normalnym życiem i spróbowaliśmy zapomnieć o tym, że wisi nad nami klątwa, że czeka nas zagłada, że nasze pobożne życzenia i zaklinanie rzeczywistości nie zmieniają niczego.

– Cokolwiek to było, nie chciało nas zabić. – Głos Scorpiusa, tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu, wyrwał Ala z zamyślenia. – Nie padało od tygodnia, ten grunt jeszcze rano był twardy, suchy, gdybyśmy walnęli w coś takiego, byłoby po nas. Ale ziemia zmieniła się w błoto i to trochę zamortyzowało upadek.

– Bo byli wśród was Krukoni, a ich to nie dotyczy. Bo ten ktoś wcale nie chce nas po prostu zabić.

– Bo szykuje nam coś gorszego – dokończył Scorpius i przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyli sobie w oczy. A potem Al wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, pochylił się i pocałował go.

To nie był jeden z tych desperackich pocałunków, następujących po otarciu się o śmierć, o których opowiadały ckliwe wojenne historyjki, drukowane w „Czarownicy” i namiętnie czytane przez Lily. To był raczej przepływ wzajemnej miłości i czułości, zwykłe przytulenie ust do ust, chwila oddychania sobą nawzajem, ostatni moment spokoju, zanim strach Albusa ostatecznie zamieni się we wściekłą energię. Zanim z lęku zrodzi się mocne postanowienie, złożona samemu sobie przysięga: rozwiążę to. Znajdę sposób, by to wszystko rozwiązać, naprawić, żebyśmy faktycznie uratowali się sami, skoro tylko na siebie możemy liczyć. I zrobię to – zrobię to, zanim ten skurwiel mi ciebie odbierze.

– Muszę zająć się Ślizgonami – szepnął chwilę później, odsuwając się na tyle, by mogli na siebie spojrzeć. Scorpius miał w oczach to wspaniałe, absolutne zrozumienie, które Al tak bardzo w nim kochał. Jakby bez żadnych słów rozumiał wszystko, co kołatało się w umyśle Albusa. Jakby czuł dokładnie to samo.

– Idź. Nic mi nie będzie, idź.

Al odczekał jeszcze chwilę, zanim chudy uzdrowiciel z emblematem Szpitala Świętego Munga wyhaftowanym na szacie ukląkł obok Scorpiusa i zaczął zabezpieczać mu złamaną rękę. Raz jeszcze pocałował chłopaka w czoło, a potem wstał. Krótko ścisnął ramię Ruby, która stała nieopodal z drżącą brodą i błyszczącymi oczami, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała łzy, i skierował się w stronę Stacy i jej małej, wystraszonej siostry, filigranowej drugoklasistki o dzielnej postawie i bardzo wystraszonej minie.

– Wszystko w porządku, dziewczyny? – spytał, klękając obok. Stacy Derrick, piątoklasistka z fryzurą na pazia, o figurze i charakterze sportsmenki, opierała się na łokciu i krzywiła z bólu, a jej lewa noga była wyraźnie spuchnięta. Mimo wszystko wyglądała jednak na bardziej zmartwioną przerażeniem siostry, niż własnymi obrażeniami, i patrzyła na Albusa błagalnie, dając mu niewerbalny sygnał: „Zabierz ją stąd”.

– Kontuzja, jak to w sporcie – odparła, wyraźnie robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. – Ale pani Pomfrey na pewno coś na to poradzi – dodała, uśmiechając się promiennie, choć z wysiłkiem, gdy pielęgniarka do niej podeszła.

– Na pewno – stwierdził z przekonaniem Al. – A skoro tak, to możemy zostawić cię w dobrych rękach, prawda? Chodź, Shelby – powiedział, wstając. – Dajmy uzdrowicielom robić swoje. Jutro odwiedzisz Stacy w skrzydle szpitalnym. A teraz wracajmy do lochów.

Boisko już opustoszało, ale poza nim, w okolicach trybun, nastroje wciąż były histeryczne. Albus zostawił Shelby Derrick w towarzystwie równie jak ona wystraszonych koleżanek i poszukał wzrokiem Huxleya. Znalazł go szybko, otoczonego ciasnym kręgiem uczniów i rodziców. Przepchnął się między nimi.

– Profesorze Huxley…

– Al, nareszcie! – Ulga na twarzy opiekuna Slytherinu była wręcz teatralna. Profesor chwycił Albusa za ramię i odciągnął go w bardziej ustronne miejsce. – Trzeba coś zrobić z uczniami. Aurorzy kazali jak najszybciej wracać do zamku, ale ja mam na głowie armię rodziców, a wśród nich mugoli, którzy najchętniej od razu zabraliby dzieci ze sobą. Zajmę się nimi, a potem wrócę tutaj, ale dzieciaki…

– Proszę to zostawić nam. Zaraz złapię Ruby i resztę prefektów. Zaprowadzimy wszystkich do lochów i ogarniemy tam sytuację, ale jak już będzie pan coś wiedział…

– To zaraz do was przyjdę. Dzięki, Al – westchnął Huxley, ale po chwili przyjrzał się Albusowi badawczo. – A ty, trzymasz się?

Al uśmiechnął się blado.

– A mam inne wyjście?

Prawdziwy paradoks polega na tym, że będąc pierwszym powojennym pokoleniem, powinniśmy być jeszcze idealnie przygotowani do sytuacji kryzysowych, pomyślał Albus, gdy już zebrał razem Ruby, Hayley, Oliviera, Tamarę i Isaaca, rozdzielił pomiędzy nich opiekę nad konkretnymi rocznikami i rozpoczął ewakuację uczniów w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. W końcu nasi rodzice, dziadkowie, wujkowie i ciotki, wszyscy doskonale pamiętają czasy wojny, gdy zagrożenie życia czyhało na ciebie z każdej strony, gdy musiałeś być nieustannie gotów na najgorsze, gdy powszechną dewizą było słynne „Stała czujność!” Alastora Moody’ego. I mimo to niczego nas nie nauczyli, niczego nam nie przekazali. Mimo to – albo właśnie dlatego. Bo chcieli nas ochronić. Bo wierzyli, że ta wiedza, którą sami uzyskali w najgorszy możliwy sposób, nam nigdy się nie przyda. Że my będziemy bezpieczni i nigdy nie przyjdzie taki dzień, który zmusiłby nas do wściekłego wyrzucania sobie – i im – że gdy świat się sypie i ziemia pęka nam pod stopami jesteśmy bezradni jak dzieci we mgle. Nie potrafimy zrobić nic.

Dlaczego nikt nie nauczył Albusa porządnych zaklęć leczniczych? Dlaczego ojciec, który o znaczeniu oklumencji przekonał się na własnej skórze, i który dziś, po latach aurorskiego treningu, miał tę cenną umiejętność opanowaną, nie wpadł na pomysł, że nauczyć jej dzieci? Dlaczego nie znamy procedur, czemu nie wiemy, co robić, czemu jesteśmy tak cholernie bezbronni, bo możemy mieć różdżki i znać zaklęcia, ale w kluczowym momencie ogarnia nas panika, z którą nie potrafimy sobie poradzić? Dlaczego nie potrafimy, skoro wychowali nas ludzie, którzy będąc w naszym wieku wszystko to wiedzieli, wszystko to znali? Czemu nikt nas tego nie nauczył?

– Bo jesteśmy tylko dziećmi, Al. I nie powinniśmy być bohaterami. Żadna sytuacja nie powinna nas do tego zmuszać.

Głos Ingrid, przerywający Albusowi tyradę, był cichy, ale i tak uderzyło go najbardziej to, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, koleżanka użyła jego imienia. Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, już w komplecie, zabarykadowani i przynajmniej z pozoru bezpieczni. Czwartoklasiści, którzy stracili w jednej chwili dwoje przyjaciół, dali się wreszcie uspokoić, tylko Mary Bulstrode ciągle jeszcze chlipała cicho, przytulona do June Travers. I pewnie to nie był dobry moment na toczenie takich rozmów, ale lęk i bezsilność w przypadku Albusa zazwyczaj znajdowały ujście w formie wściekłości, a trudno było oczekiwać, że młodsi uczniowie sobie gdzieś pójdą. Zresztą, Al też nie bardzo chciał spuszczać ich z oka.

– Ale Al ma rację – odezwała się Ruby, zanim on sam zdążył zareagować. Siedziała na okiennym parapecie, oczy miała zaczerwienione, a nogawki spodni wciąż brudne od błota. – Tam, na trybunach, i potem, na boisku, czułam się bezbronna. Jakby wszystko to, czego nauczył mnie Hogwart, było zupełnie bez znaczenia. Wszystkie oceny, zdobyte SUM-y, zaliczone testy, jakby nie znaczyły nic w normalnym życiu. I mogłam tylko czekać, aż ktoś przyjdzie i mnie uratuje.

– Nikt nie przyjdzie. I nikt nas nie uratuje, jeżeli nie zrobimy tego sami. – Al, który siedział na podłodze, oparty plecami o wygaszony kominek, popatrzył teraz na Ingrid z całym naciskiem, na który było go stać. Miał wrażenie, że patrzą na siebie, tak naprawdę patrzą, po raz pierwszy od tamtej kłótni po zaginięciu Raya. I bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby Ingrid zrozumiała to, co próbował jej niewerbalnie przekazać. – Jeżeli dalej będziemy siedzieć i czekać na ratunek, to tylko patrzeć, jak kolejni nasi ludzie znikną.

Ingrid nie odwróciła wzroku.

– Okej – powiedziała tylko, bardzo spokojna.

– Okej?

– Okej.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, Al też nie. Ich rozejm zawarł się w trzech słowach, ale Albus był go najzupełniej pewny. Więc mają po swojej stronie także i Ingrid. Mają chęci, wolę, energię – ale wciąż żadnych konkretów, żadnej wiedzy, żadnych umiejętności. Teraz, w chwili słabości, lęku i rozpaczy, zbiorowa energia Ślizgonów mogłaby góry przenosić, ale jak długo się utrzyma? Czy nie zgaśnie tak samo, jak krótko po zaginięciu Raya?

Al podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do stolika przy ścianie, gdzie leżały porzucone przez kogoś pergaminy i mugolskie kolorowe pisaki, które zawsze zostawiała tu Ruby. Wybrał jaskrawy, czerwony kolor i wypisał w kolumnie trzy nazwiska. _Ray Parkinson. Lysander Scamander. Gemma Rookwood._ U samego dołu kartki dodał drukowanymi literami pytanie: _KTO BĘDZIE NASTĘPNY?_

__Gdy przypinał pergamin do tablicy, wiszącej przy drzwiach wejściowych, cały Slytherin obserwował go w milczeniu. Wreszcie odezwał się Kieran.

– Czy ta bardzo optymistyczna karteczka ma służyć czemuś konkretnemu?

– Tak. Ma być przypomnieniem. Możemy robić dobrą minę do złej gry, możemy się uśmiechać, odrabiać lekcje i przejmować się quidditchem, ale ci ludzie wciąż gdzieś tam są. Nie wiem gdzie, nie wiem z kim, nie wiem dlaczego. Ale wiem, że na nas liczą. I że czekają na ratunek. A ta bardzo optymistyczna karteczka będzie nam o tym przypominać, dopóki ich nie odzyskamy.

Kieran obrzucił Ala wymownym spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, że mentalnie poddaje w wątpliwość jego poczytalność. Nie odezwał się jednak, bo w tym samym momencie drzwi pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się wreszcie i pojawił się profesor Huxley, wyraźnie zmęczony, w rozpiętej szacie narzuconej na brudne od błota spodnie i pogniecioną koszulę. Uniósł ręce, by uciszyć Ślizgonów i uprzedzić nieuchronny nawał pytań.

– Nasi ludzie są w skrzydle szpitalnym, żywi, mniej więcej cali. Leo Paxton został zabrany do Świętego Munga z urazem głowy, ale dostałem już sowę, że odzyskał przytomność, wyjdzie z tego. Rodzice udobruchani, nie ma mowy o żadnym o zabieraniu ze szkoły, możesz przestać się zamartwiać, Benny – powiedział do małego Hamiltona. – Śledztwo w toku. Po Gemmie i Lysandrze na razie ani śladu. Ale dobra wiadomość jest taka, że pani Hooch zaliczyła ostatni gol Gemmy i potwierdziła, że Lys złapał znicza, więc mecz wygraliśmy dwieście trzydzieści do pięćdziesięciu.

– Hurra, hurra – powiedział grobowym tonem Kieran. Huxley westchnął.

– Chciałbym mieć dla was lepsze wieści, naprawdę – odparł. Powiódł wzrokiem między Albusem a Ruby i dodał już ciszej. – Możecie iść do infirmerii, jeśli chcecie, ja tu trochę zostanę. Tylko miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte i różdżki w pogotowiu. I nie chodźcie w pojedynkę.

– Jasne – mruknął Al. – Dasz mi minutę? – zwrócił się do Ruby, a gdy skinęła głową, poszedł jeszcze do sypialni, żeby przebrać się z ubłoconych ciuchów i zabrać coś dla Scorpiusa. Chwilę potem wychodzili już z pokoju wspólnego, w towarzystwie Kierana. – A ty co, też idziesz?

Zabini przewrócił oczami.

– Idę, idę. Ty masz chody u Pomfrey, więc i tak zostaniesz tam dłużej. A ktoś musi odprowadzić Ruby do lochów.

– Godna podziwu szarmanckość, nie poznaję cię.

– Dobra, już nie gadaj, Potter.

Gdy wyszli z lochów, korytarze Hogwartu skąpane były w ciepłym świetle pogodnego jesiennego dnia, wlewającym się przez okna. Wydawało się to dziwne i nieprzystające do okoliczności – dramaty powinny rozgrywać się nocą, tak jak ostatnio, albo przynajmniej w asyście ciemnych, burzowych chmur i zacinającego deszczu. W pięknie tego sobotniego popołudnia było coś niewłaściwego, jakby nawet pogoda kpiła sobie z ponurego nastroju Ślizgonów, grała na nosie tym, którzy serca mieli jak z ołowiu. Ale jedna rzecz wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że w Hogwarcie wydarzyło się coś złego – było pusto, zbyt pusto, jak na weekend. Najwyraźniej nie tylko członkowie Slytherinu zaszyli się we własnych dormitoriach. Zazwyczaj pełen życia zamek teraz był cichy, wyludniony, jakby cała szkoła czciła zaginięcie Ślizgonów przedłużoną chwilą milczenia.

Wszechobecna pustka Hogwartu sprawiła, że widok Louisa Weasleya, siedzącego na szerokim parapecie, naprzeciwko drzwi wiodących do skrzydła szpitalnego, uderzył Albusa znacznie mocniej, niż powinien. Louis wyglądał jak wycięty z zupełnie innego obrazka i przyczepiony do korytarza zamku w jakimś nieudolnym kolażu. Ubrany był w ciemne spodnie i sweter w pastelowym odcieniu fioletu, dzieło babci Molly, a promienie słońca iskrzyły w jego turkusowych włosach. Usłyszawszy kroki, podniósł wzrok znad czytanej książki.

– Cześć – powiedział bardzo uprzejmie, gdy zbliżyli się do niego. – Masz chwilę, Al? Chciałbym zamienić słówko.

Ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia Ruby i Kierana, Al skinął głową i podszedł do kuzyna. Gdy za jego przyjaciółmi zamknęły się drzwi infirmerii, usiadł obok Louisa i bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, rzucił Muffliato. Może zdaniem niektórych był to objaw ślizgońskiej paranoi, ale Al jakoś powątpiewał, by kuzyn zaprosił go tu na kurtuazyjną pogawędkę.

– Czekałeś na mnie?

– Tak i nie. Byłem u Lorcana. – Louis wskazał podbródkiem zamknięte drzwi. – Ktoś musiał z nim posiedzieć, zanim nie pojawili się jego rodzice. Ale fakt, wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później tu przyjdziesz. – Pochyliwszy się nad książką wyjął spomiędzy stron złożoną kartkę. – Coś dla ciebie mam.

– Czy to jest…

– Tak naprawdę, to miałem ci tego nie dawać – ciągnął Louis, rozmyślnie ignorując wtrącenie Albusa. – Rose mnie zaczepiła jakiś czas temu, już myślałem, że to jakaś epidemia upierdliwych kuzynów. Ale nie, ona nie chciała przysługi, ona tylko uznała za swój obowiązek uprzedzić mnie, że twoją poczytalność diabli wzięli i że jakbyś coś ode mnie chciał, to mam cię spławić, dla twojego własnego dobra.

– Uroczo.

– Mówiąc szczerze, miałem zamiar jej posłuchać. Ja naprawdę nie lubię dramatów. – Louis przewrócił oczami. – No ale powiedzmy, że zaginięcie Lysandra trochę zmienia postać rzeczy. Mogę mieć zasadniczo gdzieś te wasze ślizgońskie tragedie, ale Lorcan to mój przyjaciel. Nie darowałby mi, gdybym udaremnił próbę znalezienia jego brata. A coś mi mówi, że te wasze szalone pomysły mają nieco większą szansę powodzenia niż wypracowane aurorskie procedury.

Al wpatrywał się w kartkę, obracaną w szczupłych palcach Louisa, z bijącym mocno sercem i z trudem powstrzymywaną ochotą, by mu jej nie wyrwać.

– Mogę? – zapytał niecierpliwie, wyciągając po nią rękę, ale kuzyn uchylił się szybko.

– Nie tak prędko. Po pierwsze, wiem, umowa była taka, że o nic nie pytam. Tę część umowy właśnie unieważniamy. Wiem, że będziecie warzyć eliksir szarego snu, jesteście nienormalni, ale to żadna nowość. W każdym razie zamierzam przy tym być.

– Nie ma mowy!

– Nie zaczynaj, Al. Ta procedura wymaga udziału wykwalifikowanego wróżbity, nie macie takiego na stanie. Jestem waszą najlepszą opcją i jeżeli masz odrobinę rozumu, to po przeczytaniu tego – Louis zamachał kartką – sam to przyznasz.  Po drugie, tu masz opis procedury i przypis z adresem bibliograficznym dzieła, które zawiera recepturę eliksiru. Ale tej książki nie ma już w szkolnej bibliotece.

– Już? – Al wyłapał słowo-klucz, a Louis uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

– Wypytałem Szarą Damę, ona lubi nocami tam przesiadywać. Ta książka była na stanie, ale zabrała ją stamtąd sama dyrektor McGonagall. Jak myślisz, kiedy?

– W nocy po zaginięciu Raya – odgadł z rezygnacją Al. Naprawdę, w tej kwestii tylko do siebie mógł mieć pretensje.

– Otóż to. Skoro odpada biblioteka hogwarcka, to zostaje wam ministerialna, do której nie macie dostępu, biblioteka PAM, na której rękę trzyma ciotka Hermiona, i zbiory prywatne. Coś na pewno wymyślisz. – Louis wreszcie podał Albusowi kartkę i wstał. – A we właściwym czasie będę czekał na sygnał. I nie próbuj nic kombinować, bo ja nie robię tego złośliwie. Staram się tylko utrzymać cię przy życiu – oznajmił, odchodząc bez pożegnania.

– Dzięki, Louis – zawołał jeszcze za nim Al, jednak myślami był już gdzie indziej. Dokonywał błyskawicznej kalkulacji: biblioteka Malfoyów odpada, ojciec Scorpiusa na bank usunął już stamtąd tę książkę. A skoro tak, to księgozbiory Nottów i Greengrassów też pewnie są wyczyszczone. I kolejne, bo Malfoy ma szerokie znajomości, więc u Zabinich, Macnairów, Selwynów na pewno nie ma czego szukać. I u paru innych. Więc czyja biblioteka mogła ocaleć z czystki?

Zwyczajowo w takich sytuacjach, gdy pojawiał się problem wymagający rozwiązania, Al udawał się po radę do swojej lepszej połówki, więc i tym razem zrobił to samo. Schowawszy drogocenną kartkę w kieszeni wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jak zawsze wypełniał je ziołowy zapach eliksirów, a kamienna posadzka zdawała się hałaśliwie odbijać dźwięk kroków. Tym razem jednak na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że dzień nie jest zwyczajny – pozajmowane były wszystkie łóżka, a zwyczajną ciszę tego miejsca zastąpił gwar rozmów, wyjątkowo nieuciszany przez panią Pomfrey. Cóż, ona pewnie już też miała dosyć tego dnia. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciało jej się dodatkowo strzępić sobie nerwów.

– …ale ja i tak powtarzam, że trzeba skupiać się na pozytywach – mówił akurat Kieran, rozwalony w nogach łóżka Johna. – Przynajmniej wygraliśmy mecz. I mało nie zabiliśmy krukońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Mieliśmy nawet szansę, żeby Wooda pozbyć się permanentnie, no ale w Malfoyu odezwało się sumienie…

– Sorry. To się więcej nie powtórzy – odpowiedział mu znajomy głos i wśród wszechobecnej bieli prześcieradeł, parawanów i piżam Al odnalazł wreszcie Scorpiusa, bardzo bladego i z ręką na temblaku. Podchodząc do niego czuł, jakby cofał się w czasie, sześć lat wstecz, do jednego z kamieni milowych tej przyjaźni, do pierwszej klasy Hogwartu, gdy odwiedzał nowego przyjaciela w skrzydle szpitalnym. To też był dzień otwarcia sezonu quidditcha, i Scorpius też leżał w infirmerii z połamaną ręką, tylko okoliczności były diametralnie inne. Al pamiętał dobrze tamten dzień, bo wtedy pierwszy raz uświadomił sobie, jak ważny stał się dla niego poznany ledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej chłopiec. Jak bardzo jego obecność stała się w życiu Albusa stałą, aksjomatem. To wszystko, co łączyło ich teraz, miało swój fundament właśnie tam, w skrzydle szpitalnym, przed sześcioma laty.

– Cześć – powiedział, siadając na brzegu łóżka Scorpiusa i z niepokojem patrząc na jego chorobliwą bladość i kontrastujące z nią czerwone ślady otarć na policzku. – Jak się czujesz?

– W porządku. Dobrze, że jesteś – odparł Scorpius, w jakiś magiczny sposób zawierając w trzech słowach wszystko to, czego nie dało się powiedzieć w obecności dwudziestu paru osób. Al poczuł, że coś podchodzi mu do gardła i ściska boleśnie, więc bez słowa przytulił swojego chłopaka najmocniej, jak tylko się dało nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Z nosem wciśniętym w jego szyję i ciepłem ciała pod palcami pomyślał, że ktokolwiek rzucił na nich tę klątwę, powinien zacząć szykować się do wojny. Sprawy właśnie nabrały bardzo osobistego wymiaru, bo Al na swój sposób kochał wszystkich Ślizgonów, ale utraty Scorpiusa chybaby nie przeżył. Porażka przestała być opcją.

– My też czujemy się dobrze, Al, to bardzo miło z twojej strony, że wykazujesz względem nas ten ogrom prefektowskiej troski. – Głos Johna był cierpki, ale brzmiała w nim nuta ostrzeżenia, subtelnie wskazująca, że mają się hamować, bo na sali są Krukoni, a ślizgońska reputacja, bardzo krucha ostatnimi czasy, nie potrzebuje dodatkowego nadwyrężenia ckliwymi scenami w infirmerii. Po latach spędzonych w Slytherinie Al bez problemu czytał te dyskretne sygnały.

– Troska ze strony Zabiniego ci nie wystarcza? Patrz, jaki przejęty, zaraz palpitacji serca dostanie – powiedział, a uczynny jak zawsze Kieran zareagował dramatycznym chwyceniem się za pierś. Leżąca na łóżku naprzeciwko Paige, krukońska ścigająca (Al nie miał pojęcia, jak ta dziewczyna ma na imię. Coś na B, chyba. Becky? Betty?) uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale Meredith Fawcett zaraz zgromiła ją wściekłym wzrokiem. Położenie Ślizgonów i Krukonów w jednej sali, w dodatku idealnie naprzeciwko siebie, chyba nie było zbyt przemyślane.

Ani czas, ani miejsce nie sprzyjały poważnym rozmowom, dlatego Ślizgoni wymieniali sarkastyczne uwagi i złośliwości, a Krukoni tylko od czasu do czasu prychali, obrzucając ich morderczymi spojrzeniami. Al ulokował się w miarę wygodnie na łóżku Scorpiusa, okrył go zielonym kocem, bo doskonale znał jego niechęć do sztywnych, wykrochmalonych szpitalnych pościeli, i objął ramieniem. Dopiero teraz, po godzinach nerwów, zaczynał czuć, że opada adrenalina, za to narasta zmęczenie. Nie był chyba odosobniony, bo Stacy Derrick spała twardo, Ruby w milczeniu siedziała na krześle przy łóżku Daniela, ze wzrokiem wbitym w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, i nawet Kieran tracił chęć gadania.

– Dobre wieści ze Świętego Munga: Matthew Belby jest już po zabiegu, parę tygodni rehabilitacji i stanie na nogi. – Otworzyły się drzwi i do sali chorych weszła pani Pomfrey, jak zawsze stanowcza i energiczna. W dłoniach trzymała tacę wypełnioną małymi buteleczkami fioletowej cieczy, w której na pierwszy rzut oka Al rozpoznał eliksir bezsennego snu. Zawsze mieli go w domu, na okoliczność wojennych koszmarów rodziców. Przechodząc wzdłuż rzędu łóżek wręczała po porcji każdemu poszkodowanemu. – A teraz koniec gadania i koniec odwiedzin. Wszyscy potrzebujecie snu, spokoju i regeneracji, więc do dna. I żadnych protestów.

Ruby i Kieran podnieśli się bez słowa, jednak Al nie ruszając się z miejsca poczekał, aż pani Pomfrey stanie przed łóżkiem Scorpiusa z potępiającą miną.

– Czy mógłbym…

– Potter, naprawdę nie zamierzam z tobą dyskutować, to i tak bezcelowe. Rób, co chcesz, ale jak w poniedziałek przyjdziesz wyżebrać zwolnienie z lekcji, bo spędzisz tu cały weekend, to odeślę cię z niczym, gwarantuję – oświadczyła pielęgniarka, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Rozdysponowawszy eliksiry, jednym machnięciem różdżki pozasłaniała parawany, rozdzielające łóżka. – A wy, łykać i spać. Ta dawka zapewni wam sen do kolacji. Wtedy zadecyduję, kto zostaje na noc, a kto może wracać do dormitorium. No, już, nie ociągać się!

– Ona ma rację, powinieneś wracać do Slytherinu – mruknął półgłosem Scorpius, podnosząc głowę z ramienia Albusa.

– Poradzą sobie beze mnie.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu widzę, że padasz z nóg.

– Może trochę. Ale będę spokojniejszy, mając cię na oku – odparł Al, czując, jak te wszystkie słowa, których nie dało się teraz wypowiedzieć, dławią go w gardle. Merlinie, niech to się już wreszcie skończy, żebyśmy w końcu zostali sami, i żebym mógł powiedzieć ci wszystko. Wszystko.

Scorpius nie raz już udowodnił, że potrafi czytać z Albusa jak z otwartej księgi. Teraz też zrozumiał chyba bez problemu to, czego Al nie powiedział, bo gdy go pocałował, było w tym coś z obietnicy.

Kilka minut później jedynym dźwiękiem w skrzydle szpitalnym była równa, spokojna melodia oddechów. Eliksir bezsennego snu idealnie sprawdzał się w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Ciekawe, czy Val mogłaby nam go trochę uwarzyć, pomyślał Al, sięgając ręką do kieszeni. W ciszy i spokoju, gdy wszyscy spali, a parawany chroniły przed wzrokiem nieproszonych gości, mógł wreszcie rozłożyć podarowaną przed Louisa kartkę. Była to strona z jakiejś książki, przekopiowana przy pomocy zaklęcia kalki, dało się to poznać po fioletowym zabarwieniu brzegów. Tak naprawdę nie więcej niż kilka zdań o skomplikowanej procedurze, wysokim ryzyku i koniecznych kwalifikacjach osób uczestniczących w procesie. I ten przypis bibliograficzny, _T. Reicher, „Eliksiry w służbie wróżbiarstwa”, Londyn 1929, s. 56._

__Jeżeli książka pochodziła z końca lat dwudziestych i założymy, że nie była wznawiana – bo pewnie nie była, ta dziedzina magii nie cieszyła się w końcu zbyt dużym zainteresowaniem – to trzeba szukać jej w bibliotekach rodzin, które w tamtych czasach kompletowały swoje księgozbiory. Ale przecież nie zapukamy do kogoś do drzwi i nie poprosimy o dostęp do biblioteki, westchnął w duchu. A rodzice i dziadkowie Ślizgonów pewnie już wiedzą, że coś jest na rzeczy. Łatwo nie będzie, pomyślał, kolejny raz przeklinając w duchu brak ogólnodostępnych bibliotek czarodziejskich. Szukać książek do projektu na Salem musiał w kurzu Grimmauld Place i w dworze Malfoyów, a teraz znowu…

Zaraz, zaraz! Grimmauld Place. Biblioteka Blacków.

Jaka była szansa, że ojciec już ją wyczyścił? Mała. W końcu nigdy nawet nie skatalogował tego księgozbioru, ku skrywanej rozpaczy ciotki Hermiony. Wtedy, latem, gdy Albus poszedł tam z nim, żeby poszukać literatury do „pracy domowej”, wyraźnie dało się poznać, że ojciec nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć, co skrywają półki w domu Blacków. Była zatem nadzieja, że jeśli Blackowie posiadali „Eliksiry w służbie wróżbiarstwa”, to książka ta nadal kryje się gdzieś pod toną kurzu. Teraz tylko trzeba tam pojechać i sprawdzić, tak, żeby ojciec się nie dowiedział…

Al nigdy jeszcze nie był sam w domu przy Grimmauld Place. Ale od tego miało się rodzeństwo, by móc polegać na doświadczeniu starszych i niekoniecznie mądrzejszych, ale na pewno bardziej brawurowych. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i napisał do Jamesa.

_Gdybyś – hipotetycznie – chciał dostać się na GP12 bez wiedzy ojca, jak byś to zrobił?_

Nie spodziewał się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, bo choć James był posiadaczem mugolskiego telefonu, korzystał z niego z rzadka i zdarzało mu się zapominać o nim na długie tygodnie. Był więc szczerze zaskoczony, gdy odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

**_Zależy. Jak bardzo hipotetyczna jest ta sytuacja, o której rozmawiamy?_ **

Al przewrócił oczami.

_Bardzo. Więc?_

**_Więc skorzystałbym z faktu, że GP12 chroni magiczna sygnatura spadkobiercy. A ona jest dziedziczna. Mamy ją we krwi. Dosłownie. I chyba nie muszę ci więcej tłumaczyć, panie teoria-magii-wcale-nie-jest-nudna?_ **

**_I nawet o nic nie zapytam. Ale w zamian, jedna rzecz._ **

**_Jakby doszły cię jakieś plotki, w stylu tego, że widziano mnie na mityngu RWM, to nie urządzaj histerii, z łaski swojej._ **

**_Wszystko robię tylko dla twojego dobra._ **

**_Btw, wiem o meczu. Jak Scorpius?_ **

**__**Odpisując bratu, Al zastanowił się przez chwilę, w co ten idiota się wpakował. Mityngi RWM? Niestety, sytuacja nie sprzyjała braterskiej szczerości, bo wyglądało na to, że Albus nie jest jedynym, który coś ukrywa. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że James wykorzysta głęboko skrywane pokłady zdolności intelektualnych i nie narobi żadnych głupot.

Znając życie, wiele mil stąd, Jamie myśli dokładnie o tym samym, westchnął Al. Ale przynajmniej mamy punkt zaczepienia. I plan zaczyna się klarować. A teraz trzeba już tylko modlić się o jedną rzecz – żeby w imię jakichś nowych zasad bezpieczeństwa McGonagall nie odwołała przyszłotygodniowego Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze tylko dwa słowa ode mnie, o ile nie macie już dosyć: jak być może zauważyliście, pod poprzednim rozdziałem stuknęło Wstrząsom sto kudosów i tysiąc kliknięć. To dla mnie pewien kamień milowy, bo szczerze mówiąc, wrzucałam tu pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania z absolutnie zerowymi oczekiwaniami. Zawsze byłam autorką piszącą "dla siebie" - wasz pozytywny odzew uświadomił mi, jak przyjemnie pisze się "dla innych" i za to wam wszystkim - czytelnikom, komentatorom, kudosującym - ogromnie dziękuję. Jesteście najlepsi.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prawie siedem miesięcy przerwy. Nawet nie będę się tłumaczyć.  
> W każdym razie: żyję. I Wstrząsy też żyją. W poprzednim odcinku Ślizgoni wygrali mecz otwarcia sezonu, przepłacając to utratą dwojga zawodników i upadkiem z miotły wszystkich pozostałych, zaś Al otrzymał od swojego kuzyna pewną bardzo przydatną karteczkę. W tym rozdziale wybierzemy się w podróż do Londynu, gdzie czeka nas sporo kurzu, wspomnień i polityki.  
> Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy, ściskam was serdecznie i życzę miłej lektury!

Mit Grimmauld Place zawsze był w jakimś stopniu obecny w życiu Scorpiusa.

Migawki z wczesnego dzieciństwa: bezpieczne objęcia matki i ciepła dłoń ojca podczas spacerów wokół dworu, krzyk pawi w ogrodzie i zapach puddingu chlebowego, zjeżdżanie po poręczy z najwyższych schodów i mamroczące głosy skrzatów domowych, ale też smutni panowie w ciemnych szatach, przechodzący przez korytarze i znikający w piwnicy, zawsze zamknięte drzwi i pokoje z zakazem wstępu, czarno-białe fotografie ukryte w szufladach i sowy w każdy wtorek, białe koperty z pieczęcią Azkabanu. I babcia, kochająca i czuła, ale często milcząca, gubiąca kojący uśmiech, gdy tylko myślała, że Scorpius odwrócił wzrok. Babcia, która wciąż trzymała na sekretarzyku w swoim salonie zdjęcie trzech dziewcząt, w eleganckich strojach i ze starannie ułożonymi włosami, zrobione podczas jakiejś rodzinnej uroczystości. Bellatrix, Andromeda i Narcyza Black, uprzejmie uśmiechnięte, choć wzrok najstarszej ucieka w kierunku kogoś spoza kadru, średnia wygląda na nieco znudzoną, a najmłodsza upomina ją dyskretnym ściśnięciem palców. Siostry Black, na zawsze nastoletnie, nieświadome tego, co przyniesie im życie.

W tych czasach, gdy Scorpius był mały, dziadek siedział w więzieniu, a powojenne rany bardzo powoli zaczynały się zabliźniać, babcia z trudem łatała swoją relację z siostrą. Dziś, po latach, Scorpius rozumiał już, że wysiłki te były z gruntu skazane na porażkę, bo na przeszkodzie stawały wciąż jeszcze nieprzekraczalne różnice. Kiedy Andromeda opłakiwała śmierć męża, jedynej córki i zięcia, babcia przeżywała żałobę po siostrze, a ta żałoba nie mogła być dla nich punktem stycznym. Andromeda miała w sobie na pewno dość bólu, by nie znajdować miejsca na rozpaczanie po Bellatrix, niebezpiecznej psychopatce, dla której dawno już przestała być rodziną. Narcyza, przeciwnie, kochała tę swoją szaloną siostrę, tak jak kochała męża fanatyka i resztę swoich niemoralnych krewnych. A miłość to takie uczucie, z którym bardzo trudno dyskutować.

Babcia spotykała się z Andromedą tak regularnie, jakby miał być to rodzaj masochistycznie nałożonej na samą siebie pokuty. Co się działo podczas tych spotkań, tego Scorpius nie wiedział do dziś, ale babcia zawsze wracała z nich z zaczerwienionymi oczami, przygnębiona i nieodpowiadająca na pytania. Zaglądając potem do jej pokoju znajdował ją siedzącą przy kominku z grubym albumem w skórzanej oprawie, rozłożonym na kolanach. Jeżeli zdecydował się wejść do środka i przysiąść obok, to prędzej czy później musiał wysłuchać kolejnej opowieści z dawnych lat, z czasów przedwojennych, gdy wszystko było jeszcze proste, a w irytującego kuzyna ciskało się raczej poduszką, niż Avadą. Nie żeby babcia wchodziła w takie dywagacje – Scorpius dostawał opowieści ocenzurowane, resztę sam sobie dopowiedział z biegiem lat.

Grimmauld Place często przewijało się w tych historiach, jako sceneria rodzinnych kłótni, romantycznych podchodów i spektakularnych skandali. Świąteczne obiady kończyły się wymianą klątw, przygotowaniami do ślubów rządziło fatum, z hukiem zrywano więzi wieloletnich przyjaźni, albo wręcz przeciwnie, młodzi zawiązywali zaskakujące sojusze, a starzy nieoczekiwanie pokazywali zupełnie nieznane oblicza. Babcia miała w zanadrzu dziesiątki takich opowieści, a mit Grimmauld Place wrastał w świadomość Scorpiusa jako przestrzeń straconej na zawsze przeszłości, która rozbrzmiewa klasycznym walcem i pachnie drogimi perfumami.

– Raczej stęchlizną i kurzem. A jeśli już rozbrzmiewa, to tylko skrzypieniem starych desek. A tak w ogóle to wciąż uważam, że powinieneś zostać w Hogwarcie.

Al emanował dziś napięciem i czujnością, z domieszką irytacji na cały świat. Scorpius znał go na tyle dobrze, by nie zwracać na to większej uwagi, gdy szli z resztą uczniów drogą wiodącą do Hogsmeade. Było sobotnie przedpołudnie, od zaginięcia Lysandra i Gemmy minął właśnie tydzień – ciągnący się niemożliwie, pełen narastającej w Slytherinie frustracji, spowodowanej wszechobecną kontrolą ze strony nauczycieli i aurorów. Gdzieś w międzyczasie zaczęło się nawet mówić o zawieszeniu Ślizgonów w prawach opuszczania Hogwartu, ale ktoś – zapewne Huxley, w końcu znał ich jak nikt – rozsądnie uznał, że zamykanie uczniów w zamku w żadnym stopniu nie poprawi sytuacji, przeciwnie, jest proszeniem się o dodatkowe kłopoty. W Slytherinie nie działo się dobrze. Dom miał, przynajmniej w teorii, stać zjednoczony i silny, w pełnej gotowości bojowej, jak jeden zgrany organizm. Niestety, w ostatnich dniach na tym pięknym wizerunku pojawiało się coraz więcej rys. Wściekłość, żal, poczucie krzywdy, szukanie winnych, to wszystko niszczyło dom od środka, zamieniając lochy w duszną, toksyczną przestrzeń, z której wszyscy uciekali przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. I żeby podczas tych ucieczek Ślizgoni nie narobili głupot, kadra ostatecznie uznała, że trzeba dać im trochę kontrolowanego luzu. Hogsmeade było ku temu doskonałą okazją.

Było też okazją do prowadzenia pewnych nie do końca legalnych działań, ale to już inna historia.

– I co bym miał tam robić, grać w szachy z Huxleyem?

– Odpoczywać, na przykład?

– W życiu nie byłem tak wypoczęty. – Scorpius przewrócił oczami. Tydzień wymuszonej rekonwalescencji sprawił, że przejawy troski zaczęły budzić w nim raczej irytację niż ciepłe uczucia. Okej, upadek z miotły ze sporej wysokości to nie były przelewki, ale pielgrzymki uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga, pani Pomfrey z pełnym arsenałem leczniczych eliksirów, Huxley trzęsący się nam nimi jak kwoka nad pisklętami i wizyty ojca, w bojowym nastroju, gotowego roznieść cały Hogwart w zemście za złamaną rękę syna, sprawiły, że Scorpius, mówiąc dobitnie, rzygał już tą wszechobecną troską. Zacięty i milczący Al, który nie pozwalał mu nawet podnieść torby z książkami, zdecydowanie nie pomagał w powrocie do normalności. – I nie zaczynaj znowu, i tak cię tam samego nie puszczę. Znając twój talent do pakowania się w kłopoty dałbyś się aresztować, zanim dotarłbyś do Londynu.

– Aresztować? Bez przesady. Nie będziemy łamać prawa, co najwyżej szkolny regulamin.

– Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć – mruknął Scorpius. Włamywanie się do domu należącego do własnego ojca nie było może przestępstwem godnym Azkabanu, ale wciąż pozostawało czynem co najmniej wątpliwym moralnie.

Plan na dzisiejszy dzień był dziurawy jak ser szwajcarski i opierał się głównie na założeniu, że wszyscy wokół są ślepi i głupi. Pójść z resztą szkoły do Hogsmeade, pokręcić się trochę po wiosce, a potem zniknąć, licząc na to, że przez cały dzień nikt – żaden nauczyciel, auror czy uczeń spoza zamkniętego kręgu wtajemniczonych – nie zauważy nieobecności dwóch Ślizgonów. A potem wrócić na czas i jak gdyby nigdy nic wmieszać się w tłum powracających do zamku. Tyle teoria. W praktyce to wszystko mogło się spektakularnie posypać w każdej chwili i dlatego Scorpius od początku zdecydowanie odmawiał puszczenia Albusa samego. Był przekonany, że na którymś etapie coś się schrzani i będzie trzeba się przed kimś gęsto tłumaczyć z całej tej eskapady. A niestety, wymyślanie na poczekaniu odpowiednio przekonujących kłamstw nie było mocną stroną Ala. On zazwyczaj dawał się ponieść złości, a w takim stanie używał prawdy jako broni. Ciął słowami jak nożem i pewnie robiło mu się od tego lepiej, ale przy okazji tworzyło się bagno, z którego czasem nie dało się już wygrzebać.

W Slytherinie o całym planie wiedziało tylko wąskie grono siódmoklasistów. Pozostali chyba domyślali się, że coś jest na rzeczy, jednak nie mieli pojęcia, co. Ale rzucona mimochodem prośba, by wszyscy, którzy tylko mogą, wybrali się w sobotę do Hogsmeade, głównie w charakterze sztucznego tłumu, podziałała i tuż po jedenastej główny plac miasteczka wypełniła rozgadana gromada uczniów. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi założeniami Scorpius i Al zajrzeli tam i tu, dali się zobaczyć w Miodowym Królestwie i filii Magicznych Dowcipów Wesleyów, a potem dołączyli do grupki Ślizgonów, idących w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

– Macie czas do siedemnastej, ale streszczajcie się w miarę możliwości – powiedziała półgłosem Ingrid, gdy rozglądali się za ustronnym miejscem do teleportacji. – Im później, tym mniej będzie ludzi w miasteczku, a co za tym idzie, trudniej będzie was kryć.

– Jasne – mruknął Al.

– Jakbyście się nie wyrobili do piątej, to aportujcie się przy Świńskim Łbie. Abby powiedziała, że w razie kłopotów namówi ojca, żeby potwierdził wasze alibi. Spędzanie dnia w tej spelunie to i tak mniejsza przewina, niż wycieczka do Londynu… – stwierdziła, rozglądając się wokół. – Dobra, jest czysto. Odejdźcie kawałek w stronę lasu, żeby nie było słychać teleportacji. I uważajcie na siebie.

– Będziemy. Dzięki, Ingrid.

Jesienne liście szemrały im pod stopami, gdy odsuwali się od drogi wiodącej do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Las tutaj był pagórkowaty, nierówny, szybko znaleźli obniżenie terenu – niewielkie, ale wystarczające, by zasłonić ich przed wzrokiem przypadkowych przechodniów.

– No to w drogę. Gotowy? – Albus wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

– Prowadź.

Odwieczny dylemat teleportującego się czarodzieja polegał na tym, czy na cel aportacji wybrać miejsce ustronne, czy zatłoczone. Ustronne mogło być puste tylko z pozoru, łatwo było o przypadkową dekonspirację, z kolei zatłoczone groziło uszkodzeniem ciała, jeślibyś wpadł prosto na jakiegoś mugola. Al, który wszystko robił zamaszyście i z energią, teleportował ich oczywiście w ten drugi sposób, tak że wylądowali na dość ruchliwej londyńskiej ulicy, w dodatku niemal na przecięciu chodnika i ścieżki rowerowej. Tylko refleks Scorpiusa, który rzucił się w bok, ciągnąc Albusa za sobą, ocalił ich przed staranowaniem przez brodatego rowerzystę w jaskrawożółtym karku. Mężczyzna zwolnił i odwrócił się za nimi, obrzucając ich dziwnym spojrzeniem – miał do tego pełne prawo, przecież pojawili się znikąd – ale zaraz potem ponownie pomknął wzdłuż ulicy. Scorpius odetchnął z ulgą.

– Czy ty coś przypadkiem nie mówiłeś…

– Nie kończ, wiem. Bez ciebie zginąłbym marnie. – Al roześmiał się, objął go w pasie i pocałował w kącik ust. – Chodź, tędy.

Londyński uliczny gwar, zaaferowani mugole mieszający się w tłumie z czarodziejami incognito, hałas ulicy, kakofonia rozmów, feeria kolorowych strojów i włosów, ciężkie, duszne od spalin powietrze miasta, wszystko to splatało się ze sobą, tworząc przestrzeń, która Scorpiusowi niezmiennie wydawała się obca i nienaturalna. Było w niej coś diametralnie różnego niż dystyngowany spokój czarodziejskich domostw, albo nawet pośpiech ulicy Pokątnej. Może burzyły się w nim pokolenia czystokrwistych przodków, ale Scorpius nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał fascynacji miastem. Al, przeciwnie. Widać to było nawet teraz, gdy pokonywał przejścia dla pieszych ze swobodą urodzonego londyńczyka, którym przecież wcale nie był, z lekkością manewrując pomiędzy ludźmi i nagle, wreszcie, emanując czymś innym niż wkurzeniem na cały świat. Jeżeli u Scorpiusa perspektywa zagubienia się w rozpędzonym tłumie mugoli budziła niesmak i jakąś niezbyt poprawną politycznie, mającą swoje korzenie głęboko w rodzinnej tradycji odrazę, to Albusa wyraźnie kusiła. Jego dłoń, ściskająca rękę Scorpiusa, była ciepła i pewna, krok sprężysty, spojrzenie zaskakująco pogodne, i Scorpius nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że Al zdecydowanie byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby mógł wyrwać się z ich małej, dusznej, czarodziejskiej społeczności i przenieść za ocean, z indeksem na Salem. To przecież właśnie temu miał być podporządkowany ten rok – żmudnej pracy nad projektem, walce o stypendium Flamela, budowaniem swojej przyszłości. I co z tego wyszło? Na razie wielkie nic.

– To tutaj – powiedział Al, zwalniając wreszcie kroku, gdy dotarli do ulicy, pełnej jednakowych kamienic. Grimmauld Place, głosiła żelazna tablica na skrzyżowaniu. Doszli do domu pod numerem dwunastym, którego żaden z przechodzących mugoli nie zaszczycał nawet spojrzeniem, i stanęli na schodkach pod drzwiami.

– Czyli co, pora na bardzo prymitywną metodę pokonywania zabezpieczeń magicznych?

– Sygnatura spadkobiercy. Zaklęcie dość proste, a przy tym efektywne, o ile tylko ufasz własnym dzieciom – mruknął Al. – Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy ojciec faktycznie nam ufa…

Scorpius otworzył swój plecak i rozejrzawszy się wokół podziękował w myślach rodowi Blacków za uczynienie tego domu niewidocznym dla mugoli. Lepiej, żeby nikt się im nie przyglądał, bo to co teraz robili, z boku musiałoby wyglądać co najmniej podejrzanie. Wyjął z bocznej kieszeni sztylet – prawdziwy, grawerowany, wykuty przez gobliny i wysadzany szmaragdami sztylet, numer jeden w kategorii najbardziej absurdalnych prezentów z okazji czarodziejskiej pełnoletności. Z delikatnym uśmieszkiem, błądzącym po wargach, Al wziął go od niego i trzymając w lewej ręce, przejechał ostrzem po wnętrzu prawej dłoni, krzywiąc się lekko. Ślad po cięciu zakwitł czerwienią.

– No to chwila prawdy – powiedział półgłosem, zakrwawioną ręką sięgając żeliwnej klamki. Nacisnął ją.

Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

Światło z zewnątrz wlało się w mroczny korytarz długą smugą, moszcząc na wytartym, zniszczonym dywanie i ścianach obitych ciemną boazerią. Drobiny kurzu zamigotały w powietrzu. Już od progu dało się czuć dziwny, piwniczny chłód i ciężką woń starości, stęchlizny, zeschłych kwiatów i naftaliny. Scorpius wstrzymał oddech.

– Witamy na Grimmauld Place – odezwał się Al, kładąc rękę na plecach Scorpiusa i lekko popychając go do środka. A potem zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Odgłosy ulicy ucichły jak ucięte nożem. Dziesiątki nagromadzonych przez lata zaklęć czyniły z tego domu istną twierdzę, zabezpieczoną niczym schron przeciwlotniczy. Mruknięte przez Albusa zaklęcie pozapalało górne światła, ale ich blask tylko podkreślał mrok czający się w kątach długiego, wąskiego korytarza. Czując się trochę jak we śnie, Scorpius zrobił kilka kroków w głąb domu, ostrożnie i z uwagą, zarezerwowaną do wchodzenia w zakazane przestrzenie. Teoretycznie powinien być na to przygotowany, w końcu pochodził ze starej, czystokrwistej rodziny, żadne rodzinne posiadłości nie powinny go dziwić. Ale w tym domu było coś dziwnego, coś, czego ślady kryły się w tych pozamykanych na zawsze pokojach dworu Malfoyów i w niektórych pomieszczeniach Hogwartu, tych o osmalonych ścianach, pustych klasach, gdzie zawsze było chłodniej – odbicie magii, tak mocno skumulowanej, o tak silnym natężeniu, że czy była biała, czy czarna, i tak zostawiała ślad.

– Jak byłem mały i rodzice przechodzili swój wielki kryzys – to było parę lat po urodzeniu się Lily, przed tą koszmarną okładką w „Czarownicy”, ale już po śmierci Stworka, musiałem mieć jakieś siedem lat – ojciec mnie tu zabierał. – Głos Albusa był zamyślony, idąc przesuwał czubkami palców po ciemnej boazerii, na wnętrzu jego dłoni krzepła krew. Scorpius wziął go za rękę, by przysunąć do cięcia koniec różdżki i szepnąć zaklęcie leczące, a potem już nie puścił jego dłoni. – Dom przestał być domem, rodzice robili wszystko, żeby nie spędzać tam czasu, a my chyba trochę im zawadzaliśmy. Trójka dzieciaków, za małych, żeby wysłać do Hogwartu i mieć z głowy, ale za dużych, żeby wmówić, że wszystko jest okej. Coś musieli z nami zrobić, a nie potrafili się dogadać, więc trochę się nami podzielili. Jamiego mama odstawiała do dziadków albo wujków, Lily jeździła z nią na mecze quidditcha, a ja przypadłem w tym nieoficjalnym podziale ojcu. Zabawne, jak się o tym teraz pomyśli. Tata zabierał mnie ze sobą do pracy, pamiętam, jak spałem na kanapie w kącie jego biura, a potem przychodziliśmy tutaj. Czarne dni, czarne wieczory, tata nad stosem dokumentów, dużo milczenia. Ciotka Hermiona przychodziła do nas z pizzą i koczowaliśmy na podłodze… Tutaj – powiedział, gdy weszli do salonu, dużego, mrocznego jak cały ten dom pomieszczenia, o ciężkich zasłonach, grubych dywanach, półkach z książkami i wytartych kanapach. – Tutaj. Siedziałem na kolanach ojca z książką i nic nie rozumiałem z ich rozmów. To znaczy jasne, wiedziałem, że coś się dzieje, że sypie nam się rodzina i już nie spędzamy razem wieczorów, że mama krzyczy, a ojciec milczy… Ale tutaj, na podłodze, wśród setek stron dokumentów, gdzie była zimna pizza od cioci i gorąca herbata, i ojciec głaszczący mnie po głowie… Tutaj nic się nie mogło wydarzyć. Nic nie mogło mnie dotknąć. Ten dom zawsze był poza czasem i przestrzenią, jak jakaś obca planeta, odrębna przestrzeń, w której jest tylko tu i teraz, i nic, nic innego nie ma znaczenia – zakończył.

I coś w tym musiało być, w tym nieistnieniu świata na zewnątrz, gdy wchodziłeś w przestrzeń porzuconego, od lat pustego domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, bo mimo ważnych planów, zadań i tony księgozbioru do przejrzenia, w tej chwili Scorpius nie mógł skupić się na niczym, co nie było Albusem Potterem, którego cały koloryt, oczy, włosy, usta, tak perfekcyjnie wtapiały się w gęstą od magii przestrzeń. A potem wystarczyło już tylko, by na siebie spojrzeli, i nagle nic nie miało znaczenia, tylko to, że są tu sami, sami, nareszcie, bez rodziców, rodzeństwa, współlokatorów, nauczycieli, wścibskich duchów i cudzych zwierzątek domowych. Sami, w dużym, pustym domu, gdzie magia odbijała się od ścian jak echo, razem z emocjami nagromadzonymi przez lata. Domu, który gotów był wchłonąć każdą kolejną dawkę energii, jakakolwiek by ona była.

Scorpius nie miał potem pojęcia, kto sięgnął pierwszy, ale chwilę potem ich plecaki i kurtki leżały na ziemi, pewnie w towarzystwie poczucia obowiązku i zdrowego rozsądku, i żadne eliksiry, żadne klątwy, żadne zaginięcia i dramaty nie mogły się równać z desperackim pragnieniem, by zignorować wszystko i wszystkich na zewnątrz i po prostu być. Razem. Blisko. Usta Albusa były ciepłe, lekko spierzchnięte, zachłanne i nieznające sprzeciwu, gdy znaczyły ślad od warg Scorpiusa, przez krawędź szczęki, aż po wrażliwe miejsca na szyi, gdzie szalone bicie serca odzywało się trzepotaniem tętna. Rozbierali się nawzajem w pośpiechu i bez subtelności, i wszystko było zbyt mocne, zbyt desperackie, zbyt gwałtowne – perfekcyjne. Będą z tego potem jakieś zadrapania, ślady paznokci na skórze, będą odbicia szorstkiego dywanu – czemu właściwie dywanu, metr dalej jest całkiem porządna kanapa – i ból nadwyrężonych mięśni. I pewnie będzie trochę śmiechu i pytanie, co się właściwie stało z tą zwyczajną ostrożnością i czułością, i czy przypadkiem nie przekroczyliśmy jakiegoś kamienia milowego w tym związku, bo to przecież pierwszy raz, gdy kochamy się w ten sposób, bez staranności eksploratorów, odkrywających nowy, bezcenny ląd, a raczej z konkwistadorską furią. I skąd ci się biorą takie metafory, no naprawdę, chyba coś jest z tą krwią, co nie zaopatrza mózgu, tylko zgoła co innego, i przestań się rechotać jak głupek, tylko chodź i mnie pocałuj.

Będą. Na pewno. Ale teraz są pocałunki, które zostawią ślady na kolejny tydzień, niecierpliwe dłonie, które chcą być wszędzie w tym samym momencie, jest słony smak spoconej skóry i melodia oddechu, najpiękniejsza na świecie, gdy napięcie, strach i wściekłość ostatnich tygodni znajdują ujście w postaci pragnienia, żeby nigdy już nie przestać cię dotykać. I może dom przy Grimmauld Place 12, z jego mrokiem i magią,  który wchłania w siebie wszystko jak gąbka, a potem oddaje w postaci specyficznego genius loci, zrozumie i przypomni sobie, że poza stratą, niepewnością i desperacją jest jeszcze młodość, miłość i nadzieja. I wszystko jest możliwe.

– To mógłby być naprawdę piękny dom, gdyby trochę o niego zadbać – odezwał się Scorpius, gdy leżeli na dywanie w salonie, w stanie sennej, leniwej satysfakcji. – Trzeba by tylko wymieść stąd te dwie tony kurzu.

– Przemalować ściany na biało – podpowiedział sennie Al, który miał głowę opartą na brzuchu Scorpiusa i zaciągał się postkoitalnym papierosem. Scorpius głaskał go po wilgotnych od potu włosach.

– Zdjąć te paskudne zasłony. I wyrzucić dywany.

– I wywalić te wszystkie relikty poprzedniej epoki, typu trollowe nóżki i głowy skrzatów.

– Pozbyć się boazerii i pewnie wyburzyć ścianę albo dwie.

– Gdyby wpuścić światło. I powietrze. – Al uniósł się na łokciu, nachylił do Scorpiusa i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. – Myślisz, że ojciec dałby go nam w prezencie ślubnym, gdybym go ładnie poprosił?

– Myślę, że padłby na zawał – odparł Scorpius i wygrzebawszy spod stosu ubrań swoją różdżkę rzucił Tempus. – Wpół do pierwszej. Musimy się ogarnąć i znaleźć tę książkę, to może będziemy jeszcze mieli czas na obiad.

– Albo na drugą rundę… – mruknął sugestywnie Al i roześmiał się, gdy Scorpius przewrócił oczami. Sięgnął po różdżkę. – Accio „Eliksiry w służbie wróżbiarstwa” – powiedział i znieruchomiał na chwilę, z wyraźną nadzieją.

– Serio, Al?

– No co? Warto było spróbować. Ale tak, wiem, czarodziejskie rody i zabezpieczenia bibliotek. Trzeba będzie grzebać w tym kurzu po mugolsku.

– Ale może najpierw prysznic?

– I kawa.

– I kawa – zgodził się Scorpius, bo chociaż sytuacja była szczególna, wciąż mieli wolną sobotę z dala od szkoły i doprawdy grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać jej do cna. Spędzili więc sporo czasu na leniwym włóczeniu się po domu i doprowadzaniu portretu starszej pani Black do bezradnej furii. Kiedy wreszcie zeszli do kuchni, pięknego, acz zaniedbanego pomieszczenia, które przy odrobinie troski mogłoby zmienić się w prawdziwe serce domu (i naprawdę, głupie pomysły Ala wyraźnie się udzielały, bo Scorpius nie mógł się pozbyć tęsknej wizji wszystkiego, co mogliby zrobić z Grimmauld Place 12, gdyby tylko należało do nich), w zlewie zastali nieumyte filiżanki ze śladami po herbacie, a na stole przedwczorajsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Scorpius spojrzał pytająco na Albusa.

– Ojciec czasem tu przychodzi – usłyszał w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. Al nastawił wodę w czajniku i bez problemu odnalazł w szafce puszkę z kawą oraz parę staromodnych kubków malowanych w róże, ze złoconym i odrobinę tylko wyszczerbionym brzegiem. – Nie żeby w domu mówiło się o tym głośno, ale trudno nie zauważyć, że niekiedy wraca później albo wychodzi wcześniej, nic nikomu nie mówi, ale na milę pachnie kurzem i naftaliną. I smutkiem – dodał dziwnym tonem, sięgając po gazetę. Scorpius, siedzący na kuchennym stole, zapatrzył się w pozostawione przez Pottera filiżanki i pomyślał, że mimo tych usilnie podkreślanych przez różne środowiska przepastnych różnic, życie powojennych rodzin wyglądało podobnie bez względu na to, po której znajdowali się stronie. U jednych pokoje z zakazem wstępu, koperty z Azkabanu i fotografie, zbyt bolesne, by o nich mówić, u innych opuszczone domostwa, naznaczone nieobecnością zmarłych, pytania, których się nie zadaje i ucieczka w samotność. Wszędzie mozolne budowanie nowego życie na gruzach dawnego świata.

– Spójrz na to. – Albus przerwał mu rozmyślania, podsuwając pod nos egzemplarz Proroka. _Gorąca sobota w Londynie_ , głosił wytłuszczony tytuł na drugiej stronie gazety. Gdy Al zalewał im kawę, Scorpius wczytał się w artykuł i zmarszczył brwi.

_Manifestacja „Równych Wobec Magii” ma przyciągnąć nawet kilka tysięcy uczestników. Zapowiadają się jednak kontrmanifestacje._

_W rocznicę ataku na Dziurawy Kocioł zwolennicy RWM przejdą w marszu pamięci od pomnika Amelii Bones, aleją Alchemików i ulicą Pokątną, by na Placu Dumbledore’a złożyć kwiaty pod monumentem upamiętniającym ofiary tego tragicznego wydarzenia. Organizatorzy spodziewają się dużej frekwencji. Jak poinformował nas założyciel i prezes RWM, Luke Rivers, z całego kraju spływają głosy poparcia i solidarności z działaniami grupy. „Społeczeństwo się budzi”, twierdzi Rivers. „Coraz więcej osób dostrzega nieudolność i słabość naszych władz, gdy w grę wchodzi polityka historyczna. Wychodzimy na ulice, by oddać cześć poległym, ale też zademonstrować naszą niezgodę na ignorowanie prawdy w imię źle pojętej tolerancji.”._

_Działania RWM od początku jej powstania budzą kontrowersje. Sprzeciw wobec ortodoksyjnych poglądów wyznawanych przez członków organizacji zaczyna przybierać formę zorganizowaną. Władzom zgłoszono cztery kontrmanifestację. Najliczniejsza będzie prawdopodobnie demonstracja pod hasłem „Podzieleni – pokonani. Nie dla wewnętrznego separatyzmu” zwołana przez grupę Magiczna Alternatywa._

– To wszystko byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było tak tragiczne – powiedział Al, podając Scorpiusowi kubek z kawą. – Spójrz tylko na te nazwy, te hasła, przecież są prawie identyczne! Wszyscy chcą równości, nikt nie chce podziałów, niech żyje powszechna sprawiedliwość…

– Którą każdy rozumie inaczej.

– I w tym cały problem. – Al westchnął, a potem zerknął na gazetę raz jeszcze. – To dzisiaj – rzucił tym pozornie tylko niedbałym tonem, który Scorpius wychwytywał bez problemu. – Więc gdybyśmy w miarę szybko znaleźli tę książkę, to mielibyśmy jeszcze czas…

– Nie kończ. – Scorpius zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko. To chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o spokojny dzień. A miał nadzieję na przyjemne popołudnie. Mogliby pójść do jakiejś knajpki, albo pojechać nad Tamizę. Zjeść porządne sushi (Merlinie, Scorpius miał straszną ochotę na sushi, ale skrzaty chybaby umarły, gdyby miały coś podobnego zaserwować w Hogwarcie) i zajść do mugolskiej księgarni, żeby zaopatrzyć się w stos podrzędnego science-fiction, które Scorpius czytywał dla higieny psychicznej po wyjątkowo trudnych lekcjach. Naprawdę, to mogłaby być fantastyczna sobota, gdyby nie niezrozumiała skłonność Albusa do wpychania palców między drzwi i kija w mrowisko. – Wytłumacz mi jedną rzecz: po cholerę ci to? Po co chcesz tam iść? Co chcesz tam robić, jakim transparentem wymachiwać? I dlaczego, na złość ojcu?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Ja bardzo mało rzeczy robię na złość ojcu. Nic właściwie nie robię mu na złość, przynajmniej nie celowo. Czasem tylko tak przypadkiem wychodzi i w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć mam potem kaca moralnego, bo czuję, że po tym wszystkim, po pieprzonej wojnie spędzonej na pierwszej linii frontu, ojciec nie powinien jeszcze użerać się z własnym dzieckiem – odpowiedział Al, zupełnie nie na temat. – Czasem myślę, że tata zasługuje na lepszego syna – dodał mimochodem. Ta rozmowa skręciła nagle na jakieś bardzo dziwne, bardzo niedobre tory, ale zanim Scorpius zdążył zareagować, Al potrząsnął głową i westchnął. – Nie, nieważne, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy, co się dzieje. Siedzimy w tej szkole, odizolowani od świata, a tutaj toczy się życie. Niby z dala od nas, ale przecież wszystko, co się tam dziś wydarzy, wszystkie hasła, które wywrzeszczy RMW, będą miały od razu swoje przełożenie na Hogwart. Lepiej być na bieżąco, nie sądzisz?

Sądzę, że ten dom należałoby porządnie wyegzorcyzmować, bo ta duszna atmosfera, skażona nawarstwieniem się bolesnych przeżyć, działa na ciebie co najmniej dziwnie, pomyślał Scorpius, ale na głos powiedział tylko:

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak ktoś nas tam zobaczy, będziemy mieli poważne kłopoty?

– A kto miałby zwracać na nas uwagę w samym środku politycznych wieców? Poza tym, jakby nawet nas nakryli, to przynajmniej mamy wymówkę: wybraliśmy się na demonstrację. Nikt nie będzie drążyć tematu i badać, czy przypadkiem nie znaleźliśmy jakiejś książki.

– Właśnie, książki. Póki co nawet jej nie mamy. Zabawnie będzie, jak się okaże, że wcale jej tu nie ma.

– Nawet tak nie mów, to nasza jedyna nadzieja!

Księgozbiór Blacków skupiony był przede wszystkim w dużym pokoju na piętrze, który przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by nazwać biblioteką. Czasy swojej świetności miała ona dawno za sobą: kilka starych, zbutwiałych regałów o połamanych półkach stało pod ścianą, a większość książek znajdowała się w stertach na podłodze. Nie było już widać śladów jakiegokolwiek porządku, alfabetycznego, tematycznego, chronologicznego… Scorpius, wychowany w domu, w którym bibliotekę traktowano z najwyższą pieczołowitością, czuł odrazę przemieszaną z rozpaczą na sam widok tego żałosnego pomieszczenia. Czubkami palców ostrożnie podniósł okładkę zakurzonego tomu, leżącego na samym szczycie sterty.

– Czy twój ojciec nienawidzi literatury?

– No cóż, nie jest może bibliofilem, ale nie w tym rzecz. On po prostu traktuje ten dom trochę jak muzeum. Albo mauzoleum. Miejsce, w którymś ktoś umarł, więc zatrzymuje się zegary i nie rusza niczego w pokoju nieboszczyka – odparł Al, z westchnieniem rozglądając się po pokoju. – To co, do roboty. Ja biorę lewą stronę, ty prawą?

– Okej.

Kolejne godziny upłynęły im pod znakiem mozolnego przewalania starych tomów, z coraz silniejszym niepokojem i lękiem, że jednak tej cholernej książki nie znajdą. Siedząc na podłodze Scorpius sprawdzał wolumin za woluminem z coraz mniejszym zapałem, od kurzu piekły go oczy, a stary zegar z kukułką bezlitośnie wskazywał, że czas ucieka. Po drugiej stronie pokoju wokół Albusa rosły istne książkowe wieże, podzielone według tylko jemu znanego systemu („Jak już tu jesteśmy, to chcę zabrać przy okazji kilka innych książek”, wyjaśnił. _Kilka_ w jego przypadku było najwyraźniej eufemizmem dla _ile tylko się da_ ). Scorpius tarł swędzące powieki i fatalistycznie myślał, że nie ma cienia szansy, by udało im się przeczesać cały ten bibliotekopodobny twór podczas jednej wizyty, gdy uniósłszy kolejną wytartą okładkę napotkał znajomy tytuł.

– Reicher, „Eliksiry w służbie wróżbiarstwa”, Londyn 1929? – upewnił się głośno. Al podniósł głowę znad książki, przez chwilę popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem, a potem na jego twarzy zakwitła wszechogarniająca ulga.

– Znalazłeś! – Zerwał się z podłogi, przewracając przy okazji dwie ze swoich wież, i rzucił do Scorpiusa. Przylgnąwszy do pleców chłopaka spojrzał znad jego ramienia na pożółkłą kartę tytułową. – Nie wierzę, to naprawdę to! Score, kocham cię. – Usta Albusa, ciepłe i wilgotne, odcisnęły pocałunek gdzieś w okolicy jego skroni. – Strona pięćdziesiąta szósta – powiedział niecierpliwie, gdy Scorpius kartkował ciężki tom. Wreszcie jego palce zatrzymały się pod wytłuszczonym tytułem, wydrukowanym fantazyjną czcionką. _Eliksir szarego snu_ , głosił nagłówek rozdziału piątego.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, mamy to. – Scorpius odetchnął głęboko, rozprostował zdrętwiałe nogi i skorzystał z obecności Ala za plecami, opierając się o niego całym ciężarem ciała. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. – Już myślałem, że nic z tego nie będzie.

– Co to, możemy się stąd zabierać?

– Zdecydowanie. Nie mogę już znieść tego kurzu, a poza tym umieram z głodu. Która godzina?

– Wpół do czwartej. W sam raz, żeby zahaczyć o Pokątną i wrócić na czas do Hogsmeade. – Ton Albusa niby był neutralny, ale Scorpius bez problemu odnajdywał w nim skrywaną przymilną nutę. Jęknął przeciągle.

– Miałem nadzieję, że zabierzesz mnie na randkę, ale oczywiście nie, ty próbujesz mnie zaciągnąć na demonstrację polityczną.

– Ale znam po drodze miejsce, gdzie sprzedają naprawdę obłędne handroll sushi – usłyszał kuszące mruknięcie w okolicach lewego ucha, przypieczętowane pocałunkiem. Alowi wyraźnie zależało, bo czerpał z całego arsenału sposobów na przekonanie Scorpiusa do swoich racji.

– Z przydrożnej budki i zawinięte w gazetę?

– Kulturalnie! Nowoczesny street food w lekko hipsterskim wydaniu. Ja stawiam.

– Oczywiście, że stawiasz, to nie podlega dyskusji. – Scorpius westchnął i wyplątał się z objęć Albusa. Nie chciało mu się kłócić, a poza tym, jeśli miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, sam też czuł jakąś odrobinę ciekawości na myśl o tej „gorącej londyńskiej sobocie”. Nie pierwszy raz RWM miało demonstrować, ale wzmianka o kontrmanifestacjach i zorganizowanym sprzeciwie była nowością. – Dobra, jak mamy iść, to idziemy. Chociaż tak naprawdę wciąż nie wiem, po co, i mogę ci już teraz przepowiedzieć, że nic dobrego nam z tego nie przyjdzie.

Na bank będziemy tego żałować, pomyślał jeszcze, gdy uszczęśliwiony Al w pośpiechu pakował książki do plecaka. Ale trudno. Raz się żyje. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tego, czy fatalistyczne przeczucia Scorpiusa się sprawdzą, dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku, który pojawi się... no cóż, nie podam daty, ale na pewno szybciej, niż ostatnio ; ). Jeżeli więc macie jeszcze do mnie odrobinę cierpliwości, to do przeczytania wkrótce : ).


End file.
